


Shooter

by LazyDaizy



Series: Shooter [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Angst, PTSD, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, sort of semi slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 141,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/pseuds/LazyDaizy
Summary: Betty Cooper, an avid hiker gets lost on a new trail and after wandering for three days and seriously injuring herself, manages to stumble on a cabin, miles from civilization.  Who is the mysterious dark haired, blue eyed stranger that nurses her back to health and what is he doing all alone, cut off from human contact in the middle of nowhere.





	1. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just want to say that I am not an expert on PTSD, nor do I claim to be. I, personally, have not had experience with it but I have a family member (not immediate) that suffers from it and most of what i'm writing has been from information and stories that I have heard from their loved one. I am using situations and incidences that I know to be true, as told to me and using them in some of the situations that will come up in this story. Hotdog in the story is a true hero in real life as well. The methods that i'm having Betty use in some of the situations to calm Jughead down are from my imagination to fit the romantic and loving narrative of this story. They may or may not work in real life and are completely from my imagination and should not be taken as a true method of helping in such situations. These situations being referenced in this fic are being used by permission.

Betty was exhausted. 

She was thirsty. 

She was hungry.

She was terrified.

And she was hopelessly lost.

Not only was she lost, she had been lost for three days and she was running out of time. Her snacks had run out the day before and her water this morning. She sank down on a rock and took deep shuddering breaths. She lowered her head in her hands and cried. She couldn’t do it anymore. She was reaching her limit and she didn’t think she could spend another night in this god forsaken wilderness without so much as a sleeping bag. She lifted her head and stared at her shaking hands. She was so tired and her energy was gone. Betty really didn’t know how she was still moving. 

She took a few minutes more and then pushed herself up. She didn’t really know what direction she was going anymore because she had stupidly not brought a compass. She had been using the one on her phone but that had died 2 days ago. She was an avid hiker and she knew the trails like the back of her hand in this wilderness. Until she decided to try a new one. She had always stayed away from it because it was notorious for being difficult and at times unsafe and she enjoyed hiking to relax. She never wanted to concentrate that hard when hiking. 

This particular hike had started on the perfect day. The weather had been perfect with nothing in the forecast to worry her and she had decided to give the trail a try figuring if it proved to be too much, she would turn back. She took all the safety measures she usually did. Enough water for a couple days, enough snacks as well. First aid supplies. A pocket knife and flashlight. A rolled blanket that attached to the bottom of her back pack. Extra boot laces. Everything she always brought and never needed because she never got lost. This time, she had gotten ridiculously lost.

She had been hiking the trail, which had proven as difficult as she had heard and had come to a fork in the trail. She hadn’t remembered reading about it and had stood confused for a while. What she should have done was turn around and head back and just take her usual trails, but she had had a crazy sense of adventure and had chosen a path and followed. About 30 minutes down the path she had noticed the trees starting to crowd in on her and the path seemed like it was disappearing. She had stopped, frustrated and pulled out her phone to check the time and direction and saw it was going to be dark in a couple of hours and she had figured it was time to head back.

Betty had no idea what had happened after that. She had walked and walked and seemed to be getting nowhere and most certainly not back where she had come from. She hadn’t panicked at first, thinking there may have been another fork in the trail that she simply hadn’t noticed and she had taken the wrong one on the way back and she had simply retraced her steps. Steps that took her nowhere except into thicker trees. When the sun started to set she had started to panic. She had known that if she was going in the direction she thought she had been going, she should have been going south on the way back. She had walked south for a while and realized she wasn’t getting back to where she had come from.

South should have been right, but not if she wasn’t in the right spot anymore. There wasn’t even really a trail anymore. She had no idea where she was and she had gone into complete panic. She forced herself to stop and find some sort of shelter because she wasn’t going to get anywhere in the dark. She had found a small nook at the base of a large tree and had wrapped herself in her blanket and basically lay in fear all night long. The next day hadn’t proved any better and neither had the day after. Now she was on day three of officially being lost and day four of being in the woods and she was losing hope. She knew she probably should have stayed where she was when she first got lost but the problem solver in her stupidly told her she could find her way out. Now she didn’t have the foggiest idea where she was and she was running out of time.

The weather had held up but she knew by the gloomy light around her, that today was going to be different. There was a storm coming and she had no place to escape it. She knew people would be looking for her at this point and she cried as she walked, knowing she wasn’t anywhere near where she was supposed to be. She hadn’t even told anywhere where she was going to be hiking, just that she was going. She always went to the same place and she figured they would know this. None of that mattered now because she had been wandering for three days and being found was unlikely. She had to find help. 

Betty paused for a moment wondering what she was hearing. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the sound of wind in the trees and birds and her eyes flew open. Water. She heard running water. She took a deep breath and listened again and turned and head in the direction it was coming from. It was as small stream down at the bottom of a rocky embankment and she let out a sob of relief. She knew it wasn’t the best idea to drink water from some stream in the woods but she would take her chances to avoid dying of dehydration. She was weak and shaky and she needed the water. 

She started down the embankment and a loose rock caused her to slip. On a normal day, Betty would have easily caught herself but she was tired and weak and she just didn’t have the energy to right herself. Her foot slipped between two rocks and she promptly lost her balance and went down hard. She cried out at the sharp pain she felt in her ankle and thigh and then her head slammed into a rock and everything went dark.

 

Jughead stood on small covered porch of his cabin and leaned against the post as he smoked his cigarette. He watched the clouds pick up in density and he knew this was going to be a bad storm. His secluded cabin was pretty protected from the rages of any storm, but a strong wind could bring a tree over and that could be a disaster. He used to love storms as a kid but now he hated them. The howling winds, cracks of thunder and flashes of lightening bringing memories of violence to his mind that he’d rather forget.

He dropped his cigarette butt in the tin can sitting on the step and walked back inside and made sure he had enough wood for the fire and that his power would hold up. His cabin was deep in the forest, with nobody around for miles and he had recently replaced his old generator and he knew the storm would be a good test on how it would hold up.  


Jughead felt a headache creeping up on him and let out a frustrated sigh. He walked into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and grabbed the container of pain killers and popped it open. He knew from past experiences that trying to suffer through a headache amidst all the noise of a storm didn’t make for a calming experience. It made his reactions to it a lot more volatile.

He made himself something to eat and settled down on the couch with a book. He smiled at Hotdog in the corner, passed out in sleep like he usually was when he wasn’t outside. The dog was a lifesaver for him. Not only was he a constant companion in his lonely world, but he alerted him of any little thing that was out of the ordinary. 

“Come here boy,” Jughead said softly and the white sheep dog immediately lifted his head and got up. He padded over and settled himself on the floor beside the couch and Jughead reached down and rested his hand on his head. He opened his book and continued from the last place he had been reading last.

An hour later, just as it got dark, the storm blew in. It poured rain and the wind howled. Jughead sighed and went to the window. A flash of lightening made him wince and the thunder that followed made his hands clench. He flinched at the next crack of thunder and ran his hands through his hair. He went to the table and grabbed his beanie and shoved it down on his hair and went back to the couch. He sat on the edge, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, his leg bouncing nervously. The wind howled down the chimney and the fire spit up sparks. Another crack of thunder shook the small cabin and then the sound he had been praying he wouldn’t hear came. The snapping of a falling tree. He heard the wood splintering and then a resounding crash just outside. It had definitely hit something.

“Fuck,” he muttered. He debated going out there or waiting until the storm passed. He didn’t debate long, knowing he had to go out in case there was damage to the cabin. He sighed and grabbed his jacket and boots and put them on. “Come on Hotdog,” he ordered. “If I have to go out in this shit, so do you.” He opened the door and steeled himself against the storm and headed out with Hotdog at his heels.

 

Betty whimpered in pain as she slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding and her leg felt like it was on fire. She was also soaking wet. She wondered briefly if she had fallen into the creek and then realized that it was pouring rain. She struggled to sit up and cried out at the pain in her leg. It was pitch black and she could barely see a foot in front of her. She felt around her leg with her hand and gasped in pain when she came in contact with her thigh. She could tell by the feel that the wetness wasn’t just water. She was bleeding and she had no idea what was wrong. All she knew was that she had to find shelter or she was dead.

Betty tried to stand and found she couldn’t put weight on that leg at all. Not only was her thigh on fire, her ankle was in agony. She lay back and sobbed for a couple of minutes, ready to just give up. She was freezing cold and after a minute she struggled to sit up again and slowly proceeded to drag herself up the rocky embankment. She paused and held her face up and opened her mouth to catch some rain water and then she continued.

Eventually she got to even ground and she bumped into a tree and she grabbed on to it and pulled herself up. She tested her leg and although the pain made her head spin, she could manage enough for an excruciating limp. She managed to grab her flashlight and could see enough to grab trees for support as she made her way back into the thicker vegetation. The more trees, the less rain hit her. She felt nauseous and the bile was turning in her stomach. Betty knew she wasn’t going to get far but if she could just find a larger tree or an indent in the ground somewhere where she could curl up. She was shaking with cold and could barely feel her hands and kept dropping her flashlight. After a while she had no strength left to bend over and pick it up and just kept dragging and stumbling forward. 

Betty came to a stop when she thought she heard a dog barking. Why the hell would she be hearing a dog barking? She was about to move again when she heard it again. It was definitely a dog. She let out a sob. A dog meant humans, right? Unless it was a wild dog. She leaned against the tree and squinted into the rain, looking for any sign that she wasn’t losing her mind and then she saw it. A faint light in the distance. A light. A light definitely meant humans. She didn’t care at this point if it was a crazy mountain man or some campers, as long as they were human. She found a last bit of drive somewhere inside and pushed toward it. The trees seemed to thin a bit as she moved closer and she clung to one as she stared at the tiny cabin in her view. She prayed that she wasn’t hallucinating. She took a step forward, forgetting about her ankle, putting her entire weight on it and the pain ripped through her with an intensity that made her stomach lurch. Her last thought before she passed out was hoping the dog owned a person.

 

Jughead swore as he surveyed the damage. The tree had landed on his storage shed and brought the whole thing down right on top of his ATV. He had no idea what kind of damage there was and he hoped it was fixable because he didn’t like the idea of having to walk out to his truck the next time he needed supplies. He realized there was nothing he could do until the storm passed and turned to head back inside. On the porch he called at Hotdog who stood about 10 yards out, barking at something in the trees. Jughead squinted into the rain but couldn’t see a thing. 

“Hotdog, get inside,” he called firmly. The dog didn’t move and kept barking. Jughead walked over to him and stared into the darkness. Lightening flashed just then and he thought he saw something about 50 feet out. The lightening was frequent and it wasn’t long before it flashed again and then he saw the form lying at the base of a tree. “What the hell?” he muttered, shielding his eyes and straining to see. He ran inside to get his spotlight and rifle, ran back out and shone the light over in the direction of the form. There was definitely something there. He checked the weapon to make sure he could get off a shot if need be. He had no desire to tangle with a wounded dangerous animal. Jughead kept the light on the form and walked over slowly. 

“Hotdog, wait,” he snapped as the dog ran forward. He sat down next to the form and barked at Jughead. He reached him and to his shock, saw it was a person. He squatted down and shook the body and got no response. He carefully turned the person and sat back in shock. He stared at the woman for a second, briefly wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him.

“Jesus Christ, where did you come from?” he gasped. He knew these woods like the back of his hand and there wasn’t anybody around here for miles and miles. Even his truck, parked near the closest road was 20 miles away. She was unconscious and he ran his light over her and winced at her blood soaked leg. “Shit,” he muttered. He hung his rifle off his back and handed the light to Hotdog who grabbed the handle in his mouth and picked the woman up. She was small and light and he hurried to get her out of the rain. 

Jughead carried her into the cabin and kicked the door shut behind him. She was ice cold in his arms and he knew he had to get her warm fast. Her lips were blue and her skin was pale. He set her down on the couch for a moment and put his rifle away and kicked off his jacket and boots and grabbed some extra blankets and a pillow and laid them in front of the fireplace and lifted her again and put her down where the heat could reach her. He grabbed the knife that he had attached to his thigh and cut the straps of the back pack she wore and set it aside. Pulling off her jacket and boots next, followed by her socks and sweater. He chewed his lip and pondered for a minute and then sighed.

“Sorry lady, I need to make sure you don’t die of hypothermia and you’re soaked through,” he muttered and unbuttoned her pants. He tugged them down gently, not yet knowing what injury her leg sustained. He sucked in a breath when he saw the wide gash on her thigh. As he pulled the pants off her legs he noticed her ankle was quite swollen as well. He guessed she took a nasty spill. He pulled off the thin t-shirt she wore and left her in her bra and panties. He knew the fire would dry them quickly because the material was very thin. He swallowed and hoped it was soon, as the wet material was completely see through. She was so pale and still, if he didn’t know she was breathing he would have thought she was dead.

Jughead checked her over and decided the only injuries she had were her thigh and ankle. There was a nasty bump on her head and until she woke, he had no idea what the damage from that would be. He went to get some warm water, cloths and his first aid kit and sat down next to her to tend to her leg. Hotdog had planted himself next to her head and he smiled at the dog. 

“You looking out for her bud?” he asked. The dog whimpered and rested his head on his paws. Jughead set about cleaning the wound in her leg and grimaced at the severity of it. It was caked with mud and small bits of rock and he figured she landed hard on a jagged rock when she fell. He was thankful she was unconscious as he used a tweezer to pick the debris out of the cut and cleaned it with alcohol. It was about 6 inches long and he knew she was going to have a scar. It also needed stitches. He sat back on his heels and sighed. He noticed the booming thunder and wind had lessened and realized the woman was distracting him from the storm and he breathed a sigh of relief. Taking care of an injured woman was better than facing the demons that always came at him during the storms.

“I guess being trained to take care of myself if I get injured in the field is coming in handy now, huh, bud?” He talked absently to Hotdog as he got his stitching supplies out. He hoped she stayed unconscious since he had no freezing agent and set about sowing her wound together. He put in ten stitches and decided he did a pretty good job. Walking to the bathroom he rummaged around for the paste he had made last month and applied some to the wound before wrapping a bandage around it. He now had to watch for infection. He hoped he got all the debris out and it was a waiting game now. He felt for her pulse again and found it was strong and steady. Whoever she was, she was tough. 

Jughead got some clean water and a clean cloth to wash her hands and face, both caked with mud. Her hands were pretty roughed up, the nails torn and dirty. Her arms scraped and raw in parts. He gently wiped them and when he saw her palms, at first he figured she had fallen on some rocks but he noticed a pattern to the cuts on them. Some were scars, some were healing and some were fresh. They were tiny crescent moons. Jughead took her fingers and gently curled them in and saw the nails lined up with the scars. Since her nails were so broken, they had made a bigger mess then he figured they usually did. Jughead looked at the girl’s face. He knew a coping mechanism when he saw one, God knows, he had plenty of his own. 

He gently cleaned her palms and put some of his salve on them and wrapped them in bandages. Whoever she was, she was a fighter. He cleaned off her face and stared at her for a while. She was beautiful. She was still pale, but her lips were getting some color back, for which he was thankful. Any longer out there and she would have been a goner. 

“What do you think, Hotdog? Should we wash the hair too?” Jughead asked with a sigh. It was caked in mud too. There was no sense in cleaning her up and leaving her hair all muddy. He lifted her head gently and put the basin of water under it and began to rinse it clean. Once the dirt was rinsed off he got the shampoo from the bathroom and washed it. When he finished, he dried it off and spread it around on the pillow around her head for the fire to dry. Jughead covered her in blankets and cleaned everything up and threw her clothes into his washing machine. The pants he figured he could maybe mend. He usually only did laundry one day a week so he didn’t have to use the generator so much but he figured he could break the rules this once. 

Before he started it he went and grabbed her bag and opened it at the table, emptying the contents. He smiled when he saw the empty water bottles and protein bar wrappers. She was clearly a hiker and he appreciated that she didn’t just drop her garbage as she went. He grabbed her cell phone and wondered if it was water damaged. He searched around and found a charger and a dead battery pack and he went to the counter to plug them into the larger battery pack he had sitting there. He took the empty canvas bag and blanket that was attached and filthy and threw them in the washing machine and started it up.

Jughead went back to the couch and sat down on the floor and leaned against it, his eyes on the woman laying in front of him. He knew any hiking trails were far from his place and although there was a lost hiker in these parts on occasion, none had ever ventured this deep into the woods. If she parked where the hikers usually parked, where most of the trails started, she was 30 miles from where she started. How long had she been lost? It had to be days. Most trails went a good five miles and she had ventured pretty damn far. 

“You’re damn lucky girl that you stumbled on my place because you wouldn’t have survived the night,” he muttered. A sudden crack of thunder made him jump and grit his teeth. “Fuck!” he grumbled, having not expected the sudden noise. He sighed when he realized the storm was again picking up from its small lull. Jughead lifted himself and added a couple logs to the fire and lay down on the couch. He watched the young woman’s face until his eyes drifted shut.

 

A few hours later, Jughead jerked awake, wondering for a moment what was different. He heard a moan and sat up in flash, tense and ready to fight. It took a moment but his memory returned and his eyes flew to the woman on the floor. She was moaning and restless beneath the blankets. Jughead knelt next to her and touched her forehead.

“Shit,” he muttered. She was burning with fever. He quickly uncovered her and took the bandage off her thigh and breathed a sigh of relieve. It still looked ok, no redness. He got a wet cloth and laid it on her forehead and he tucked the sheets around her because despite the fever, she was shivering violently. He threw more logs on the fire and grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around her. It didn’t do much. “Dammit,” he sighed. 

Jughead lifted the blankets and slid under next to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his body. She was so small and delicate against him and he tried not to think about the fact that she was damn near naked. He rubbed her arms and back and soon her shivering calmed and she melted against him. He tried not to think about how nicely she fit against him. Jughead rolled his eyes. It had been a long time since he’d even looked at a woman, much less held one. He was reacting like a fucking 16 year old. The fact that his body was reacting to her was beside the point. He knew he had to get her better and get her the hell out of there before she realized what exactly he was like. He fell asleep trying not to notice how soft she was.

 

Jughead woke again a few hours later, feeling very uncomfortable. His shirt was soaking wet and for a moment he didn’t have the foggiest idea why. Then he realized the woman in his arms was burning up still and sweating profusely. Jughead eased her back on her pillow and stood up. He pulled his shirt off and went to the bathroom and searched through his medicine cabinet. He had to get her fever down. He found what he was looking for and went to back where she was moaning and moving around restlessly. She had kicked the blankets off and he gritted his teeth at the site of her nudity. She was sweating so much, the undergarments were once again soaking wet and completely pointless.

“God dammit,” he muttered. He’d been alone in these god forsaken woods for 2 years and now he had a naked woman moaning in his cabin. Sure it was because she was sick but his fucking body didn’t seem to realize that. He went to the closet and grabbed a tshirt and once he had wiped her down he put the tshirt on her and breathed a little easier. Now he didn’t feel like such a damn pervert. He decided the universe was fucking with him. Let’s give Jughead Jones, the man determined to avoid all human contact, a lost hiker to deal with and not only a lost hiker, let’s make it a woman and just to make him even more uncomfortable, let’s make it so that even half dead and unconscious, she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

The funny thing was, Jughead had never been one who was ruled by his hormones. He never chased after women when he was younger. If he happened to connect with someone, he’d date, but he certainly wasn’t any kind of playboy who chased sex. Even if the woman was beautiful. He never reacted physically to women unless he made some kind of connection and here he was, physically reacting to a complete unconscious stranger laying burning with fever on his floor. He felt like an idiot. He had definitely been out here alone for too long. 

Jughead took the liquid medicine he had brought and sat next to her. He lifted her head and brushed her hair back and took her chin and forced her mouth open a little. He poured in a little and then held it closed so it wouldn’t run out. He tilted her head back and she swallowed in reflex and took down the medicine. He lowered her gently back on the pillow and covered her with the blankets and hoped it worked. 

He noticed suddenly that the storm had passed and the sun was rising. He got up and grabbed his smokes and walked out on the porch. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag as he surveyed the damage. There were a couple downed trees and his shed was destroyed. He sighed as he stared at it. He had a feeling his ATV was no longer drivable. It was going to be a long fucking hike when they were able to head out to find some help. Jughead finished his smoke and went back inside and went to the desk in the corner and looked at his schedule. He wasn’t due to check in for another 3 weeks, so he figured that was more than enough time to get the woman better and hike her out to his truck so he could make contact. 

The woman was half in and half out of consciousness for the entire day. Her moans turned to mumbling and from what little Jughead could make out he heard at least three names. Veronica, Kevin and Archie. She kept mumbling that she was lost and that she was scared. He did his best to soothe her and most of the time she calmed down, but a few times she took a swing at him. He had pretty good reflexes but one caught him by surprise and her fist caught him right under the eye. He got worried when the wound started looking red and he cleaned it with alcohol several times a day and kept putting salve on it. Whatever infection was wanting to start he held at bay and by the following morning, it hadn’t gotten any worse and seemed to be doing better. 

He was sitting and reading in the afternoon when she became fully conscious and opened her eyes. 

“I need water.” Jughead sat up in surprise at the hoarse request and he looked down at her. Her eyes, the color of emeralds, were clouded with confusion. “Water,” she croaked out again and he quickly got up and hurried to get her some. He crouched down beside her and she just stared at him in surprise. He moved slowly so he wouldn’t scare her and helped her lift her head and held the glass to her lips. She took a few sips and closed her eyes. He lowered her back to the pillow and set the glass down beside her.

“My leg hurts,” she whispered suddenly, a tear slipping from her eye. 

“Yeah, you hurt yourself pretty bad,” Jughead said softly. She opened her eyes again and looked at him.

“I need to go to the bathroom,” she whispered, her chin trembling. 

“Oh…” he said quietly. He hadn’t thought about her needing to do that. “I’ll have to carry you there, if that’s ok. You can’t put any weight on your leg right now. I can make you a crutch later when you can move easier.” She nodded slightly and Jughead moved the blankets and lifted her gently. She winced and looked down, her eyes widening at her bare legs and the large bandage on her thigh. “Sorry, I kind of had to take your pants off to tend to that,” he said, his face feeling rather flushed. Her eyes flow to his and he felt his stomach clench. God, they were pretty. He carried her into the bathroom and lowered her onto a stool that sat beside the tub. 

The woman grabbed onto his leg when he moved away and closed her eyes. He realized she was feeling dizzy and stood quietly as she tried to gain some balance. After a while she opened them again and nodded. Jughead moved to the door.

“I’ll be right outside,” he said as he closed the door. Jughead waited for ten minutes before he knocked on the door. “You okay?” he asked with a soft knock. “You all done?”

“Yes,” came the soft reply. Jughead opened the door and she was sitting on the toilet but she had managed to get everything in its place. Her face was line with tears and her eyes clouded with pain. He hurried over and gently picked her up. 

“Sorry, I should have helped,” he said with a grimace. “I figured you could move yourself from the stool without it hurting too much.”

“I…it’s ok….I’m just really dizzy and tired. Everything aches.”

“Yeah, you’re lucky Hotdog found you,” he said softly. 

“Hotdog?”

“My dog,” Jughead said with a small smile. He didn’t return her to the floor, but instead carried her to the bed in the corner. He laid her down and tucked the blankets around her and went to get the glass of water and brought it to her, helping her take another drink. She stared at him, her eyelids slowly closing.

“Who are you?” she whispered.

“I’m nobody,” he said softly as she drifted off the sleep.


	2. Off Grid

Betty woke slowly, wondering where she was. She heard birds singing and a dog barking outside and for a minute she thought she was at home. Then the burning pain in her leg when she shifted brought it all screaming back. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. A cabin. The cabin she saw when she was looking for help. She recalled asking someone for water and being carried to the bathroom. She honestly hadn’t seen much because she had been so dizzy, everything had been blurry. Her brain was foggy and everything was coming back in bits and pieces.

She knew there was a dog, and she knew there was a man and she knew there was a cabin. She also hurt her leg; that much was obvious because it hurt like a bitch. She wondered briefly if she should be afraid. She hadn’t gotten a good look at the man because of the blurriness, but if he had taken care of her and carried her to the washroom, he clearly wasn’t some kind of psycho. She was thirsty and she turned her head and saw the glass of water beside her on the bedside table. She tried to pull herself up and let out a groan and fell back. Her head was pounding and her leg hurt a lot. Her side hurt as well. She remembers falling down on the rocks by the creek. She tried again and as she was struggling the door opened and he walked in. He looked her way and saw her struggle and hurried over as she fell back.

“Hey, hey, careful,” he said, his voice soft and gruff. Betty stared at him in surprise. Well damn, she had been expecting an older hairy weird wilderness wild man. This man was none of those things. Well, he may be weird, she didn’t actually know that yet and he clearly like the wilderness, so weird wilderness man still fit. 

“Are you weird?” she suddenly blurted and then closed her eyes in embarrassment. What the actual fuck. God, she was an idiot.

“Well, maybe a little,” came the soft reply, his voice laced with humor. She opened her eyes again and he was fighting a smile as he looked at her. 

“You don’t look like an old hairy wild man,” she blurted. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with her? The man sat on the edge of bed and touched her forehead. His hand was warm and comforting.

“You have a fever again?” he asked, looking concerned. “I know you knocked your head pretty hard, but you seemed sane yesterday.”

“I’m sorry, I’m – im still a little woozy and thirsty,” she said in a small voice. He stood and bent down and helped her sit up a little with his arm around her shoulder. He put a pillow behind her and got her into a half sitting position and handed her the glass of water. “Thank you,” she whispered and took a few sips so she wouldn’t feel so parched. 

“How do you feel?” he asked gently. 

“My head really hurts and my leg and side hurts.”

“You got a really nasty cut on your leg and you probably bruised your ribs when you fell. You have a pretty good sized bump on your head so I’m guessing when you cut your leg falling is when you hit your head,” he explained.

“By the creek. I wanted some water and I was so tried and I fell. When I woke it was raining and I managed to get up and that’s when I heard your dog.” 

“You’re lucky he saw you. If he hadn’t, you’d have been out there all night and honestly, I don’t think you would have made it,” he said somberly. “You’ve been pretty sick.”

“Been? Wait, how long have I been here?” Betty asked, completely confused. She was starting to feel like she wanted to sleep again and she struggled to keep her eyes open.

“We’re on day three now,” he said quietly.

“Oh God,” she said shakily. “Day seven…” her voice trailed off, her chin trembling. “I’ve been missing for six days in total. Do you have a phone?” she asked quickly.

“I live off the grid,” he said gently, remorse on his face at her panic. 

“Okay, well you must have a vehicle, right? Can you drive me home?” Betty said quickly. She tried to sit up and fell back as a wave of dizziness washed over her. 

“Just try to relax for now, okay? You need to rest and we’ll worry about this later,” the man said gently, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Betty tried to sit up again but her head was pounding and her dizziness was making her nauseous. She sighed and lay back, giving up for the moment. The man stood and she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and waited.

“What’s your name?” she asked in a whisper.

“Jughead,” he said softly.

“Hi Jughead, I’m Betty,” she said slowly as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Jughead. What kind of name was Jughead? That was the first thought Betty had when she woke a few hours later. She turned her head and saw him sitting at the table. He was cleaning a rifle of some sort. Her first thought was hunting rifle, but it didn’t look like a hunting rifle. It looked more sinister than that. He was intent on what he was doing, and she watched him a while. He didn’t look that old, possibly even her age. She wondered what on earth he was doing out here in the middle of nowhere. 

“You feeling okay?” he asked suddenly, still playing around with the rifle. Betty flushed, realizing he had known she was staring at him.

“I….” she started talking and trailed off and he lifted his head to look at her. “I need to go to the bathroom,” she said with a sigh. He immediately got up and walked over to her. 

“Did you want to try standing? Or shall I carry you?”

“I can try standing,” Betty suggested. 

“How’s your headache?” Jughead asked. “Any better?”

“Some. I’m not so dizzy anymore.” She managed to sit up and he moved the blanket so she could swing her legs off the bed. She looked down at her leg and froze. There was a giant bandage on her thigh and she wasn’t wearing any pants. She also wasn’t wearing her shirt. It appeared to be his shirt. He noticed her noticing. “Where are my clothes?” she asked, her face burning. 

“I, well they were soaked through when I found you and you were freezing. Pale skin and blue lips and badly injured, I had to undress you,” he said calmly. “I..um…I left your underwear on, so you weren’t completely….” His voice trailed off. “Listen, it’s not a big deal. Well, I guess it is, but it had to be done,” he said firmly. Betty nodded and struggled to stand up. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her stand. The t-shirt came to mid-thigh and she was thankful for it. She tried to take a step and managed with a painful limp. He got her to the bathroom and left her on the stool.

“Let me know when you’re done,” he said and left, closing the door. She sat for a moment and then noticed the bandages on her hands and she flushed. She had been pretty scared and had really dug into her hands out there. She hoped he thought it was from falling. Betty sighed and did her business and realized how hungry she was. She hadn’t eaten in a few days and she felt weak and nauseous that came from hunger. She called out that she was done and the door opened immediately and he helped her back to the bed.

“I’m going to need to look at your wound,” he said as he helped her sit. She nodded and he pulled up a chair and sat close enough so his knees were on either side of hers. She pressed her hands to the sheets as he slowly peeled off the bandage. Betty gasped at the wound.

“Gosh,” she whispered. It looked worse than she figured. Although he had done a good job keeping it clean and sewing it up. Jughead got up and went to get some things and came back. He kept his head down as he gently wiped at it and she hissed in a breath at the burn of the alcohol. His eyes shot up to hers.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “This was easier when you were passed out.” Betty just swallowed, barely hearing his apology as she promptly got lost in the ocean storm of his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment and then dropped his eyes again. He had nice hands. That was her next thought as she watched him clean her leg. They looked strong and steady as he worked and the fact that his fingers kept brushing against her skin was making her hold her breath. She was a little mortified at the goosebumps they left in their wake.

“You cold?” he murmured. He noticed the goosebumps.

“Umm, yeah a little,” she said, her voice sounding a little hoarse. He looked up at her again and she flushed and dropped her eyes. “Why are you out here all alone?” she asked quietly, her hands gripping the sheets as he spread salve over the cut.

“I like being alone, and it’s quiet,” he said softly. 

“Doesn’t that get….well…lonely?” she asked. Jughead looked up at her and she was once again shaken by his blue eyes. In truth, his whole face shook her. The man was good looking to a fault. The kind of face that should be in magazine ads, not hidden away in the middle of nowhere.

“Sometimes,” he said quietly, looking back down. He was busy gently rubbing the salve onto the stitched area and around it into the skin. She felt a little idiotic that it made her heart race a bit. 

“You said you lived off the grid. What does that mean exactly?” she asked as he started to bandage the wound.

“I have no phone, no radio, no TV. Everything runs on generators and i get to my truck with an ATV because there are no roads in here.”

“Not even a cell phone? I have one, if there is a way to charge it up.”

“I tried, it didn’t start up. Too much water damage and waited too long to dry it out. Regardless, there isn’t any service all the way out here.”

“So, we could take the ATV and get to the road?” Betty asked, hopefully.

“Well, usually, yes,” he said with a sigh. “The storm knocked a tree over and it landed on the shed I parked it in. I’ve been working on digging it out from under the tree and I can already see a tire is busted and the steering is bent. I have no idea what else is wrong but I’m not getting my hopes up.”

“Oh,” Betty said in a small whisper. “Then how do we get to your truck?”

“We get your leg well enough so you can walk and we hike out of here.”

“How far?” Jughead lifted his head and looked at her again.

“Twenty miles.”

“Jesus, what?” Betty gasped. “That would take….”

“Two days on good legs in this wilderness. Maybe three or four with your injury once you can handle it.” He finished what he was doing and took her hands and started to unwrap them. Betty flushed and instinctively curled her fingers into her palm, stopping his movement. He stilled and looked at her.

“It’s ok,” he said softly, a gentle smile on his lips.

“I – when I fell I guess....,” she started to stutter. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“It’s ok, Betty,” he said softly. She knew then that he knew she had done it to herself. She felt her eyes sting as he slowly unwrapped it and cleaned the cuts and put some salve on them. He was being so gentle and she wondered at him. She blinked the moisture away and he smiled as he rewrapped them. “We all have our demons, yeah?” he stated simply. She just nodded and he pushed back the chair. “You good?” he asked gently.

“I’m a little hungry,” she said, pulling her legs up on the bed and covering them with the blanket.

“I’ll get you some soup broth. You have to go easy for now since you haven’t eaten in a while, or you’ll get sick to your stomach,” he said as he got up and went to the area that served as a kitchen. In time he brought her a mug of the broth and she settled back on the pillows and sipped it. It tasted wonderful and the hunger nausea finally went away as she drank.

“Thank you,” she murmured. He had gone back to the table and was working on the rifle again. She looked around the cabin and saw it was well lived in. He had clearly been here a while. It was just one room, and a bathroom as far as she could tell. It wasn’t very big but for him it was obviously enough. His dog was sitting on the floor between them, sleeping. She looked back at the man and watched him work.

“What kind of gun is that?” she asked to make conversation. 

“Weapon,” he said, not bothering to look up.

“Pardon?”

“As opposed to gun. It’s a weapon.” 

“Ah. You were in the military?” Betty asked. He looked at her in surprise. “My uncle was in the military. He had this thing where we weren’t allowed to call his rifle a gun. It was a weapon.” Jughead smiled and looked back to the ‘weapon’. He didn’t look like he wanted to offer anymore information so she moved on. “Is your name really Jughead?”

“It’s a nickname,” he answered, snapping something into place on the rifle.

“Do you have a real name?”

“Yes, but it isn’t worth sharing,” he said with a smile.

“That bad?” she asked. He just smiled and finished off with the rifle. After a few clicks and sliding things, he stood up and walked over to a large case hanging on the wall and pulled it open. Betty stared in surprise at the arsenal. Was he expecting a war? The man had a lot of guns. She bit her lip and wondered if she should worry. The amount of dangerous weapons in his position seemed a contrast to his gentle and caring nature. Of course, just because a man owned guns didn’t mean he was dangerous, but it seemed excessive. She knew enough to know that only a couple were what someone would use for hunting. The rest looked strangely more deadly, which was silly because they were all deadly, but if she was going to be honest, she was slightly frightened.

He turned around and noticed her staring and the apprehension on her face. He slowly closed the case and locked it up. He glanced above the door and she noticed another hunting rifle hanging there. 

“Easy to grab when trouble comes,” he explained, seeming unsure of what to say or do because of the look on her face.

“Does trouble come a lot out here?” she asked quickly.

“In the form of a dangerous animal, yes. I’m seriously surprised you didn’t meet up with one while you were lost.”

“Someone was looking out I guess,” she said nervously. He just watched her a while and then came closer.

“Listen, I promise I’m not some crazed insane person who’s trigger happy. You’re right. I was military and I have probably more weapons than I need but cleaning them and firing them calms me down when I get stressed. There isn’t a lot to do out here and I probably spend most of my time making sure my shot doesn’t get rusty.”

“You live in the middle of nowhere, without a soul around or a worry. What on earth would you get stressed about?” His face lost its softness and she felt bad. Obviously she knew nothing about this man and here she was making assumption that his life was just all roses. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by that. It just seems like it would be peaceful out here.”

“It is,” he said simply, in complete contrast to his earlier statement. She was utterly confused but he didn’t look like he wanted to discuss anything more. Betty felt her head starting to hurt again and settled more into the pillows behind her and pulled the blanket more tightly around her. Jughead turned and left the cabin without saying anymore and she closed her eyes and sighed. 

It suddenly dawned on her that she was laying in his bed that he slept in every night. She could smell a faint lingering of cigarettes and soap and she liked it. It was strangely comforting and it almost felt like she was wrapped in his arms. She let out an annoyed sigh and mentally rolled her eyes. Honestly, what was wrong with her? She found herself attracted to him. Not only because he was gorgeous, which he was, but he had literally saved her life. The confident way he moved, the gentle way he touched her when he was helping her. The way his eyes held hers. God, he had beautiful eyes. She was suddenly dying to know why he chose to live like this, away from human interaction. What stressed him out all the way out here? He was a complete mystery and since she was stuck with him for the time being, she aimed to find out.

Betty curled up and pulled the blanket more tightly around her. She had been missing for a week now and she could only imagine what was going on back home. Sure she was safe but they didn’t know that and she felt her eyes well with tears at what her family and friends must be going through. She became angry at herself for taking that stupid trail and wished she could just rewind time and do it all over again. She drifted off to sleep thinking of what she would say when she finally saw them all again. She said a little prayer that they would find comfort somehow and not give up hope of finding her.

 

When Jughead came back inside, she had fallen asleep. He stood with his hands in his pockets and watched her for a while. He had scared her, with all his weapons and he felt bad. He let out a frustrated sigh and sat down on the couch and grabbed his book which he didn’t open. His eyes kept wandering. There was a beautiful woman in his bed. Wrapped up in his blankets. He bit back a groan and leaned his head back on the couch. How the hell did he get into this situation? He honestly didn’t even know when the last time was that he had been with a woman, and he wondered if that was why he was reacting so strongly to her. 

He had been out here for almost 2 years now and he didn’t really think about women all that much, unless he was in the shower taking care of a need once in a while and even then, it was for convenience. Jughead rolled his eyes. He felt like he was a fucking monk. Well, maybe not, because clearly having a woman in his bed was throwing him for a loop. He was reacting all kinds of ways to her and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Just changing her bandage had made him extremely uncomfortable. He noticed how she reacted to him. The goosebumps when his fingers brushed her skin. She had claimed to be cold but he knew she was lying. He was trained to notice things. The way her green eyes had held his, wide and innocent and curious. He felt her eyes on him every time she woke up. He needed to get her out of here. He was out here for a reason. He avoided people for a reason. 

Hotdog got up from his spot with a whimper and walked over to him, nudging the hand that rested on his thigh. Jughead clenched his fist and his leg started bouncing as he felt the anxiety creep in.

“Yeah, I know buddy, thanks for the alert,” he said with a sigh. Hotdog jumped on the couch and rested his head on Jughead’s thigh. He put his hand on the dogs head and leaned his back again. It didn’t feel like it would be too bad. He could handle it.

 

Betty woke in the middle of the night, unsure of what had woken her. She heard Hotdog whimpering and looked over to him. In the low light of the dying fire she could see he was sitting on his haunches next to the couch, nudging Jughead’s hand. Jughead, who looked like he was having some sort of bad dream. Betty leaned up on her elbows and frowned. Jughead was sweating, she could see it from the bed. He was moving restlessly and mumbling. Hotdog barked and Jughead jerked awake and lay gasping for a few moments. Betty lay back slowly and watched as he worked to calm his breathing. His hand moved and rested on Hotdog’s head.

“Thanks buddy,” she heard him whisper. He ran a hand over his face and let out a sigh. “Fuck,” he muttered quietly. Betty wondered how often this happened. Jughead got up and pulled off his sweat soaked shirt and she almost forgot to breathe. Fuck. Jughead was not only good looking, he was extremely fit. He had a lean physique but every muscle was toned and defined. He grabbed a pack of smokes off the table and opened the door and stepped out onto the porch and lit it, taking a long drag. He didn’t bother closing the door and she watched as he leaned against the post by the steps and stared out into the darkness as he smoked his cigarette.

She felt sadness as she watched him. Living out here alone, no communication with the outside world that she knew off, suffering nightmares that the dog recognized and wakes him from, standing alone and staring out into darkness. Nobody should live like this. He finished his cigarette and came back inside and lay back down on the couch, not bothering to put on another shirt. He tucked a hand behind his head and rested the other one on his abdomen and she watched him. He moved then, his head slowly turning, his eyes catching hers. She had already been caught staring so there was no use pretending she hadn’t been so she just held his gaze.

“Are you okay?” she asked in a hushed voice after a few moments. 

“Yeah…” he answered, not offering anymore. He returned his gaze to the ceiling and she closed her eyes. She shivered and it had nothing to do with the chill in the air. 

 

When Betty woke the next morning, she was happy to find she had no headache and her leg didn’t hurt nearly as much as the day before. She also had to go to the washroom really badly. She sat up slowly and saw that she was alone and let out a sigh. She figured she could get to the bathroom by herself and pushed the blankets back and swung her legs off the bed. Grabbing the edge of the bedside table, she slowly stood, keeping the weight off her injured leg until she got her bearings. She took a step and gritted her teeth at the pain that shot through her ankle. She kept going slowly and was half way there when she had to lean on the wall and rest. Jughead came in just then and his eyes widened when he saw her.

“What are you doing?” he asked as he rushed over. 

“I really need to use the bathroom and you weren’t…..ahhh” Betty let out a yell as he suddenly picked her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way. She rested her hands around his neck and looked at him. He set her down slowly and she stood on one leg, her hands still on his neck. He smelled good. Like tobacco, and the outdoors. When his eyes left hers and dropped for a moment to her mouth she felt her stomach flutter. Just as quickly they came back up.

“You can let go now,” he said softly and she realized she was gripping his shoulders. 

“Sorry,” she muttered and quickly lowered her arms. He was about to leave and she took his hand and he paused. “Umm, do you think I could take a shower? I feel a little, well, I need a shower,” she said quickly. 

“Yes, of course, if you think you can manage. I’ll have to put some plastic over that bandage though.” 

“Also, are my clothes at least clean or wearable, I kind of have nothing to wear,” she said nervously.

“I can probably help with that,” he said. He left and came back a few minutes later with some shorts and a tshirt that looked like they belonged to a woman. There was even some panties which embarrassingly enough made her flush. 

“My sister comes once a year to visit with my dad and she calls these her bush clothes and she just leaves them here so she doesn’t have to ever pack too much.” 

“Oh, okay, thank you,” Betty said. He left again and came back with a plastic bag and taped it to her bandage. When she was ready he left the bathroom and closed the door.   
The shower felt amazing. She had been in desperate need of one. The shampoo and soap Jughead used smelled good too and she found it strangely intimate to be using it. It took a while but she managed to hobble around and dry herself off and got dressed. She was basically the same size as his sister in the waist but her chest was smaller and the shirt was a little snug. She looked around for a comb and when she opened the cabinet she froze in surprise. Jughead had a lot of medication. She felt like a snoop but she picked up a couple of bottles and from her own experience she knew a couple of the meds were for anxiety and at least three different anti-depressants. There was also a pretty heavy pain killer.

Betty bit her lip and furrowed her brow. The nightmares, the solitude, the desire to be away from people and noise. The dog that seemed trained to notice any kind of episode. He was in the military, or used to be. She was fairly certain that Jughead suffered from PTSD. She slowly closed the cabinet and sat on the toilet seat. She wondered just how bad it got. She slowly got up and hobbled to the door. She opened it and Jughead was waiting on the couch. He got up and came over, ready to help.

“Do you – do you have an extra toothbrush and a comb?” she asked, taking in the features of his face. He seemed so relaxed and at ease, she wanted to touch her hand to his cheek but she refrained. He came into the bathroom and pulled a comb from a drawer and opened the cabinet and grabbed an extra toothbrush from the top shelf and the toothpaste. He didn’t seem to care that she could see all the meds. He said nothing as he handed the items to her and went back to the couch. She finished up and hobbled to the door. She felt worn out and her leg really hurt. He got up once again and came to her. 

“Bed or couch,” he asked. 

“I’m pretty tired, I guess the bed.” Jughead picked her up and carried her over. “I could have walked,” she said, sounding a little more breathless than she meant to.

“Don’t you mean hobbled?” he said with a smile. Betty decided it should be a sin to be that handsome. It was a huge injustice that this beautiful man was hidden away from the world. He set her down on the bed and she sat back against the pillows. Jughead peeled the plastic away from her bandage and threw it in the trash. “Did you want a book to read or something?” he asked.

“Actually, maybe we could just talk?” she suggested. 

“I’m not really much for conversation,” he said quickly, taking a step back. Strange, he had seemed fine with it the day before.

“Oh, well okay then, do you have any good books?” He went to the book shelf and read a few titles and she was surprised to find they were all classics. She chose To Kill a Mockingbird and he brought it to her. 

“I’ll make you something to eat,” he said as she opened it. “Toast okay? With some more broth. You need the protein.” Betty nodded and settled in to read. She found it more interesting though to watch him. “You know,” he began without looking in her direction. “You’ll finish that book a lot faster if you actually stare at the words instead of me.” Betty blushed and quickly lowered her gaze. She didn’t notice the slow smile that crossed his face.

 

Jughead got her food ready and brought it over to her and then stepped outside for a cigarette. The shower hadn’t helped his reactions to her at all. Not only did she look stunning all scrubbed clean with her hair free of tangles and drying around her head in a golden cloud, she smelled like him now. Like he had been wrapped all around her. 

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. His body was wound up and his cock twitched every time she stared at him with those eyes. He desperately hoped her leg healed fast and he could get her out of there before he did something really stupid.


	3. Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I just want to say that I am not an expert on PTSD, nor do I claim to be. I, personally, have not had experience with it but I have a family member (not immediate) that suffers from it and most of what i'm writing has been from information and stories that I have heard from their loved one. I am using situations and incidences that I know to be true, as told to me and using them in some of the situations that will come up in this story. Hotdog in the story is a true hero in real life as well. The methods that i'm having Betty use in some of the situations to calm Jughead down are from my imagination to fit the romantic and loving narrative of this story. They may or may not work in real life and are completely from my imagination and should not be taken as a true method of helping in such situations. These situations being referenced in this fic are being used by permission.

With the food and shower, Betty was feeling like she needed to start moving around. Jughead had gone outside and hadn’t come back in and after reading for probably an hour, she sighed and tossed the book aside. She sat up and swung her legs off the bed and slowly stood up. She grabbed the post at the foot of the bed to steady herself and limped to the kitchen area. He said the place ran on generators and he did have a small fridge. She looked into it and was surprised to find cheese, eggs and other things. She did notice they were all things that could last a couple weeks or more if stored properly. 

She closed it and hobbled over to the book shelf next to the fireplace and scanned the books. There was a lot of them and they all looked very well read. Jughead liked to read, that much was obvious. 

She saw some leather bound books on the top shelf and she took one and opened it. It was a journal. The page she had opened it too had a drawing of a tree and the words under it read _‘when you feel your life leaving your body, when you can feel yourself actually dying and the last thing you can focus on is the tree you’re lying under, you never forget that tree’_. Betty touched her fingers to the tree, the words making her heart ache.

“What are you doing?” 

Betty jumped and dropped the journal. She looked at Jughead, her heart hammering. He had no expression on his face as he looked from her to the book laying on the floor. He squatted down and picked it up and closed it.

“I’m – I’m sorry Jughead, I was just…” her voice trailed off as he put the journal back. “I didn’t realize what it was,” she said, feeling horrible that she had invaded his privacy. He regarded her silently and moved his hand along the leather journals, there were a lot of them. He stopped at one and pulled it from the shelf and handed it to her. 

“That one’s more interesting,” he said softly. She looked at the journal and stared back at him. 

“You’re going to let me read your journal?” she asked in shock. He shrugged.

“It’s more poetry than anything in that one. I don’t mind.” Betty held it to her chest like it was a prized possession and he smiled. “Need some help?” he asked, motioning to the couch. She took his hand and limped over and sat down. “I’m going to have a look at your leg again,” he said as he went to get his things. Betty sat back and opened the journal to the first page.

_The setting sun reminds me of tear drops_  
_Slowly rolling down the face of the sky_   
_Weeping for the memory of light_  
_As darkness overtakes._

Betty read it again. It seemed haunting and sad. Jughead came back and grabbed a stool and sat in front of her so he could tend to her leg.

“How old were you when you wrote this?” she asked, looking at him. 

“Probably about 16. I was a sad kid,” he said with a small laugh. 

“It’s haunting. In a beautiful way.” He looked up and caught her gaze, holding it for a few moments. Again his eyes dipped to her mouth and then down to her leg. Betty didn’t try to pretend anymore that he wasn’t affecting her. She barely knew the man and he was making her heart race. It wasn’t just the fact that he was beautiful to look at, but the glimpses of him that she could see, he was gentle and kind, like his eyes when he looked at her. But she could see torment behind the gentle gaze. Jughead had a lot on his mind and had seen a lot, and she had a feeling it wasn’t just from his life in the military, but his entire life. She flipped the page as he peeled off her bandage.

_The faded light is a blanket_  
_It covers the wounds of the day_  
_Where the snakes have bitten_  
_Leaving a tortured soul to be stitched together_  
_To bleed another day_

Betty read the words and wondered what kind of life Jughead had lived to write such sad words. She wanted to reach into his soul and soothe him.

“This is looking really good,” Jughead said as he poured some alcohol on a gauze pad. “Sorry for this,” he murmured before he touched it to the area. She jumped and bit her lip at the sharp sting. She would have jerked her leg but his hand was holding it steady, his fingers curled around the inside of her thigh. He started rubbing the skin beside the wound with his thumb, trying to lessen the pain. Betty forgot all about the stinging. 

“So,” she stammered out, trying to focus on something other than his hand on her inner thigh. “Why did you join the military?” Jughead gave a small smile as he finished cleaning her cut.

“I got into a little trouble when I was 18 and the sheriff gave me a choice. Go to jail for a year or enlist. I chose to enlist.”

“They do that? I mean I’ve seen that in movies, but they actually do that? So like the military is full of criminals?” Betty asked. Jughead let out a soft laugh and her stomach clenched at the sound.

“No. But the sheriff knew I was a good kid making stupid decisions. I didn’t have a good example to follow when I grew up and fell into some crap. He decided I needed a strong guide and some discipline so I’d stop being an idiot,” he explained.

“What did you do? That got you in trouble?” Betty asked curiously. Jughead lifted his eyes for a second before grabbing the salve. 

“I stole a car,” he said flatly. 

“What kind of car?”

“Classic Mustang.”

“Nice.” Jughead lifted his head and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Well, you know, if you’re going to steal a car, you have to at least make it a good one, right?”

“Right,” Jughead said with a grin. She bit her lip and grinned back. His gaze dropped at the action and she slowly released it from her teeth, her stomach butterflies going into a full fledged riot. Of course his smile was beautiful. Why wouldn’t it be? And him staring at her mouth wasn’t helping at all.

“So, once you enlisted, where did you end up? Army? Marines?” Betty asked quickly.

“I was a sniper. Special Ops mostly.”

“Wow,” she said softly. “So you’re pretty good then?”

“I was,” he said with a small smile. 

“Not anymore? I thought you said you’re always working on your shot.”

“It’s easy to hit a target out here with no distractions and no pressure. A little different when you’re trying to save a life or….” His voice trailed off.

“Take one?” she asked softly. He lifted his eyes and she saw a flash of pain in them before it was masked. She wondered how much this man had seen and done that caused him to have nightmares and rely on a dog and medicine to help him cope. Before she even realized what she was doing, she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He went still and she felt like time came to a stop. They sat for a moment, their lips barely touching and then he seemed to snap out of it and pulled back in surprise.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, feeling mortified with herself. “I don’t know why I did that.” She felt her face burning and he quickly finished bandaging her thigh and stood. He didn’t say anything and went to put everything away and then left the cabin. Betty sat, her eyes stinging with tears. God, she was an idiot. She sat for a few minutes trying to gain her wits about her and not think about how soft his mouth had been. She got up and hobbled over to the bed, muttering as she went.

“Honestly Betty, the man has been taking care of you and being a complete gentleman and you barely know him and then you go kiss him like an idiot. I mean, you don’t even know his last name for God’s sake!” she berated herself.

“It’s Jones.” 

Betty was so startled she almost fell over. She hopped quickly and reached the bed and sat on the edge. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. 

“Jughead Jones. It has a nice ring to it,” she said with a shaky smile. Jughead walked over to her, grabbing the bandages off the counter as he went, and squatted in front of her. He took her hands and slowly uncurled her fingers. Betty stared down at her hands. She hadn’t even realized she was clenching them. He had noticed. She had taken the bandages off earlier to let them breathe again and now she had reopened some cuts. She pulled her hands away and he grabbed them back. He was biting back a smile and she let herself relax. “I’m sorry about before,” she said with a sigh. 

“Don’t be,” he replied softly. “I haven’t been kissed in quite some time and never by anyone so beautiful.” Betty stared at him. He thought she was beautiful. “It was nice,” he admitted with a smile. Well, dammit, now she wanted to kiss him again. He finished putting bandages on her hand and smiled as he stood. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Yeah, actually. I am.”

“Okay. Let me just grab some meat out of the freezer out back,” he said as he left the cabin. Betty wondered what else was out back. Did he just leave the freezer outside? She figured she would venture out eventually, as soon as she didn’t have to hop around. 

 

Jughead walked outside and around the back of the cabin where he had a storage addition where he kept his generators. He kept the freezer in there as well. He was glad for a reason to leave because he had been about 10 seconds away from making an ass of himself. Her kiss had shocked him and his body had reacted instantly. It was a good thing he was just finishing up her bandage so he could get outside and that she didn’t notice how tight his jeans had suddenly gotten. He had taken a minute to get himself under control and walked back in to find her muttering to herself and in a state of panic.

Seeing her dig her nails into her hands because of him had upset him. He didn’t ever want to be the reason that she did that. Then he had to go tell her that he liked the kiss and that she was beautiful and fuck if she didn’t look like she was going to kiss him again. If he had stayed a few seconds longer he would have been the one kissing and probably not stopping until she was under him on the bed and the way she was looking at him, she wouldn’t have protested. Jughead sighed and grabbed some ground meat and closed the freezer. He really had been without a woman for far too fucking long.

Jughead sighed again. Who was he kidding? It had nothing to do with being without a woman. He went to get supplies in the closest town nearly every month and had had more than one woman making eyes at him. He wouldn’t have to go far to get a willing woman. He just never felt any desire to. This one though, with her innocent green eyes and bright smile. She had managed to get under his skin in just a few days. God, he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to kiss him again. Her lips had been so soft and she tasted like mint and sugar. She had been here for 4 days, unconscious for half of them and he fucking wanted her. How the hell was that possible? He knew nothing about this woman except that she was a hiker and she dealt with stress and anxiety in a rather sad way. She was beautiful and he had been alone way too damn long. That was all there was to it. And in two weeks, hopefully, he would be walking her out of here. Want or not, she couldn’t be around him.

Jughead went back inside and glanced at her sitting on the bed. She was reading again and he noticed her tense when he came back in even though she pretended to keep reading. He sighed and pulled some pans and a pot out of the cupboard. He could control his hormones. There was nothing he could do about hers.

“Do you want some help?” she asked after a moment. He had filled the sink with hot water and after securing the meat in a sealed bag, dropped it into the water, knowing it would defrost quicker that way.

“Not yet,” he answered. There wasn’t really anything to do as he waited for the meat to thaw and he leaned against the counter and looked at her. She lowered the book and looked back. “So, when you’re not getting yourself lost and almost dying in this god forsaken wilderness, what do you do, exactly?” he asked. She seemed surprised by his question and sat up straighter.

“I work for the Riverdale Register. My parents own it and it will be all mine one day.”

“Riverdale? That’s where you’re from?”

“Yes, it’s about half hour’s drive from the hiking trails. I’ve lived there all my life.”

“And you like what you do? Being a journalist?”

“Yeah, I love it. I’ve always enjoyed going after a story. This one is quite the doozy,” she said with a laugh. Jughead stiffened uncomfortably. He hadn’t thought about the fact that when she got back home she would tell all about her experience.

“You’re going to write about this?” he asked apprehensively. 

“Well, yeah. I think this will make for a good week for the paper……” her voice kind of trailed off as she watched him. She was quiet for a minute. “You don’t want me to mention this.” She wasn’t asking, she was making an observation.

“I can’t really tell you what you can say and write. I won’t be there to stop you,” he said with a shrug, letting out a sigh. Betty got up and limped to the kitchen. She leaned against the counter beside him and put her hand on his arm. 

“Be honest Jughead, do you not want me to mention you and all this? What you did for me?” Betty asked. Jughead looked at her hand on his arm and she quickly moved it. He lifted his gaze to hers.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t,” he said quietly.

“Okay, I won’t.”

“Well, how will you explain what happened?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“I don’t know. I’ll say I met a nice hermit couple who nursed me back to health,” she said with a shrug. Jughead felt a smile twitching on his lips. Betty felt her heart flutter as he smiled down at her. He looked like he wanted to laugh.

“I can say for certain that there is no hermit couple for miles around here,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“Well, how about just a crusty young hermit who’s good with a rifle and far too good looking to be hiding out in the woods?” she said with a smile of her own.

“Crusty?”

“Mysterious? Is that a better word?”

“Well, I don’t know, let’s ask the crusty hermit,” Jughead said, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“Don’t forget good looking,” she said softly. She wasn’t sure at what point it had dipped into flirting, but he suddenly seemed far too close to her and she could smell the tobacco on his clothing.

“Is that so?” he asked with a curious tilt of his head. His eyes dropped to her mouth again and Betty felt like her body was on fire. She cleared her throat nervously and took a small step back, wincing at the pain in her ankle. 

“What are we cooking?” she asked quickly, trying to get herself to breathe again.

“Spaghetti with meat sauce,” he said, pulling away from the counter. “You like?” 

“Sure, sounds good. Although I figured you’d be feeding me some kind of wild animal stew,” she said with a laugh.

“I do get to a store every few weeks,” he said with his own laugh. “I’m not exactly the hermit you’ll be telling everyone about.” Betty liked the way he laughed. Soft and husky. They made dinner in relative quiet and sat down to eat. 

“This is really good,” she said after the first bite. She looked down at it curiously and looked up to find him watching her. “It tastes mostly like beef but not quite,” she said slowly. “What am I eating.”

“Elk,” he said with a smile. Betty looked at it in surprise.

“You hunt your own meat?”

“It’s cheaper and it’s better for you than the crap they sell at the store.”

“I don’t know if I could kill what I eat,” she said as she ate. “I’d feel too sad.”

“You would if you had to,” he commented. “You want anything to drink? I have water and some more water.”

“I’ll take water,” she said with a smile. He brought two bottles and opened them both. “How long have you been out here?” she asked.

“About two years,” Jughead said, taking a drink.

“Really? All alone?” she asked. He nodded and kept eating. “And your sister comes once a year? Does anyone else know you’re out here?”

“My dad. I check in with him every 4 weeks. If I miss a call he comes to see if I’m okay.”

“But what if something would happen to you? Like a week after your call. He wouldn’t know something was wrong for three weeks,” she exclaimed. 

“I’m careful and it’s worked out for two years,” he said with a shrug.

“Why did you leave the military?” she asked after a couple minutes. 

“Medical discharge,” he offered flatly.

“You got injured?”

“Something like that.” 

Betty studied him for a few moments. As quickly as he answered her questions, he never offered very much info which only made her more curious.

“How long were you in?”

“Five years. Two as a sniper.” She tried to do the math in her head but his blue eyes distracted her and she lost her train of thought. “I’m almost 26,” he said with a smile, as if reading her mind. After a moment his eyes dropped to her hand and he regarded her again. “Have you been doing that a long time?” he asked softly. Betty flushed and dropped her fork, putting her hands in her lap. “Don’t do that,” he said quickly. “You don’t need to be embarrassed. I smoke like a damn chimney and fire weapons to get rid of stress and a lot of the time that doesn’t help in the least so I’m popping pills to keep from losing my mind. Trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Betty slowly lifted her hand and picked up her fork again.

“I started when I was 15,” she said looking down at her plate.

“Why?” 

“There was this boy at school, he was always harassing me and one day he said something particularly nasty and I wanted to hit him so bad and to stop myself I dug my nails into my palms. The sting of it calmed me down for some reason, like it took my mind somewhere other than what was happening and it was strangely comforting,” Betty said in a sad whisper. “I only did it on occasion at first and before I realized what happened I was using it to cope every time something stressful happened or when I got anxious over something.”

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “Do you ever talk to anyone about it?”

“Yeah, I have anxiety meds too, but I don’t always take them, which is probably not a good idea.”

“Yeah…” he said slowly, staring down at his plate. She wanted to ask why he was on so many meds but it didn’t feel appropriate.

“Do you have nightmares a lot?” she asked. He lifted his gaze and shrugged. She was beginning to see that his shrugging as if all was well was his way of avoiding. She decided to change the subject. “So, when are you due to contact your dad again?”

“Seventeen days.”

“So, if we have to hike to your truck and take 3 or 4 days to do it, my leg needs to be able to make the trip in about 14 days?”

“Something like that,” he said with a nod. “Hopefully sooner,” he added. She guessed he was eager to get her out of there. The man was used to being alone and she had just invaded and upset his peaceful existence, not to mention kissed him like some idiotic horndog. They finished eating in silence and Jughead cleaned up the dishes while she limped back to the bed. She settled under the covers and picked up his journal again. 

_The morning light, embers of hope_  
_Alive, still breathing, a fleeting moment of joy_  
_But why? It’s just another day for pain to come_  
_To settle so when the light fades, another layer of sorrow over your soul._

Betty felt tears sting her eyes. What kind of pain made a 16 year old write page after page of heart wrenching poetry. She looked up and watched him put the clean dishes away and her heart hurt for him. To go from this and jump into the horrors of war. She wondered just how tortured his soul was. Jughead turned and caught her gaze and held it for a few moments. She didn’t understand why, but she just wanted to take all his pain away. He gave her a small smile and grabbed his pack of smokes and headed out to the porch. She watched him as he lit up and stared off into the trees while he smoked it. Betty closed the journal and held it to her chest as she snuggled into the pillows. But really, she would be gone in less than three weeks and that wasn’t nearly enough time to get to the deep wounds that haunted this man.

 

Betty woke up in the middle of the night to loud thunder and flashes of lightening. A storm had blown in. She heard Hotdog whimpering and looked over to the couch. Jughead sat, his elbows on his knees, his head in his heads. She saw his leg bouncing and every time there was a crack of thunder, his body flinched. She sat up slowly. She had no idea what kind of combat he had seen, but the crashing sounds of the thunder were clearly upsetting him. Betty stood up and limped closer and she knew enough to be careful. 

“Jughead?” she said softly. He jerked up and stared at her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just….” He flinched at another roll of thunder. “God dammit,” he muttered. “I’m sorry, I’m just.....I don’t like the noise,” he admitted. Betty sat next to him on the couch.

“I can sit with you for a while, if you like?” He didn’t say anything but he didn’t pull away when she took his hand. He leaned back and stared at the fire in the fireplace. When the thunder hit again, he flinched and squeezed her hand. Betty sat next to him, holding his hand while the storm raged. After a long while, he was less tense and breathing easier. He shifted and she found herself closer to him, the sides of their bodies brushing against each other. Hotdog jumped on the couch and rested his head on Jughead’s lap. Betty leaned against Jughead and rested her head on his upper arm. She looked at their entwined fingers and she enjoyed the feel of his warm callused hand against hers. She watched the fire with him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

When Betty woke the next morning, she was back in the bed, the blankets tucked around her. She heard a thumping noise from outside and slowly sat up. The cabin was empty and she got up and hobbled to the bathroom to take care of her needs and then headed to the front door. She stepped outside and limped to the post and grabbed on to it and looked around. The place was beautiful and just like Jughead said, peaceful. The creek she had stumbled on ran right past the cabin and she shuddered when she thought about how she could have died within plain sight of the structure. Her leg felt a lot better and she managed to limp down the stairs, although she did have to pause and take the weight off. 

The noise she heard was coming from around the corner of the cabin and she steadied herself along the porch rail and limped in that direction. When she rounded the corner she came to a stop. Jughead was facing away from her and chopping wood. He had no shirt on but that wasn’t what had her frozen in place. It was the scars on his back. She lifted her hand to her mouth and blinked back tears as she stared. She hadn't seen them the other night in the faded firelight. Her uncle had had a scar from getting shot and she had seen it enough to know what a bullet wound scar looked like. Jughead had several down the right side of his back. Along with several other long jagged and angry looking scars. He stopped suddenly and straightened and slowly turned around.

“What – what happened to you?” she stammered, her shock clear in her voice. There were a couple more on his lower abdomen. 

“You hungry?” Jughead asked as he grabbed his shirt which was tucked into the waist line of his pants. He pulled it on and walked over to her. She blinked at him in surprise. He clearly didn’t want to talk about how he came about his scars.

“Yeah, sure,” she said quietly.

“I’m about done that crutch I’m making for you so you won’t have to limp around so much.”

“It’s actually feeling better already. It still hurts a little though,” Betty said as she grabbed his arm and hobbled next to him.

“Regardless, you shouldn’t push too hard or you’ll re-injure yourself and then we won’t make it out in time to check in.” Right, Betty thought, he needed to check in and get her out of there. Once they got back inside he went to the kitchen and pulled the eggs from the fridge and she saw he had some bacon sitting on the counter. She leaned against it and picked up the package.

“It’s not elk?” she asked with a smile. Jughead looked at her and smiled back. 

“No, elk doesn’t have very good bacon,” he said. She stared at him and laughed. 

“I suppose you tried?”

“Of course, what man wouldn’t?” She smiled and tossed him the package of regular pork bacon. He caught it and put it down next to the stove and turned back to her. “Listen,” he began softly. “I want to say thank you.”

“For what?” she asked.

“For what you did last night, during the storm. I don’t do so well in storms,” he said, his eyes dropping to the floor. Betty stepped closer and took his hand.

“It was my pleasure,” she said softly. Jughead held her gaze and she swore it was like getting lost in a vast blue ocean. He was studying her and looked like he was trying to decide something, his mouth flickering between her eyes and her mouth. She felt her heart race and she found herself hoping that whatever he was deciding, it ended with his mouth on hers. His gaze stopped there for long moments and she held her breath and then he stepped back and turned to the stove. Betty felt herself deflate a little and the heat rushed to her face. Dear God, she was ready to throw herself at him and she found herself trembling.

Betty turned her gaze to the window and watched Hotdog wander back and forth, watching the trees as if he was on patrol. She didn’t notice Jughead let out a slow quiet breath, didn’t notice his jaw clenched, and didn’t notice the raw hunger in his eyes as he turned and looked at her once more.


	4. Battle Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: PTSD induced violence

The next day Betty joined Jughead outside and sat on the wood pile and watched as he finished getting his ATV out from under the tree and shed. He took his shirt off half way through the task and she sighed as she watched the muscle ripple across his arms and back as he worked. She tried to not focus on all the scars and instead studied several tattoos that he had. An eagle holding the American flag on one shoulder blade. On his upper arm he had the fallen soldier battlecross tattoo and down his side he had the words ‘ _for those I love, I will sacrifice_ ’. She wondered just how much he had sacrificed. 

“Well, it looks like we’re walking,” Jughead said in frustration as he looked at the ATV. Two tires were blown out, the steering was bent and the way it was sitting, it looked like it was almost cracked in half. “Fuck!” he snapped in frustration. Betty got off the pile of wood and limped over to him, grabbing his arm for balance when she got beside him. She stared at the machine and tried not to notice how muscular his arm was under her hand.

“What are you going to do? You can’t walk back and forth all the time.” Jughead sighed and moved his arm and seeming without even realizing what he was doing, draped it across her shoulder and anchored her against his side so she could lean on him. Betty almost forgot to breathe and kept her gaze on the ATV.

“Well, once we get out to my truck, I’ll take you where you need to go and then I’ll call my dad and he’ll help me out. I have another one parked at his place and he’ll have to bring it out to me. You’re right, I can’t be without one.”

“Where does your dad live? Where did you grow up?”

“Toledo,” he said running a hand through his hair. They stood silently for a while, staring at the busted up ATV.

“You’re all sweaty,” Betty said in a half whisper after a while. 

“You like it,” he said back. She peeked a glance at him and saw he was smiling.

“Why would you think that?” she asked with a laugh.

“Cause you couldn’t take your eyes off me while I was working and you didn't bother moving when I put my arm on your shoulder,” he said with a smirk. Betty flushed and he gave her a squeeze. 

“What else are you going to do today?” she asked as they turned and headed back into the cabin. 

“Figured I’d tinker with one of my rifles for a bit,” he said with a shrug. 

“Can I watch?” she asked.

“Sure, but it’s not exactly exciting.”

They got inside the cabin and Jughead went and cleaned himself up and put on a clean t-shirt and pulled one of his rifles from the cabinet on the wall and set it on a stand on the table. It was the biggest one he had and Betty found it rather intimidating. She sat and watched as he took it apart and checked all the nooks and crannies of it, although she was sure he would take offence to her calling them nooks and crannies. She watched his fingers as he worked and it was like he was part of the weapon, his fingers moving almost as if they had a mind of their own. It almost seemed like he was caressing the weapon and she found herself wondering how it would feel to have his hands move over her the same way. Betty almost groaned at her thinking and tried desperately to get her mind somewhere else.

“So what’s it like to shoot one of those?” she asked as he snapped the parts back together. He smiled at her and moved the gun closer to her and she sat back in surprise. 

“Don’t worry, it isn’t loaded,” he said as he stood. He came around to her side. “Push your chair back a little and sit right on the edge. She did as he asked and was shocked when he straddled the chair and sat behind her. There wasn’t a lot of room and she was pressed right up against him, his legs on either side of hers, cradling her. He reached around her and turned the rifle so it was pointing out the door and he lifted her hands and placed them where they should be. He kept his hands on hers and as such, his arms were basically around her. He was warm and his faint tobacco and soap scent wafted into her nose. 

“Relax,” he said softly against her ear and she shivered. “Now, it all depends what kind of sniping you’re doing but a lot of time you’d use a stand like this because you’re shooting a long distance. If need be, you would hold it free form without a stand and that’s a bit of a tougher shot. Now, put this hand right here,” Jughead said against her ear, moving her hand to hold the rifle just past the legs of the stand. The other he moved to the trigger. “Now, just hold it gently, try to relax.” Betty wanted to tell him that was easier said than done. He was basically wrapped all around her, his arms hugging along hers, his hands covering hers gently, his breath in her ear. How the hell would she ever make any kind of shot like this, she wondered. “Let it become part of you, almost like a lover,” Jughead murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. “Don’t jerk it or be rough, you have to coax it, caress it.” He emphasized his point by gently moving his fingers along hers, over her hand and lightly touching her wrists and then back. “It takes a lot of patience, like you’re making the weapon ache to release.”

“Jesus Christ, Jughead,” she gasped out, his insinuations making her entire body burn. She heard and felt his soft laughter against her ear and realized he had been doing it on purpose. “That’s not funny,” she sighed, wiggling against him, feeling hot and completely aroused.

“It is a little,” he said, his voice full of laughter. “Now you know how I felt when you were undressing me with your eyes while I was working outside.”

“I was not undressing you,” she said, her laughter bubbling inside her. “I was studying your tattoos if you must know,” she said, smacking his arm. 

“You like ‘em?” he asked, nudging her finger onto the trigger of the gun. “Look through the scope,” he instructed. She bent her head and looked through it. 

“They’re really nice. I love the words you have down that side. Makes me wonder how many sacrifices you’re made in your life,” she said softly.

“Some,” he replied. “You can use your other hand to turn the nob at the front of the scope, it will help you focus on your target.” Betty played around with it until the trees came into focus. They were right in front of her face. 

“Wow, that’s clear,” she commented.

“I hope so, or this weapon would be useless,” he chuckled. “When you have your target, make sure it’s lined up and gently squeeze the trigger.” Betty focused and squeezed and the gun clicked and she lifted her head and smiled. 

“I shot a tree,” she laughed. 

“Maybe in a day or two we can take it outside and I’ll let you shoot a target,” Jughead suggested. She turned to look at him.

“Really?” His face was inches from hers and he studied her a moment, his eyes, as always, lowered to her mouth and back up. 

“Sure, why not?” he said softly. His hands dropped from hers and settled on her waist. He gave her a smile and a squeeze and stood up to put his rifle away. Betty felt suddenly chilled now that he wasn’t pressed against her anymore. She sighed and got up and wandered into the kitchen in search of something to eat. He joined her and they made an easy dinner of sandwiches and canned soup and as simple as it was, it was delicious. As the sun was going down, Betty settled on the couch to read and Jughead joined her with a deck of cards.

“Poker?” he asked with a smile. She raised an eyebrow and put her book down. “Come on, humor me. I’ve been playing solitaire for two fucking years, I can finally cheat at another game.” 

“And that’s supposed to make me want to play?” she asked with a laugh. He grinned at her and she sighed and settled back on the pillow behind her. “Fine,” she said smiling. Jughead dealt the cards and she frowned at the five she held. Jughead laughed. 

“You’re giving away your crappy hand right off the hop,” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

“Well, maybe that’s my game,” she said with an exaggerated wink. She lost the first hand badly. By the tenth hand, Jughead felt he hadn’t laughed so much in all his life and she was glaring at him. “What did I do now?” she asked with a huff.

“Well, getting excited by the cards you pick up and squealing in glee is why I folded and didn’t call your bet,” he tried to explain. 

“You’re cheating,” she insisted. 

“I don’t have to cheat,” he grinned. “You are horrible at poker.” Betty leaned forward and snatched his cards from his hand and looked at them. “Hey!” he exclaimed and snatched them back. She held tight and ended up right next to him. She stared at the cards and sighed. 

“You have a full house,” she muttered, showing her cards. “You would have beat me anyway.”

“Well, maybe I didn’t want to take all your money?” he said with a smile. 

“We’re playing for imaginary money,” she giggled. Jughead had his arm resting on the back of the couch and she was sitting basically against him, in the warm nook of his side.

“Well, I didn’t want to take your imaginary money,” he said softly. She felt herself get warm when he suddenly moved his arm and his hand brushed against her hair, his fingers trailing along the edge of her face as he followed a length of hair down to her shoulder. Betty went still, her heart hammering in her chest. She held his gaze and his eyes were soft and dark. They dropped to her mouth and Betty didn’t move. She had kissed him a few days ago and he had walked away from her and she wasn’t about to do it again. He made no move, seeming just content to look at her and she got nervous and started talking.

“What’s your real name?” she asked, her voice a breathless whisper. Jughead smiled and she swore her heart was going to pound out of her chest. God, he was beautiful.

“It’s my father’s name. And I promise it’s a terrible weird name and I’m not telling you,” he said, his eyes twinkling. She chewed her lip and studied his face.

“Floyd,” she said after a moment. 

“You think Floyd is a terrible name?” he asked laughing. 

“Well, it’s not the greatest and it doesn’t suit you at all and that would be terrible.”

“What name suits me?” he asked, curiously, his fingers playing with her hair, curling it around them. Betty was settled right against him. His blue eyes were mesmerizing and she couldn’t think straight when he was looking at her like that. “Well?” he asked, tugging gently on the curl he had in his fingers. 

“Wh - What?” she stammered.

“What name suits me,” he asked again, his eyes flickering to her mouth yet again.

“Jughead,” Betty whispered. She had been determined not to kiss him again but his mouth was like a magnet and she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Last time they had just sort of frozen and then he had backed away. After a moment, just as she was pulling back, she felt the gentle pressure of his mouth kissing her back. They pulled back and stared at each other. “Sorry,” she whispered, hoping he didn’t leave again. 

“Don’t be,” he whispered back, his hand moving to cup her face. He leaned in and kissed her again and Betty melted against him. His arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer, his mouth moving slowly over hers. She kissed him back eagerly, her hands sliding up his chest and clutching his t-shirt. He tasted good, like tobacco and mint, even though they had eaten dinner a bit ago. She felt his tongue flick against her lips and she whimpered, her hands moving behind his head and sliding into his hair. After a few moments he pulled back and they were both breathing harshly, trying to gain some control. Betty opened her eyes and looked at him, his mouth hovering just above her, his eyes burning into hers.

“This is a bad idea,” he whispered.

“I’m fresh out of good ones,” she whispered back. Jughead’s arm tightened around her and his mouth took hers again and he hauled her onto his lap. She gasped into his mouth and his tongue stroked across her lips before sinking inside to tangle with hers. Betty moaned and pressed closer, her arms wrapping around him, her hands gripping his hair. Her heart was pounding and an ache uncoiled inside her and settled between her legs. Lord, did he know how to kiss. She pulled back to take a breath and his teeth caught her lip and pulled her back, his tongue soothing the slight sting, his hand sliding into her hair and making a fist, tugging gently and her head fell back as his mouth moved down her neck, nipping and licking at the skin.

Betty gasped, trying to get closer. She felt lightheaded and dizzy as his hands moved down her back and up her sides. She tugged on his hair when his hands lightly brushed the sides of her breasts and came up to cup her face. He angled her head and deepened the kiss even more, groaning into her mouth. He was like a man starved and she guessed he probably was. She wanted to straddle his lap but her leg prevented her from putting pressure on her knee and she settle for wiggling against him, feeling him harden against her hip.

“Shit,” he muttered against her mouth, his hands moving to grip her waist. Jughead felt like his body was on fire and her taste was intoxicating. He knew the second he kissed her that he was in trouble. She was more than eager and the way she was wiggling against him was making him ache more than he ever remembered aching. He wanted to grab her legs and have her straddle him so he could press against her and ease the torment but it wasn’t possible and so he moved carefully, his mouth never leaving hers as he shifted and lay her back on the couch, lowering himself against her, pressing his erection against her uninjured leg. She arched against him, shifting her body and suddenly he found himself nestled against her heat, pressing into her as she wrapped her leg around his hip.

Jughead kissed his way down her neck, wanting to taste her skin and she mewled in response, tilting her head to give him better access. “Juggie,” she breathed and he stilled, lifting his head. Her green eyes were large and filled with desire, her breathing heavy. The nickname had fallen easily off her lips and it seemed intimate to him, like they knew each other in every way. 

“I’m – I’m sorry,” she stuttered. “It just came out like that….” 

“Stop apologizing,” he said softly, moving slightly against her. She whimpered and her eyes fluttered. “I like it,” he admitted, his mouth trailing over her jaw. He moved back to her mouth and kissed her again, slowly and thoroughly, his tongue stroking against hers until she was trembling and straining against him, her heat cuddling him. When he pulled back she looked dazed.

“God, you know how to kiss,” she gasped. “How long did you say it’s been?”

“A while,” he said with a chuckle, his own breathing hitched and heavy.

“What’s a while?” Jughead stayed quiet and she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. “Jughead, how long since you’ve kissed or been with a woman in any way?” she asked curiously.

“Well, the answer to that is embarrassing and I’d rather not,” he laughed.

“Tell me,” she said gently. “Because regardless of the length of time, you certainly have not forgotten how to kiss a woman till she loses her senses.” Jughead smiled smugly and she laughed.

“Well, it was on my last furlough when I was 3 years in.” Betty’s eyes widened.

“Five years?”

“Four and a half,” he said with a shrug as he leaned down and nuzzled her behind her ear.

“Oh Jughead, you need to fire a completely different weapon than the ones you’ve been firing to relieve some stress,” Betty exclaimed. Jughead started to laugh. 

“I can’t believe you just said that,” he muttered against her ear, his soft laugh making her skin tickle. 

“I’m completely serious,” she said in a sultry whisper as her hand moved down his torso. He went still when her fingers ran along the waist band of his pants. He lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes dark with need. She held his gaze and slowly undid the button, the tips of her fingers sliding under and teasing his skin. She felt the muscles contract at her touch.

“Betty,” he said, his voice a low groan as she tugged the zipper down. She started to slide her hand in and he grabbed her wrist, his forehead dropping to hers. “You don’t need to do that,” he said hoarsely.

“I want to,” she whispered, feeling his body tremble. Betty lifted her mouth and brushed it against his, letting her tongue slide along his lip, dipping into his mouth. She moved her hand slightly and he slowly let go, allowing her to slide in further. She dipped beneath his boxers and he groaned into her mouth when her fingers brushed against him. Jughead felt like the world stopped spinning when he felt her hand wrap around him.

“Fuck,” he muttered against her mouth. Betty smiled against his lips and moved her hand slowly, stroking gently. She could feel him trembling and he felt hot and huge in her hand. Just by touch alone, she could tell Jughead was above average and the ache between her legs intensified as she moved her hand over him. She started to move her body with her hand, her breasts brushing his chest, her body cradling him and her hand as she moved it. Jughead’s hand moved under her shirt, caressing her skin as he kissed her deep and hard. Betty whimpered and moved against him. She felt overheated and more aroused than she’d ever felt. He bucked into her hand, his hand gripping her waist, his fingers digging in as he kissed her hungrily. 

“Betty,” he groaned. “I’m….this isn’t going to take long,” he gasped, his body tense and shaking. His hand inched up her stomach and she felt his fingers brush against the underside of her breast and she moved against his fingers, a moan escaping her lips. Jughead grew a little bolder and his hand moved up further and brushed ever so lightly against her breast. She arched into his hand, pulling her mouth from his to gasp for breath. She wasn’t wearing a bra and when his thumb brushed over her nipple it hardened instantly and she moaned loudly. Jughead reacted and his body stiffened, his hand squeezing her and she felt him spill over her hand. She kept stroking while he groaned and shuddered, his breathing harsh in her ear until he was finished.

Jughead stilled and lay against her, his face hidden in her neck and Betty turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. He lifted his head and stared down at her, his hand on her breast easing to a gentle caress. He brushed over her nipple again and she drew in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She could feel his heart racing against her and she pulled her hand from his pants and he grabbed the blanket laying on the floor and wiped her hand with it. 

“You sleep with that,” she said softly.

“I have more,” he said with a smile. He dropped it back on the floor and his hand was brushing along her lower abdomen, as he watched her face. Betty grabbed his wrist, much like he had done earlier and pulled it up higher. “I was planning on going a little lower,” he spoke gruffly.

“I’m good,” she said with a smile. “I…I wanted to do that for you and if we…I mean….it’s probably not a good idea,” she finished quietly. “Your heart is racing…I don’t want to….i don’t want you to get overwhelmed,” she explained. Jughead studied her face and slowly pushed up into a sitting position. She sat up quickly and took his hand “It’s not that I don’t want you to, God believe me, I do, I just…”

“It’s ok Betty,” Jughead said with a smile. “One of us needs to have some sense, right?”

“Well that someone isn’t me,” she said with a small laugh. “I just had my hand down your pants.” Jughead actually flushed and she bit her lip, her face flushing as well. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back onto his lap and she buried her face in his neck. “This is how that happened in the first place,” she muttered. She felt him smile against her cheek. She pulled back a little and looked at him. “Have you really not been with anyone in so long?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” he murmured, his eyes once again glued to her mouth.

“Stop it,” she whispered, even as she kissed him. After a while he pulled away and she untangled herself from his arms and stood up. “I should go to bed before we do something really stupid,” she sighed. Jughead just nodded and she hobbled over to the bed. She curled up and watched him as he got another blanket and settled on the couch, staring into the fire until he fell asleep. Betty sighed and closed her eyes. Her body was still aching and she wished she had just let him touch her but she knew if she let him, she would never want him to stop and she was leaving in a couple week’s time and there was no point. She would most likely never see him again. She rolled and faced the other way and felt tears sting her eyes. She hadn’t known him but a week and already the thought of never seeing him again made her heart hurt.

 

The next day started out good. Jughead made breakfast and when she joined him in the kitchen after her shower he gave her a soft kiss that had her blushing and remember the night before. They were both awkward and unsure in the light of day and she found herself growing warm over the faint blush on his cheeks. Tough military sniper or not, Jughead Jones was shy and reserved when it came to women and Betty found it endearing and arousing for some odd reason. 

After breakfast he went outside and around lunch she was beginning to notice that Hotdog seemed more alert than usual. She watched him as he paced around Jughead, frequently nudging his hand and getting pats from Jughead. At first Betty thought he just wanted attention and then she began to notice Jughead acting anxious. He paused a lot in his work and ran his hands through his hair. He kept shaking out his hands and clenching his fists in rapid succession. He was lighting cigarettes one after the other and his face looked agitated. When he would come in the cabin he would do whatever he was doing in silence and barely glance in her direction. When she asked if he was alright, he just muttered ‘sure’ and headed back out.

Betty went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet and stared at the bottles for a while. She had noticed something while she had been here and opening and closing the thing. She picked up a bottle and looked at the date and the fullness of it and realized. Jughead wasn’t taking his medication. She sighed and put it back and went back out. She wondered if what they had done the previous night had been a trigger or if it had held the anxiety a bay for a bit longer than usual.

It was the middle of the night when it all fell apart. Betty sat up in confusion, wondering what all the noise was. Hotdog was barking and she felt her heart break when she saw Jughead. He was caught in what looked like a vicious nightmare and Hotdog’s barking wasn’t waking him up. He was soaked in sweat, his face looking tortured and afraid and he was tossing on the couch, his fist clenched, his breathing heavy. Betty stood and headed over to him and stopped short when Hotdog got between her and Jughead. He barked at her and she looked past him to the man locked in a different reality.

“No, no, no,” he muttered in anguish. “Wake up Sam, wake up…” Betty stepped toward him again and Hotdog started to growl and bark at her. She paused again, tears filling her eyes, looking between Jughead and the dog.

“Hotdog, just let me…” the dog didn’t let her finish as he growled low in his throat, his warning clear. Jughead started to sob at that point and Betty’s heart wrenched. She stopped forward and again Hotdog barked. 

“Stop it,” she yelled, not heeding his warning. “I just want to help him,” she insisted, stepping forward. Hotdog barked again and she clenched her fist. “Stop Hotdog! Move!” The dog kept barking but stepped back, staying close to her as she stepped closer to Jughead. Her mistake was touching him. She lay her hand on his knee and he moved so quickly she couldn’t even take a breath and he shot up and suddenly she was on the floor, Jughead looming over her, his hand pressing on her throat.

“Jug…” she gasped, her fingers clawing at his hand as he squeezed. His eyes were furious, his face streaked with tears. Betty struggled, trying to breathe. “Jughead,” she wheezed, her lungs closing up on her. She swung her arm, her fist catching him in the jaw. Jughead didn’t even flinch. Betty was desperately trying to breathe when she saw a flash of white and Hotdog threw himself at Jughead, knocking him off of Betty and onto the floor. It woke him up and he sat in confusion, his breath gasping. His eyes focused on Betty and went wide in fear.

“Betty?” he gasped, reaching for her. She instinctively scrambled back, her hand on her throat, taking gasping breaths.

“Jesus…” he whispered in horror, realizing what he had done. He stumbled to his feet and backed away from her. Betty stared at him, trying to gain control of herself and he turned and ran from the cabin, Hotdog at his heels. Betty sat on the floor a while until her breathing returned to normal. She was shaking and her throat hurt. She realized she made a mistake and she started to cry. Now Jughead had to deal with that fact that he had hurt her. She wiped her face and stood and headed outside. He was sitting on the porch floor, his back against the wall of the cabin, staring out into the darkness. His face was streaked with tears, his hand shaking as he lifted his smoke and took a long drag.

“Jughead,” she said softly, letting him know she was there. Hotdog was settled beside him, his head resting on Jughead’s lap and he didn’t seem agitated so she figured it was safe to come closer. She slowly sat facing him. Betty lifted her hand, watching Hotdog, who lifted his head and watched her but didn’t give any indication or warning to not touch Jughead. She rested her hand on his leg and he flinched slightly but kept smoking as he stared into the trees. “Jug…” she whispered and he turned and looked at her. The anguish in his tear filled eyes broke her heart. He said nothing and turned back to staring at the woods and she pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs and sat with him in silence. 

She had no idea how long they sat there. The only measurement she had was the 5 cigarettes Jughead smoked while they sat. His shaking didn’t calm until he lit the 6th one and she inwardly winced at the thought of what all that smoke was doing to his lungs. After he was done he slowly turned his head and looked at her. His eyes were haunted and filled with remorse.

“I’m so sorry Betty,” he said, his tears spilling over. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Betty lifted her hand to touch his face and he jerked his head back and she quickly lowered it.

“It’s not your fault Jughead,” she whispered. “It’s mine.” 

“How the fuck is it your fault?” he asked in shock.

“Hotdog tried to warn me, he was trying to keep me away from you and I didn’t listen,” she explained tearfully. “He was growling and barking and I yelled at him and he let me close and I shouldn’t have touched you….” She said around a sob. Jughead looked from her to the dog and back to her.

“He didn’t bite you?” he asked in surprise. She shook her head, and sighed. “God, Betty I could have….” His voice trailed off, his hand back to shaking.

“He’s getting used to me and that’s not a good thing. I didn’t let him do his job properly,” she said in a sad whisper. “You’re right, Jughead, you need to get me out of here.” Jughead said nothing, just turned back to staring into the woods. Betty slowly got up and went back into the cabin. She lay down in bed and cried into her pillow. In only 24 hours, everything had turned to shit and it was all her fault.

 

The next day, Jughead took one of his rifles and told her he would be back in a couple hours. She nodded and watched as he disappeared with Hotdog into the woods. 15 minutes later she heard the shots as he started firing. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she heard the second shot. A small terrified part of her was afraid he would hurt himself but that didn’t seem to be the case as he spent a couple hours firing shot after shot at whatever target he found out there. She wanted to ask him why he wasn’t taking his meds but didn't know how to broach the subject.

By the time the sun was setting, Jughead seemed calm and relaxed, although he still wasn’t saying much. She was settled on the couch when he walked over with his stool and sat down in front of her.

“Let me check your leg,” he said softly. She was wearing a pair of his sister’s shorts again, making it easier and she sat quietly as he took of the bandage. “This looks really good,” he murmured and Betty felt her eyes sting with tears. He was having a hard time looking at her. When he had come back from firing his rifle he had noticed the bruise on her neck and he had immediately gone outside and proceeded to chop enough wood to last him a year. He tended to the wound and covered it again and was about to get up when she leaned forward and touched her hands to his cheeks. He slowly raised his eyes and she saw they were shimmering with tears.

“It’s okay Juggie,” she whispered. “I’m okay.” Jughead lowered his head and rested his forehead on her knee. She felt his tears on her skin and her heart broke. He had enough torment and her being here had only added to it. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay,” she whispered back, touching his hair. Jughead lifted up and she wanted so much to take his pain away. This beautiful tortured man who had a heart of pure gold. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him and suddenly found herself crushed to him as he held her tightly. She doesn’t know how long they sat there, but they eventually moved. Jughead sat on the couch and pulled Betty onto his lap and they just sat and stared at the fire. She felt the tension slowly leave his body and she suddenly wondered how she was ever going to leave him. The thought of leaving him to suffer in loneliness again was heart wrenching.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked softly after a while. 

“Sure,” came his quiet response. Betty leaned back and looked at him, touching her hand to his face.

“Was it what we did the other night? Was that why you started feeling so anxious?”

“What? No,” he insisted. “This happens a couple times a month. The really bad ones. Hotdog can’t always wake me but eventually I wake up and it’s over. It had nothing to do with what we did.”

“How do you know?”

“Because what we did didn’t make me anxious and when I woke up in the morning I was happy and feeling good. The anxiety just came out of nowhere.” She studied him a while and then decided to just ask him.

“Why don’t you take your meds?” Jughead held her gaze, seeming surprised. “I noticed you haven’t taken them,” she explained quickly. He sighed and looked back to the fire.

“I don’t like how they make me feel,” he said.

“How do they make you feel?”

“Like I’m not myself, like I don’t feel anything.”

“You want to feel anxious?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know,” he said with a shrug. “Shouldn’t I feel anxious? Shouldn’t I remember all the shit I saw? Shouldn’t I feel guilty about surviving when others didn’t?”

“What did you survive?” she asked in a whisper. Jughead didn’t say anything for the longest time and she figured he wasn’t going to answer her, then she felt his arms pulling her closer, as if she was an anchor and he started to talk.

“It was a rescue mission. Kept out of the news, was supposed to be a quick in and out to rescue some base personnel that had taken a wrong turn and ended up in the wrong hands. We were called in and plans were made off of intel we had gotten from someone on the inside. I was positioned with another sniper to watch and make sure there wasn’t any trouble as they headed in and out with the hostages and to take out anyone who would have interfered. I’m not sure how it all went to shit but as soon as the men went in, all hell broke loose. Sam and I were sitting blind and since we can’t see through walls we just had to wait it out. There were men coming at the place and we did our best to neutralize the threats but it was just the two of us and it didn’t take long for them to figure out where we were hunkered down,” Jughead spoke softly, his hand digging into her waist as he held her.

“I knew where we were positioned we would be fine. They had to come up hill and wouldn’t get close to us for a good long while but Sam started to panic. I have no idea why he panicked because he was always stellar in missions and never so much as flinched. But everyone has their breaking point. He wanted to move and I was trying to hold off the people rushing at us while holding him down and he got away from me and stood and in the next moment he was dead beside me.” Jughead paused and took a shaky breath and she wiped the tear that slipped from his eye. He stared into the fire for a while, his eyes pained, reliving the horror all over again.

“I didn’t want to leave him, even though I knew eventually we would be able to recover him, I just couldn’t leave him there. I started dragging him as I tried to retreat and I felt the first hit in my back and I went down. It didn’t hurt exactly, it just felt like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me and I scrambled up and kept going. I got hit a few more times and I turned to try to at least fight before they killed me and I got hit in the lower stomach. I went down then and stayed down. They found me and I just lay there looking at them, waiting for the kill shot but for whatever reason, they grabbed my leg and started dragging me to wherever the hell they were going.” Betty had her face buried in Jughead’s neck, crying softly as he spoke. She couldn’t imagine living through anything like he was describing. 

“It had started raining at that point. The worst fucking rain I’d ever seen in my life. The thunder mixed in with all the gun fire and grenades going off. I used to love storms as a kid, would even go sit in the rain but now, all I hear is gunfire and all I feel is death creeping up on me. They were dragging me over rocks and I felt them slicing open my back because a couple of the men had stripped all my gear off and took it for themselves. I knew I was going to die and I was just hoping death would come before they did anything worse to me. Another team showed up at that point and I was left laying on the ground as the men around me all scrambled to safety. I remember laying there under this tree and I really don’t know how I wasn’t dead yet. I had been hit 7 times and I was bleeding out. I just lay there, rain pouring down on me, staring up at this tree. It was kind of majestic, standing there like nothing could ever topple it. I could literally feel myself dying, getting weaker and weaker, unable to keep my eyes open anymore.”

“I’m glad you didn’t die,” she whispered against his neck and he gave her a squeeze, his hand slipping under her shirt to lay against her warm skin.

“I did die,” he said quietly. “The other team stormed the place and got it under control and I managed to open my eyes and I was surrounded by medics and then apparently I flat lined. I don’t remember the next two weeks after that, but I’m told I flat lined several times and it was a constant struggle to keep me alive. I was in the hospital for 2 months and then I got shipped home. I was living with my dad, trying to figure out what I wanted to do and I thought I was fine but then one night a storm hit and I lost it. It was like that night all over again and my dad found me curled up in the corner of the room and he did what you did, came over and touched me and I reacted instantly. If my body hadn’t still been weak from my ordeal and he’s pretty strong, he was able to fight me off. I knew then that I had a problem. The nightmares started, the anxiety, the depression, the guilt that I was alive and Sam wasn’t. Every little thing set me off, any unexpected noise, certain smells, I even heard a man laugh on the street one day that reminded me of the laugh of one of the guys dragging me and I went into panic. I just had to get away from everything and that’s how I ended up here.”

“Don’t you get lonely?” she asked sadly.

“Yeah, but it’s better than hurting someone. I feel in control out here. I got Hotdog and he’s been amazing. He takes care of me and nothing surprises me out here, not usually.”

“Jug, I understand that you feel safer out here with nobody around, but you still panic when a storm hits and yesterday shows that you still get set off by things and anxiety hits you out of nowhere. I know it’s not my place to say, but I think you should take your meds. You can’t live like this forever,” she said tearfully. “The loneliness will kill you eventually,” she said sadly.

“I know,” he whispered. “I have a problem giving up control and when I take them, I feel like I have none. I don’t like relying on meds to feel normal. Part of me thinks I can do it myself and so I try and sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn’t.”

“What are you supposed to be taking?” Betty asked. Jughead didn’t say anything for a while and then he told her and he was reluctant to let her go when she got off his lap and hobbled to the bathroom. She got what she needed and came back to the couch. She sat beside him and opened her hand and he stared at the pills for a while. “I don’t want you to end up hurting yourself,” she said in a whisper. Jughead sighed and took the pills and swallowed them. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. 

“You know, my dad is always trying to coax me into taking my meds, not sure how you’ve managed to convince me with me knowing you only a week or so,” he said with a small smile.

“I’m prettier than he is, I guess,” she said with a smile. Jughead chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, you are.” Jughead gazed at her for a while, his eyes soft and relaxed. “Thank you, Betty.” He didn’t elaborate and he didn’t have to. She just smiled and leaned against him and they sat watching the fire in peaceful silence. It got late and she reluctantly got up and went to bed. She settled under the covers as he lay on the couch. He was watching the fire and after a while, he turned and looked at her and she held his gaze, much like they did almost every night until one or both fell asleep. 

Her heart was pounding at the way he was looking at her. There was trust there now in his eyes and something deeper, like they had bonded over something awful and nothing would ever change that. He moved suddenly and sat up. He stood up and slowly walked over to the bed, his gaze never leaving hers. She felt an ache uncoil inside her and whether it was a good idea or not, she didn’t protest when he lifted the blanket and still holding her gaze, slowly lowered himself down on top of her. He settled against her, her body cuddling his, his hands sliding into her hair and holding her head gently in his hands. 

“You are so beautiful,” he whispered. She touched her fingers to his face, gently caressing the line of his jaw and when he lowered his mouth to hers, she met him half way.


	5. Just Kissing

Jughead’s kiss was warm and soft. Gentle and teasing. Betty wanted to deepen the kiss but his mouth wandered over her cheek and along her jawline, his thumb caressing her cheek as he went. He paused, his fingertips brushing gently along the bruise on her neck. She felt him tremble and her eyes stung as he placed gentle kisses along the darkened skin.

“I’m so sorry,” she heard him whisper. 

“It’s okay, Juggie,” she whispers back and he lifted his head and stared down at her. In the dim light of the fire, his eyes are dark and filled with sorrow and she wanted more than anything to change it. Betty wrapped her fingers around the dog tags hanging down and slowly pulled him to her, lifting slightly as his mouth covered hers once more. He settled more firmly against her and his mouth moved eagerly over hers and she whimpered at the flick of his tongue against her lips. She opened for him and his tongue slid inside to stroke against hers, slowly and thoroughly. While his kisses had been deep and thorough the other day, this time they were heavy and possessive and Betty felt herself begin to burn.

He pulled back and she chased him, not wanting it to end, her hands sliding into his hair, her body instinctively moving against his. The low groan that escaped his throat made her body tingle with anticipation. She could feel him pressed against her and the thin material of his cotton pajama pants concealed nothing. The fact that she had pulled off her shorts when under the blanket and was laying there in a tshirt and panties made everything so much more arousing. She pressed against him and he pulled his mouth from hers, his breathing heavy and rested his forehead on hers.

“I swear I had no other intention other than kissing you,” he said gruffly, even as he pressed against her. The pleasure it caused made her bite her lip, her breath coming out in a gasp.

“Then kiss me,” she whimpered. “We’ll just kiss and go to sleep.” She didn’t need to convince him as he took her mouth again. She had never been kissed before like Jughead kissed her. So passionately, so thoroughly, like she was the first and last girl he would ever kiss and he wanted her to remember it. As long as it had been for him, he certainly hadn’t forgotten the skill. His mouth moved down her neck, his tongue licking at the pulse he found before he sucked the skin gently. Betty arched against him, wanting to feel more. She tugged on his hair and pulled him back to her mouth and he returned eagerly, his tongue sinking inside, tasting all the dark corners he could reach. 

When his hands moved down her side and slowly found their way under her shirt, she could feel them shake as he gently caressed her skin. He touched her lightly, moving over her stomach, so tenderly, like she was the most precious and delicate thing. Betty moved her hips, her legs falling a little wider, pressing against him, feeling him hard and heavy against her. Their thin cotton clothing did nothing to hinder the feel of him against her. The other day it had been through his jeans and her pants but this was an entirely different feel, amplified in spades.

Jughead moved his hands over her skin, her whimpers driving him crazy, making him itch to feel more. He felt like he was in a dream. This beautiful woman who had just appeared out of nowhere, invaded his cabin and life, sweet and kind and compassionate, forgiving more than he deserved was pressing against him, eagerly returning his kisses. The way she moaned his name was something he didn’t know he’d ever hear again. Her taste was intoxicating, her mouth warm and wet, her tongue rubbing hungrily against his, he didn’t know if he would ever get enough of her. He slowly moved his hands up, feeling her tremble under his touch. He remembered how she felt under his hand the other day, the way her nipple had puckered under his touch and he ached to feel it again.

Betty gasped for breath when Jughead pulled away, his mouth gently tugging her bottom lip as he pulled back. He braced on his forearms, staring down at her wide green eyes, her swollen glistening lips. He dipped down and kissed her again, unable to help himself. “Just kissing,” he whispered against her mouth.

Betty wasn’t about to protest. She loved kissing him, and her whole body was on fire just from that, once in a while his moving against her and his hands were caressing her sides under her shirt. If she was already spinning from this, how much more would she feel if it went past kissing. Jughead’s mouth moved down her neck, licking and sucking the skin and his hands were creeping ever closer to her chest, back and forth like he wanted to touch her but didn’t dare. It was driving her crazy. When his hand brushed against the side of her breast she twisted slowly, arching into it, silently begging for more. 

Jughead slowly brushed his fingers over the mound, his mouth latching to her pulse point and sucking the skin lightly. Betty ran her hands down his back, and slid them under his shirt. She wanted to feel his skin. She wanted to feel all of him. Her hands moved up and he stilled above her as her fingers brushed over his scars. Betty realized that nobody had ever caressed him after his injuries and he was self-conscious. She paused and he lifted his head and looked down at her. Betty held his gaze and slowly pulled his shirt up, giving him a chance to stop her. He swallowed and then he helped her pull it off and his eyes met hers again as she ran her hands over him. She ran her hands over his back, taking in every scar, touching him gently as she took it in. She also felt the solid muscle, the strength that had built up over time in an area that had been almost destroyed.

“You are so strong,” she whispered, her fingers caressing the puckered and scarred area and he closed his eyes, lowering his forehead to hers. “They failed Jughead. they didn’t destroy you and you are strong and beautiful and you should be proud of who you are and how far you’ve come.” She felt him shudder under her touch and his breath hitched.

“I’m damaged,” he said, his voice rough and torn. Betty moved her hands and touched his face, lifting his head so she could look at him.

“No, you’re not,” she insisted, tears stinging her eyes. He stared down at her, his own eyes glittering with tears. Her hands moved to his back again and she rested them over his scars. “You are beautiful,” she whispered again. Jughead lowered his head and kissed her again, his hands moving back under her shirt. Betty pressed against him, needing him closer, feeling his desperation. His hands moved up and brushed lightly over her breasts and she arched and he cupped them, groaning into her mouth when her nipples puckered against the brush of his thumbs. 

“Just kissing,” he murmured shakily as he moved his mouth down her neck. He slowly lifted her shirt up and over her breasts and she grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head, wanting to feel his skin against hers. He lowered himself and his chest brushed against hers and she arched closer, a low moan falling from her lips. His mouth moved further, moving over the swells that heaved desperately for him. 

“Jug,” she gasped when his tongue trailed between her breasts. He moved against her and Betty felt the heat burning between her legs as she strained closer, wrapping her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against him. He groaned and his lips moved along the crease of her breast, his tongue dragging along it and she took shallow breaths, her hand moving to his hair, tugging gently to where she wanted him to go. When she felt his tongue rake over her nipple she cried out, the pleasure shocking her. He did it again and she let out a sob when he latched on and started to suckle, his hand digging into her waist.

He moved to the other one and sucked her into his mouth, his hand moving down her body, running gently down her leg and coming up the inside, caressing her thigh, his fingers brushing along the crease where her leg met her torso. Betty felt overwhelmed. His mouth, his hands, she couldn’t seem to catch her breath and she felt like she was spiraling out of control. His mouth moved down to her stomach, placing soft delicate kisses on her skin, his tongue dipping into her navel, moving down and kissing over her hip, along the crease his fingers had just caressed and she forgot to breathe. She was aching and aroused and she knew he could feel her heat, his mouth so close to her core. 

“Juggie, please,” she said on a sob, her hips lifting, her thighs falling apart. Jughead lifted his head and came up her body, his finger running along the waist band of her panties. He watched her face, his fingers dipping beneath the elastic, his eyes questioning and she nodded, biting her lip. He moved down again, his fingers hooking the material and pulling it down her legs. He knelt between her legs, watching her and she held his gaze, her breathing heavy. He looked down and she saw him swallow as he looked at her, his hand trembled a little as he lifted it and gently touched her folds. She was warm and wet and he looked up at her again, watching her face glaze with pleasure as she lifted to his hand. He leaned over her and kissed her again, his fingers stroking her, groaning into her mouth.

“Just a kiss,” he whispered, his mouth moving down again. When he reached her heat she was already shaking and when his tongue touched her she let out a sob, her hips bucking up against him. She was so wound up, she couldn’t contain her moans as he licked into her folds, his tongue swirling around her swollen clit. When he slid a finger slowly inside her Betty fell apart. Jughead groaned as he felt her clench and his tongue lapped up her release, sucking at her until she was finished. He didn’t stop, his mouth and tongue feasting at her as she lay gasping. When he curled his fingers and started to suckle on her she fell apart again, her orgasm rushing through her with an intensity that almost frightened her. 

He kept his hand on her and kissed his way up her body again, suckling at her breasts before taking her mouth in a heated, hungry kiss. He kept stroking her, his fingers deep inside, his thumb circling gently and she dug her nails into his arms as she moved with his hand. Jughead lifted his head and watched her face as he made her come again, groaning as she tightened around his fingers. When she calmed he was laying over her, his breathing heavy, his body coiled and tense. He was shaking, his face buried in her neck, trying to keep himself under control.

Betty felt the tension in him, felt him hard and heavy against her hip. She moved against him, her body not yet sated, wanting to feel him completely. She ran her hands down his sides and trailed her finger tips along the waist band of his pants.

“Jug,” she whispered. He lifted his head and his eyes were dark and hungry. “Are we….are we still kissing?”

“If you want to,” he said, his voice hoarse with need. She nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. After a few moments she pushed against him and he pulled back in surprise and she sat up, pushing him on his back. She straddled his hips and pressed her mouth to his, his hands digging into her waist. She moved her mouth down his neck, over his chest, her touch gentle as she caressed him with her lips. She raked her nails lightly across his stomach, his muscle shivering under her, his hands moving to slide into her hair. Betty moved down and bit lightly at his skin causing him to groan and shudder as she soothed it with her tongue. She got lower and felt the scars from the bullets against her lips and tenderly kissed each one and his hand clenched in her hair. 

“Strong and beautiful,” she whispered as she bathed them with her tongue. She sat up and watched him as she tugged gently at his pajamas. He nodded slightly and she pulled them down, watching fascinated as he sprang free. She swallowed as she took him in. He watched her quietly and she touched him gently, her fingers wrapping around him and her thumb catching the drop on the tip. His guttural groan made her smile. She moved and pulled off his clothes and leaned over him, her hand wrapping around him and moving slowly. She bent down and touched her mouth to him and he jerked in response, his breath leaving him in a gasp. When she ran her tongue over him he cursed and groaned.

Betty took him in her mouth and Jughead felt like he was going to pass out. Her mouth was all warm and soft and wet and he could barely breathe. Then her hand joined her mouth and she started doing something with her tongue, Jughead could feel his body start to tighten and he knew he was going to be embarrassingly quick. “Betty,” he groaned, lifting to her and she moaned around him, moving faster and he tugged on her hair as he bucked against her. “Betty, I’m…” he barely had time to warn her and she pulled her mouth off and moved her hand quickly and he spilled into it with a sob and a groan, his body shaking in release.

Betty moved her hand slowly over him and her body was aching with want. She just wanted to feel him against her, if only for a moment. She moved up his body and hovered over him, ignoring the discomfort her thigh was beginning to feel, her mouth moving along his neck, up to his lips. She kissed him slowly and he opened his eyes and she was shaken by the dark desire she saw in them. Their breathing heavy, mingling as their mouths brushed against each other. She whimpered and her hips kept moving closer to his, her core craving friction.

“Jug,” she whimpered as his hands dug into her hips, his body trembling beneath hers. “My body wants to kiss yours.” She whispered, slowly lowering herself and brushing over him. “I want to feel you,” she begged, sliding her core along his arousal.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “It’s been….Betty….” he couldn’t seem to form a thought as she slowly moved against him. 

“Shhhhh,” she whispered. “Just feel me Jug,” she murmured against his ear. He moved against her, his arousal sliding along her folds, brushing against her clit. He slid back and forth for a few moments, his body shaking and trembling and she shifted and she felt him nudge against her entrance and he went still. They stayed frozen for a while, staring at each other, hanging right on the edge of more or less. He swallowed and took a shuddering breath and she leaned down, resting her forehead against his.

“I want you,” he whispered against her mouth. 

“You can have me,” she whispered back. “Please.” Her needy whimper was his undoing. Jughead took her mouth in a desperate kiss and lifted his hips and she slowly sank down on him. Betty moaned as he stretched her, filling her so deep she lost her breath. “Oh my god, Jug,” she gasped the feel of him filling her was incredible.

“Fuck, you’re so tight and wet,” he groaned, a sheen of sweat covering his body as he fought for control. She moved, lifting up until he was almost out and sinking slowly back down, her eyes locked on his. Jughead’s control snapped and raw need took over. He moved so quickly she barely had time to gasp as he flipped her so he loomed over her, pulling completely out and sinking back in. He shuddered and she could feel his body wound so tight. Betty pulled his mouth to hers and ran her tongue over his lips, sliding it into his mouth and strained against him. He started began to move at a steady pace, his mouth ravishing hers as he thrust into her, deeper with every push of his hips. She knew he was trying desperately to keep his body under control and she also knew that it had been a long time and he wasn’t going to be able to hold it together. 

“Touch me, Jug,” she pleaded, straining up to meet his thrust. His hand moved between them and he stroked her. “I feel like I’m on fire,” she moaned against his mouth.

“Burn with me,” he gasped, his thrusts coming faster. Betty felt her release build as he stroked her and moved inside her, her body meeting every thrust eagerly. “Fuck….Betty come with me, I can’t hold….” Despite his recent release, his body was rushing there again, his need for her, to feel her tighten around him made him thrust harder and faster. He groaned against her mouth and pressed harder with his fingers and Betty wrapped her legs around him and when his mouth dropped to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth she fell apart with a long cry clenching hard on him and she felt him pulse inside her, warm and wet as he orgasmed with a low growl against her chest. He thrust a few more times before slowing to a stop as his body shook and fell against hers. 

Betty felt her nails digging into his back and she loosened her grip slightly but stayed wrapped all around him. She held him for a long while until his trembling stilled and her own breathing was normal. He lifted his head and looked down at her, his eyes burning into her. She touched his face, happy to see the sorrow in his eyes now a deep calm and content look.

“That was….i don’t know what to say,” he spoke softly, another light shudder going through him. 

“Amazing,” she said with a soft smile. He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth. After a long while he lifted up again and smiled at her dazed look. 

“I know that I’ve been in the woods for a while, but is this what they are calling it now? Kissing?” he asked. Betty giggled and pulled him down to kiss him again. “You are incredible,” he said softly. He kissed her again and then slowly lifted off her and moved to the side and she moved with him, curling into his side for a few more moments of closeness before she went to the bathroom. 

“Was that okay?” she whispered. “It wasn’t too much?” 

“I can have sex, Betty,” he said, a smile in his voice. “It’s not a trigger.”

“How do you know?” she asked in a whisper.

“Because I feel too fucking good right now to have any sort of episode,” he chuckled.

They lay quietly for a while and then she felt him stiffen.

“God, Betty,” he began, his voice sounding panicked. “We didn’t…I didn’t even think.”

“What?” she asked, looking at him in confusion. 

“I got carried away, I didn’t even think about….we didn’t use anything…I don’t even have anything….” He stammered hurriedly. 

“Oh,” she said softly. “It’s ok Jug, I have an implant.” He frowned at her.

“I have no idea what that means.”

“It’s birth control,” she explained simply. Jughead moved to his side and looked down at her.

“I’ve never done that before, I’ve always used protection and it was always the first thing I thought about and I just….i can’t even explain it. I completely lost my head with you,” he said softly, studying her face. “It felt….you felt so amazing, it was the furthest thing from my mind. I just wanted to feel you.” Betty felt herself get warm at his words. She understood what he meant because even with her implant, and always insisting on a condom, she had just wanted him, nothing between them. 

She wondered at it. She had known him for just shy of two weeks now and she had willingly given herself to him, without a second thought. She had dated sometimes for months before sleeping with the guy and even then just kind of going with the flow of moving forward, but with Jughead, there was nothing she had wanted more than to feel him on her and in her. She sat up slowly and grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. His smile made her heart race.

“I’ll be right back,” she whispered and limped off to the bathroom. She freshened up and came back out and he went in after her. She wasn’t sure what the sleeping arrangement was now but she curled up in bed and waited for him to come out. He came to the bed and she smiled happily when he lay down next to her and pulled her in his arms. 

“You’ll be okay?” she asked in a whisper, snuggling back into his chest, holding his hand to her chest.

“Yeah. If you noticed anything or Hotdog gets agitated, just move to the couch, okay?” he said softly. She nodded, praying that everything would be ok. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard his whisper against her hair. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to let you go.” Her heart twisted painfully and tears stung her eyes and she just squeezed his hand in response. They fell asleep, wishing tomorrow was a lifetime away.

 

Jughead woke up on his stomach, listening to the sound of birds chirping outside. He felt peaceful and relaxed. It took him a minute to realize why he woke up. The blanket was down around his waist, his back exposed and Betty’s lips were pressing soft kisses on all his scars. He sucked in his breath and lay still as she caressed him, not leaving one scar untouched. After a while he turned slowly and the sight of her bright eyes, still tender looking lips and rumpled hair made his body wake up fast and furious. She noticed and let out a giggle.

“You’re naughty,” she teased settling herself on top of him and resting her chin on her hands on his chest, smiling down at him.

“I’ve literally never in my life woken up to such a beautiful vision,” Jughead said softly. He lifted his head and gave her a soft kiss. “How’s your leg?” he asked when he pulled back, tucking his hand behind his head, the other resting on her back.

“It’s good,” Betty replied. “We didn’t hurt it.” They lay there smiling at each other for a while, unsure of what to say.

“So…”

“So…” Betty mimicked.

“We gonna talk about last night?” Jughead asked softly.

“If you want to.”

“I just…” Jughead sighed, seeming unsure. “I just don’t want you to think I took advantage of you,” he said quietly. 

“Why on earth would I think that?” Betty asked in surprise.

“I don’t know. I mean, we hardly know each other and I don’t usually….well I’m not like that. I don’t sleep with women I hardly know. I never have. I don’t know how to explain how I feel,” Jughead said. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I can’t explain how I feel when I look at you. I’ve never felt like this before, right away wanting someone as much as I wanted you.” Betty felt her stomach flutter.

“I wanted you too Jug and if anything, I took advantage of you. You were very clear we were just kissing,” Betty said with a smile. Jughead grinned and her heart started to race. God, she would never get used to his handsomeness.

“I’m pretty sure we knew it was going to go past kissing the moment we started,” he said softly his hand moving down and resting on her backside.

“So what do we do now?” she asked softly, her fingers making slow circles on his chest.

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Jughead said. “You still have to go, and I’m still staying here. I don’t know what we do now,” he said with a sigh. “It’s crazy that we’re even having this conversation. We didn’t know each other at all two weeks ago and if you hadn’t gotten lost, we’d have never known each other.” Betty bit her lip and didn’t say anything for a while. “Hey,” he said softly. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know,” she said with a sigh. “I just…the thought of how I could have never met you, it seems sad. This is very confusing. I know our time is limited and we’ve known from the start but we still…..we still let ourselves….”

“I know…” Jughead said, his eyes soft.

“So, would that be it? Once you get me out of here? We never see each other or contact each other again?”

“I don’t know if I could be happy with that,” Jughead said truthfully. 

“So, how would it work, I’d sit around waiting for a check in call once a month?” Betty said with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, Betty,” he said with a sigh. “I’m sorry that we didn’t meet under normal circumstances. I’m sorry I’m not normal and I can’t…”

“Hey, stop it,” Betty said firmly. “Don’t talk like that, I don’t like it.”

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“Jughead, you’re right, we barely know each other but I already know that you’re the bravest and sweetest and kindest man I’ve ever met. I had no idea who was going to be in this cabin when I wandered up to it. You could have been a crazy person and you could have done literally whatever you wanted with me and nobody would have ever known and you chose to take care of me and you’ve been nothing but kind and wonderful and yes, you’re dealing with something and trying to work through the horrors that you’ve had to face but you are so amazing and more normal than anybody I know.”

“Maybe I’ll just keep you and fuck everyone else,” he said softly, his eyes dark and heated. He lifted his head and kissed her, and she leaned into it, kissing him eagerly.

“I don’t know if I’d put up much of a fight,” she whispered against his mouth. “And just so you know, Mr. Jones, you may have not been with a woman in a long time, but you sure remember how to please one,” she said, her tongue flicking across his lips.

“Oh yeah?” he smirked, moving his hand from behind his head and sliding it down her back to join his other on her backside. “Maybe if we try it again, I might actually last longer than two minutes,” he said with a laugh. 

“It was great,” Betty smiled. “I was completely satisfied. And I would love to go again but you have to feed me first. Also, are you feeling okay?” she asked.

“I’m fine Betty, I promise,” he smiled. “Thank you for caring.”

“I’m just scared that with me being here…”

“Stop worrying,” Jughead said softly. “Nothing you do is going to set me off.” He lay back and stared at the ceiling, seeming a big apprehensive. Betty sat up and chewed her lip. 

“You’re mad at me,” she stated. Jughead sighed and looked at her. 

“I’m not mad at you, I just don’t want you to be afraid of me,” he said, his voice small and sad. 

“What? Jug, no, that’s not….i’m not afraid of you, I swear,” Betty exclaimed. Jughead sat up and leaned on his hands, regarding her. 

“Then why…”

“I’m just scared me being here is making things worse for you,” she quickly interrupted, her eyes filling with tears.

“They’re not Betty, I swear. Everything that has happened has happened many times before. Out here it’s a lot less and that’s why I choose to live here because there aren’t as many triggers. I’m also scared of hurting people so I just live here.”

“Is it better when you’re actually taking your meds?” she asked, chewing her lip in concern.

“Yeah, it is,” he said with a sigh, not wanting to admit it. She touched his face.

“Promise me Jug, that when I’m gone you’ll still take them. Please.”

“I promise,” he vowed. 

“I would never know if you actually are,” she said with a small laugh. 

“I promise you Betty, I will take them.” Betty leaned in and kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her and they fell back on the bed. After a good long while that had her wrapped all around him and gasping for breath from his thorough kisses she pushed him away with a grin.

“I’m hungry,” she announced. “Make me breakfast.”

“So demanding,” he sighed as he got up and pulled on his pajama pants.

“You didn’t mind last night,” she giggled. He grinned at her and walked to the kitchen. “So what are you doing today?” Betty asked as she got up and joined him.

“Chopping wood,” he answered simply. She smiled as she watched him crack the last of the eggs into a bowl.

“You chop a lot of wood,” she said laughing.

“Well, it’s a good workout and it gets pretty cold here in the winter. I try not to use the generators except for cooking and heating shower water and things like that but for heat I rely on the wood.” He looked at her when she didn’t say anything and noticed her sad look. He stepped to her and put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“I was just picturing you here, all alone, snowed in and sitting by the fire, again, all alone. I just….i wish you didn’t have to be alone,” Betty said with a sad smile.

“I don’t mind,” he said nudging her chin up. “I like being alone and having nothing to worry about. Although, this winter I have a feeling I’ll be thinking a lot about this beautiful blonde that I’ll probably be wishing was with me, in my arms…” he trailed off as his mouth moved gently along her jawline. He moved to her mouth and kissed her until her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was whimpering into his mouth. Hotdog coming in the dog door interrupted them with a bark. “Easy boy, it’s alright,” Jughead said pulling away. Betty looked at the dog in surprise.

“Where was he last night? He wasn’t watching us, was he?” Jughead laughed and went back to the eggs.

“He was sleeping by the couch. I think we were alright,” he said with a smirk. He made breakfast and after they ate he checked her leg and found it was doing well and healing nicely. Of course the task took longer than normal because she kept interrupting him with kisses. Afterwards he headed outside while she settled with a book and soon the steady sound of him chopping wood was like music filtering through the cabin. Betty tried to concentrate but she kept remembering their night and found herself getting warm and fuzzy and suddenly just wanted to be near him, even if just to watch him work.

She wandered outside and found him hard at work, his shirt already discarded, his torso covered with a sheen of sweat. She leaned against the ever growing wood pile and watched him. The play of muscle across his back and arms. The way his stomach clenched and flexed as he swung the ax. It didn’t take long and she was feeling all kinds of hot and bothered. 

Jughead felt her eyes on him and he felt himself getting more turned on by the minute. She had no idea how she affected him and he was finding it difficult to work with the growing erection in his pants. He finally gave up and left the ax stuck in a stump and slowly straightened and turned to look at her. She bit her lip and smiled and he smirked and walked over, not stopping until his entire body brushed against hers. 

“You’re undressing me with your eyes again,” he teased, his hands sliding under her shirt and caressing her skin.

“I can’t help it,” she murmured, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his chin. “I don’t know if you ever look in the mirror Jughead Jones, but you’re hot as fuck.” He laughed against her hair and pulled back.

“So you want me for my looks?” he asked with a smirk.

“Is that a problem?” she teased, brushing her hand lightly over the front of his pants. “You seem very excited by that fact.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, not caring at all the he was all sweaty. “Do you want to take a break and come inside with me?” she whispered in his ear.

“No,” he said gruffly. “I don’t want to come inside.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her hungrily, his body pushing her back against the wood pile. She moaned when his tongue slid into her mouth, her fingers clenching in his hair. Jughead groaned at the taste of her. She was soft and eager and driving him out of his mind. Inside just seemed too far away. He grabbed her backside and lifted her and her legs came around him as he pressed her against the wood, mentally thanking himself for stacking it three rows deep so it was sturdy and wouldn’t topple over.

She was so eager and responded so quickly to his every touch, it made his head spin. He’d never had a woman like this, that seemed to crave him and wrapped herself all around him. Jughead knew he wasn’t bad to look at, women looked at him all the time and some even looked at him like they wanted to jump him, but every woman he had ever had had been reserved and vanilla for lack of a better word. Betty was all wildness and fire and she wasn’t shy about letting him know how much she liked his kiss and touch.

Her hands roamed over his chest and her nails scraped lightly against his stomach and he pressed against her, wanting friction to ease the ache in his pants. Betty moved with him, her nails digging in as she bit his lip lightly and then rubbed her tongue against it. Jughead moved his hands up under her shirt, cupping her breasts.

“Mmmmm,” he groaned against her mouth. “I like how you never wear a bra,” he said with a gasp when she bucked against him.

“There is no need out here,” she moaned as he brushed his thumbs over her nipples. He loved how they tightened with just a simple touch. Jughead lifted her higher, pulling her shirt up and dipping his head to taste. The feel of her in his mouth was something he would never forget. All smooth and warm, the puckered tip begging to be licked. He circled it gently with his tongue, then sucking on it while she squirmed and arched into him. He moved to the other one, his hand cupping the one he left. God, he couldn’t get enough.

“Jug, I want….” Betty moaned when he moved his hand down and brushed against her core. 

“What? Tell me what you want Betty,” he said gruffly against her chest, taking one last lick and suck at her nipple. Her head fell back against the wood and she strained against him.

“I want you inside me,” she moaned when he dipped his hand into her shorts. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, her words sending him spinning and he found her wet against his fingers. He lowered her to the ground and pulled at her shorts while she fumbled with his jeans. He managed to pull hers off as he lifted her again and she just shoved his down his hips, freeing him and pulled him back with her legs.

“Oh God,” she moaned as he brushed against her. “Are we really going to fuck against the wood pile?”

“I promise you, nobody will see,” he said heatedly as he held her steady and pressed against her. 

“More,” she gasped, tightening her legs on his hips. Jughead groaned at the feel of her as he thrust deep, her tight wet walls surrounding him and pulling him deep. He stilled for a moment and pulled back to look at her. She was breathing heavy, her eyes glazed with desire. She gazed at him, her hands moving to cup his face as she pressed against him. He kissed her, his mouth hot and eager, wanting her tongue in his mouth. He pulled his hips back and thrust forward again and her long moan made him twitch inside her.

“Shit, you feel so fucking good,” he groaned when he moved again. 

“Forgot what you’ve been missing?” she teased. Jughead lifted his head and stared at her, his eyes serious and dark.

“No, I didn’t miss this because I’ve never had this,” he said hoarsely. “I’ve never had anyone like you.” Something flickered in her eyes that he couldn’t interpret and she took his mouth again, pressing against him and forcing him to move. Jughead held her hips and thrust into her, her mouth and moans letting her know that she liked it and her breathy “faster” made him slam into her, his mind briefly hoping her back was ok against the wood as he thrust into her over and over. 

Betty felt like she was going to explode as Jughead moved inside her. This was new for her, outside, raw, no holding back sex that had her spiraling faster than she normally did. When he reached between them and stroked over her clit she dig her nails in and ground against him, desperate for release. “Fuck, Juggie, I’m gonna come,” she moaned, surprising herself with the words that were coming out of her mouth. It was easy with him, no pretense, no holding back and she had never felt more free.

“Not yet baby,” he murmured against her lips, seeming to have gotten his timing down and not wanting it to end. His use of ‘baby’ made her head spin, and she didn’t know if she could hold back. 

“I can’t, please, I need….” Her words cut off on a long groan as he picked up the pace, his hands holding her firmly against the wood. She couldn’t stop it and felt her orgasm start to unravel. “Jug, I’m coming,” she cried out.

“I know, I feel you baby, god, I feel you,” he moaned. He paused slightly as she tightened on him, pulling him deeper and he swore he’d never felt anything so hot in all his life and he thrust hard and then again before his body released in a rush and he poured himself into her. Jughead shuddered against her, his body moving through their orgasms until they had nothing left. She stayed wrapped around him and he buried his face in her hair, not wanting to ever be apart from her. She whimpered when he finally pulled back and he smiled as she slowly slid down, having to grip his arms to steady herself once she got her feet on the ground. 

He adjusted his pants and helped her with hers and found it amusing that she was blushing and hiding her face in his chest. “Are you being serious right now?” he asked with a chuckle. “Why are you blushing? You just yelled to all the animals around here that you were coming.”

“God, shut up,” she exclaimed, her blush getting more red. “I hope none were watching as we banged against the wood pile,” she said with an embarrassed laugh. Jughead lifted her head and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

“You were amazing and so fucking sexy I completely lost my head.” She went from blushing to smiling smugly and he had to laugh. “How about we go shower and just be lazy for the rest of the day?” he asked with a lingering chuckle. 

“That sounds nice,” she said happily and he took her hand and they headed inside.

 

That night, Jughead once again slept in the bed with her, making her promise to move if he had any kind of dream. She promised that she would but in the middle of the night when she felt Hotdog nudge her hand and whimper a small warning she noticed that Jughead was tossing a little bit. It didn’t seem bad and she couldn’t bring herself to leave him. Her leg was thrown over his so she was already touching him and she touched his face and ran her hand gently over him, trying to soothe whatever horror was starting in his dreams.

“It’s okay Jug,” she whispered, pressing kisses to his face, soothing back his hair. “It’s okay, you’re safe, you’re okay,” she whispered over and over and to her surprise, after a few minutes, he calmed and slept peacefully before it grew to anything scary. Hotdog jumped on the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed, his eyes watching her. She smiled at him and reached down to pet him.

“I know you love him,” she said softly. “Thank you for letting me help him. While I’m here we can do this together. What do you say boy?” Hotdog licked her hand and settled back and went to sleep. Betty lay back and watched Jughead sleep, her fingers tracing his face and wishing with all her heart that she didn’t have to leave him.


	6. Misfire

The following day after lunch, Jughead asked her if she wanted to go target shooting with him.

“Really?’ Betty asked in excitement. “I can come with?”

“Sure, maybe I’ll even let you touch my weapon,” he said with a smirk. Betty rolled her eyes and he laughed at his own insinuation. “It’s a bit of a hike though, about half an hour. You think your leg will hold up?”

“Well, we’ll see. I guess I have to practice so we can hike out of here,” she said quietly. He didn’t say anything, neither of them wanting to think about the inevitable.

They left an hour later, Betty able to walk with a slight limp. Jughead carried a back pack and two rifles on his back. She wondered what he looked like in his uniform and decided he probably looked hot as hell. There had to be a picture around somewhere. 

“So where is this target of yours?” she asked as they walked through the woods. The place was absolutely beautiful, something she didn’t take notice of when she was lost due to the fact that she was terrified. There was a well worn path where they walked clearly made over time by Jughead’s ATV. The towering trees were so full on top they barely let sunlight through in some parts, giving the path an almost romantic fantasy feel. 

“I have it set up where I can see it with no trees in the way. I usually drive as you can probably see, but unfortunately that’s a bust,” he sighed.

“It’s so beautiful here, it’s like you live in a piece of heaven.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jughead chuckled. “Although, it’s looking a little heavenly lately,” he said smiling at her. 

“God, Jughead that was so cheesy,” Betty laughed. 

“Ugh, that was like a shot to heart,” Jughead groaned, clutching his heart in mock horror. She giggled and he grabbed her and planted a firm thorough kiss on her mouth.

“Damn, you know how to kiss,” she gasped as she sagged against him when he was done. 

“I think it depends who I’m kissing,” Jughead said with a smile. 

“What do you mean?” Betty asked.

“Well, I’ve kissed a few girls and not any of them have ever mentioned me being a good kisser,” he said laughing as they continued with their walk. He pulled out his cigarettes and lit one, then taking her hand and holding it as they moved on.

“Well, either they were idiots or just too shy to tell you,” Betty said with a shrug.

“Or, you just bring something out in me and I’m a good kisser with you because I thoroughly enjoy kissing you,” Jughead suggested, taking a long drag of his smoke.

“You’re good at all kinds of kissing,” she said with a slight blush. Jughead laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his side as they walked.

“I will never think of kissing in the same way again,” he said gruffly.

When they got to the shooting location, Betty realized they were on the edge of a cliff overlooking a shallow valley. The cliff was high enough that they were just above the trees in the valley. 

“So where exactly is your target?” she asked in confusion. Jughead pointed across the valley and she saw nothing. 

“Hold on till I set up and you’ll see it.” Betty waited while Jughead set up his stand and rifle and whatever else he was doing and the way he knelt, hoisting his rifle to sight it, checking the scope, Betty found herself getting hot and sighed in annoyance. Everything he did turned her on. Acting soldier boy with a weapon and looking hot while doing it was making all sorts of naughty things go through her mind. He turned and smiled at her and handed her the rifle. “Hang on to this for me,” he said. She took it, surprised. It was heavier than she expected and she almost dropped it. “Woah, easy there,” Jughead said, grabbing it quickly. “Both hands please.” 

Betty held it more firmly while he spent some time sighting and checking the second one. She watched the play of muscle on his arm as he played around with it and bit her lip. She really needed to get a hold of herself. Jughead took a knee and grabbed some ear protection from the bag and handed it to her. 

“Put this on,” he ordered. She put the head gear on and he lifted the rifle and played with the scope a bit, he added a clip to the rifle and sighted again. “Firing,” he called out, his voice barely audible and he fired the rifle in three consecutive shots. Betty watched, almost breathless. It seemed like the rifle was an extension of him. The way he held it, the way he moved, without hesitation and completely confident in what he was doing. He lowered it and smiled, a satisfied arrogant look on his face. 

“Did you get it?” she asked, still having no clue where the target was.

“Dead center,” he said with a smile. “Haven’t missed a shot in 5 years.”

“Seriously?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. She looked out over the valley. “Where the hell is your target?” 

“Hold on, I’ll show you,” Jughead said. He got down on the ground and set up what he called a sighting scope beside where he had his rifle set up and played around with it for a while and then motioned for her to join him. She carefully put the rifle she was holding down and lay on her stomach beside him. “Ok, look in here and you’ll see it.” Betty looked into the scope and was surprised when she saw the target clear as day. She also saw that most of the bullet holes were around the center. He was right, he never missed. She moved her head and looked into the distance. 

“Why can’t I see the target from here?”

“It’s right across the valley on the cliffs over there. It’s about 1300 yards.”

“Gosh, that’s almost a mile,” she gasped.

“Not quite,” he chuckled. “Keep looking and I’ll shoot and you tell me if i get it.” Betty watched through the scope and when he fired she saw it hit near the center. She lifted her head and smiled. 

“So, you’re pretty good at that then?” she asked. He grinned and she felt her stomach start to flutter and she couldn’t seem to stop staring at his mouth. He noticed and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her close and kissed the breath right out of her. When he pulled back too soon she frowned at him and he laughed. 

“Want to try?” he asked. She nodded eagerly and they switched placed and she had to admit, having a loaded rifle in her hands was extremely intimidating. “Now, it’s on a stand and secure so you don’t need to pull it too tight and there won’t be too much kickback. Look through the scope and find the target. This is my sniper rifle and it's the only one I have that can shoot that far. She's reliable and all the kinks are out so you might get lucky.”

“Okay, got it.”

“Now, using my calculations and taking in the distance, wind and all the other stuff I won’t bore you with, aim a little to the bottom left of center and you should get the middle.” That of course was easier said than done and she didn’t get anywhere even near the target, much less the center.

“Well, I’m clearly no good at this,” she laughed. They traded places again and he once again proved what an excellent shot he was. “So you really haven’t missed a shot in 5 years? Not even during your missions?”

“No I haven’t. I’m trained to shoot under stress and distractions. If you can’t do that, you won’t become a sniper.”

“Huh, is that so?” she asked with a smile. “Let’s see what you got, shooter,” she teased. Jughead gave her a look that showed his amusement at her suggestion and she just smiled at him and settled real close to him. Betty may not have been a good shot, but she was very observant and after watching him fire repeatedly, she noticed he clenched his jaw every time right before he fired. She watched him closely as he sighted the target again and just as she saw him clench to fire, she leaned closer and flicked her tongue over his ear, the shot sounding an instant later. 

“Well…..fuck,” Jughead said as he stared into his scope. Betty looked into the sighting scope and saw a new whole at the very edge of the target, having barely grazed it. She giggled and looked at him. He turned his head and looked at her.

“Now, would you consider that a hit or a miss?” she asked mischievously. 

“You little shit,” he laughed. “You just killed my fucking hit streak.”

“Oops?” 

Jughead let out a growl and suddenly she found herself on her back, his strong lean body nestled between her legs. 

“You’re going to have to pay for that,” he said heatedly, his eyes teasing, a smile playing on his lips.

“What’s the punishment, sir?” she asked breathlessly.

“Hmmmm, sir? I kinda like that,” Jughead grinned, moving teasingly against her. 

“You look ridiculously hot when handling your weapon,” Betty said, her legs wrapping themselves around him.

“I prefer when you handle my weapon,” he said with a smirk. Betty giggled and he swallowed it with a deep, tongue stroking kiss. When she started to press against him and moan into his mouth, he slowly pulled away. 

“You make me ache, Jug,” she whimpered, her hands gripping his shirt.

“I’ve been aching since the moment you opened your eyes and looked at me,” he confessed, moving slightly against her.

“Jug, I was feverish and sick,” she laughed.

“And the most beautiful women I’d ever seen in my life,” he replied. Betty touched his face.

“You’re literally seeing me at my worst,” she said with a laugh. “I have no makeup, none of my own clothes, which I might add include pretty dresses and short skirts.” Jughead groaned at that. “My hair is a mess cause I don’t have my conditioner. I’m pretty sure I’m breaking out cause I don’t have my cleansers and lotions and what not. I’m avoiding your mirror Jughead,” she finished off with a laugh.

“You are stunning,” he said simply and the way he was looking at her, she believed him. She decided to tease him anyway.

“You’ve just been without a woman too long,” she giggled. 

“I see women every time I get supplies. Nobody holds a candle to you.” Betty pulled him down for a kiss and before long they were moving against each other and their hands were roaming over each other. Jughead pulled back with a low growl and she whimpered in disappointment. “As much as I’d like to, there’s no way I’m doing this laying in the dirt with you,” he said with a sigh. “You’re much more to me than a quick lay on the ground.” Betty stilled and studied his face for a moment and it seemed to dawn on him what he’d said.

“What am I to you?” she asked softly.

“More than a fuck in the dirt,” was all he offered. She smiled and kissed him softly and then he rolled back to the rifle. They spent the afternoon snacking and firing the rifles and Betty got pretty good at it with a bit of practice and Jughead, true to his skill, didn’t miss another shot, no matter what she did. She finally gave up and took her small victory from earlier in the day. They headed back when they got too hungry and had nothing more to snack on. 

Back at the cabin, Betty sat on the couch and stretched out her leg. It ached only slightly and she had done pretty good on the hike. The sun was starting to set and Jughead went into the kitchen to find something to eat. When he went to turn the tap on, there was no water coming out of it. He frowned and played around with it and let out a sigh.

“Shit,” he muttered and Betty turned and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Fucking tap is broken,” he answered, crouching down and checking under the sink. 

“Can you fix it?” 

“I hope so. Can you check the bathroom and see if it’s running in there?” Betty did as he asked and it was working. “Okay so the problem is here. Guess I’ll be busy the rest of the evening,” he said with a frustrated sigh. Betty sat on the couch and continued reading his journal while he tried to fix whatever the problem was. An hour in, he was angry and frustrated and dropping more curse words than she was used to him saying.

“You doing okay, Jug?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he muttered as he headed outside to get a tool out of the back storage. He stayed on the porch to smoke a cigarette before coming back in and she kept a close eye on him. She glanced at Hotdog and he was watching Jughead but didn’t seem concerned. Another hour passed and he still couldn’t get it fixed and he was clearly angry. “Fuck!” he snapped as he threw his tool onto the counter and watching it bounce off onto the floor.

“Jug, are you okay?” Betty asked, standing slowly.

“I’m fine Betty,” he said with a sigh, his hands on his hips, his face pissed off.

“Maybe you should take a break?” she suggested softly.

“I need the water running, I can’t take a break,” he snapped.

“Well, if you just…”

“Betty, I don’t need a break, I’m fine. Stop fucking hovering.”

“I wasn’t hovering,” she said quietly. 

“Yes, you are. I can feel your eyes on me and it’s not helping,” Jughead growled.

“I’m just worried you’re…” Betty began.

“Jesus Christ! I’m fine. I’m allowed to be frustrated and angry without you thinking the worst right away!”

“I wasn’t thinking the worst,” she protested, leaning against the couch. 

“Yes, you are! You’re sitting there and just waiting for me to lose my shit and it’s annoying me. I’m just pissed off. Everybody gets pissed off at some point. Will you just let me feel it for God’s sake?”

“Jughead, I’m just looking out….”

“Well stop it,” he snapped, grabbing his smokes from the counter. He was headed to the door when he stopped and turned angrily to her. “This is why I live in the fucking woods! I can’t ever do anything, I can’t get angry or frustrated or lose my temper without people thinking I’m going to have a fucking psychotic break of some kind and I don’t need you walking on fucking eggshells around me like I’m going to have a god damned episode and misfire at any given moment,” he yelled. Betty clenched her fists and felt tears sting her eyes.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you won’t have to worry about that anymore in a few days,” she said tearfully. Jughead glared at her.

“That’s just great,” he snapped. “Make me feel like shit.” He turned and stormed outside and slammed the door behind him. 

“God dammit,” she muttered, wiping angrily at the tears on her face. She turned to look at Hotdog who was watching her quietly. “I guess I need to learn to take my cues from you,” she said in a sad whisper. “You’re clearly not concerned.” Hotdog got up and slowly walked to the dog door and disappeared outside. Betty sighed and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She pulled on some underwear and Jughead’s t-shirt that she had claimed as a night shirt and went and crawled into bed. 

Jughead came back in a while later and she kept her back to him and lay huddled under the blanket. After a while of cursing and banging things, he finally got the water running. She heard him go take a shower and she turned over and faced the room. When he came out he went and settled himself on the couch and she sighed sadly. After about half hour of watching him just stare into the fire she couldn’t stand it anymore. She got up slowly and walked over to the couch. He turned and looked up at her, his hand tucked behind his head. She didn’t say anything and he raised his other arm and she immediately lowered herself onto him, nicely tucked in the nook between the back of the couch and his body. He hugged her close and Betty wrapped her arm as best as she could around him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered against his neck.

“I’m sorry too,” he said softly.

“You don’t need to be, Jug. You were right, I do walk on eggshells around you and God, I don’t want to be one of those people that drove you into the woods but this is new to me and I’m still learning. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I understand, Betty. And after what happened the other day, I don’t know why I think you should be fine and not act apprehensive around me when I get upset. I truly am sorry.”

“I need to learn to take my cues from Hotdog,” she sighed. “He wasn’t concerned at all that you were angry.”

“Because he knows what’s just anger and what’s something anxiety induced,” Jughead informed her.

“I’ll pay more attention next time,” Betty said softly. Jughead sighed and lifted her chin to he could look at her.

“It’s fine, Betts.” Betty felt her stomach flutter at the nickname. It was sweet and intimate and she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss. He kissed her back but made now move to deepen the kiss. She pulled away and nestled in again and let out a little sigh. They were awkward now and she didn’t like it. She fell asleep on him, watching the fire slowly die down.

She woke up the next morning in bed, alone in the cabin. She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, letting out a frustrated sigh. Yesterday had been so wonderful until she had acted like a mother hovering over an infant. She got up and pulled on some of his sisters leggings and a tshirt and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. The stuff in the fridge was dwindling and it was a good thing he was going to be getting supplies in a few days.

He came inside a while later as she was eating a piece of toast and smiled at her. Betty was glad he seemed to be in good spirits.

“So,” he said, leaning against the counter. “I’m taking you on a bit of longer hike today. About 2 hours out. There is something I want to show you.”

“Okay, sure. What do you want to show me?” 

“Well, it’s a secret,” he said with a smile. Betty finished her toast and went to get ready while Jughead packed a bag and hung his hunting rifle across his back. 

“We going to shoot again?” she asked as she tied her boots.

“Not unless we meet an animal who wants to eat us for lunch,” he said with a laugh. “I don’t ever walk these woods without a rifle and honestly, I’m still stuck on how you didn’t run into anything while you were lost.” 

“No idea,” she said. He handed her a back pack and she put it on and followed him outside. They hiked at a pretty easy pace and she again mentioned how beautiful the area was. Jughead started telling her about the different plants and trees they were passing, with the occasional animal thrown in the mix. The hike was pleasant enough but Betty felt her heart start to ache. Sure he was holding her hand as they walked, when they could walk side by side but the conversation was polite and just friendly enough to not seem forced. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back and then lit a cigarette. 

“How long have you been a smoker?” she asked curiously.

“Since I was 17, unfortunately. I didn’t smoke that much ever until I got sent overseas. Not much to do there on your down time except smoke.”

“Does it help when you…I mean when you’re anxious?”

“Yeah it does, which is probably why I don’t make an attempt to quit, even though I should.” They lapsed into silence again and Betty just gave up. They walked in silence for a while and when it was nearing the two hour mark they came to a small rocky clearing and Betty stopped and gasped. There, tucked against a small cliff, amidst the rocks, sat a large pool of steaming water.

“Oh my gosh, is that a hot spring?”

“It sure is,” Jughead said smiling. “I think having a good soak will be good for your leg.”

“How come it doesn’t smell like sulphur like hotsprings usually do?”

“The water source is deep and when it has so far to travel to reach the surface the sulphur oxidizes and then the smell goes away. It smells a little, but not much at all, so you don’t have to gag while taking a soak.”

“Do you come here a lot?” she asked.

“About once a month. Not much fun though by myself,” he said with a small smile. “So, what do you say, Betts, wanna take a dip?” Betty flushed at the nickname again and nodded, letting her bag drop to the ground. She watched in surprise as Jughead stripped right down to naked and stepped into the pool of water. She hurriedly did the same and slipped into the water while he wade across the water and his back was turned. He turned and raised an eyebrow. “Wow, you’re pretty fast,” he said with a laugh. “You afraid I’ll see you naked?”

“I…well, I was…”

“I’m teasing Betty,” he said smiling. She settled down on a rock close to him and leaned back with a sigh. 

“This feels amazing and it’s literally like a hot tub, right down to the seating.”

“Yeah,” was all he said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Betty watched him and the fact that they were sitting naked in a hot spring and acting almost like they didn’t know each other was making her anxious. 

“Jug?” she spoke softly.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you….i mean…is something wrong?” she asked, her voice sounding a little shaky. Jughead opened his eyes and looked at her. “I just….we had such a good time yesterday and then I….” she trailed off and felt tears prick her eyes and she took a deep breath. “Well, I went and ruined everything and you were angry and now, it just feels….”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” he said softly. 

“Then why is it so weird now?” Betty asked tearfully. Jughead sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He slowly lowered himself until he was under the water and she watched as he moved underneath the surface and he came up right in front of her. He moved closer, bracing his hands on the rock behind her on either side of her, trapping her against the edge of the pool. His eyes were dark, intense as he stared at her, and when they dropped to her mouth, she couldn’t help but wet her lips, seeing him clench his jaw at the action.

“Jug?” she whispered. Then his hands were in her hair and his mouth was devouring hers. She moaned when his tongue swept across her lips, begging for entrance which she eagerly gave. She slid off the rock she sat on and wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling him hard and aroused against her stomach. She was hyper aware of their nakedness and she felt his desperation and suddenly felt overwhelmed. “Jug, wait,” she whimpered. “Wait…” she pushed against his chest and he stilled and released her mouth, resting his forehead on hers, breathing heavily.

Betty leaned back and framed his face with her hands. His eyes looked tormented as he held her gaze. “Tell me what’s wrong,” she whispered. He didn’t say anything for a while, just pressed soft kisses to her mouth. Betty kept him a bay, not letting him deepen the kiss until he answered her.

“What you said yesterday, I just….” Jughead said, his voice sounding hoarse.

“What did I say?” she asked, confused.

“How I won’t have to worry about it in a few more days….i just….I don’t want to think about you leaving and it’s all I can think about,” Jughead admitted.

“Oh,” she whispered, suddenly feeling his sadness.

“I don’t even know why I’m upset,” Jughead said with a harsh laugh. “I mean, Christ, we barely know each other.”

“We know each other pretty well,” Betty said with a wry smile.

“I don’t even know your last name,” he said, brushing her hair back.

“It’s Cooper,” she said softly. “My name is Elizabeth Cooper, but please, call me Betty.” Jughead smiled and pulled her closer and she shivered as their naked bodies slid against each other, despite the warm water.

“Hi Elizabeth Cooper,” he whispered against her ear, his hands sliding down her back and gripping her waist. 

“How about we just enjoy the next few day and we don’t think about it until we have to. Besides, it’s not like one of us is dying. We don’t need to completely lose touch.”

“You’re going to sit around waiting for me to check in?” he asked with a laugh.

“Maybe,” she breathed against his cheek. “I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“What do you want to do then?” he asked, his eyes darkening again, this time with need and lust.

“I’m a little partial to kissing,” she said with a blush. Jughead’s slow smile made her heart race. He walked her slowly back to the edge of the pool.

“Oh yeah?” he teased, his mouth teasing along her jaw line. “What kind of kissing did you have in mind?”

“The kind we did the other day,” she said. 

“We’re outside in the middle of the wilderness, not a soul around and we’re completely naked,” Jughead said with a soft laugh. “Why are you blushing?”

“Ummm, the completely naked outside in the wilderness thing?”

“So it would be better if we were in the cabin under the covers?”

“Yes, that would – would be better,” Betty stammered as his hands came around the front and brushed against her breasts.

“But Hotdog was watching,” Jughead teased.

“Shut up,” she giggled and then moaned when he ducked down and ran his tongue along the swell of her breasts.

“Have I mentioned that you have an incredible chest,” he asked huskily, as he lifted her and sat her on a rock that put chest exactly at face level with him. He watched her face as he ran his tongue over her nipple and she bit her lip, arching into his mouth. His hands moved up her legs, slowly teasing over her skin. Betty grabbed his face and leaned down and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth. 

“Touch me Jug,” she whimpered against his mouth. “Please.” He groaned into her mouth and let his lips trail down over her neck, sucking at the wild pulse he found before moving down and sucking her nipple into his mouth. His hands found their way up the insides of her thighs and he parted them slowly. The rock shelf he had sat her on was just slightly out of the water and when his mouth moved down to her stomach she moaned and wiggled against the smooth surface, her breathing heavy and aroused. 

He reached her thighs and he brushed his hand gently across her healing wound, kissing along its length. He gently bit the inside of her thigh and she jumped and then flushed when he lifted his head and looked at her glistening heat. It was one thing for him to be gazing at her in the dim light of the fire at night in the cabin, but in the sunlight, all her insecurities came roaring to life. 

“Jug,” she whimpered, trying to close her legs. He stopped her and came up and pulled her head down for a kiss. His tongue stroked along hers and soon she was moaning and wiggling to get closer.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he kissed his way down again. He parted her again and she forgot all about being self-conscious when his tongue licked over her. 

“Oh god,” she moaned, leaning back against the rock behind her. She looked down, meeting his eyes as he ran his tongue over her clit and she flushed and pressed her hands to the rock, grasping the edge and unable to help it when her hips rolled toward him. He moved his tongue down and pressed inside her and she shuddered. “Fuck,” Betty gasped, her hand moving to his hair. He groaned against her, the sound vibrating around her core and she lost her breath. He slid a finger slowly inside her as his tongue returned to her clit and then another, slowly sliding them in and out as he licked over her. When he started to suckle on her, her legs started to shake and she let out a sob of pleasure. 

“Jug, I’m…” she moaned, unable to speak any more.

“That’s it, come for me baby,” he growled against her and latched on, sucking hard and she fell apart, tightening on his fingers, her hands tugging on his hair. Her loud cry ringing in his ear and the wilderness around them. He kept his figures buried inside her and came up her body, pulling her down for a kiss, her taste lingering on his tongue as he stroked it against hers. His thumb touched her clit and she shook, pressing against it.

“I want you inside me,” she moaned against his mouth. “Please Jug, I need you.” Jughead felt his stomach clench at her pleading. He had never had a woman want him and beg and plead for him and it made his arousal harden even more. He pulled her off the ledge, wrapping her legs around him and walking her across the pool to the cliff wall. She was gripping his hair, her hands in his hair, her mouth moving wildly over his.

“Fuck Betty, I need to feel you,” he growled, feeling a wild uncontrollable need take over him as her back hit the rock wall. She moaned when she felt him nudge at her entrance, sliding in the tip, teasing her with it.

“Stop teasing,” she pleaded. “Please Jug, I’m so wet for you,” she moaned. 

“Fucking hell,” he growled and thrust deep inside her. “God damn you feel good,” he gasped, his hands pinning her to the rock as her legs tightened around him. She held his gaze as he started to move inside her, the stretch and pull feeling almost unbearably good. Betty felt the pleasure in every part of her body. The way he was taking her, so primal and raw against the rock, surrounded by nature, this beautiful tortured man who seemed starved for her. 

“Harder Jug,” she moaned, moving wildly against him, straining to take him deeper. He dipped his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth, moving from one to the other while he moved harder and deeper inside her. He lifted his head and took her mouth in a heavy kiss, biting her lip, sucking on her tongue, her unrestrained response to him fueling his fire. 

“You make me crazy,” he groaned against her mouth. 

“Yes, more,” she pleaded, her nails digging into his shoulders. Jughead slid his hand between them, trying to balance her as he slammed into her. She slipped and he quickly grabbed her hips, holding her steady.

“Touch yourself,” he said roughly, his fingers digging into her skin. Betty slipped her hand between them and touched herself, moaning as he moved, feeling her release rushing up on her.

“Jug, I’m close,” she moaned, her head falling back against the rock. 

“Yes, come for me, let me feel you,” he gasped, feeling his own release rush through him, unable to stop it. She clenched hard on him, a loud cry falling off her lips and he stiffened and groaned, pouring himself into her as his body pulsed and shook, her walls pulling everything from him. He moved through their orgasms, not stopping until they were both spent. Her legs were locked tight around him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she was gasping for breath, her body still fluttering around him.

“Jesus Christ,” he groaned. “I don’t know what the hell you’re doing me.” Betty slowly leaned back and looked at him, her eyes glazed and bright.

“What am I doing to you?” she asked, her voice soft and husky.

“I don’t know, I can’t control myself when I touch you,” he said, his eyes roaming over her face, stopping at her mouth. She leaned forward and kissed him, and he returned her kiss, slowly and gently, his hands letting go of her hips and slowly sliding up her sides to cup her face. “You make me forget myself,” he whispered against her mouth. Betty could only respond with another kiss. When he pulled away she slid down and lowered back into the water with him. He held her as they floated in the shallow pool, her arms around his neck.

“Can we go back to the cabin and spend the rest of the day in bed?” she asked breathlessly. He smiled and slid his hands down her body.

“What are we going to do in bed all day?” he teased. 

“Each other, I hope,” she said with a blush. Jughead laughed softly and gave her a soft kiss.

“That’s sounds like a fantastic idea,” he grinned. “But, first, I’d like to do you a little more right here.” She giggled when he bit lightly at her neck. They spent another hour enjoying the hot spring and then after eating some snacks, started to head back. By the time they arrived back, they were worn out. The mixture of sitting in the warm water and then hiking back for a couple hours zapped their energy and they both climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep. 

Betty woke some time after the sun went down and saw Jughead putting some logs on the fire. She watched him a while, her eyes moving over his muscular torso, as he was wearing only a pair of pajama pants. She didn’t want to think that she would be gone in less than a week and she felt tears prick her eyes at the thought. It didn’t make sense, this connection she had with him. The thought of not being around him was making her heart hurt and she didn’t know what she was going to do without him. Jughead lifted his head and turned her way and caught her gaze. She knew just by looking at him that his thoughts were on her leaving as well and he looked as miserable as she felt.

“Come here,” she whispered and he came immediately, sliding in next to her and pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him over her, letting him settle between her legs, moving her hands to touch his face. Jughead leaned down and kissed her, so tenderly she wanted to cry.

“Make love to me,” she whispered against his mouth, a tear slipping from her eye. He gently brushed it away, his eyes tormented. He did as she asked, slowly and gently and filled with such passion and need, by the time they found their release she was sobbing against his neck. She didn’t know how she was ever going to let him go.


	7. Going Home

The following day, Jughead spent a lot of time taking inventory of his supplies and making a list of the things he would need to pick up and what he needed to maybe try and fix his ATV. He’d get the other one from his dad, but he figured he should at least make an attempt at trying to fix the one the storm had destroyed. He was standing in the kitchen writing things on his list and paused to let his eyes wander over to Betty. She was quiet today, had asked for a pen and some paper and was busy writing. She had finished his journal and had told him how amazing his writing was. He thought it was just the ramblings of a lost teenager.

Tomorrow they would start their hike out to his truck. It was 20 miles and he figured they could probably do it in two days but he didn’t want to push too hard with her still having a slight limp. 7 miles a day was more than enough, even on the clean trail they would be walking that he had carved out with his ATV over the last couple of years.

He didn’t want her to leave and if he was being honest he just wanted to keep her with him and fuck the rest of the world, but that wasn’t life. She had a family and friends who probably thought she was dead by now and she needed to get back to them. He had no idea what to do from this point. He couldn’t expect her to sit around waiting for calls from him and maybe a visit once in a while, that wasn’t fair to her at all and he didn’t even know if he could even be happy with that. How could he just do phone calls and visit her and leave her over and over?

He had made love to her half the night as they kept reaching for each other and he did his best to make sure she would never forget him or his touch. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew there was no way he could just so easily let her go, even after this short time.

Evening came all too quickly and Betty was snuggled on the couch, staring into the fire while he locked up the cabin and made sure Hotdog was inside and comfortable. He took a quick shower and pulled on his pajama pants and went to join her. She smiled as he settled and pulled her into his side.

“You forgot a shirt,” she said with a warm glint as she snuggled against his chest. 

“Figured you like me better this way,” he teased. She nodded and wrapped her arm around his waist.

“So, tell me what happens tomorrow. Which direction are we going and how far do we have to go?” she asked softly, not bothering anymore to ignore the inevitable.

“Well,” Jughead began slowly. “The trails you were hiking are 30 miles to the east, my truck is 20 miles west. We’ll do seven miles a day, which I think is doable. I’m leaving a day extra in case you need to go slower, so we’ll either get there a day before I need to check in, or the day of.”

“So, your truck is 50 miles from where my car would be?”

“If you go through the woods yes, but once we reach the truck we have to drive out 30 miles to reach the main road.”

“Jesus, you live 50 miles from the highway? What the hell Jug?” she said with a laugh.

“Was the furthest I could find,” he said with a laugh of his own. She lifted her hand to touch his face and he stared down at her, his eyes soft.

“It makes me sad, thinking of you all the way out here, all alone,” she whispered, her fingers touching his lips.

“It’s not so bad,” he said softly. He dipped his head and kissed her softly and she sighed into it for a moment. He pulled back and she settled back on his chest.

“How far then is it to Riverdale?”

“I think two and a half hours, maybe three. The road kinda meanders around all over the place so it’s a lot further than if you could drive straight through the wilderness. We’ll pass by where you parked and we can stop and see if your car is still there, although I have my doubts. They would have towed it I’m assuming.” Betty moved suddenly and crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his neck.

“I don’t want to go,” she whispered tearfully.

“I don’t want you to go either but you have to,” he whispered back, hugging her close.

“I’ve known you for 2 weeks Juggie, I shouldn’t feel like this. I should want to rush home and leave this place but I….” Betty couldn’t finish.

“Shhhh, it’s ok,” he said softly, his hand rubbing her back. “I feel it too.” They couldn’t say exactly what they were feeling, but they both knew they didn’t want to leave each other.

“What time will we leave?” she asked against his neck.

“We can have breakfast around 8:00 and then we’ll head out. We’ll take it slow and hopefully can manage the 7 miles before evening. It doesn’t seem like a lot but I want to make sure you don’t hurt your leg.” She just nodded and snuggled closer.

“Shall we go to bed?” he asked after a while. “You’ll be sleeping on the hard ground with a sleeping bag the next couple of nights, so we should take advantage,” he added with a smile. 

“Okay,” she agreed and soon they were snuggled under the covers, chest to chest, his hand making slow lazy circles on her back.

“So, once you get me to where I need to be, what are you going to be doing?” she asked.

“I’ll call my dad and drive out to Toledo to get my other ATV, maybe spend a couple days with him and then I’ll get my supplies and head back home,” he answered softly.

“All alone,” she whispered. Jughead sighed and gave her a soft kiss.

“It’s really not that bad, Betts. I’ll be fine.”

“So your next check in with your father would be a month from the day we get out? Same date?”

“Yes.” He smiled at her and tucked her hair back. “Would you like me to give you a call, let you know I’m okay?” 

“Would you?” she breathed. 

“Of course,” Jughead said, pulling her closer.

“Okay,” she said happily. “I know I’m pretty far away and it’s a long drive to come visit, but….”

“We’ll see how it goes, okay?” She nodded and he kissed her again, a long kiss that ended with him leaning over her, his hand moving up her leg. She pulled away and looked at him.

“I wanted you to know something,” she began. “I’ve never in my life slept with a guy I’ve only known a few days.” Jughead smiled, amusement flickering in his eyes. “Really, usually it takes me months when I’m dating someone and with you, I just….i just need you to know I’m not someone who…”

“Betty, relax,” he chuckled, noticing she was getting all worked up. “I already figured you don’t just jump into bed with guys and it wouldn’t really be any of my business anyway.”

“Well, how could you possibly figure that out, I was in bed with you within a week,” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Because this isn’t a normal situation and there is something between us, neither of us could stop it. Maybe it’s the seclusion, us being so close together, I don’t know but it was a first for me too.”

“It was?” she asked with a smile.

“Yes, Betty, I’m not exactly Casanova,” Jughead said with a chuckle. 

“Are you sure? Cause you’re really good at…the stuff…” 

“The stuff. God, you have a way with words,” he said laughing. Betty smacked his chest with her hand and giggled. “No, believe it or not, I’ve always been withdrawn and what a lot of people called weird. I ran with a gang that my father was involved in, got myself into trouble and ended up in the military. I had a couple girl friends before that happened but no, I’m no ladies man.”

“What about the girl you were with on furlough,” she asked curiously. “Girlfriend?”

“Nah, just a friend who took pity on me,” Jughead said laughing. “I hadn’t been with a girl since I shipped out and she decided I needed help. I think she said I was ‘wound like a yo-yo and needed a spin’? I don’t fucking remember, I was a little drunk. You know, now that I think of it, I never did ask if you had someone at home,” Jughead said with a bit of a grimace.

“No, I don’t,” Betty laughed. “I wouldn’t have slept with you if I had,” she insisted.

“You sure about that?” he asked with a smug grin. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Betty said with another laugh. “I’m no cheater.”

“I might have convinced you,” he teased, shifting so he lay over her, her legs immediately parting for him to nestle against her.

“You that sure of yourself? You seem pretty confident for someone who claims to be ‘no ladies man’,” she said with a grin.

“My confidence came from being a sniper, if you aren’t confident, you’re dead. I guess it spilled over into other things.”

“Well,” Betty whispered, tilting her head for him as he ducked his and pressed soft kisses on her neck. “I would hope I would have been a good girl and resisted your charms.”

“Let me just say ‘thank God’ you were single,” Jughead murmured against her skin. “Because I would have lost my mind trying to stay away from you.” Betty tried to think of something else to say but her mind was turning to mush as his hands moved her over and his mouth covered hers. The way he touched her, Betty gave herself completely over to him. She had no idea what was going to happen, she just knew she wasn’t going to just let him disappear and never see him again. She would make sure that didn’t happen.

 

When Betty woke the next morning, Jughead had packed her bag for her and had packed his as well. She went to the washroom and got dressed for the hike, Jughead insisted she take his sister’s clothes, that he would get her new ones. They didn’t say much and Betty tried desperately not to cry as they got things around and got ready to leave. She was leaning against the couch when Jughead came in from whatever it is he was doing outside. He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

“You ok?” he asked softly. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears in.

“I’m going to miss this little cabin,” she cried softly.

“Hey,” he spoke, his voice gruff and tender. “It’s not going anywhere, you know,” he said with a gentle smile as he lifted her head to look down at her. “It will still be here, I will still be here. Maybe one day you come back for a visit?” he suggested. She let out a sad laugh, wiping her tears.

“Maybe,” she whispered. He held her a while longer and she wondered how they could ever make something work. Would things change when they parted? Was this all just a fantasy that they got caught up in? Would the real world change things? They lived 3 hours apart, if they would attempt some sort of relationship, it was long distance and most likely wouldn’t see each other that often. She didn’t know how this could work. She could never live in such seclusion and from what she knew, he wasn’t willing to live where he had to deal with people on a daily basis. Was 2 weeks even a good time length to try and make sense of this? It all seemed so ludicrous. 

“I’ll be outside when you’re ready,” he said softly and pulled away from her. He left her alone and Betty looked around the tiny cabin, remembering every moment of her time here. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes and reached into the pocket of her pants. She pulled the folded paper out and walked over to the bed she had carefully made. She ran her hands over it and no matter what happened next, she would never forget the nights she had spent on it with Jughead. She lay the paper down on the pillow and turned and walked out of the cabin.

“Do you need help with any of that?” she asked Jughead. He had a large backpack strapped to him, with a sleeping back and tent rolled and hanging under it. He also had a rifle hung on his back. “At least let me carry the rifle,” she suggested, feeling silly with her little back pack while he seemed like he was carrying more than his body weight.

“No worries sweetheart, I’m well used to this,” he said with a smile. “You ready for this? Going to the bathroom behind trees, no showers, eating maybe some weird things?” Her heart fluttered at his endearment and she flushed as she nodded, not caring what she had to do, as long as she was with him. He took her hand and they started down a path that she assumed led to his truck. There were several paths they had taken over the time she had spent here, all leading to different things, this one, obviously led to his truck. Hotdog fell in step beside them and she smiled at him. He was going to take care of Jughead for her and she felt a little better knowing he wasn’t completely alone when she was gone.

“Hotdog will be alright for the 7 miles?” she asked.

“Yeah, he’s good. He’ll let me know when he needs to rest, but we’ll probably need it first.”

“So, what supplies are you getting exactly? And how do you get them back to the cabin if there’s a lot?”

“Well, with the busted up quad we’re leaving behind I had a small trailer, but the one I have parked at my dad’s is a side by side, it’s a lot bigger and actually has 4 seats, so we’d all fit and supplies, if need be,” he said with a smile. “I don’t really like it much cause it’s a little big and doesn’t get around the bush very quickly if I’m going off trail, but I have no choice now and it works, so I’ll be bringing that back with me when I go see my dad.”

“What kinds of supplies will you be getting?” Betty asked. 

“Well, food for one. Things like eggs, cheese, bread, milk. I buy the milk in one litre containers and freeze them and thaw them when I need cause they won’t last otherwise. Pantry things, veggies that won’t last but I do my best to preserve them to last as long as possible. As you’ve noticed, the last week before I leave I’m eating whatever scraps are left laying around,” he said laughing. “I’ll get some things that might help fix the quad, things I’ll need for winter. The next month or so will be preparing the place for winter. Hunting, getting meat in the freezer, boarding up the place better.”

“Sounds like you’re homesteading,” Betty smiled.

“I am in a way.”

“You really love living like this, don’t you,” she asked softly. He turned and smiled at her.

“Yeah, I really do.” 

Jughead lit a smoke and took a long drag as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side. They walked at a leisurely pace, making small talk about life. Jughead asked about her work and her life in general and she told him about her friends, stories that had him laughing. His stories were mostly sad and dark and she was beginning to wonder how he had turned out so lovely and kind. All the things he had been through in life, at such a young age, she didn’t know how he was still decent.

They paused around noon to have something to eat and rest for an hour. Betty was surprised that her leg was barely aching. Whatever Jughead had been applying to her wound had helped it heal up quickly and her ankle seemed to have been just a slight twist as she was barely limping anymore.

“The stuff you made, that you put on my leg, where did you learn to make it?”

“I was on a training mission once, and one of the soldiers with me was native American and he had a fascinating wealth of knowledge about herbs and plants and how to use them and I basically ransacked his brain for info and he taught me a lot. He told me which plants were good for what and which to mix and all that stuff and it’s come in quite useful out here.”

“Well, it certainly helped my leg heal quickly, so I thank him. What was his name?”

“Sam,” Jughead said quietly.

“Oh,” Betty breathed, her chest tightening in sorrow. The sniper that had been killed when Jughead had almost died. “I’m so sorry.” Jughead didn’t say anything and she leaned over and gave him a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back, long enough to have her clutching his shirt and wanting more. They continued on and mid afternoon they were hiking through an open area filled with rocks and the sun was beating down on them. Jughead, carrying a much heavier load than she was, stopped and took off all his gear and stripped out of his shirt. Betty let her eyes wander over his muscular torso and wondered how she was going to concentrate on putting one leg in front of the other as they walked. She sighed. Why the hell did he have to be so hot?

“Stop staring at me like that,” Jughead said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“”Well, then put your shirt on,” she retorted. “Or have you not noticed that you are sexy as hell.”

“Well, no, I didn’t notice, but thanks for pointing it out,” he said with a chuckle.

“Honestly Jughead, don’t you look in the mirror? You are so ridiculously handsome and fit and hard and…..ugh, stop laughing at me,” she sighed when she noticed him trying to hold back his laughter.

“Well, I do look in the mirror every day and make a point to ask myself – ‘You ready to face the day you sexy beast?’,” Jughead said as he gave in to his laughter. Betty stepped closer and ran her hand down his chest to the lines of his abs, raking her nails lightly. She grinned when she watched the muscle contract and his slight intake of breath. He grabbed her hand and stilled her movements. “Save that for when we make camp, and I’ll do my best to make sure the bed is comfortable,” he said gruffly and Betty felt her stomach clench at the thought. She really was beginning to love the wilderness and sharing it with this wonderful man.

Around 3:00 they reached the 7 mile mark. Betty could have gone further but Jughead insisted she needed to rest her leg. She sat on a rock while he set up the tent and spread out the sleeping bags. He unzipped them and zipped each one to the other and made one large one and she smiled at his creativity. She would be wrapped in his arms for the night.

“So, what would you like for dinner?” Jughead asked when he was done setting up the camp as he started to get a fire going. Betty looked at him in surprise.

“Oh well, since you’re asking, how about a burger and fries with a milkshake and cake for dessert?” she said sweetly. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and saw her laughing eyes.

“Smart ass,” he muttered with a grin.

“What have you got?” she asked curiously. 

“Well, I was thinking I’d make a stew,” he suggested.

“How? You pack a fridge?” 

“I’ll use my imagination,” he said with a smile. “You just sit right there and I’m going to go see what I can find.” 

“Let me help,” she insisted, getting up. He tried to argue but got nowhere and let her follow him. He studied the vegetation and to her surprise managed to find wild onions and different greens that he insisted were edible. He found something called Burdock root.

“It’s a little sweet and stays crunchy and you actually can find it in a lot of Asian food,” he explained. His knowledge fascinated her and she was excited to see what exactly he was going to cook. Back at camp he pulled a rather small pot from his bag and set it over the fire and got a bottle of water boiling. He used his knife to clean and chop up all the things he found and added them to the water. He also pulled out some beef jerky and chopped it up into tiny pieces and threw them. It wasn’t a large pot of food but it would be enough to take away their hunger. He threw her a protein bar as an appetizer. 

“The smell coming from that pot is freaking ridiculous,” she said with a sigh. “It smells amazing.” Jughead smiled and gave the ‘stew’ a stir. “You’re amazing,” she said with a smile. He winked at her and she sighed. God, she was going to miss him. When the food was ready he pulled out two tin cups and filled them and handed her one with a spoon. She took a tentative taste and gasped in delight. “Oh my god, Jughead this is amazing!” He smiled his thanks and started eating his own. “Did Sam teach you how to make this?” she asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Jughead said with a small smile. “I learned a lot from him.” They finished the stew and having walked more than her leg was used to, Betty was feeling rather exhausted. Jughead cleaned the dishes and sat back against the rock and pulled Betty onto his lap, holding her close. They sat and watched the fire as the sun set and darkness surrounded them. The sounds of the night began and she shivered in his arms.

“Let’s get in the tent,” Jughead suggested, noticing her anxiety whenever there was any sound in the wilderness around them. He quickly made a pit around the fire to make sure it didn’t spread and they settled into the sleeping bag and he zipped the tent closed and pulled her close. “You okay?” he asked after she jumped when an owl hooted in the distance.

“Yeah,” she said, even as she burrowed closer and hid her face in his neck. “I just….its a little scary out here. Brings back the memories of when I was lost and alone.”

“God, Betts. It must have been terrifying all alone out there. What did you do at night?”

“I found somewhere to hole up. Not exactly safe places, like the base of a tree or under a rock ledge. The sounds were so terrifying, I don’t know if I actually slept the first couple nights. The third it was purely from exhaustion.” Jughead shivered at the thought of her frightened and alone in this wilderness and was suddenly very thankful he had found her. “Your cabin was so warm and safe,” she whispered. “You were so warm and safe.” It was dark inside the tent, the dying fire outside only cause a very faint glow so he barely saw her face. He lowered his head and kissed her softly and she curled into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Jughead gripped her waist, letting himself get lost in the kiss, his tongue lazily stroking against hers. After many moments, when he was ready to strip her naked, he pulled away and kissed her cheek, before holding her head to his chest.

“You need to sleep,” he whispered. “Today may have been okay, but you’ll feel it tomorrow and you need the rest.”

Betty wanted to protest but she knew he was right. If they gave in and continued they probably wouldn’t sleep half the night. She nestled in as close as she could as he pulled the sleeping bag up over them and feeling safe, warm and secure in his arms, she quickly fell asleep.

 

The next day proved difficult, just like Jughead had said. Her leg ached and they had to slow it down and rest often. By lunch she felt frustrated and tears stung her eyes as she sat on a fallen log while he fished out protein bars for them to eat.

“Hey,” he said softly, squatting down in front of her. “Do you want to stop for the day? We’ve gone five miles and we have an extra day if need be.”

“No, I can do it, I’m just annoyed,” she said with a sigh.

“Are you sure?” he asked, brushing her hair back. “I promise you it’s ok if we stop.”

“We can continue.” Jughead nodded and helped her to her feet. They continued on a little slower and it was easier for a while and they managed to go the 7 miles by 5:00 and then stopped to make camp.

“God, it took us 4 hours to go 2 miles,” she said with a sigh. 

“The terrain got a little rough there for a while, even with my ATV it takes a while, there are a lot of rocks and shit to get around.” He got her to sit down and checked her leg. It looked okay, she was just very tired. She curled up in front of the fire and took the jerky and packages of food he gave her.

“What is this?” she asked, looking at the odd packages.

“MRE’s,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t understand,” Betty said with a frown.

“Meals ready to eat. Military style tonight sweetheart, it’s all I’ve got.” 

“Thank you,” she murmured as she took the package. It was the second time he had called her sweetheart and she felt warm all over. If she hadn’t been so exhausted she would have thrown herself at him. After they ate, they sat quietly by the fire but Betty found herself dozing against Jughead and he suggested she call it a night. Betty lay in the sleeping bag and watched as he made sure the fire wouldn’t spread and her heart ached. If all went well tomorrow, it was their last night together and she couldn’t stand the thought. She quickly wiped at the tears on her face, not wanting him to notice or upset him.

By the time Jughead got into the tent, she was dozing off. He was thankful for it because the telltale ache in his hands was starting and he sighed in frustration.

“Dammit, not tonight,” he muttered, running his hands over his face. He shook them out but couldn’t shake the anxious feeling that was slowly creeping up on him. His last night with her, sleeping or not, and he had to deal with this bullshit. Hotdog sat at the door of the tent, his eyes on him, watching and alert. Jughead knew it wouldn’t be terrible, but it also wouldn’t let him sleep. That much he knew.

 

Betty woke some time during the night and lay there for a minute, trying to figure out what was wrong. Then she noticed Jughead wasn’t beside her. She sat up quickly and felt around in the dark and realized he wasn’t in the tent. She heard Hotdog then, just a slight whimper from him and she quickly fumbled around for the zipper and unzipped the tent. The fire was still going and Jughead was pacing around it. Hotdog sat on his haunches close to him, not really looking upset, but definitely alert and watching. Jughead kept his eyes on the ground, walking around the fire, every once in a while giving his hands a shake and running them through his hair. She saw the anxiety on his face and her heart ached.

“Juggie?” she said softly, once she had gotten out of the tent. He came to a stop and looked at her.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” he asked quickly.

“No, I just woke and realized you weren’t there,” she answered, walking closer. He took a step back and she stopped. Betty glanced at Hotdog and he didn’t seem concerned so she stepped closer. Jughead looked like he wanted to retreat and she quickly took his hand and stepped up to him. She could feel him trembling and touched a hand to his face. “Are you okay?” she whispered. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I can’t shake the anxiety just yet,” he said, squeezing her hand. “I’m working on it.”

“Come to the tent, lay down and relax, I’ll help you,” she said softly, taking his other hand. 

“Betty..” he murmured. 

“It’s okay,” she said, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. “Hotdog doesn’t look concerned and I’m not either, please, come lay down.” He nodded and followed her to the tent. She zipped them in and helped him out of his boots and they got into the sleeping back. Jughead lay next to her and, his body wound and tense and she rested against him, rubbing his arm with her hand. “It’s okay, Juggie, just breathe.” She whispered to him as she stroked his skin and his body calmed a little but he kept clenching his hands. 

Betty took them and brought them to her and slipped them under her shirt to rest on her stomach. His fingers dug in and he gripped her. Betty moved slowly until she lay on top of him, his hands sliding to her sides, digging into her waist. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his mouth and he breathed her in, his hands sliding further up her shirt.

“Touch me Jug. If your hands are busy with me, they won’t ache with anxiety,” she whispered. 

“I don’t know if that will work,” he whispered back, even with anxiety coursing thought him, his body responded to her nearness. 

“On a scale of mild to severe, where are you?” she asked.

“Mild, but it’s still annoying as fuck,” he said with a sigh. “I don’t like feeling anxious for no fucking reason whatsoever.” He hissed in a breath when she lifted and pulled her shirt off, lowering herself to his chest that she had bared by pulling up his shirt. He moved for her and she pulled it off.

“Do you know what might have triggered it?” she asked, stifling a moan when his hands slid around and cupped her breasts.

“Nothing, sometimes it doesn’t need a reason,” he murmured, his thumbs brushing over her nipples. She could feel his hands tremble and she leaned down and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and his hand came up and grasped the back of her neck and he kissed her eagerly, almost harshly. He moved suddenly, flipping her over and she gasped, wondering if she had maybe overthought this. His kissed her deeply, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, his hands moving down and gripping her breast. 

Betty didn’t think too long because she forgot how. He was rough, moving against her, squeezing her and she moaned when she felt his rock hard arousal pressing between her legs. He pulled back suddenly, his breathing harsh, his hands on her breasts gentling. 

“This isn’t a good idea,” he groaned. “I feel too on edge.”

“It’s okay Juggie, Hotdog isn’t making any noise and I think you’re okay. I just want you to touch me, please,” she whimpered. “It’s….it’s our last….” He didn’t let her finish as his mouth crushed down on hers. His hands moved eagerly over her, desperate and hungry, his mouth moving down her neck, sucking and biting the skin. She felt like she was on fire, her hips lifting up against him, trying to ease the ache between her thighs with friction. 

“I need to slow down,” he groaned against her neck. “I want to spend my time, I want..”

“No, please Juggie, I need you,” she begged, her hands moving to his pants. She was desperate for him, his eager hands and mouth had started a fire in her and she needed him. Jughead fumbled with her pants and with shaking hands shoved them down her legs, taking her panties with. She kicked them off and he groaned when he ran his fingers over her, finding her hot and wet. Betty shifted and opened her legs, pushing his pants and boxers down his thighs and lifted her hips, rubbing herself over him.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his trembling now for an entirely different reason. She didn’t let him take his time, reaching down to wrap her hand around him and guiding him to her.

“Please,” she begged and Jughead couldn’t control himself anymore and thrust into her, wringing a cry from her lips. She wrapped her legs around him and strained closer. Jughead took her mouth in a drugging kiss as he thrust into her again and again. She didn’t know if it was because it was their last night, or his need for a release of some kind, or if their hunger hadn’t been appeased for two days but it was wild and hard and fast. “Fuck, yes,” she groaned when his hand moved down between them, her body racing toward orgasm at a mind numbing pace.

“Fuck, Betty, come for me, I need to feel you come,” he gasped against her mouth. “Please baby,” he groaned, trying to hold off his own release. He moved his mouth down and bit into her nipple and she gave a loud cry, shattering around him as he soothed with his tongue. Her tightening walls pulled his orgasm from him and he spent himself inside her, his fingers digging into her sides, his mouth sucking her nipple deep into his mouth. Jughead collapsed on her, his breathing harsh and ragged, his body shaking on top of her. She had a death grip on him, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. 

When he finally rolled to the side, he rummaged around his bag and pulled out some tissue and gave her a gentle wipe and helped her put her clothes back on. She wanted to cry. This wild coming together in the middle of the wilderness, this, as far as she knew right now, their last time together. It was as desperate as they felt. When their clothes were back in order, he held her tightly against him and they lay in the darkness, neither of them able to sleep and it had nothing to do with anxiety.

 

When morning came, Betty woke and Jughead had gone off to take care of his needs and she sat in the sleeping back, staring out at the camp site. She wasn’t ready. She wasn’t ready in the slightest. By the end of the day, she would most likely be back home and instead of being happy, she wanted to cry. Jughead came back and saw her sitting there and sat beside her.

“You okay?” he asked softly. She bit her lip and shook her head and even though she tried not to, she started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
“Shhhh,” he whispered. “It will be okay.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” she cried against his neck.

“I know baby,” he breathed. He held her for a moment and pulled back, lifting his hands to wipe her tears. “We’ll figure it out, okay? I’ll call you on my next check in and we’ll figure it out. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Do you promise?” she asked, her chin trembling.

“I promise, Betty,” he said softly. They started out a while later and as slow as they went with Betty’s leg aching, they finally reached his truck by mid afternoon. It was tucked away in what seemed like a nook of trees and rocks and unless you were really looking for it and happened to be snooping around the area, you wouldn’t find it. It was an older truck, simple and practical, just like the man. 

Jughead took of his gear and threw it on the back of the truck and unlocked it with keys he pulled from the bag. He popped the hood and proceeded to reconnect the battery and whatever else he unplugged while it sat unused. He started it up and it dutifully roared to life. Betty stood silently, a small distance away, not really wanting to go near this first glimpse of real life. Jughead straightened and walked slowly over to her. 

“I know how much you want to stay and my God, Betty, there is fucking NOTHING I want more than to take you back to my cabin and keep your forever, but you need to go home.” She could only nod as he pulled her close and held her while she cried.

“Please don’t cry,” he pleaded, his voice sounding hoarse with emotion.

“I don’t know what….what’s wrong with me,” she said between hiccups. “I’ve only known your for 17 days and I feel like I’m losing someone I’ve had with me for my entire life.”

“You’re not losing me,” he whispered.

“Are you sure about that?” she cried brokenly. “How can this work Jughead? You can’t live where I live and I can’t live in the middle of nowhere my entire life. How can this work?” she cried.

“I don’t know….” He said, the pain clear in his voice. “Lets just get you home, get you back to your life and maybe you’ll want…”

“Don’t say maybe I’ll want something different,” she said angrily, stepping away from him. “I want you Jughead, and I don’t know how to have you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m only trying to help,” he said quietly, looking as torn as she felt. 

“Let’s just go,” she whispered, walking to the truck. She climbed in the passenger side and saw it was an old bench seat and the familiar feel of a vehicle beneath her unnerved her a little. Funny how being stuck in the wilderness for almost a month can make a person forget the luxuries of real life. Jughead got the truck heading down the dirt road and he didn’t let her sit against the door, taking her hand and tugging her across the bench seat to sit right next to him. She let out a shaky breath and leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. The urge to dig her nails into her palms was over whelming and she held on to his free hand so she wouldn’t do it.

“Can you drive extra slow so it takes a while?” she asked with a sigh. 

“Sure, I can do that,” he said with a chuckle. Betty was tired and despite his urge for her to take a nap, she refused, not wanting to miss one second with him. They tried making small talk but there was nothing they found to talk about that didn’t leave Betty in tears and so they just drove in silence, Jughead’s arm around her, tucking her into his side.

“I like bench seats,” she said softly.

“Old trucks are the best,” Jughead said with a smile. He kept the drive slow and they arrived at the hiking trails an hour later than they should have. Jughead pulled into the parking area slowly and Betty pulled away from him, the familiar place suddenly feeling strange and foreign. They climbed out of the truck and looked around and Betty could see the evidence of the search that had gone on. Her car was gone, as she figured it would be and there were flyers stapled to trees and the hiking map sign that people could use to pick trails. 

Jughead walked over to one and pulled it off the tree. The picture of her was beautiful. A smile that lit up her entire face, a smile he had burned into his heart. The write up was the usual thing, last known location, clothes she was wearing, last date seen, numbers to call. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Even on a missing person flyer, having a picture of her was suddenly the greatest gift he could think of having. 

Betty stood, staring off into the trees, her arms wrapped around herself. Her life had changed here and she was never going to be the same. Her chest felt hollow and it was because she knew she had left her heart in a tiny cabin in the woods. Jughead’s arms came around her from behind and he hugged her close, his lips brushing her ear.

“I changed my mind, Betts. Say the word and we’ll head right back to my place.” Betty let out a sob and turned, wrapping her arms around him. She lifted her face and he framed it with his hands, kissing her tears away and taking her mouth in slow, gentle kiss. She pulled away after a while and stepped back.

“We should go,” she whispered, walking back to the truck.

“Fuck,” he whispered, clenching his fists and watching her climb into the old vehicle. He felt like his heart was in a vice grip and he had no idea how he was going to do this. Once they got going, he kept it slow again and they pulled into Riverdale an hour later. The town was already settling down for the night and there wasn’t much traffic or people around.

“Where do you want to go?” he asked softly. “Home?”

“I think maybe the sheriff’s station,” she said, her voice shaking. “Going to my moms would probably kill her from shock and I don’t know what I’d find at my apartment.” She gave him directions and soon he pulled up in front of the building and put the truck into park. She sat gripping his hand, not saying anything. 

“You ready?” he asked softly.

“Not even in the slightest,” she whispered. Jughead pushed back in his seat and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap. She was pressed against him with the steering wheel stuck in her side but she didn’t care and she clung to him, trying to memorize the feel of his strong arms around her.

“There are going to be a lot of happy people in this little town tonight,” he said quietly, his hands stroking her back. She nodded, feeling her throat closing up on her. She took a shuddering breath and tried to gain some control of herself. 

“You sure you don’t want to come in and be the hero?” she asked in a sad whisper.

“I’m all done being a hero,” Jughead said regretfully. She understood why he didn’t want to come in. The people, the questions, he would literally be in the hot seat for hours and she wasn’t going to put him through that. Betty kissed him. She kissed him until they were both gasping for breath and then she kissed him again.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” she cried, hugging him close. After a long while she pulled back and reached into her pocket and pulled out a paper. “This is my phone number. I’ll get a new cell but the number will be the same, ive had it for years with different phones. I have voice message and you can text if you want.”

“My phones are burner phones because having a phone plan is pointless when I hardly use it, so I can’t text because they are just basic dial phones. I’ll call.” She nodded and he took the paper.

“Promise me you’ll keep taking your meds,” she whispered, holding his face.

“I promise,” he whispered back. “If you promise to take yours.” He ran his thumb over her palm and she bit her lip and nodded in agreement.

“And keep writing because your journal was amazing,” she said with a smile.

“I’ll keep writing.”

“Promise me that I’ll see you again,” she whispered, leaning her forehead on his.

“I’ll figure it out,” he said hoarsely. 

“Promise me, Jughead,” she begged, clutching his shirt, her tears coming again.

“I promise,” he whispered. “I promise.” He kissed her then, a desperate, and deep kiss, his tongue stroking hers, her lips, the dark corners of her mouth, burning his taste into her. After long moments she wrenched her mouth away and moved off his lap, sliding over to the passenger door. They stared at each other, breathing heavy, his eyes filled with anguish and her face lined with tears. She grabbed her backpack off the floor and took a deep breath and leaning over she gave him one last hard kiss and then she climbed out of the truck and walked away.

Jughead felt his heart twist painfully and he clenched his hands. He rested his elbow on the edge of the door and pressed his fist to his mouth, watching her walk to the front doors of the sheriff’s office. He knew life for her would become a whirlwind for the next little while and he wished he wasn’t so fucked up and that he could hold her hand through it. He stared down at the number in his hand. He slipped it into his pocket with her picture and kept watching her walk away. 

He felt like his heart was shattering and the ache in his chest was almost unbearable. He had never felt like this about anyone, the way he felt about her. He didn’t question it anymore, the short time didn’t matter, he felt what he felt and he was never going to be the same.

“I love you,” he whispered in the darkness of the truck cab as he watched her disappear through the doors and out of his sight, his heart gone with her.


	8. Back to Life

Jughead took a deep breath and blinked away the sting in his eyes and got out to let Hotdog out of the covered kennel on the back of his truck. He let him jump in the truck and climbed back in after him. After another lingering look at the door of the sheriff’s office, he put the truck into drive and rolled away from the curb, heading back out of town. He pulled over when he was outside the town limits and grabbed his phone and dialed his father. FP Jones picked up on the third ring.

“Hey dad, it’s me.”

“Jug! You’re a day early. Is everything alright?” FP asked.

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s good. How are you?”

“I’m good son, how are you? Things okay?”

“Yeah, they’re good, I’m getting by,” Jughead said with a muffled sigh.

“Good, good. You taking your meds?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Jughead said with a small smile. He had promised Betty he would keep taking them and fuck, he wasn’t about to break a promise to her. He would keep taking them.

“You promise boy? You wouldn’t lie to me, would you?” 

“No, I promise dad, I’m taking them.”

“Okay, good. Your doctor called the other day. Said you hadn’t been in to see him in a while and he knew your prescriptions should be filled soon,” FP explained.

“Yeah, I know, I’ll make an appointment to go see him. Listen, I’m calling not only to check in but I had a big storm come through and a tree fell and damaged my ATV, I had to hike out and I’m going to need the side by side. Are you home the next couple days? I thought I’d come by to pick it up and maybe stay and visit?”

“How soon can you get here? I’m actually heading out tomorrow afternoon with a couple friends to have a look at some bikes out of state. I can cancel if you want,” FP said softly.

“No, no don’t do that. I can be there in about 5 hours. We can chat a bit before you go but don’t cancel your trip.”

“Okay great, it’ll be great to see you again,” FP said, the smile evident in his voice.

“Alright dad, I’ll see you soon,” Jughead said quietly and disconnected the call. He started driving again and watched Riverdale fade in the rearview.

 

To say Betty caused an uproar when she walked into the sheriff’s station was an understatement. She walked in slowly and since it was pretty late at night and there usually wasn’t anyone coming in at that time, everyone in there turned toward the door. And everybody froze. Ethel Muggs, who worked the phones let out a scream and then burst into tears. Everyone came running to see what the commotion was and Betty didn’t even have time to react as she was surrounded and passed from hug to hug and back again for a second pass around.

“Oh my God, Betty. Where did you come from? Where have you been?” Ethel cried, grabbing her and hugging her again. She pulled away and yelled at someone. “Call her mother! Call Kevin! Someone call Veronica!”

Betty was ushered over to a chair and pushed into it and she hadn’t said anything yet, feeling too overwhelmed to do more than nod and shake her head at all the questions flying at her. She was crying again and she didn’t know if it was from the emotion of being home and happy to see all these familiar faces or the fact that Jughead wasn’t beside her. Her heart hurt so much that no matter how exciting the moment was, she missed his so desperately already and she bit her lip to keep from convulsing into full on sobs.

She sat and hugged her bag to her, feeling lost and alone once again. It didn’t make any sense, since she was safe and surrounded by friends. It was Ethel that finally noticed how shell shocked Betty looked and ordered everybody away from her and led her into a quiet room with a couch. She closed the door and Betty sat down on the couch and let out a shaky breath.

“Are you okay?” Ethel asked, sitting beside her.

“Yeah,” Betty whispered. “I’m just a little overwhelmed. Is my mom coming?”

“Yes, she’s on her way. We didn’t tell her over the phone why we need her, we just let her know not to worry that someone was here to see her. I didn’t want her thinking the worst.”

“Thank you.”

“What happened to you Betty?”

“I got lost hiking. I injured myself but I found help and had to wait until I could hike again before coming home. I’ll tell it all later. I just really want to see my mom first,” she said, her chin trembling. 

“Of course, Betty.” 

A while later, Alice Cooper showed up at the station and demanded to know why she had been called in so late. Betty stood slowly as her mother was ushered into the room. Alice froze in disbelief, the shock making her immobile. Betty felt fresh tears fill her eyes as she looked at her mother. She had lost weight, there were circles under her eyes, she was a mess. It was clear she hadn’t been sleeping well and consumed with worry over her missing daughter.

“Betty?” she choked out, as she began to sob. Betty rushed over and wrapped her arms around her before she could crumble to the ground. Alice sobbed unashamed as she clung to her child. 

“I’m okay mom,” Betty cried. “I’m okay.” Alice just nodded, unable to speak through her tears. She didn’t let go of her for many minutes and Betty didn’t mind. As much as her heart was broken over being away from Jughead, she was home, she was with family and she suddenly realized how very much she had missed them. There was a commotion outside the room and the door suddenly flew open and Kevin and Veronica rushed into the room. Veronica promptly burst into tears and threw herself at Betty in a fit of sobs. Kevin looked like he was going to pass out and leaned against the wall and bent over taking deep breaths.

It took a while before everyone got a hold of themselves and calmed enough so Kevin’s father could come in and take Betty’s statement. She gave the version that she had told Jughead she would use. She had gotten lost for three days, seriously injured herself, somehow found the cabin of an older hermit couple who nursed her back to health and got her back to Riverdale. Of course they all wanted to know where these people were.

“They didn’t want to give any statement, they just wanted to get me home. They dropped me off and left right away,” Betty explained quickly, much to the annoyance of Sheriff Keller.

“You could have died,” Alice whispered, hugging her close again.

“I almost did,” Betty whispered back, starting to cry again as she remembered the loving and gentle way Jughead had taken care of her. They spent another 2 hours at the station, Betty repeating her statement several times, signing things to say she was alive and well and other things that she couldn’t concentrate on as exhaustion started to overtake her. All she wanted was a bed and Jughead. What she would give to be wrapped in his arms, back in the warm cozy cabin. Finally she was allowed to go and Alice took her out to her car.

“You’re coming home with me tonight. You can take a hot shower and sleep in your old bed.” Betty just nodded, too tired to argue. She felt like she was in a daze and before she even knew it, she was in her mother’s house and being ushered into the washroom. “You need a shower,” her mother insisted. “I’ll call your father, sister and brother and let them know and there will be a cup of tea waiting for you when you’re done. There are still plenty of your clothes in your old room.” Betty nodded and finally she was all alone. 

She sat down on the edge of the bathtub, clenching her hands to keep them from shaking. She wanted to dig her nails in but she refrained. She realized that even though Jughead had promised he’d call, there was absolutely no way she would know if he would or not until he did. The ball was completely in his court and it was all up to him. There was a good chance she would never hear from him or see him again. She lowered her head into her hands and started to cry. He had promised. She chose to believe him and God, it had only been a few hours but she felt like part of her was missing.

“I miss you,” she whispered through her tears. She stood up and looked into the mirror and grimaced. She looked like hell. Her skin was a mess, her hair was a pile of frizz, there were circles under her eyes. She wondered what on earth Jughead saw that he claimed she was so beautiful. She sure hoped she saw him again, so he could see her when she actually looked decent. She sighed then, her heart twisting a little. As awful as she thought she looked, he had told her she was beautiful and stunning. Had he just been too long without a woman or had he really meant it? Betty closed her eyes and let out a small sob. He had meant it, she had seen it in his eyes.

She managed to get a hold of herself and stripped out of her clothes and stepped into a hot shower. She hadn’t had one for 3 days and it felt amazing and soothing. She probably used way too much conditioner but her hair was in desperate need of it. Her mother’s facial wash was in the shower and she used a good amount of that too. She stayed under the hot spray until the water started getting cold and then she climbed out and dried off, wrapping a towel around herself. She moisturized and could literally feel her skin drinking it in. 

She grabbed her bag and walked into her old room and dropped it on the floor while she rummaged around for something to wear. She pulled on some pajama pants and a tank top and wandered back to the kitchen. True to her word, Alice had a cup of tea waiting for her. Betty sat down at the table and wrapped her hands around the cup.

“You look better,” her mom smiled, sitting down next to her.

“Thanks, I missed conditioner and face cream,” Betty said with a small laugh. She sipped her tea and stared into the cup.

“I thought I lost you,” Alice whispered, touching her hair. “You have no idea what a terrifying time this has been.”

“I’m so sorry mom,” Betty cried. “There was no phone and my leg was injured and if I hadn’t gone on that stupid trail…..” Her words tapered off as she swallowed the lump in her throat. If she hadn’t followed that stupid trail, she wouldn’t have met Jughead. How in God’s name was she going to go a month without seeing him or hearing his voice? “I’m really tired mom, can I please just go to bed?”

“Of course sweetie, get some rest.” Betty gave her a hug and went back to her room. She sat on the bed and looked around with a sigh. It was all so familiar and she was thankful to be home, despite the pain in her heart. Her eyes fell on her bag and she went to pick it up and started to empty it. The pants had a large tear in them and she threw them on the floor to throw away. The rest of the clothes she threw in the laundry hamper. She reached in for the rest and frowned when her hand brushed against something. She pulled it out and gasped when she saw Jughead’s red flannel shirt. He had packed her bag and had obviously put it in on purpose. It was wrapped around something and she unrolled it and her eyes filled with tears when she saw one of his journals.

Betty sat down on the bed, holding the book like it was a priceless treasure. She opened it and realized it was the one she had first opened and dropped when he had caught her. It was the journal he wrote during his recovery. There was a folded piece of paper tucked into it and her hands shook when she opened it and saw it was a letter. Betty lay it down on the bed with the journal and stared at it for a good minute, her eyes blurred with tears. She took his shirt and held it too her face and started to cry when she realized he must have worn it first because it smelled faintly of his tobacco and cologne. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled it tight around her. Betty lay down on the bed and held the letter and journal to her heart for a while until she managed to stop crying. She lifted the letter and started to read.

_To My Betts,_

_I miss you. I miss you already and you aren’t even gone yet. It feels strange, knowing you’re going to be gone in a few days and I can’t seem to wrap my head around it. You haven’t even been here that long and it feels like I’ve always had you with me. I don’t know what forces brought you to my door out here in the middle of nowhere, but I’m so glad they did._

_I have never met a woman like you, so beautiful and kind and understanding. So forgiving. I don’t deserve any of it but you gave it so freely. I still can’t believe I got to kiss you and touch you and hold you in my arms. I can’t believe you wanted me to kiss you, touch you and hold you. I can’t believe you wanted me. I feel like I was given the most priceless gift, that you allowed me to “kiss” you. The most amazing “kissing” ive ever experienced :)_

_You’ve already seen that I’m damaged at best and you still cared and let me pull you close. I’m usually pretty guarded but with you I am an open book. You let me know that’s its okay to be myself and I thank you for that. I’m going to hang on to that, the memory of you, to get me through when I feel like I’m barely holding on. Just thinking of you leaving me is making it hard to breathe and I don’t know what I’m going to do without you._

_You’ve changed my life Betty, in the short time you were here and I’m never going to be the same. I feel like you brought me back to life. I miss your smile, your giggle, your teasing. I miss your support. I’ll never forget how you held my hand during that storm, when I felt like a failure and weak and pathetic, you sat and held my hand without judgement and that was night you took my heart and I will never be able to give it to anybody else because it’s no longer mine. I don’t know what’s going to happen now. I have nothing to offer you and it kills me that I can’t offer you the world._

_I’m terrified now that you’re back home that you’ll forget about me and move on and that’s completely your choice and I have no right to ask you for anything but I’m asking anyway, give me time to figure this out. Give me time Betts, because I don’t want you to move on, I don’t want you to forget me. I want you to keep wanting me the way you wanted me in our little cabin. I want you to keep wanting me the way I want you. I know it’s selfish of me, but please, give me time to figure this out and in the meantime, take care of my heart because it’s yours._

_Always yours,_   
_Jughead._

It was hard to read through her tears but Betty managed and by the time she got to the end she was a sobbing mess. _My Betts, Always Yours, Our little cabin._ She was his. He was hers.

“I’ll wait for you,” she whispered, her trembling hands tracing the words on the paper. She read it again and then again until she was so tired she could barely see. She folded it carefully and tucked it into the journal and curled up under the covers, holding the book to her chest and fell asleep with a pair of storm blue eyes invading her dreams.

 

Jughead arrived at FP’s just before dawn. His father greeted him with a long hug that Jughead returned with as much enthusiasm as was given. He ushered him and Hotdog inside.

“It’s so good to see you son. You look good.”

“Thanks dad,” Jughead smiled, shrugging out of his jacket and kicking off his boots.

“You hungry? I know it’s still early but I can start whipping up some pancakes and sausage for you.”

“That sounds amazing. I could use a shower too. Mind if I do that while you cook?” 

“No, no, please, you look like you could use one,” FP said with a laugh. Jughead could only nod and headed to the bathroom. He took a long shower, letting the water wash the grime of the three day hike away from him. He braced his hands on the tiled wall and hung his head, letting the water hit the back of his neck. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander to the night before they reached the truck. He had been anxious and wound up and she had calmed and soothed him and they had wildly and passionately come together, in a desperate need that left them clinging to each other, not wanting to let go.

He wondered if she had found his gift to her. He had risen early the morning they left and written the letter and he’d poured his heart into it. He missed her so fucking much, he felt physical pain in his chest. He had made the decision to leave his journal with her to tell her how what happened to him had changed him and maybe explain why he was the way he was. He wanted her to know his fears and regrets and guilt. He wanted her to know Sam, the man who had been his best friend for 4 years. He had asked her to give him time and while he figured it out, he wanted her to know him and so he had left his journal and his shirt. He smiled at that. She had always been wearing his flannel and t-shirts and he’d taken the one off his back and left it with her.

Jughead got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his clothes. He fished in his pocket for Betty’s picture and phone number and threw the clothes in the laundry hamper. He wandered into his old room and found some clothes to wear, slipping the papers into the pocket. 

He thought for a minute and pulled out his phone and reached for her number again. He had no idea if it would work or if she’d even get the message once she got her new phone but he decided he just needed to leave her a message and he dialed her number.

When he was done, he headed back to the kitchen where FP had piles of food ready for him to eat. Jughead dug in.

“You look good Jug, things going well out in your corner of the woods?”

“Yeah, everything’s good, except for that damn storm. Busted my ATV pretty good and destroyed my shed.”

“Wow, must have been a bad one,” FP said with a low whistle.

“It wasn’t all bad,” Jughead said softly, his hand sliding into his pocket to graze the picture hidden there. FP’s expression was curious but he didn’t question him. He had learned over the years that if Jughead wanted to share something, he would do it in his own time.

“Well, when you’re done eating, you need to get some rest, so head on back to your room and I’ll wake you later so we can get the side by side hooked up and have some conversation.” Jughead nodded and dug back into his food.

 

Betty woke in the middle of the afternoon, Jughead’s journal still pressed to her chest. She felt rested and slept out and she slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom before putting on some jeans and a tshirt and heading to the kitchen. Alice turned to her and her eyes filled with tears once again when she saw her and she wrapped her in a tight hug.

“I still can’t believe you’re here,” she breathed happily. “I checked to make sure you were still in your bed about every hour,” she admitted. Betty smiled and sat down while Alice fixed her something to eat. “What are you plans today?” she asked. “You can take a week to settle into life again before you need to think about maybe coming back to work. Your return is already on the news and everyone is so happy you’re safe and put an end to this horrible ordeal,” Alice said with a sigh.

“I just want to go home,” Betty said softly. Her mother turned to her with a frown.

“Are you sure? You’ve been gone so long and I don’t think you should be alone. I would much prefer if you stay here for a while.”

“No, I just need to go home and be in my space and start to breathe again. I will be fine mom.” Alice nodded and place a bowl of soup in front of her and some fresh bread. Betty suddenly realized she was starving and dug in with gusto.

Later that afternoon, after her mother had again questioned her about everything that had happened and Betty had given her non Jughead version, she finally took her home. First they stopped at the cell phone store at Betty’s insistence and got her phone replaced and thankfully could keep her number. Once it was up and running she realized she had piles of emails, voicemails and messages to get through. It was going to be a long night. 

Her apartment was on the third floor of the building she lived in and for once she was thankful that the elevator was directly across from her door. She usually found it annoying as she heard a lot of noise of other tenants when they were getting on and off, but now, it was just a couple of steps and her mother unlocked the door and she was home.

Her apartment was exactly as she had left it. It was clear people had been in it as there were a pile of missing persons flyers on the counter and there were cards of condolence spread out on the table as they had apparently had some kind of vigil while she was missing. It all seemed like another planet at the moment. She had been fine and having a good time with Jughead while everyone had been in torment of not knowing what had happened to her. Betty suddenly felt a little guilty that she had been living and loving with him, without barely any thoughts of her life at home.

Her mother fluttered around and got things in order and changed her bed sheets so she’d have a fresh bed to sleep in. She promised to come by the following day with groceries and made sure there was at least something in the cupboard in case she got hungry.

“Mom, it’s fine. If I need food I’ll order a pizza or something,” Betty insisted. After another long hug, Alice left with Betty promising to text her every hour to let her know she was still found. Finally she was alone. Betty wandered around the place, looking at everything that looked so familiar and foreign at the same time. A homey and comfortable apartment that she had always loved so much. Now she longed for the log walls and cozy seclusion of a tiny cabin in the woods and the arms of a strong, tortured ex-sniper.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and flipped to a news channel to see what was going on in the world and there on the screen was her photo with the headline “Missing Hiker Returns Almost a Month after Disappearing”. She listened to the news anchor explain her story and after a while she sighed and turned it off. She knew that within a day or two there would be calls for an interview and she really didn’t know if she was going to grant any. She just wanted to get back to life and figure things out now.

She went to the bathroom and started the water in the tub and poured some bubble bath into it. It had been a while since she had had a good long soak. As much as she loved the cabin, there was no bathtub and she couldn’t wait to soak for an hour or so. She went out to grab her bag and fished out Jughead’s shirt and journal and grabbed her phone and went back in. A while later she was blissfully covered in bubbles and she lay the journal on the book stand next to the tub and grabbed her phone. She said a quick prayer to not drop it in the water and went into her emails first. 

Most of it was junk and there was a few emails from people hoping she was okay and to get back to them if she gets their message. She decided to do that the following day. Next she went through her texts and most of them were from the first few days that she was missing and the longer she was gone, the more frantic they got. She closed them all and figured the next day she would send a mass text and cover everyone to say she was alive and well. Next she dialed into her voice messages and she lay the phone down on the edge of the tub and closed her eyes as it played through them one by one. Just like the texts, they went from calm ‘where are you’s’ to frantic ‘please tell me you’re okay’ to tears and crying and Betty’s own face was wet by the time she got through most of them. Finally the automated voice told her she had one message left in her inbox. 

“Hey Betts.” Betty shot up, her heart damn near stopping. She grabbed the phone and hit pause and rewind on her message. Jughead’s husky voice once again filled the bathroom. She burst into tears.

“Hey Betts. I don’t know if you’ll get this message or when you’ll get a new phone but I just wanted to let you know that I got to Toledo alright and I hope you’re doing okay. I know it’s probably overwhelming with you being back and I wish I could have been there to hold your hand…..I’m sorry that I couldn’t do that for you. I feel now that I should have just sucked it up and gone in with you, you know? Just add it to my many regrets. I’ll be heading back home tomorrow and I promise to check in with you in a month.” He paused at that point and Betty lowered her head to her knees and took a shuddering breath. “I miss you so much already and I’m….i’m really sorry Betty, that I’m so fucked up that I can’t stand with you and….i’m just sorry. I have to go. Bye sweetheart.”

Betty listened to the message over and over before saving it. She wiped her tears and managed to get a hold of herself. It had only been 24 hours and she already felt like he had been gone 100 years. She didn’t know how long it would be until she saw him again and she didn’t know how she was going to manage. She only hoped that it got easier. She decided to curl up in bed with the journal and got out of the bath. She once again pulled on Jughead’s shirt and crawled into bed and sighed happily. As much fun as she had in Jughead’s bed, she had missed her own comfortable bed that she was used to.

First she sent Kevin and Veronica a text to come by the following day after lunch so they could catch up and then she opened the book and started to read. “It’s been 6 weeks since I should have died…” 

 

Jughead slept till noon when his father woke him and told him he had to leave in a couple hours and they should get on hooking up the trailer and side by side to Jughead’s truck. 

“So you about to get started on getting winter ready?” FP asked as they hooked the trailer to the truck.

“Yeah, I need to fix one of my windows, it’s a little drafty and there’s a patch on the roof that needs redoing. Hopefully the hunting is good so I have some meat for the winter. I don’t much like spending money on that if I don’t have to. Probably need a few more piles of fire wood and then I’m good to go,” Jughead said. FP shook his head and laughed.

“It still amazes me that the kid who stupidly stole a car and ended up a sniper, hunts his own meat and chops wood to fill his days. You know you’re more than welcome to come home for Christmas, right?” 

“I could probably come for a few days,” Jughead said with a smile. 

“I can’t wait,” FP said happily. “JB will be here too, so to have you both home is about the best gift I could hope for.” Jughead smiled and walked with him to the shed for the side by side. “How are you doing with your anxiety?” his dad asked softly. “You have any bad episodes recently?” Jughead clenched his jaw when his mind went back to the night he had attacked Betty in his sleep nightmare. He still couldn’t think about it for long because it terrified him. He could have killed her and if not for Hotdog…..He gave himself a mental shake and sighed.

“I’ve a had a few in the last month. Most manageable. Hotdog helps a lot.” It was all he was willing to say. 

“But you’re taking your meds?”

“Yeah, I’m taking them every day now. I’m sorry that I’ve been causing you worry by not taking them. It was just hard for me to give up control and allow the meds to help me with something I couldn’t help myself with.”

“I understand son, I’m just glad you’re taking them.” Jughead kept to himself that it was a beautiful, kind and understanding woman that had forgiven him for a horrible incident and had pleaded with him to take his meds and had made him promise. He wasn’t ready to talk about Betty and he didn’t know when he would be. They got the side by side on the trailer and got it secured.

“I should probably get going,” Jughead said when they finished. “I have to get supplies yet and I want to make sure I get back before dark.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask. Where did you come from when you called? From your place it’s only 3 hours or so and it took you 5 hours.”

“I just took my time, made a few stops,” Jughead said, feeling bad for lying.

“Alright, well I’ll be waiting for your next call and it was so good to see you Jug. You should do this more often,” FP suggested. "Maybe get used to the real world again."

“Yeah, maybe,” Jughead said softly. After a long embrace and getting his bag and Hotdog, Jughead was once again on his way. He spent the next couple of hours getting supplies and some grocery and when he felt like he was being suffocated by people and cars and noise, he turned his truck and headed toward home. By the time he got back to where he parked his truck, it was already getting dark. 

“What do you think Hotdog? Should we spend the night here? Or head back in the dark. It’s not a 3 day hike now at least, but a few hours with this side by side for sure.” The path wasn’t always straight and flat so he knew he would have to be careful in the dark and go a bit slower than he would have to on the smaller quad he had back at the cabin. He thought about it for a while and decided he just wanted to be home. He packed his stuff into the ATV and got into the driver’s seat, Hotdog jumping in beside him and they headed out.

By the time Jughead got back to his cabin it was closing in on midnight. He was tired and he didn’t know if it was from the travel or because missing Betty seemed to drain the energy and life right out of him. He spent another hour putting his things away before he locked up the cabin and shut the world out.

The quiet hit him like a brick wall. He had never noticed before just how deafening it was. He leaned against the door and looked around the small room and his heart ached to painful. He saw her everywhere he looked. She was lounging on the couch, sitting at the table, laying on his bed, standing in the kitchen. Jughead took a deep breath and then another and he couldn’t seem to get his emotions to cooperate and not run away from him. He swallowed and let out a shaky breath and pulled out his cigarettes. He grabbed a chair from the table and turned it to straddle it and lit a smoke, not caring that he didn’t usually smoke inside the cabin. He took a long drag and rested his arm resting across the back of the chair. His hands were shaking and he lowered his head to his forearm and took deep breaths.

“Fuck,” he whispered, unable to keep himself under control. It was like the light had left his cabin and all that was left was sadness, loneliness and darkness. He took another long drag and didn’t even bother wiping the tears that ran down his face. What the fuck was he going to do without her? He stood and paced, rubbing the back of his neck and willing the ache in his chest to go away. When it didn’t he kicked the chair angrily across the room. Hotdog barked and watched him closely. Jughead leaned against the door and banged his head back against it a few times, letting out quick breathes as he felt the pain slowly surround him. He slid down to the floor and as much as he tried to fight it, he started to cry.

Hotdog came over and sat beside him, whimpering and nudging his hand. “Hey boy,” Jughead said brokenly. “This is new, huh?” he said with a harsh laugh. “I’ve cried over a lot of shit, but I’ve never once cried over a woman.” It took a long while for him to get a hold of himself, but he finally managed to drag his ass off the floor and he kicked off his boots and threw his jacket on the table and put Betty’s flyer and number on the table and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he was done he got a fire going to warm the place up a little, grabbed the papers from the table and headed over to bed. He stopped when he reached it and stared down, his heart hammering in his chest. There was a folded piece of paper on his pillow. He sat down and slowly picked it up and unfolded it. It was a letter from Betty. He clicked on the lamp beside his bed and lay down and held it up to read.

_My sweet Juggie,_

_I’m going to be leaving in a few days and my heart almost can’t bear it. I still cannot believe that I stumbled on your cabin on the night I should have died. I was so afraid and then you saved me. Well Hotdog as well, but if not for you and your care, I would have died. It’s something I can’t ever repay but I would like to try. These couple of weeks we’ve had together have been the most amazing weeks of my life. I can’t explain it and I don’t want to explain it, I just know that in a very short period of time, you became very important to me and my heart aches with the thought of leaving you._

_I want to stay here, in your sweet little cabin forever, but I know that’s not possible. I don’t know what’s going to happen now, I only know that I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want to spend my life not feeling your kiss again. Your hands, your arms. I think my favorite place will now always be wrapped up in your arms. I’m going to miss you so much. The closer it gets to me leaving, the more it hurts._

_To think I might not see your eyes, too look into their stormy blue depths, it makes it so hard not to cry. I think of the nights, when you’ll be all alone. If you ever feel anxious, just think of my voice and I’ll be right beside you, holding your hand. I don’t want to lose you Juggie, I want to be with you and I don’t know how we can make this work, but I’d like to try. I know you need to figure it out and see how we can do this and I’ll wait for you and I’m going to leave the decision to you. Just know that I want more and I want you and I hope we can figure something out._

_I can’t wait until I get to see you again and I can’t wait to feel your arms and your kiss again. All your kisses. I’m going to miss the kissing. The memories will keep me warm at night and will help chase away the loneliness. I hope I see you soon and I hope you are well. Take care of my heart Juggie, because I left it in your cabin and I don’t know if I want it back._

_Your Lady of the Woods,_   
_Betty_

She would wait for him. Jughead took a long shuddering breath and wiped at his face which was once again lined with tears. God, he was turning into a fucking sap. He had asked her to wait while he figured it out and here she had left a letter saying she would do exactly that. He read the letter again and then grabbed the folded flyer and opened it and his stomach clenched when he looked at her smiling face. She was so beautiful. She had been laughing about looking crazy while she was out here, with no proper hair and skin products and he had told her she was stunning and now he was looking at her when she had all these things she claimed she needed and he realized that all the things girls did to themselves worked to enhance their beauty and she was breathtaking.

Jughead held the picture to his heart and closed his eyes. He needed her. He realized that now. Nobody had ever accepted him so quickly and without judgement before and the way she responded to him when he was feeling anxious, wanting to help. Even in the midst of him having an episode, she made him feel like he would survive, like it wasn’t going to crush him. She was like air and he couldn’t breathe without her. He wanted her back and he needed to figure out a way to be with her because he suddenly realized, he couldn’t live without her.

 

The next day, Veronica and Kevin sat on Betty’s couch and caught her up on all the news in Riverdale since she had gone missing. Turns out, except for her disappearance, not much had happened. The whole town had been consumed with what had happened to her and that had been the focus of everything.

“I swear Betty, when we found your car and you weren’t anywhere around, I was a mess,” Veronica said, wiping fresh tears. “Archie is out in New York and when I told him last night that you were home, he cried Betty. He actually cried. We’ve all missed you so much.” 

“It’s so good to have you back,” Kevin said with a sigh. “I felt kind of lost without you.”

“I’m so sorry you guys, I mean, if I hadn’t taken that stupid trail…” she stopped talked and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t know how to pretend to regret something that let her meet the man who had changed her life. “Okay you guys, I have to tell you something,” she blurted. Veronica and Kevin looked at her and frowned at the way she was clenching her hands together. “I just need to tell someone about what actually happened and you have to promise and swear that you won’t tell a single soul, not even your father, Kevin.”

“Okay, yeah sure,” they both said in agreement.

“Swear!”

“Okay, we swear.”

Betty launched into her story and barely came up for air as she shared everything with her two best friends. She left out the scary nightmare, thinking it didn’t need to be told and by the time she was done they sat across from her, their mouths hanging open in shock, completely frozen. Veronica spoke first.

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked. Betty rolled her eyes and sighed.

“I’m not repeating it V,” she said with a frown.

“Betty, I don’t understand, why did you lie?”

“Because he doesn’t want to be the center of attention. He doesn’t want to be involved and he doesn’t want anyone to know about him.”

“Betty, how long again were you with him?”

“17 days.”

“You slept with someone you’ve known for 17 days?” Veronica asked in shock.

“Well, technically I had only known him for about 9 when I slept with him.” They both stared at her.

“Okay, either he had you under some sort of spell or he was…”

“Literally the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen in your life,” Betty insisted.

“And he lives in the woods?” Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. “Honey, beautiful people don’t hide themselves away in the woods.”

“He has PTSD Kevin, for God’s sake and he’s strangely unaware of how incredibly sexy he is.”

“A beautiful man with PTSD, hiding in the woods, managed to seduce you in 9 days?” Veronica asked, still in shock.

“Well, honestly, it was more like I seduced him. I had my hand in his pants I think a day or two before that.”

“How fucking hard did you hit your head when you fell?” Kevin asked.

“I can’t explain it you guys,” Betty said in a sad whisper. “I really can’t. I just know that we had an instant connection and we tried to fight it, but it just, it was a force bigger than us and God, I miss him so fucking much,” she said and once again started to cry. Veronica came over and put her arm around her.

“Oh Betty. What are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I’m just going to wait.”

“You’re going to sit around and wait for some crazy guy in the woods to decide if he wants you in his life,” V asked.

“Don’t call him crazy,” Betty snapped, her eyes spitting fire. 

“Some crazy sexy bushman,” Kevin offered.

“Still with the crazy,” Betty frowned.

“I’m sorry honey, but you do have to realize how this all sounds to us. And you have to sit around and wait until he calls in month? What the fuck Betty?” Kevin sputtered. Betty sighed and sank back into the couch, wiping her face.

“I shouldn’t have told you,” she whispered. 

“We’re sorry Betty, we’re just a little shocked, that’s all. I guess we don’t really know anything about him and it’s hard to comprehend,” Veronica said sadly. Betty reached over to the coffee table and grabbed Jughead’s journal and pulled out the letter.

“Okay, this is extremely personal and I shouldn’t even show you this, but I feel like if you read this letter, you would understand why I feel the way I feel.” They both got eager excited looks on their faces and Betty rolled her eyes. She reluctantly handed them the letter and waited while they huddled together to read it. By the time they were done, Veronica was wiping tears. Kevin wanted to know where he could find one. She then played Jughead’s voice message.

“Okay, he definitely has a sexy voice,” Kevin said with a sigh.

“Oh B,” Veronica said in a sad voice. “How are you going to do this?”

 

3 weeks later, Betty had settled back into life. She had declined all interviews and just asked that people respect her wish to just get back into the swing of things and after a while, she became old news and was left alone. She went back to work and once everyone got over the shock of her return, everything went back to normal. She seemed alright to everyone but there wasn’t a single night where she wasn't holding Jughead’s letter and crying herself to sleep. She had already listened to his voice message so many times, she had it memorized. She was sitting home one evening and she grabbed her laptop and started to search social media. There wasn’t a Jughead Jones anywhere. She searched news sites and articles and didn’t have much luck. 

Finally she scrolled a site for Toledo and used the search bar and typed in his name. She gasped when a local newspaper article popped up. 

_Local Hero Returns Home._

There he was, in full military dress, looking as breathtaking as she remembered. The article talked about his time in the service and his accomplishments and the injuries he sustained that had retired him from service. They talked about how he’d lost his friend Sam and there was a picture of them together, clearly wherever they had shipped out to, their arms around each other’s shoulders, dressed in fatigues, although both their shirts were hanging open, showing chiselled abs on both of them. They look carefree, happy and relaxed, having not yet been ravaged by war. It told of the decoration and medals he got, something he had never mentioned to her and there was a picture of him and his father. She glanced under and saw the name. FP Jones. 

Betty pulled up the white pages for Toledo and typed in FP Jones. The first name that popped up was Forsythe Pendleton Jones III and she let out a small laugh. Jughead had said he had his father’s name and it was awful. She still thought it was better than Floyd and let out a giggle. She would have to tell him that. Betty printed the article and the other info she got and grabbed her bag. She headed downtown and spent a couple of hours picking up a few things and then she headed back home. One of the items she had gotten was an Ipod and she set it up and added a bunch of things and then pulled up the camera. 

She spent a few hours getting things around and preparing her gift and then she gave Kevin a call. When he picked up she smiled.

“Pack a bag Kev, we’re taking a road trip to Toledo.”


	9. Visits All Around

“So, explain to me again why the hell we’re going to Toledo?” Keven asked as he turned the car north about an hour into their trip. 

“I told you, to visit Jughead’s father,” Betty said with a smile.

“The father who has no idea that you exist? That you’ll probably shock the hell out of? You can’t just show up unannounced at someone’s house and say ‘hey, I know your son Jughead, we banged like rabbits out in the woods and I miss him’,” Kevin said, exasperated.

“For God’s sake Kevin, I’m not going to tell him we banged. Seriously!”

“Well, what are you going to tell him?”

“I’m just going to tell him that his son saved my life and I had a gift for Jughead that I want him to deliver the next time he sees him. I figure that will probably be before I will.” Kevin glanced at the box in the back seat wrapped in brown paper. 

“What’s in there anyway?” he asked curiously.

“None of your business,” Betty said sweetly.

“Well, maybe I’ll find a guy in Toledo because there is literally nobody for me in Riverdale.”

“We won’t be there long enough for you to find a guy,” Betty said with an eyeroll.

“By the time we get there it will be mid afternoon and depending on how long you’ll be with this stranger, if he’s even home, we’re not heading back tonight, so while you mope in the hotel room over some dude in the woods, I’ll go find me a guy.”

“Kevin…” Betty sighed.

“Oh fine, I’ll sit with you and let you cry on my shoulder if need be. I’d sure like to know what this guy looks like that has you all in a tissle and driving for hours across the damn state,” Kevin said with a glare. Betty pulled out the article and handed it to him. He glanced at it, then again, and then he pulled over and parked the car on the side of the road. He stared at the picture a while.

“Well, fuck Betty, I see why you’re so hot for him now,” Kevin exclaimed. Betty snatched the paper back and glared at him.

“It’s not his looks, well ok, yes he’s extremely hot, but honestly, he’s not like anyone I’ve ever met. He’s so kind and sweet and gentle and …..”

“Okay, I get it,” Kevin laughed, pulling back on the road. “Do you ever think that maybe it was the seclusion and weird circumstances that made it all seem so intimate and meaningful. Like what if in the real world, you guys wouldn’t have been drawn to each other,” He asked.

“All I know is how I feel Kevin,” Betty said softly. “The first time I looked in his eyes I felt my heart flutter. It just happened out of nowhere and I don’t think it would matter at all where it happened. It would have had the same effect.”

“You really fell for this guy, didn’t you?” Kevin asked, glancing at her. Betty didn’t say anything as she watched the scenery go by. “Well, I mean obviously you did if you slept with him, it’s just so not your style,” he said with a sigh.

“Can we not?” Betty asked, laying her seat back and putting her feet up on the dash. “I like him, more than I’ve ever liked anyone and I miss him so much, I just….” She didn’t finish as she felt tears sting her eyes. Kevin gave her knee a squeeze and smiled.

“I’m sorry, Betty, I don’t mean to be a pain in the ass. I just hope you know what you’re doing because for all you know, you may never hear from this guy again. Now I know he gave you his journal and wrote a beautiful letter, but just maybe prepare yourself for things to change, just in case.” Betty closed her eyes and didn’t say anything. She knew he was right, that things could change, could have already changed but it hurt too much to even consider that and so she pushed it from her mind.

 

They got to Toledo and Betty used the map on her phone to find FP Jones's place. His address had been easy enough to find online and it wasn’t long and Kevin was parked in front of a small one and a half story house. It had a simple clean yard and there was a couple of motor cycles and a truck parked in the driveway. Betty wondered briefly if Jughead was ever on one of those bikes. The picture in her head proved to be quite sexy and she felt her stomach flutter at it. 

“So, now what? Going in or are we going to sit here a while,” Kevin asked quietly. Betty took a deep breath and sat for a while.

“I’m going in,” she finally said and grabbed her bag and the wrapped box from the back seat. They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and waited and it took about a minute and the door opened. There was no doubt who the man was. She recognized him from the picture in the article and now, up close and in front of him, he was an older version of Jughead.

“Yes, can I help you?” he asked, looking from Betty to Kevin and back to her.

“Hello,” Betty said, hating the quiver in her voice. “My name is Betty Cooper. Are you…is Jughead Jones your son?” The man looked startled.

“Yes, he is. Is he alright?” FP asked hurriedly, his worry evident in his face.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure he’s fine,” Betty said quickly. 

“Okay….” The man said slowly, his confusion clear. “I’m sorry, how do you know him?” he asked. Betty took a deep breath and held the box to her chest.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Jones, I don’t mean to intrude, but would it be alright if we came in for a bit? I’d really like to talk to you.”

“Are you the press? Because I don’t speak to the press about my son,” the man said firmly.

“No sir, it’s nothing like that. I…I know Jughead,” she said quickly. The man stared at her for a while and turned his attention to Kevin.

“Do you know him?” he asked.

“No sir, I don’t. I’m here to support her,” Kevin said quickly. FP raised his eyebrows and looked back at Betty.

“Please, Mr. Jones,” she pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper. The man studied her for a minute and then stepped back and allowed her to come. She whispered a ‘thank you’ and walked past him into his home with Kevin at her heels. They got ushered into the living room and Betty took a seat on the couch and the man sat on a chair across the coffee table from her.

“What’s this about?” he asked curtly.

“You saw Jughead? About 3 weeks ago?” she asked nervously. FP looked at her in surprise. 

“Yes, how do you know that?”

“He told me. He called and left a message that he had gotten to Toledo alright and wanted me to know,” Betty explained, clasping her hands on her lap. 

“I didn’t realize Jughead was checking in with a girl.”

“He…I guess he figured I would worry.”

“Why exactly are you worrying about Jughead and why would he care if you were?” FP asked. Betty was a little taken aback by the question and it must have shown on her face. “I’m not trying to say that my son is some unfeeling asshole, this is just all news to me. I had no idea he was in contact with anyone other than me and his sister.”

“He saved my life,” Betty said quietly.

“How so?”

“I was hiking and I got really lost. In fact, I was lost for three days and I slipped and fell on the third day and seriously injured myself and it happened to be close to his cabin. Hotdog found me and alerted your son.” 

“Wow,” FP said quietly. “You must be telling the truth if you know who Hotdog is.”

“I was unconscious when he found me and I got really sick and had a large gash on my leg that he had to stitch. I was unconscious for 3 days. He told me I was feverish and delirious and he took care of me. The night he found me there was a bad storm and his ATV got damaged and we had to wait until I could hike with my bad leg before he could bring me home.”

“How long were you with him, exactly?” FP asked slowly.

“Counting how long I was sick, 20 days, sir.”

“You’re telling me that you spent 20 days with my son in his cabin out in the woods?” FP asked.

“Yes, I did,” Betty nodded. FP looked at Kevin and he nodded.

“She was missing for almost a month, she just showed up out of the blue one day.”

“How far from here do you live exactly? Would you say about 5 hours?” FP asked with a smirk.

“Yes, exactly. Why do you ask?” Betty wondered.

“Oh no reason, just that my son wasn’t very truthful about why he took 5 hours to reach me after calling that he was coming,” the man said with a sigh.

“He didn’t say anything about me?” Betty asked curiously.

“No, he didn’t. But my son is extremely private and doesn’t share much. He does it in his own time and only if he even wants me to know. I’ve learned to accept it over the years. It is odd though, why he would keep this a secret,” FP said slowly, studying her. Betty flushed slightly and looked down at her hands. “Wait, I remember hearing about you on the news,” he suddenly said. “The missing hiker. But the news said that some hermit couple found you and nursed you back to health and brought you home.”

“Yes, that’s about me but I made the story up about the couple. Jughead didn’t want to be mentioned.”

“And so you lied for him?” 

“Yes,” Betty said firmly. FP sat back in his chair and was quiet for a while. 

“So clearly this fellow knows about my son,” he said, looking at Kevin. “How many others have you told?”

“Just him and another friend of mine but they won’t tell a soul,” Betty said in rush.

“You were with Jughead for a while. So I guess you know about his….difficulties?” FP asked.

“His PTSD? Yes sir. It umm….it came up a few times.”

“How exactly?” FP asked, a worried frown on his face. Betty shot a quick look at Kevin and took a deep breath.

“A couple nightmares and there were a couple storms that I held his hand through. Just a few things…he got anxious sometimes. It wasn’t too bad,” Betty explained, leaving out the scary parts. “He also promised me he would keep taking his meds because they help and he doesn’t need to fight it all on his own.”

“You held his hand through a storm? And you’re the one who was able to convince him to take his meds?” FP asked with a raised eyebrow. Betty nodded, starting to feel very nervous. She didn’t want to say too much but he was grilling her like she was in some kind of interrogation room. “Exactly how well do you know Jughead? What did he share with you?”

“Well, he let me read one of his journals, one he wrote at 16 and he told me about what happened to him, how he got hurt and almost died. He told me a little bit about Sam. He also left me his recovery journal in my bag when he brought me home. I had no idea he did that, I found it once I was home.”

“My son doesn’t let anyone read his journals, or let people close, or take his meds…” FP said slowly, sounding a little shocked. “Nor does he ever talk about Sam. He must really…..he must have liked you,” he said quickly. “So, why exactly are you here?” he asked bluntly.

“I was wondering if you were going to see him again soon,” Betty asked softly.

“I don’t know. He’s due to call in 6 days but I wasn’t planning on actually seeing him. The next time I see him will probably be Christmas,” he said with a sigh.

“Oh,” Betty said in a whisper. 

“I’m guessing you have no idea either if you’ll see him? Did he promise you’d see him again?” FP asked.

“Yes, actually, he did. He just didn’t know when.”

“That does sound like Jughead. He’ll give you a promise, but on his terms. Would it upset you if I told you that he could literally mean in like a month or even a fucking year?”

“That’s why I figured you’d probably see him before I will. I made him a gift or care package of sorts,” she said slowly, placing the wrapped box on the coffee table. “and I was wondering if you would give it to him the next time you saw him.” 

“I can do that,” FP said quietly. He was watching her so intently, she was getting nervous. She felt like a teenager who had gotten caught with a boy by her father and was about to get a scolding.

“You care about him.” He wasn’t asking. He was observing.

“Yes,” Betty said, feeling her face flush.

“You should stop,” he said. Betty stared at him and saw that he was being serious. He wasn’t saying it in a mean way, but the man clearly knew his son and was trying to warn her that this might not go well.

“It’s too late for that,” she whispered, lowering her eyes.

“Christ Jughead,” the older man muttered with a sigh, leaning his elbows on his knees and running his hands through his hair. Betty wasn’t sure what to make of that, but it appeared FP Jones wasn’t too happy with his son. She glanced around the room and saw an array of photos on the fireplace mantel and looked back at him. 

“May I?” she asked, pointing in the direction. He nodded and she got up and went over and studied the pictures. FP joined her and pointed to a few. 

“Jughead and his sister,” he said with a chuckle at a picture of two kids. “Jug and I when he turned 16. Got him that bike for his birthday,” he added, pointing to another pic of them with a couple bikes. Betty moved along the mantel and stopped by a few of Jughead with another man, and she knew it was Sam. They were pictures of them in their full military gear, whether on a mission or in training, they were intimidating and fierce. A couple were them obviously having a good time and there were some serious shots. All powerful and beautiful.

“I’ve been reading his journal he wrote during his recovery. He feels very guilty about Sam,” she said in a whisper.

“Yes, he does. He blames himself, no matter how often you tell him that it wasn’t his fault. I think to this day he hates that he’s alive because he thinks he should have died that night with Sam,” FP said softly. Betty wiped the tear that slipped down her cheek as she touched her fingers to Jughead’s face in one picture. God, she missed him so much. FP watched her quietly and she curled her fingers and lowered her hand, stepping back from the mantel. 

“Thank you for listening to me” Betty said softly. “I won’t take any more of your time and I hope that you see him soon so you can deliver that for me. I don’t know if he’ll actually check in like he said he would, but if you see him, could you just tell him that I miss him,” she said, her voice starting to shake. 

“I’ll let him know,” FP said quietly. Kevin stood as Betty walked back to the couch to collect her purse and FP walked them to the door. He opened the door and smiled at her as she was about to leave. “For what it’s worth, if he promised to call you and check in, he will. Jughead always keeps his promises.”

“Thank you,” she said with a small smile and followed her friend out the door. FP closed the door and sighed.

“For fuck’s sake Jughead. What have you done?” he muttered.

 

Betty sat on one of the beds in the hotel room she had gotten with Kevin. She wiped the tears on her face and she couldn’t shake the sad feeling she felt after having seen Jughead’s father.

“He sure didn’t seem happy with Jughead, did he?” she asked brokenly. “Like he was warning me to stay away from him for my own good or something.”

“Well, Betty, he knows his son and he probably knows what’s going to happen with all this. Or what isn’t going to happen,” Kevin said quietly.

“I just….i didn’t imagine our connection Kevin! Neither did he. I mean you read the letter. This meant something to both of us and I refuse to give up until he tells me to move on,” Betty insisted. Kevin nodded, not really sure of what else he could say to her. She lay down and curled up and tried not to cry. She just really wished with all her heart that she was with him right in that moment.

 

Six days later, Betty spent the day with her hand clutched around her cell phone. She knew it was the day where Jughead could possibly call and she didn’t want to miss his call. Every time her phone rang her stomach dropped and her heart raced and by mid afternoon she was a basket case of anxiety. She was nervous and excited and scared all at the same time and she realized she needed to get it together. It had been 4 weeks since she had seen Jughead and she had no idea that a person could miss someone as much as she missed Jughead.

She was sitting on her bed re-reading his letter for the millionth time when her phone rang. She grabbed it and glanced at the screen. Unknown Caller. Betty felt her heart pound and quickly answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey you.” Betty’s heart went into overdrive and her stomach clenched with need. Jughead’s soft husky voice washed over her and her chin started to tremble.

“Hi Jug,” she breathed, unable to keep the smile out of her voice and the tears from filling her eyes.

“Hi Betts, how are you?” he asked and she could hear the smile in his voice too.

“I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m doing alright, getting by, you know,” Jughead said. “You’re doing okay? How have things been since you got home? Did you get my message?”

“Yeah, I did,” Betty said softly. “Thank you so much for leaving it. You didn’t have to apologize or feel bad for not coming in with me Jughead, I understand why you couldn’t. Things have been okay. It was a little overwhelming at first but people gave me space and I was left alone after a while. Just back to regular boring life now,” she said with a sigh. “How are you? Things going alright? You taking your meds?” Jughead chuckled and she bit her lip when she remembered how that chuckle felt against her skin.

“Yeah, I’m taking them. I promised, didn’t I? It hasn’t been too bad. Couple days with anxiety and one bad dream. The norm I guess.”

“I miss you,” she whispered, laying back on the pillow and sighing, trying to keep the tremor from her voice.

“I miss you too Betts. So fucking much. It’s so god damned quiet here now, I don’t really know how I could stand it for so long before you came along. Now it’s worse.” Jughead said, his voice sounding a little hoarse. “Hotdog misses you too.” Betty laughed at that. “I miss your laugh too,” he sighed.

“Did you find my letter?” 

“Yeah, I did, thank you so much for that,” Jughead said softly. “I guess you found mine?” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“Yes and you have no idea how much it meant to me Jug. That you would leave such a personal journal with me and write me such a beautiful letter. It’s kind of funny, we wrote each other almost the same letter,” Betty said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, we just click that way I guess. You read the entire journal already?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah I did. It was hard to read and so sad. There are so many things Jug, that you’re blaming yourself for and you shouldn’t,” Betty said sadly.

“A conversation for another day, maybe,” he replied. Betty nodded even though he couldn’t see. Just knowing there would be a conversation another day made her happy.

“Are you all done with your errands? Heading back to the cabin?”

“Yeah. I just called my dad and apparently he’s going to come out for a couple days. He should be there when I get back and we’ll head to the cabin,” Jughead said. Betty’s heart began to race and suddenly she was nervous. She wondered what Jughead would think when he heard she had gone to visit his father. She was too scared to tell him herself and she hoped that he liked the package she knew he was going to get.

“It will be nice to see him, yes?” 

“Yeah, it’s always nice to see him. Just not sure why he wants to come out. I just saw him a month ago,” Jughead said slowly. 

“Juggie?” Betty whispered his name.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think….do you maybe think on your next check in…maybe if you want, you could come see me?” she asked shakily.

“Would you like that?” he asked softly.

“So much,” she whispered, her voice catching. She knew he could hear it in her voice.

“Don’t cry, Betts,” he pleaded softly. “I’ll come.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay, I can’t wait to see you. It will be 2 months by then and I’m kind of losing my mind a little already,” Betty admitted with a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” Jughead spoke quietly.

“It’s okay Jug, I understand.” They were quiet for a while and then he sighed.

“Well, I should go. I need to head back and make sure my dad doesn’t wait too long. It was really good to hear your voice and I’ll be counting the days until I see you, Betty.”

“I will too,” she whispered. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Me too hon,” Jughead said gruffly.

“Jug, do you think you could do me a small favor when we hang up?”

“Anything.”

“Could you maybe call back and leave a message? I won’t pick up and I’ve listened your last one so many times I have it memorized. I feel silly asking, I just really like listening to your voice,” Betty said in a rush, feeling herself flush at her request.

“I can do that,” he said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“Well, if a month is soon,” she said with a small laugh. “Thanks so much for calling. Be safe and enjoy your visit with you dad. I’ll see you soon Juggie.”

“Bye sweetheart.”

“Bye love,” Betty said before she thought better of it and then she quickly hit end. Betty put the phone done and not even a minute later it rang again with Unknown Caller flashing across the screen. She lay down next to it and waited and after a few minutes it beeped with a new voice mail alert. She grabbed the phone and dialed in to her messages.

“Hi love,” Jughead’s voice held a smile and she bit her lip and smiled with him. She knew he had liked that she had called him that. “I miss you already and I promise I will come at my next check in. I miss holding you and talking to you and laughing with you. I really miss kissing you.” His voice had gone soft at that and Betty let out a shaky breath of want and need. God, how was she going to last a month? “I think about you every day, all day and every time I’m chopping wood and I’m next to the wood pile I think about that day we made good use of it.” He chuckled and she blushed, remembering their heated coupling against the stack. “Last week I went to the hot spring and I lasted about 10 minutes in there before I had to get out because I couldn’t get our visit there out of my head. I just miss you so fucking much. I see you everywhere in the cabin, almost like you’re haunting me and when I come to visit, I hope you take a couple days off from whatever life you lead because I’m not sure we’ll be leaving the bedroom.” She heard the teasing lilt in his voice and giggled and felt herself get all hot and bothered. “I really can’t wait to see you and I’m going to miss you so much. I’ll see you soon. Bye Betts.” She replayed the message about a million times before saving it and laying on the bed staring at the ceiling, a happy smile on her face.

 

Jughead drove his truck through the trees until he came to his usual parking spot. His dad was waiting for him. Jughead smiled and climbed out of the truck and walked over to where he was leaning on his own truck. He gave him a long hug and stepped back.

“What brings you here?” he asked as he walked back to his truck to get his supplies.

“Oh, figured it was a good time for a visit,” FP said with a smile. Jughead paused and looked at him. His father was studying him in an odd way and he felt slightly unnerved.

“Should I be worried?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t know, have you done anything that would require you being worried over a visit from your old man?” FP asked with a smirk. Jughead was puzzled but he didn’t waste time trying to figure out what he meant as he packed his stuff into the side by side.

“How long you thinking to stay?” 

“Till tomorrow, if you don’t mind bringing me back out again,” FP answered. “Hey Hotdog, you miss me?” he asked with a laugh when the dog ran over and licked his hand.

“That’s no problem,” Jughead smiled. FP grabbed his bag from the truck and put it in the ATV. They got their trucks secured and locked up and climbed into the ATV and headed to the cabin. They reached it in a couple hours, catching up and making small talk the entire way there. Once there, FP helped Jughead put his things away and they got settled in the cabin. 

“So, you’re looking happy today,” FP observed with a tilt of his head.

“Do I? Well, it must be because my dad decided to drop in for a visit,” Jughead said with a smile. “It gets lonely out here.”

“Yeah, I guess it does. It helps having someone around, ease some of the lonliness?”

“Yeah, obviously,” Jughead said, his brow furrowed as he studied the older man, trying to figure out what he was getting at. “You want some coffee?” he asked.

“Sure, sounds good,” FP answered, placing his bag on the table. He opened it and took out a brown paper wrapped box about the size of a shoe box and put it on the table.

“You come bearing gifts?” Jughead asked with a smile.

“Of a sort.” Jughead leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest and stared at FP.

“Okay, why are you really here and why do I have a feeling you want to give me shit for some reason. I do something wrong?”

“I don’t know, Jughead. Have you done something wrong? Or at the very least, something really fucking stupid?” FP asked firmly. Jughead narrowed his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“Betty Cooper.” To say that FP shocked Jughead was an understatement. He froze for a moment and then his arms fell to his sides and his fists clenched.

“What did you say?” he asked in shock.

“Betty Cooper,” FP said again, leaning back in his chair. “Does that name mean anything to you? You seem a little shocked, son.” 

“How do you know Betty?” Jughead asked. FP smiled at the familiarity of the name out of his son’s mouth.

“She came to see me about a week ago.”

“She came…..what?” Jughead asked, still in shock. “Why would she do that?” he asked, his voice sounding like he was getting strangled. Jughead felt like he couldn’t breathe, he was so shocked by this information. He had just talked to her and there had been no hints that she had seen his father. Why would she not have told him? Why on earth would she seek out his father. He didn’t know if he should be angry or happy that she had done that.

“Well, she didn’t know when she was going to see you again and she wanted you to have something,” FP said, giving the box a shove across the table in his direction.

“That’s from Betty?” Jughead asked, walking over and picking it up.

“She made you a care package of some kind.” Jughead looked down at it, tracing his fingers over his name written on top. “A lovely young woman, Betty Cooper.” FP said quietly. Jughead looked at him and sat down at the table, running a hand through his hair. 

“What did she tell you?” Jughead asked with a sigh.

“Everything.” Jughead raised an eyebrow and sat back in his chair. 

“Everything?”

“Well, not everything. She left out all the sex parts.”

“What the fuck?” Jughead snapped, his face angry. 

“Well, I’m just assuming of course,” FP said with a shrug. 

“Stop fucking assuming.”

“So, in the 20 days that she was here, you didn’t sleep with her?” FP asked.

“That’s none of your damn business,” Jughead fumed. His father glared at the telling statement.

“Have you lost your god damned mind?” he asked in a hard voice.

“What the hell’s it to you what we did? I’m 26 for fucks sake. Do I need to ask you for permission if I want to get involved with a girl?”

“Jughead, you can’t be serious!” FP fumed. “Under normal circumstances I’d be thrilled. She seems wonderful, but…”

“But I’m not normal? Is that what you’re trying to say?” Jughead asked angrily, pushing away from the table. He carried the box to his bed and left it there as he paced around.

“That’s not what I meant,” FP snapped. “But look at where you live, for God’s sake. You going to ask her to leave her life and come live out in the fucking woods with you? Are you going to go live with people again, something you keep saying you can’t do? She going to wait around for a phone call and maybe a visit every month for the rest of her life? How would this even work, Jughead?”

“I don’t know!” Jughead yelled. “I’m trying to figure it out.” Hotdog walked over to him and nudged his hand and he sat down on the floor and leaned against his bed, letting the dog rest his head on his lap. FP sighed and moved his chair to where Jughead was and straddled it, resting his arms across the back. He watched his son and the emotions fighting across his face.

“That woman is obviously taken with you,” FP said softly. “I’d go as far as saying she’s fallen for you pretty bad. How the hell that happens in 20 days out here in the middle of fucking nowhere, I don’t know, but you need to think about what you’re doing here. You should have thought about what you were doing when she was here. You care about her, that much is obvious and I know you didn’t set out to hurt her, but Jughead, that’s what’s going to end up happening here,” his father said gently. 

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Jughead insisted. “She’s…she’s amazing, ive never met anyone like her. She didn’t judge me. She wasn’t afraid of me, even when I….” he stopped talking and swallowed.

“Even when you what?” FP asked quietly. “What did you do, Jug?”

“Nothing, I just had a couple bad nights,” he said hoarsely. 

“Don’t lie to me!” his father snapped. Jughead spoke quietly and told his father what happened the night he hurt Betty. “Jesus Christ,” FP gasped, standing up to pace the cabin. “Jughead, you..”

“I started my meds after that and I haven’t stopped since. I realized if I ever wanted any kind of life or relationship, I had to get control of my shit. I haven’t had anything that intense happen since. My nightmares are mild and so is my anxiety.”

“Answer one question for me,” FP said quietly. Jughead nodded and waited. “Was the first time you slept with her before or after that happened.”

“After,” Jughead said, his eyes on the floor. 

“Who initiated?”

“I don’t know. Both of us I guess.”

“So, even after you unknowingly attacked her, she slept with you?”

“Yes.”

“Well fuck. I don’t know how many women would do that, if any,” FP said quietly.

“She understood,” Jughead whispered. “She understands me and she helps me.” FP got on the chair and sat down on the floor with him.

“Jughead, it’s very clear to me that whatever time you two spent out here was special to both of you and you clearly bonded and connected but if you want this woman in your life, you’re going to have to come up with some kind of plan. She’s not going to wait around forever, just living on a phone call and a visit every month. She deserves better than that and you know it.”

“I know that,” Jughead said quietly. “I just….i love her…I can’t even explain and I’m not going to try. I just know what I feel.” he said, his eyes stinging with tears. FP sighed and leaned his head back on the edge of the bed.

“I fell in love with your mother that fast too. That shit never worked out but I don’t want that for you Jug. If this woman knows your issues and is still willing to help you and be with you, then you have to do everything in your power to make sure this works and you’re going to have to make some changes, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Jughead sighed.

“You may have to leave this place.”

“I know…”

“You call her today?” FP asked.

“Yeah I did. She asked me to come see her on my next check in date,” Jughead said.

“Are you going to?”

“Yeah, I told her I would.”

“Word of advice son? Don’t make her wait a month.”

 

Jughead took his dad back to his truck the next day and headed back to the cabin. He hadn’t opened the box yet, wanting to be alone when he did and he couldn’t wait to see what she had sent him. Once he got back, he took the box and settled on the couch and unwrapped it and slowly opened the box. 

There were a couple of books she had talked about while she had been with him and he had mentioned he’d never read them. She had included a new leather bound journal for him to write. There was a pretty pink perfume bottle with a note that stated _‘what I smell like outside the woods’_. He took off the lid and sprayed it and was enveloped by the scent of vanilla and lilies. He groaned at the feminine scent, imaging it on her skin. There was small box with the note _‘for when you miss my voice_ ’. Jughead’s heart hammered and he quickly opened it. It was an ipod and some ear buds. He turned it on and it had no password programed and he clicked the home button and chuckled when he saw she had downloaded some games for him that didn’t require the internet.

He tapped on the music app and saw she had put some music on for him. Most of it calm and soothing and he smiled, clicking on a classical selection and it felt strange to have the music fill the cabin. It was soothing though and he knew it would help when his anxiety kicked in. He felt nervous and his hand shook a little as he clicked on the photo app. His heart started pounding more at all the pictures he saw. There was Betty, in almost every scenario of life. Happy, smiling, and beautiful. There was a folder called _“Since you saw me…”_ and he opened it and his body hardened in a rush. She was stunning. Her smile was radiant and she had taken a few wearing a pretty sundress and all he wanted to do was teleport himself to where she was and take her dress off. Jughead sighed at his thoughts and then groaned when he moved to the next one. Betty was laying on her bed, clad only in black panties and bra and smiling seductively at the camera. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, his pants feeling very uncomfortable. His mind went to their times together, the way she had tasted and felt under him and on top of him. “She’s trying to make me go insane, clearly,” he muttered and quickly moved to the next picture. It didn’t matter what he looked at, every picture of her was sexy and beautiful and he was hard as a fucking rock. Jughead went out of the folder and opened the video folder. There was only one and he took a deep breath before he hit play. She was sitting on her bed wearing only his shirt and panties. He had to drag his gaze from her long legs that he kept remembering wrapped around him. When he managed to concentrate on her beautiful face, he hit play.

_“Hi Juggie. I guess if you’re watching this then I managed to find your father and he came to visit you. You may or may not have called me at this point so if you did, I’m very sorry for not telling you that I went to see him, but I was a little scared it might make you angry so I just let it be a surprise.”_

_“I miss you, so much it hurts. Being back home has been normal like it’s always been and I just wish so much that I was back in our little cabin and I cry myself to sleep at night because I miss your arms around me.”_ She teared up a little at that point and Jughead wanted to reach to her and wipe her tears.

_“I guess you’re probably wondering how I found your dad. I was bored today, and I tried googling you and couldn’t find anything and so I looked through the Toledo website and put your name in the search and an article came up that they had written on you and there was a picture of your dad so I searched him and that’s how I found him. It was an impulsive decision but I really wanted to make you a package and that’s how I ended up in Toledo and I hope you’re not mad.”_

_“I want to say thank you for the journal and the letter. It was so beautiful and this shirt, I sleep in it every night and I’m sad because it doesn’t smell like you anymore. I just really miss you a lot and I don’t know when I’ll see you again but I hope it’s soon because I’m losing my mind a little bit.”_ She was wiping at the tears that she couldn’t seem to stop and Jughead felt his heart ache. _“I would make you more videos but I’m leaving with Kevin in the morning to go see your father and I really need to get some sleep.”_ She shifted and she was laying down and smiling sadly at the camera. _“I remember the way you kissed me and the way you touched me. I remember your arms around me and I want it so badly right now. I hope you’re doing well and I hope Hotdog is doing well also. I miss him too.”_

_“I’m not sure what else I should say except I just really really miss you and I hope I see you soon. Bye love and please, stay safe for me. Until we meet again.”_ She pressed a kiss to the camera and then the video ended. Jughead watched it a few more times and then spent a good hour looking at her pictures and everything else she left on the ipod for him. He finally put it down when his eyes started to hurt and stared at the fire, his hand patting Hotdog’s head. There was a paper with her address for when he decided to come visit and he studied it a while.

“Well, what do you say boy? Should we plan a trip to Riverdale?”

 

It had been two weeks since Betty had heard from Jughead and again had listened to his message more times then she could count. She wondered if his father had gone to see him. She hoped he had but she didn’t get them up too high. She had Kevin and Veronica in her living room and they were getting her caught up on the latest dating gossip. 

“You know Betty, if you could maybe just for a second forget about your bushman, I have a great guy I could hook you up with,” Veronica said, taking a sip of her wine.

“Can you please shut up about hooking me up with someone,” Betty said with a sigh. “I’m not interested and I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that.” 

“Fine,” V said with a huff of annoyance. “but for the record, sitting around and waiting for this guy is beyond stupid and until something happens to change my mind, I’m going to keep saying it.”

“Why don’t you focus your energy on finding me someone?” Kevin asked as he leaned against the window and watched the street. “There are literally no fucking men in this town.”

“Sorry Kev, you’re the only gay I know at the moment, which makes you right I guess. Where have they all gone?”

“Fuck if I know,” Kevin sighed. He straightened suddenly, something peaking his interesting. “Hold that thought, we might have a candidate,” he said excitedly. Betty leaned against the counter of her kitchen and laughed. Of course Kevin would spot a potential suitor on the street from 3 floors up. “His truck is kind of shitty and old but from what I can see, he’s got a great body. Lean, sexy, clothes sit well. Tan khakis, light brown shirt, unbuttoned halfway, nice, ” Betty rolled her eyes and crossed her ankles. “Can’t really see his face cause of his sun glasses but he’s got good hair. He seems interested in the building.” Kevin paused a moment and then sighed. “Nevermind. Seems way too fucking twitchy for me.”

“How the hell can you tell if he’s twitchy? For God’s sake Kevin,” Veronica exclaimed.

“Well a car drove by and honked and he jumped like damn near a foot and now his big ass white dog is barking at the car like it’s a mortal enemy or something.” Betty was just bending down to pick up something off the floor when she froze and then slowly straightened.

“What did you say?” she asked in a hoarse voice.

“He’s twitchy?” Kevin asked, confused.

“All of it, what did you say?” Betty asked again, her voice starting to tremble. 

“He jumped a foot and his big white dog is barking at the car that honked?” Betty rushed over to the window and looked down into the street. 

“Oh my God,” she whispered as she stared down at Jughead’s truck. “Where did he go?” she asked frantically. 

“He came into the building I think,” Kevin said with a frown. “Why? What’s wrong?” Betty rushed over to the door and swung it open just as the elevator opened and there he stood, holding a leather bag, tucking his sunglasses into it as he looked up. He stepped out of the elevator and smiled and she burst into tears. A moment later she was in his arms, her arms wound tightly around his neck.

“God, I missed you,” he whispered against her ear and she only hugged him tighter. She couldn’t seem to get a hold of herself and he just held her while she cried. “Shhhh,” he murmured against her hair. He kicked his bag into her apartment and lifted her up a little and walked through the door. He started kissing her cheek, her hair, her forehead, her nose. By the time he reached her mouth she was kissing him too and he took her mouth in a hungry kiss, his hands digging into her sides. Betty got so lost in his sudden presence and touch, she almost forgot about Kevin and Veronica. She froze and pulled back a little.

“Wait, Jug…” she whispered, then moaned when his hands slipped under her shirt. He walked her back a little, kicking the door closed, his mouth wandering down her neck and she clutched his shirt, trying to regain her senses. “Jug, wait…” she moaned when she felt his tongue on her earlobe. 

“God, I don’t want to,” he growled against her neck and came back up to her mouth.

“Shit,” she whimpered when his tongue flicked across her lips. “Wait, wait…..” His hands started pulling on her shirt and she pushed against him. “Jug, stop!” she said, louder than she intended. He stilled and moved back slightly and looked down at her. Someone suddenly cleared their throat behind her and he froze. 

“Fuck,” he muttered, suddenly realizing they weren’t alone. Betty was trying to calm her breathing and was clutching his shirt and he gently untangled her hands and stepped back, looking at the man and woman staring at them, their mouths hanging open. Betty took a deep breath and turned around, a shaky smile on her face.

“Kevin, Veronica, this is Jughead,” she said slowly. Kevin was the first to move.

“Crazy sexy bushman Jughead?” he asked in surprise. 

“Kevin!” Betty snapped angrily. She turned to Jughead, an apologetic look on her face. “I never said that,” she muttered quickly. Jughead looked a little sheepish and uncomfortable and he smiled at her.

“It’s okay,” he said softly. He turned to Kevin. “I guess you know who I am?” he asked, extending his hand. Kevin nodded and shook his hand enthusiastically. Jughead looked at Veronica who stood, her hands on her hips, looking him up and down.

“What Kevin means is that we weren’t expecting you to look….well, like you,” she said with a shrug. She accepted his extended hand and shook it and he looked over at Betty.

“Umm, what did you think I would look like?” 

“I don’t know, overalls, hairy, all burly and shit. Maybe carrying an ax.”

“Seriously, Veronica?” Betty said with an irritated tone.

“You look more like a model for J Crew than someone who lives in the woods,” Veronica explained with a smile. “We weren’t expecting you to look so hot,” she said bluntly.

“Well we should have believed Betty I guess. I mean I saw pictures of him at his fathers and yes, quite good looking, but in person, just wow,” Kevin said, his hand on his chest. He stepped closer to Jughead, who in turn stepped closer to Betty, who bit her lip to keep from smiling at Kevin’s antics. “May I just say, if you and Betty ever don’t work out, give me a call,” he said with a smile and a hand on Jughead’s chest. Jughead looked so surprised, he didn’t think before he answered.

“Um, yeah sure,” he stammered. Kevin gasped and stepped back.

“Oh my gosh, he’s giving me hope. How sweet,” he exclaimed as he walked back into the living room. Veronica smirked and Jughead looked confused. He turned to Betty.

“Wait, did he just hit on me?” he asked in a low voice.

“Yes, he did, and it was very sweet of you to give him hope,” she giggled.

“But it’s false hope,” Jughead whispered. “I’m not gay or bi.”

“Kevin doesn’t care if it’s false hope, as long as it’s hope,” Veronica answered with a laugh.

“Oh relax bushman,” Kevin said with a sigh. “I know you’re as straight as Veronica’s hair part.” Veronica turned and glared at him.

“Why do you always have to drag my hair into things?” she snapped. Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Relax, your hair is fabulous, and you have a very straight part, I’m just pointing it out.” They squabbled back and forth and Betty looked at Jughead and he was starting to look uncomfortable and anxious and she turned back to her friends.

“Okay, you guys have to go,” she said, pointing to the door.

“What? Why?” V asked, being rather oblivious. 

“Because I said so, I’ll call you later, I promise,” Betty insisted and ushered them to the door. She finally got them out and locked the door and turned slowly and leaned against it. Jughead was watching her with a small smile on his face.

“You look different,” she said softly, her eyes raking over him. Sexy as fuck was a better term but she managed to keep that thought to herself.

“How so?” he asked softly, leaning against the counter. "Not like a crazy sexy bushman?" His eyes twinkled with mirth.

“I’m used to seeing you in jeans and flannel,” she explained. “You look like you just came from the beach. And I promise I never called you that!”

“Good or bad different?”

“Definitely good,” she breathed, clasping her hands in front of her.

“You look good too,” he smiled. “I recognize that dress from the pictures you sent. Although I’m wondering if what you were wearing in the other pics is what’s underneath the dress.” He was teasing and she flushed red.

“You got the package,” she whispered. 

“Yes, I did,” he smiled, stepping closer to her. Betty could feel herself trembling and she suddenly felt incredibly nervous. He moved even closer and his body was almost brushing hers and she could feel the heat radiating from him.

“Did you like it?” she was whispering again.

“Yes, I did,” he whispered back, moving closer still, his body brushing against hers. His hands settled on her waist and she lowered her head and leaned her forehead on his chest. “Why are you being shy?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know.” Her soft whispers were making his body ache. He lowered his head and kissed her hair. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against him. Her arms slowly came up and wrapped around his neck, pulling herself against him.

“I missed you too,” she whimpered, letting his arms absorb her trembling. “How did you get here?”

“I drove,” he said with a chuckle, his hand smoothing over her hair.

“I know,” she sighed. “But I wasn’t expecting you for another couple of weeks.”

“I couldn’t wait,” Jughead said, his voice husky and gruff. Betty pulled back and looked at him. 

“Where is Hotdog?” she asked.

“I left him in the truck.”

“Go get him, this building allows pets.” 

“I can get him later,” Jughead said, lowering his mouth to hers. She pulled back before he made contact and smiled.

“Go get him, please,” she insisted. Jughead sighed and stepped back. He left the apartment and Betty picked up his bag and set it on a chair. A few minutes later he was back, the large dog with him. “Hi Hotdog,” she said with a smile. He came over to her and she squatted down and gave him a hug. Jughead smiled and locked the door and Hotdog wandered into the living room and plopped down on the floor in front of the couch and went to sleep. Betty stood looking at Jughead, wringing her hands.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” she said with a sigh. “I haven’t seen you in 6 weeks and all I could think about was being with you and I’m all flustered and….” She trailed off when Jughead came over to her and pulled her close. 

“Maybe I can help with that,” he said softly, and covered her mouth with his. Betty grasped his shirt and her shy nervousness was forgotten as the familiar taste of his kiss invaded her senses. When his tongue licked across her lips she moaned and opened her mouth to him, her hands sliding into his hair. Her eagerness matched his hunger and soon their kiss was passionate and consuming and she was desperately trying to get closer.

“God, you taste good,” he groaned. “And you smell so fucking good.” His mouth moved down her neck, biting and licking. It was heating up quickly and Betty felt like her body was on fire. All the need and want and emotions of the past weeks apart colliding in a desperate frenzy. His hands slipped under her shirt, desperate to feel her skin. “You have a great apartment,” he murmured against her mouth, lifting her up as her legs came around his waist. 

“Do you want to see the bedroom?” she gasped as his teeth gently bit into her neck.

“Fuck, yes,” he growled, moving against her. His hands and mouth devoured her and she wondered if they would even make it there at all.


	10. Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of fun before things go sideways....enjoy :)

“Maybe we should talk first,” Betty moaned as Jughead’s mouth moved down her neck and sucked on her collarbone. He stilled and lifted his head, his eyes dark and needy. They had made it half way down the hall and he had her pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands buried in his hair. Their breathing harsh and quick. She couldn’t seem to stop staring at his mouth.

“If you want to,” he said softly, his hands sliding up her sides under her shirt. She shivered, the feel of his hands on her skin making her ache. She had spent every night during the last six weeks falling asleep with memories of his hands and mouth dancing around in her brain and now he was here, pressed against her and she was wrapped all around him.

“I’d rather kiss you,” she whispered, suddenly desperate for him. Jughead smiled and moved teasingly against her, dragging a moan from her lips. 

“You sure?” he murmured, dipping his head and running his tongue along the collarbone he had been sucking on only moments earlier. His hands dropped to her legs and ran along her thighs, sliding under the skirt that was basically ridden up on her hips. Betty grabbed his face and lifted his head, pressing her lips to his. He groaned into her mouth as her tongue rubbed against his, her hands tugging on his hair. He moved then, his hands gripping her waist and he opened the first door he got too. It was the bathroom and he paused, balancing her against the door frame, seeming unable to stop kissing her to gain some sense of direction.

Jughead moved again and managed to open another door and found a small office and he growled in frustration, pressing his arousal against her, hissing out a breath as she bit his lip, tugging on it. “Where the fuck’s your bedroom,” he grumbled, holding her against the wall again, his hands sliding over her backside, feeling the lace of her underwear under her skirt.

“Next door,” she gasped, her head falling back as he sucked on her neck. He managed to get the door open while she was tugging on his shirt and he was happy he finally had the right room as he stumbled his way to the bed, dropping her onto it and following her down, his mouth not leaving hers. Betty let her legs fall apart and he settled between them, bracing on his hands as his mouth moved hungrily over hers. She tugged on his shirt and he pulled back slightly and didn’t bother with the buttons and just pulled it over his head and she grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss and he moved against her, pressing his arousal over her heat.

“God, I missed the way you kiss me,” he groaned against her mouth. 

“How do I kiss you?” she whimpered when his hands moved to the buttons of her dress, undoing them and kissing the skin he was exposing.

“All eager and sexy and lusty,” he growled, moving up to kiss her again. “Warm and wet and hungry….” Betty moaned, his words making her feel like she was on fire. The heat pooling between her legs was becoming an unbearable ache. 

“Jug,” she gasped. “I need you to touch me.” 

“Shit, baby, we should slow down,” he groaned, even as he opened her dress, lifting so he could look down at her body heaving under him. “Fuck,” he muttered when he took in her lacy pink strapless bra and panties. Out in the woods she had had one basic white bra that she rarely put on and a few pairs of basic cotton panties that she had taken from his sisters stash of clothes and he hadn’t paid any attention to them, but looking now, the delicate lace hugging her body, he about lost his mind. “How the fuck is a set of lace underwear sexier than you being naked right now?” he asked, his hand gently touching her bra.

“Dammit, Jug. The point is to take it off,” Betty huffed in frustration, her hands moving to his pants, undoing the belt and pulling it from the loops. 

“It’s your fault that I’m a little obsessed with you in bra and panties now,” he chuckled, his mouth following along the lace edge of her bra, his lips burning a path across the curve of her breast.

“How is…how is it my fault?” she stammered, moving restlessly against him. Jughead stilled and lifted his head and stared down at her. He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out the ipod she had sent him and hit the home button and there, set as his background was the picture of her clad in black lacy underwear, laying on the bed. Betty flushed and bit her lip, suddenly feeling hot all over. 

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” he asked with a wicked gleam in his eye as he set the ipod on the bedside table.

“I wanted you to have sexy dreams?” she offered with a shy blush.

“More like wet dreams,” he growled and she giggled.

“I’m sorry?” she offered. Jughead chuckled and shook his head.

“You’re not sorry at all,” he observed with a sexy smile.

“No, I’m not,” she admitted with a grin. Jughead’s smile slowly faded and his eyes darkened as he looked down into her eyes. Betty’s breath caught in her throat at the heated looked on his face, swallowing as the ache inside her spread everywhere. “Jug,” she whimpered, lifting her hips and pressing against him. He pressed back, rocking his body over hers, watching her eyes flutter with pleasure. Her hands moved over his chest, down over the hard planes of his stomach and she felt the muscle contract beneath her touch. She undid the button of his pants and dipped her fingers past the waist band, dragging her nails across the skin. 

Jughead sucked in a breath and rested his forehead on her chest, his body shuddering as she dipped lower, teasing with her fingers until she brushed against him. Betty wrapped her hand around him, reveling at the feel of him hard and pulsing in her hand. He lifted his head and took her mouth in a wet kiss, moving into her hand. After a moment he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away. 

“Shit, this will be over way too quickly if you keep doing that,” he groaned, taking deep breaths against her neck. 

“Jug, please, we can go slow later,” Betty moaned. “I need you!” 

Jughead tugged on the lace of her bra, her breasts spilling free and she cried out as his mouth closed over her nipple, sucking on her as he palmed the other one. Betty arched her back and reached behind and unhooked her bra, throwing it aside. He moved and ran his tongue under her breast along the crease before moving to the other one, swirling around the nipple before tugging it into his mouth. Betty moved restlessly, pressing herself desperately against him, trying to ease the ache between her legs. He rubbed against her as he moved back and forth on her chest and she felt herself rushing to release as he kept hitting exactly the right spot.

“Oh my god, Jughead, you’re going to make me come,” she sobbed out. He lifted his head and watched her face as he moved against her again. She dug her nails into his back. “Please, touch me,” she begged. He took her mouth in a tongue thrusting kiss as he pushed her panties down her legs with shaking hands. He threw them aside, his hand traveling back up the inside of her leg to her core and groaning when he found her hot and wet, dripping over his fingers. He slid two fingers inside her, his thumb finding her swollen clit and circling. Betty bucked against his hand, and when he lowered his head again and licked over her nipple she fell apart, clenching on his fingers and pulling a low groan from Jughead.

“Fuck Betty,” he gasped, curling his fingers as she kept tightening around them. “You are so beautiful,” he said, looking down at her face glazed in ecstasy. He kissed his way down her body while she tried to catch her breath and he wanted nothing more than to drive himself inside her but he wanted to taste her first. He had missed the way she tasted. She was slick with her desire and release and he groaned when he raked his tongue over her. Her scent, her taste was intoxicating and he pushed her thighs apart, opening her further and pushed his tongue inside her.

“Oh my god,” she gasped, her hips bucking up into his mouth. Jughead laid his hand on her stomach and gently held her down as he made love to her with his mouth. He could feel her legs start to shake and moved his mouth up, swirling his tongue around her clit as he once again slid his fingers inside her. He latched on and started to suck and she fell apart again, her cries echoing around the room. He didn’t release her until she was done and came up her body, taking her mouth in another hungry kiss. Betty moaned as she tasted herself and her hands fumbled with his zipper, pushing his pants and boxers down his legs. He helped her, his body trembling and shaking with desire, desperate to be inside her. 

“Fuuuuck,” he groaned as he parted her and thrust inside her, burying himself to the hilt. “You feel so fucking good,” he gasped against her mouth, pulling out and sliding in again, her moan feeling like a stroke over his entire body. He moved in and out of her slowly, trying to savor the feel of her, the feeling he had dreamt of and missed for six weeks and she wrapped her legs around him and strained against him.

“Harder Jug, please,” she whimpered. She grabbed his face and pulled him down for the most lustful wet kiss she could muster and he growled into her mouth, his body picking up speed, desperate now for release. He braced on his hands, his tongue licking into her mouth as he slammed his hips against hers, driving harder inside her. Betty uncurled her legs and pulled her knees back and he slid in deeper and his hands clenched the sheets as he tried to hold back the release that threatened to overtake him. He reached down and stroked her, trying to hurry her there with him.

“Fuck, Betty, I can’t stop it,” he groaned and his orgasm rushed through him, his thrusts faltering as he spilled inside her. Somewhere in the mind numbing pleasure that turned his brain to shit he felt her clench on him as she joined him, her nails digging into his back as she cried out once again, her arms and legs wrapping tightly around him and holding him to her as she tightened and pulled on him, her body accepting his weight as he fell against her, his breathing harsh in her ear. Betty had no idea how long they lay there, trying to breathe normally. She felt the tears on her face and felt so overwhelmed she couldn’t seem to stop them. Jughead felt her shaking and lifted his head, seeing her try to breathe as she cried.

“Take a breath sweetheart,” he murmured, his lips moving gently on her face, collecting her tears. “Breathe,” he whispered. Betty held him tightly, almost afraid he would disappear. “It’s okay,” Jughead spoke softly in her ear, his hands soothing down her side. Her grip loosened and he eased to the side, pulling her close, his hands moving to stroke her hair.

“I’m still wearing my dress,” she suddenly whimpered and he grinned against her cheek. 

“I forgot to take it all the way off,” he whispered, unsure of why she was focused on that. She leaned back and looked at him and he wiped her face with his fingers and she kissed them when they caressed over her lips. “That was almost worth being apart so long for,” he said with a gentle smile.

“Almost,” she whispered. She touched his face, tracing his eyebrow with her finger. “How long do I have you for?”

“A week,” he said with a smile. 

“What happens in a week?”

“I need to head back and refuel my generators.” Betty nodded and curled into him, getting as close as she could. “You smell amazing,” he said after a while.

“It’s all the girly shit I was missing in the cabin,” she said with a giggle.

“Yes, well thanks to your little package, my bed now smells like you and I spent the last two weeks trying to decide if I loved or hated you for sending me that perfume,” he said with a chuckle.

“What did you decide?” she asked softly. Jughead went still, realizing too late what he said.

“I decided to stop thinking about it and come and see you,” he answered just as softly.

“Nice deflection,” she said, smiling against his neck.

“Thanks,” he laughed. She looked at him again and he opened his mouth to say something and Betty placed her hand over it. 

“I know that was just innocent wording and I don’t want you to say anything, okay?” she spoke softly. Jughead studied her face a while and then slowly nodded. She removed her hand and he leaned down and kissed her. She sighed happily as she kissed him back, still unable to believe he was really with her. When he pulled away she was smiling. He grabbed the throw at the foot of the bed and covered them, pulling her close.

“So you’re not mad that I went to see your dad?” she asked curiously, a sheepish look on her face.

“I was surprised. He isn’t too happy with me,” Jughead said with a sigh, laying back on the pillow and staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I got that feeling when I went to see him,” Betty said with a frown. Jughead looked at her.

“What did he say?”

“Mostly just wondered why you hadn’t told him about me and seemed shocked by what had happened. I honestly didn’t even think about what he might think when I went. That was stupid of me, I suppose. Why is he so angry? He said….” Betty trailed off and sighed.

“What?”

“He told me to stop caring about you,” she muttered. Jughead sighed and tucked his hand behind his head.

“He yelled at me,” he said, sounding rather disgruntled.

“He’s worried, isn’t he,” she asked quietly. 

“Yeah…he wants to know what my plans are, what I’m going to do. How is this going to work? That sort of thing.” Jughead explained. Betty moved and settled herself on top of him. She folded her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them. He grinned.

“Why are you grinning?” she asked.

“You’re still wearing your dress and it’s like a blanket over us.” Betty looked and giggled. She started to slip her arms out of the sleeves and he stopped her. “Leave it, I like it,” he said softly. “I like how it buttons all the way up the front, its very pretty.”

“Well, it’s wide open right now, thanks to you,” she smiled.

“I didn’t hear you complaining,” he said, his hand sliding down her back, coming to rest on her backside.

“Okay, we’re going off topic,” she said biting her lip. Jughead lifted his head and kissed her and she sank into it, the way she always did. “You taste good,” she sighed when he pulled away. “Now, what were we talking about?”

“Nothing that can’t wait,” he said with a yawn. “I drove for three hours and then had some really fucking good sex. I need a nap.”

“Men,” she sighed, pretending she was annoyed. He slapped her backside and she giggled and let out a yell when he rolled suddenly, sending her flying off him. She frowned at him and he grinned and hauled her up against him, spooning her into his body. 

“Take a nap with me,” he insisted, pulling the blanket up over them. She pressed against him and his arms wrapped tightly around her and she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

Betty woke a couple hours later and slipped out of bed. She pulled the covers up over Jughead and headed to the bathroom. After a quick shower, she pulled on another dress and walked out to the kitchen to grab Jughead’s bag to bring to the bedroom. Hotdog lifted his head and watched her and when she came back out he was standing by the door.

“You need to go out?” she asked. He whined in response and she went back to the bedroom to unhook the leash Jughead had fastened to it. She opened the bag and found some waste bags and headed out with Hotdog. When she got back inside she went back into the bedroom and walked over to the bed. She sat down slowly beside him on the edge of the bed and just watched him a while.

The blanket was down around his waist and she let her eyes roam over his muscular frame. He was lean and hard and she was shamelessly thankful for all the wood he chopped. She looked up to his face and was once again astonished at how good looking he was. She was convinced with his looks he could have done or accomplished anything, which of course is no way to accomplish things, but he certainly could have. Who would ever say no to a face like that? He was gorgeous and Veronica was right. Model gorgeous. He was as beautiful inside as he was outside and she couldn’t believe she got to have him.

“You have a real bad habit of staring at me,” Jughead said suddenly, a sexy smile slowly growing on his face. Betty jumped and smacked him on the arm. 

“How long have you been awake?” she asked. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him so she straddled his waist. 

“Since you sat down,” he said with a smirk. “I kinda like the way you look at me.” He moved his hands lace together with hers.

“How do I look at you?” she asked shyly.

“Like you love me,” he said softly, his smile faltering. Betty went still, her hands gripping his. 

“Jug, I….” he cut her off by pulling her down and kissing her. She sighed into the kiss, letting his soft lips and warm tongue turn her mind to mush. He pulled back and they stared at each other in silence for a moment.

“Don’t say anything,” he whispered. Betty leaned her forehead against his and let out a shaky breath.

“Jug, just let me….” 

“No,” he whispered, pulling her down for another kiss. It didn’t take much and it was heated and arousing and Betty moaned into his mouth. Jughead moved and sat up, shifting back to lean against the head board, pulling her with him. She pulled back and stared at him, her breathing heavy. 

“I like this position,” she said with a sultry smile, moving against him and biting her lip when she felt him harden against her.

“Nice dress,” Jughead said gruffly, his fingers already undoing buttons.

“If you like it so much, why are you taking it off?” she giggled.

“Because I haven’t had you completely naked yet,” he murmured his eyes took in the smooth skin he uncovered. He opened the last button and slowly pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms and he tossed it aside. She hadn’t bothered with a bra and saw him swallow as his eyes took in her chest.

“I swear these are perfect,” he groaned, lifting his hands to cup her breasts. She gasped softly as his thumbs brushed over her nipples.

“I’ve noticed you’re a boob man,” she said with a giggle, followed by a moan when he ducked his head and licked his tongue over her tight peak.

“Well, yours are fucking amazing,” he said against her skin. “Like your legs and your ass and your…”

“Okay, okay,” she laughed, pulling his head up and kissing him. He pulled away and settled his hands on her hips, pressing his hard length against her. She bit her lip and made a small sound.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” he asked, his eyes darkening. 

“Do you?” she returned. He pulled away from the headboard and took her face in his hands and kissed her. A deep thorough kiss that had her aching and moving against him. There were no more words as he moved and laid her back on the bed, settling over her and they got lost in each other once again.

 

They spent the rest of the day and night in bed, getting out once to eat something and take Hotdog out for a break then fell right back into it. Six weeks apart proved they were apparently insatiable for each other. 

When Betty woke the following morning, she was alone in bed. She panicked for a second, thinking Jughead was once again gone until she saw his bag still sitting on the dresser. She crawled out of bed and groaned when she straightened. God, she was sore. Jughead Jones was certainly amazing in bed. He was rough and gentle, fast and slow, and apparently had the stamina and energy of a 16 year old. Not that she had complained the entire time, but damn, she almost couldn’t walk. She shuffled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Jesus, she was a mess. Her hair was a mop, her lips were still swollen, and she had hickies everywhere. 

She jumped in the shower and washed off their night of passion and when she was done she pulled on some jeans and a sweater. She walked out in the kitchen and looked around and saw it was empty. Hotdog was missing too. She padded over to the window and didn’t see Jughead or the dog but the truck was there so she went into the kitchen and was going to make coffee and saw that it was already made. She smiled at how Jug had made himself at home. She was pouring herself a cup when he came back into the apartment.

“Hi,” she said softly, squatting down to pet Hotdog and give him a hug. 

“You know, he’s a service dog and he’s not supposed to get hugs,” Jughead said with a smile, leaning against the counter. Betty straightened and walked over to him. 

“How about you? Do you get to have hugs?” she asked, her arms snaking around his waist.

“Depends who’s giving them,” he said with a smile. He lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss and she sighed and lay her head against his chest when he pulled away. 

“Is it nice out? Or did you not pay attention,” she asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s ok, there’s a bit of a chill. I stayed out long enough to have a couple of smokes.”

“You can smoke in here if you want, you don’t have to go down every time,” Betty said, pulling back and picking up her coffee.

“I’m not smoking in your apartment,” Jughead said firmly, lifting himself and sitting on the counter.

“No really, it’s okay. Kevin smokes sometimes and he sits by the window with that little contraption over there and I don’t even notice.”

“Contraption?”

“Its that square thing sitting there. You turn it on and smoke beside it and it sucks the smoke into it. I have no idea what it’s called but you can’t smell anything when you’re done.”

“Well, alright then. Works for me,” Jughead said with a shrug.

“You ever think of quitting?” Betty asked curiously. 

“At this point, that’s like asking me to quit breathing unfortunately,” he said with a laugh. “Here’s hoping that one day that will change.” Betty put her cup down and came and stood between his legs, her hands resting on his thighs.

“How are you doing? No anxiety yet at being in town and surrounded by…stuff?” she asked gently.

“I’m good,” he smiled down at her. “It’s a little noisy but I’m getting used to it. I slept alright but mostly because I was exhausted,” he grinned.

“Gee, I wonder why,” Betty laughed. “I could barely walk earlier,” she muttered. Jughead’s smug grin made her roll her eyes.

“Sorry,” he said, leaning down and brushing his lips over hers. “Six weeks is a really long time to ache for someone. It built up.”

“What would have happened if you had waited until you were supposed to,” she asked ruefully. 

“We’d still be in bed,” he said gruffly. He kissed her soundly and when he was done she was clinging to him and wanting more, despite all they had already done. 

“Okay, hon,” Betty said, pulling back. “Since I had no idea you were coming, I wasn’t able to make arrangements and I need to go into work for a bit.”

“No, no, no,” he murmured, pulling her back up against him.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she laughed, pulling away and stepping back.

“Mmmmm, I can make you say that in bed if you like,” he teased, hopping off the counter and reaching for her again. Betty laughed and slapped at his hands.

“I’ll go in and finish up what I’ve been working on and then I’ll tell my mother I’m taking a couple days off. Then I’ll be right back home. Shouldn’t take more than four hours,” she said as she slipped into her shoes and grabbed a bag. “Will you be alright here? You don’t need to answer the phone or the door while I’m gone.”

“I’ll be alright,” Jughead said with a smile, pulling her close and kissing her again. “I think I’ll soak in your tub. I can’t remember the last time I actually took a bath and soaked my muscles. I could use one out in the cabin after chopping wood all day.”

“Well, maybe you should make yourself one, like the kind I always see in old movies,” Betty suggested. 

“Maybe I will,” Jughead said thoughtfully. 

“Well, as much as I’d like to join you in your bath, we’ll have to do it some other time. I gotta run and I’ll see you later,” she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips and headed out the door. Jughead looked around the apartment and let out a sigh. He pulled out his smokes and went over to the ‘contraption’ and picked it up. It was plugged in and he clicked the ‘on’ button and it started up like a fan. He set it down and lit his smoke, blowing out and watched as it curled toward the little machine and disappear into the fan in front.

“Nice,” he muttered and sat down to finish the cigarette.

 

Betty walked into The Register and sat down at her desk, pulling up her files and getting to work on the article she had been writing. Her mother walked out of the back room and set a cup of coffee down in front of her.

“Good morning Elizabeth,” she said brightly as she moved to her own desk. “Your father called today, he may come visit in a couple weeks because he won’t be coming for Christmas,” she said as she shuffled papers around on her desk. Hal, Betty’s father lived in Chicago, where he had moved after her parents got divorced a couple of years ago. Polly, her sister lived in New York with her husband Jason and rarely came home. She supposed it was nice that her father was coming to visit, but if she was being honest, she didn’t really care. He usually came for a day, said all the things he thought a father should say and then went on his way again. She figured a phone call would suffice just as well.

“I honestly don’t care,” she said with a sigh. Alice looked at her in surprise and then let out a small laugh.

“Yeah, me neither,” she said with an eye roll. “What are you working on?”

“Just the article I started yesterday and when I’m done, I need the rest of the day and tomorrow off,” Betty said casually.

“What? Why? You wanting and extra long weekend?”

“I just have things I need to do and I have a couple of appointments,” Betty said, sighing inwardly at her lie. She wasn’t sure how to tell her mother about Jughead. First she had lied about who really took care of her and now she was supposed to say what…’oh hey mom, by the way, I lied and I’m in some kind of relationship with a guy who has PTSD and lives in the woods.’ Yeah, that wasn’t going to go over well at all.

“Well, alright, but if there’s an emergency, then I’m calling you in,” Alice said firmly.

“What on earth kind of emergency could you possibly have here,” Betty laughed. 

“I don’t know, we could have a murder or something,” Alice said with a shrug.

“Mom, nothing has happened in this town since I was in high school, I doubt that will change any time soon.”

“Alright, alright, finish your article and have a nice weekend. If I hear you ditched work to go shopping then you’re fired,” she said firmly.

“As if,” Betty muttered as she got back to her work. She got her article done in record time and headed out. She stopped by Pop’s to pick up lunch and headed back to the apartment. 

She let herself in and dropped her bag and the food on the counter and stepped out of her shoes and stepped into the living room and froze. Well, fuck. Jughead Jones looked like pure sin and for a second she wondered how the hell she managed to capture his interest. He lounged on the couch wearing a pair of black jeans that somehow he had forgotten to close, for whatever reason his hand was playing with his t-shirt, having pulled it up to expose his rock hard abs, the sleeves rolled a couple of times, showing his biceps. His head was resting on the back of the couch as he took a long drag of his cigarette and Betty felt her arousal rush through her. How on earth did he make smoking look sexy as hell? Jughead lifted his head and smiled at her, blowing smoke toward the machine that cleaned up the air for him. 

“Have a good morning?” he asked with a smile she couldn’t interpret. He took another drag and winked at her and she felt an ache start to uncoil in her stomach. His smirk made her realize that he knew exactly what he was doing to her. She lifted her hand and pointed at him, making a small circular motion with her finger.

“This is all a set up,” she said in a huff. “You knew I was going to be home soon, so you made yourself look like sex laying on the couch and now you have me all flustered and turned on.”

“Is that so?” he asked with a grin, taking another drag and letting his hand drop from his shirt to rest on his lower abdomen, his fingers sliding slightly into his unbuttoned jeans. Betty glared at him, her hands on her hips. He held her gaze as he calmly smoked his cigarette, his thumb moving back and forth on an ab that she wanted to lick. Betty figured two could play at this game. She smiled smugly and moved her hands to her jeans.

“So, you like me in bra and panties, do you?” she asked with a wink. Jughead raised an eyebrow and then swallowed when she undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs, kicking them off with her socks. She stood smiling at him as he stared at her ice blue lace panties, the hand on his abdomen curling into a fist. “You’re probably wondering if my bra matches,” she said with a tilt of her head.

The look on Jughead’s face made her ache pool between her legs and her fingers shook a little when she grabbed the hem of her sweater. She wasn’t sure where her seductive courage came from. Maybe it was from the fact that this gorgeous man, who looked so hot it should be illegal, was aroused by her of all people. Plain, boring, nice girl Betty who didn’t usually turn heads, made Jughead Jones hard with desire. Despite her blush, she pulled her sweater over her head and he saw, that yes indeed, her bra matched her panties.

“Well, Jones, what do you think?” she asked with a smirk, her hands on her hips.

“Fucking hell,” he managed to mutter as she sauntered over to him. Before he could even think of moving she straddled his lap and settled over his growing arousal. She took his cigarette and snuffed it out in the ashtray.

“You thought you were so clever,” she teased, leaning over him. Jughead couldn’t seem to pull his gaze from her chest. “My eyes are up here, shooter,” she said saucily. He dragged his eyes up to hers and saw the laughter dancing in them and he laughed softly.

“I was just relaxing, but if you want to show off all your lovely assets, I’m not going to stop you,” he murmured, his hands coming to rest on her waist. She moved against him and he bit back a groan. His hands came up and brushed over her breasts and she shivered at his touch. She ran her hands over his abdomen, tracing the lines of his muscle and pushed them up under his shirt, lifting it slowly and he moved and helped her tug it off. 

She leaned down and kissed him and his hands came up to rest on her neck as he kissed her back. Betty pulled back and kissed her way down his neck to his chest, dragging her tongue along the skin. He hissed in a breath when she bit him and moved down to his stomach, dragging her tongue in the grooves of his abdominal muscle. 

“Betty…” he groaned, his hands sliding into her hair.

“What?” she asked with a grin. “Did you really think I’d let your naughtiness go unpunished?” Jughead raised an eyebrow and groaned when she raked her nails along the waist band of his jeans that were riding dangerously low in their unbuttoned state.

“You really think this is punishment?” he asked, his voice sounding strained.

“Well, that depends,” Betty said, her voice husky and soft as she ran her tongue down the open fly of his jeans. “How badly do you want me to kiss you?” she teased, her hand coming up to brush against his obvious arousal that she saw peeking out of his fly. She grinned and looked up at him. “You always ‘relax’ without underwear?” she asked, her hands tugging on his jeans.

“I…yeah…sometimes…how, how was work?” Jughead managed to stammer as she ran her fingers over him once she had his jeans pulled down. Betty smiled and held his gaze as she lowered her head and ran her tongue along his cock and he groaned, his hand fisting in her hair.

“Do you really care how work went, Jug?” she asked, her lips brushing against him as she spoke.

“Not even a little,” he gasped as she swirled her tongue around his tip, catching the drop that appeared for her. “Fuck,” he groaned as she took him in her mouth. Jughead felt like he was going to pass out as he watched her mouth move up and down on him. He had forgotten how good she was at this, her tongue making him see stars as she curled it around him. She added her hand, stroking over him as she took him deep into her mouth, pulling back slowly and doing it again. Jughead felt his stomach clench and he knew he was going to lose it as he watched her head bob, sliding her mouth down over him again and again. He reached down and grabbed her under the arms and dragged her up. 

“I wasn’t done,” she protested as his hands fumbled with her panties, tugging on them. She helped him and kicked them off as he undid her bra, her breasts spilling into his hands.

“Damn, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he groaned, lifting and taking a nipple in his mouth. His hands gripped her hips and he dragged her over him and groaned against her when he felt her wetness cover him. Betty whimpered, moving against him again, sliding along his length. “Fuck, I need to be in you,” he growled, as he thrust up against her. Betty shifted and felt him probe at her. She held his gaze, her hands clinging to his shoulders and she slowly lowered onto him. She rode him slowly, lifting and falling, teasing and agonizing. “Betty,” he growled, his voice warning impatience. 

“What?” she asked, an innocent smile on her face. He moved suddenly and she let out a yell when he lifted her off of him and stood up, lifting her in his arms. He carried her to the bedroom, his mouth bruising over hers, kissing her hungrily, his tongue tangling with hers, sucking on her bottom lip. He reached her bed and dropped her on it and she smiled at him, biting her bottom lip. His eyes darkened and he pulled her to the edge of the bed and dropped down between her legs, and she let out a long groan when he raked his tongue over her. He spent a few minutes driving her out of her mind and she just couldn’t wait and pulled on him, dragging him up her body. “I need you inside me,” she demanded, wrapping her legs around him.

Jughead took her mouth as he grabbed her hips and slid inside her. She wouldn’t let him go slow, and he couldn’t even if he wanted to. She was like fire and he couldn’t get close enough to her heat as he pounded into her. His kiss was wet and erotic, his tongue licking into the dark corners of her mouth, curling around hers. He held her head and kissed his way down her neck, sucking her skin, marking her as she strained up against him.

“Juggie, I’m so close,” she moaned and reached down between them. He grabbed her hand and held it above her head.

“No, not yet,” he groaned, not wanting it to end. 

“Please,” she pleaded, her legs falling wide as he slammed into her. “Please Jug, make me come.” Jughead groaned, her words making his body start to unravel and he reached down between them and stroked his fingers over her. She fell apart with a loud cry and he moved through it, holding off and then stroking her again. Betty felt like she was losing her mind as Jughead rubbed his fingers over her again. She didn’t think she had it in her but she felt herself build again. 

“Again, Betty, let me feel you again,” he gasped against her breast, his tongue licking over her nipple, his teeth grazing the hard peek. Her nails dug into his back and he felt her start to tighten again and he let go, spilling inside her with a loud growl as she clenched on him, pulling him deeper.

“Fuck,” she yelled out, her orgasm consuming her. Jughead shuddered against her, his body shaking with release. He fell against her, gasping for breath and she held him tight, trying to catch her breath. “Holy shit,” she gasped, her arms turning to jello and falling from around him. Jughead rolled to the side, his breathing heavy.

“You’re going to kill me,” he muttered. “Seven bullets didn’t do it, but you will,” he insisted. Betty didn’t know if she was supposed to laugh and turned to look at him. “Yes, it’s a joke, you can laugh,” he sighed. She giggled and rolled into him, throwing her leg over his stomach. He grunted and rested his hand on her thigh. “Seriously, you’re amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” she smiled, kissing his chest. After a while she got up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. She pulled on a short tanktop and grey shorts that barely covered her backside and went back to the bedroom. Jughead still lay there, a sheet pulled up to his waist, looking sexy as always. He raked his eyes over her and groaned.

“Seriously, I was safer around you back in the cabin where you didn’t have all your little clothes to drive me fucking crazy,” he growled. She laughed and stretched out on top of him and his hand immediately settled on her thigh, his thumb sliding under the bottom of her shorts and his other arm wrapped around her. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered against her hair, kissing her ear.

“Thank you,” she whispered back. She snuggled into him, loving the feel of his strong body underneath her. She turned her head and they looked at each other for a while. He moved slightly and captured her mouth with his. His kiss was lazy and slow, his tongue teasing her and she shivered all over. He couldn’t seem to get enough of her and it thrilled her.

“Are we going to stay here all day?” he asked softly when he pulled away. 

“I have nowhere else I want to be,” Betty whispered, her hand sliding into his hair. 

“We don’t have to hide out here until I leave,” he said, brushing her hair off her face. “We can go out if you want.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, her voice laced with concern. “I don’t want anything to…”

“Well, I’m here because we both want this, right? We want to try and make this work?”

“Yes,” she said smiling.

“Well, then I have to try to live in your world,” Jughead said.

“My world? What about your world? What if you can’t live like this? I don’t think I…i mean long term...” 

“Stop,” he said softly. “Let’s see how this week goes. We’re just starting, right? We’ll figure it out.”

“What if we can’t?” she asked, her chin quivering.

“We will,” he insisted, pulling her tighter to him. Betty snuggled into him as he pulled the sheets up. She was scared because she wanted this to work so badly. She was pretty sure she was already in love with him and she didn’t know what she’d do if she lost him.

"I brought lunch," she whispered. "I think it got cold."

"No worries," he smiled. "I just ate." Betty laughed and hugged him close. She decided she was going to do everything in her power to make it work because she didn't want to live without him.


	11. Trigger

“You know that food you brought yesterday, that we ate cold?” Jughead asked the following day. 

“Yes, from Pop’s.”

“Well, it was good, even cold. Can we go there and have lunch?” he asked as he nursed a cigarette and flipped through the TV. “Why is there nothing interesting on TV?” he asked.

“Well, what’s interesting to you?” Betty asked with a laughing.

“I don’t know. None of this shit. I haven’t watched TV in years, which might be the problem. All seems like superficial crap now. What happened to TV with substance?”

“Oh hon, that died a long time ago. Now we have the Kardashians, TMZ and Desperate Housewives.”

“What the hell is all that?” he asked, confused.

“You don’t want to know,” Betty said with a sigh as she walked over and plopped herself down in his lap. 

“Hey beautiful,” he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He gave her a soft kiss, loving the feel of her softness against him. “Why do you taste so good?” he murmured against her mouth.

“It’s berry lip gloss,” she said with a smile. 

“I think it’s just you,” he said softly, kissing her again. When he pulled away, her arms were around his neck.

“So, you want to go to Pop’s?” she asked. “It’s Friday, it’s going to be busy around town and at the diner. It’s payday for a lot of folks.”

“I think I can manage,” Jughead said with a chuckle. “I’m not a complete crazy, just slightly.”

“Hey,” Betty frowned. “Don’t say that, even as a joke!”

“Sorry babe, just trying to make a joke at my expense.”

“Well, that’s my sexy lover you’re talking about and I will get feisty,” Betty insisted.

“So, is that how you’ll introduce me? Your sexy lover?” he chuckled. 

“Would you prefer outstanding and incredible?” she asked teasingly.

“Of course, we have to be truthful, right?” he asked with a wink. 

“Well, how would you introduce me, if I was to meet your family and friends?” Betty asked softly.

“I would tell them you’re my Lady of the Woods,” Jughead said with a grin. Betty flushed, remembering how she had signed off on her letter.

“Then I will tell people that you’re my sexy bushman,” she said with a grin.

“I am, you know,” he said softly.

“What?”

“Yours.” Betty leaned her forehead on hers and let out a breath.

“And I’m yours,” she whispered. 

“I’ve never had something so wonderful,” Jughead said softly. “I’m not sure I deserve it.” Betty kissed him softly, her fingers threading through his hair. She pulled back and looked at him.

“Yes you do,” she insisted. He smiled at her, his hands rubbing up and down her sides. “So, we’re officially a thing? Like you and I are now ‘together’, in a relationship, exclusively with each other?” she asked, chewing on her lip.

“I think that’s been the case for a while now, but yes, we can say it out loud if it helps,” Jughead teased. Betty nodded and snuggled close to him.

“I’m scared,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Jughead admitted. “But we’ll make it work, okay? I promise.” She nodded and he hugged her tightly. “Now, I’d really love to go get some food,” he said with a chuckle. Betty smiled and pulled away and got off his lap.

“Alright, lets head out then,” she said, going to collect her things.

Betty was right. Smaller town or not, the traffic was more than usual and to get to the diner they had to go down the entire length of main street. They left Jughead’s truck and got into Betty’s car, Hotdog jumping in the back seat. 

“This place like a staple in town?” Jughead asked as they headed down the street.

“Pop’s? Oh yeah, been going there since I was little. You won’t find better burgers, fries and shakes anywhere else,” she said smiling. A car next to them honked and Jughead jumped slightly and Betty pretended not to notice. She already knew that he hated his reactions to sudden loud noises and making a big deal out of it made it worse it seemed.

“Well, it was amazing even cold, so having it fresh should be almost orgasmic,” Jughead said as she burst out laughing.

“You have such a way with words,” she said with a shake of her head. She pulled up to a red light and soon they were blocked in on both sides by cars as she waited for the green. She noticed Jughead curl his fingers and his leg starting to bounce. He seemed nervous, looking around and sitting further back in his seat. Betty looked around and realized he was feeling closed in. Almost like a sitting duck. Something like this in a war zone would be a death trap. 

“Jug?” she spoke softly, holding out her hand. He looked at her quickly and seemed surprised at her outstretched hand. “I feel like holding hands,” she said with a smile. He smiled slightly and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. “Tell me about your birthday when your dad gave you that bike. I saw it at his place and the picture and I couldn’t help but wonder how hot you looked on it,” she said teasingly.

“That was a good day,” he said with a laugh. “It was a huge surprise because I had asked for one and he insisted he couldn’t afford it, which I knew was bullshit because my dad owns three bars.”

“He does?” Betty asked surprised.

“Yeah, back in the day, before I enlisted he had just one though and it was more of a biker bar, a gang he ran with, or rather, ran as the leader. He still made good money and that’s how he got me the bike but unfortunately, it was the same gang I got mixed up in and ended up getting into trouble a lot. When I shipped overseas he was terrified. He hadn’t wanted me to join up, simply because he was scared something would happen to me. He thought I was too hot headed to be able to be under that kind of discipline and he honestly told me he’d rather I go to jail,” Jughead said with a laugh. “I chose to not go to jail and it didn’t take long and he was proud of me and proud that I was serving our country. It also made him realize he was leading a shit life and he turned it around and invested in 2 more bars and now he’s a legit business owner. He helps me out a lot when I need something. Like the ATV’s. His gifts to me. I want to repay him one day and I’m still trying to figure out how.”

“You have money of your own?”

“Yeah, I have some but it won’t last forever. It might out in the woods, but if I ever decide to live in society, I’ll have to find some sort of work,” Jughead explained. 

“So back to the bike,” Betty said with a smile. “Maybe one day you can take me for a ride on it?”

“Sure, that’d be fun,” he said. “Maybe take a ride to the coast?”

“That’s sounds really wonderful, Juggie,” Betty said softly, giving his hand a squeeze. “Well, here we are,” she said with a grin as she pulled into the parking lot of the diner. Jughead looked up in surprise and suddenly realized that she had purposely distracted him when he started feeling anxious. He looked at her and felt his heart burst open with more love for her than he thought was possible to have for someone.

“Thank you,” he said quietly. Betty stopped the car and leaned over and kissed him. 

“Let’s go eat,” she whispered and he had to kiss her again. Betty found a booth in the back of the diner that was probably the most private and when the waitress came they ordered their food and settled back to wait. 

“Hey guys,” came a happy voice from behind Betty. She turned and smiled at Kevin and he came and sat down, making himself comfortable next to Jughead who sat across from her. Jughead looked a little surprised but moved over to give him room. “So, lovebirds, how’s it going?” he asked with a grin. Betty rolled her eyes and Jughead smiled.

“It’s going alright,” Jughead said. “Nice town you guys have here.”

“It isn’t that great,” Kevin said with a sigh. “Trust me. But it’s home I suppose. How long are you staying Jughead?” 

“A few more days.”

“Oh yeah? See what life is like outside the woods?”

“Something like that,” Jughead said softly, his eyes on Betty. She flushed and was thankful the waitress arrived with the milkshakes.

“So, tell me Jughead,” Kevin began in his dramatic fashion. “Do you know any hot military guys who would like me?” 

“For God’s sake, Kevin!” Betty said, exasperated. Jughead laughed and Kevin shrugged.

“I’m sorry I don’t know any military guys, but there’s a guy who runs one of my dad’s bars that you might like,” Jughead said with a smile. Of course, that had Kevin almost dance in excitement. 

“Oh my God, do tell!” Betty bit back a laugh as she sipped on her milk shake.

“Well, his name is Joaquin DeSantos, dark brown hair, blue eyes, about your height. Although I couldn’t really tell you if he was single or not. I haven’t spoken to him in about a year.”

“Picture? Tell me you have a picture,” Kevin asked excitedly.

“Well, he might be….” Jughead trailed off and pulled out his wallet and pulled a folded picture from one of the pockets. He opened it and it was a picture of him, his father and a few other guys. All dressed in gang attire. “That one there. Picture is quite a few years old but he looks the same.”

“Wow, good looking guy. Not as hot as you, but he’ll do,” Kevin said with a smile. Jughead chuckled and winked at Betty. She smiled and nudged his foot under the table. “If you’re trying to play footsie with Jughead, that was my foot,” Kevin said, still staring at the picture. Betty blushed and Jughead started to laugh.

“I like him,” he said, tilting his head toward Kevin. Kevin just grinned and then much to Jughead’s surprise, asked if he could keep the picture.

“What the hell are you going to do with that?” Jughead couldn’t help but ask. Kevin turned it over and pulled out a pen.

“I’m going to write this guy’s number down cause you’re going to give it to me,” he said with a smile.

“You know he lives in Toledo, which is like 5 hours from here,” Jughead said with a laugh.

“I can do long distance, and if he’s available, that’s better than nothing.”

“So, you’re just going to call up a stranger?”

“Sure and I’ll use your name if you don’t mind,” Kevin said with a shrug. Jughead shook his head laughing and took the pen and wrote the number down. Kevin sighed happily, said his goodbye’s and left the diner.

“Is he serious?” Jughead asked, watching the man walk to his truck.

“As a heart attack,” Betty laughed.

“He’s a good guy,” Jughead said with a smile. “I’m glad he’s one of your best friends.”

“Yeah, he’s been there for me through a lot of shit,” Betty said softly. “Hopefully Veronica is as nice when you two get to spend a little more time together.” Jughead didn’t say anything and just sipped his shake. Betty tilted her head curiously.

“You don’t like her?” she asked.

“I don’t really know her enough to say that,” he said. 

“But…”

“I don’t now, she made me a little anxious,” Jughead admitted. 

“She is a bit much to take,” Betty said slowly. “But she means well.” 

“If it came right down to it, who would you trust more? Veronica or Kevin,” he asked.

“Kevin,” Betty said immediately. 

“Maybe I picked up on that,” Jughead said with a smile. He didn’t say anymore because he didn’t want to upset Betty but he had gotten a bit of a bad vibe off the dark haired woman when he met her. Oh she was friendly enough and acted happy to meet him, but he had seen the look in her eyes. Veronica didn’t like him. Of that he was certain.

Their food arrived and Jughead thought it was amazing. He ordered a second burger and Betty smiled as she watched him eat it. She made a mental note to cook him a good meal before he went back to the cabin. In his own right, Jughead was an amazing cook, as she had found out while in the woods with him, but she decided it had probably been a good long while since he’d had a delicious roast chicken. And chocolate cake.

When they got back to the apartment, Betty’s phone started to buzz and she looked and saw there was a message from Veronica. She read it and looked at Jughead who had settled on the couch to have a smoke.

“Veronica just text that she’s having a get together tonight at her place. She wants us to come,” Betty said. 

“What kind of get together,” Jughead asked, sounding a little apprehensive. 

“I don’t know. She said a few people, just a small gathering. Maybe she wants to get to know you better?” Betty suggested. “We don’t have to go.”

“Do you want to go?”

“It really doesn’t matter to me Jughead. I’m leaving it up to you.” Jughead finished his smoke and lit another and that was a sign to Betty that he was anxious about it. “We’ll stay home,” she said with a smile.

“No, we should go,” Jughead said quietly. Betty walked over and sat down next to him. She took his hand and made him look at her.

“Jughead, we don’t have to go. I can tell you don’t want to and I’m not going to force you to sit through something that makes you uncomfortable,” she insisted.

“Does she have these get together’s a lot?” he asked.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“And do you usually go to them?”

“Yeah, I do,” Betty sighed.

“Then we go. I told you I want to live in your world for the week and if that means going to a get together with you, then that’s what we’ll do. Okay?” Jughead asked with a smile.

“Okay,” she nodded, still not feeling right about it.

 

That evening, Betty pulled up in front of Veronica’s apartment building and put the car into park. She sighed when she saw Jughead’s leg was already bouncing and she wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back home. He had also wanted to leave Hotdog at home and she had argued and won that he comes with. She didn’t really care what Veronica thought. He was a service dog and she could just suck it up and allow the dog into her apartment. They climbed out of the car and Jughead stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the building.

“Wow, she’s got money?” he asked, noting the extravagance of the building.

“Yeah, that she does,” Betty said with a chuckle. She took his hand and stepped up close to him. He smiled down at her and she leaned up to kiss him. “You know,” she said softly as he pulled away. “We could go back home and spend the night in bed.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he sighed, stepping back. “But seriously, let’s get this done, shall we? Veronica throws a party, we attend, right?” Betty squeezed his hand and they walked into the building. She told the security guy that Hotdog was a service dog and they were ushered into the elevator. She was nervous because Jughead didn’t look comfortable and she was starting to wonder just how he was going to fit into her life. The man had been alone for two years and now he was about to be surrounded by strangers. She was feeling as anxious as he looked.

When Veronica opened the door for them, Betty was shocked at the amount of people in the apartment. It was a full fledged, invite everyone you know, party.

“What the hell, Veronica, you said this was a small get together,” Betty said, her annoyance evident in her voice. 

“Why is that dog here?” Veronica asked, ignoring Betty’s complaint.

“He goes where Jughead goes, deal with it,” Betty snapped, angry at her friend for lying.

“Would you relax,” Veronica said in a huff. “What’s the big deal?” Betty didn’t have a chance to answer before her friend hurried off after someone. She turned to Jughead and he looked like he wanted to disappear. 

“I think we should leave,” Betty said firmly. He gave her a tight smile.

“It’s fine,” he said quietly. “There a terrace in this place? I could use a smoke.” Betty led him through the crowd and out on the terrace which was thankfully empty at the moment. He leaned against the rail and lit his smoke, taking a long drag. Hotdog sat on his haunches beside him and Betty stepped close to him, and he wrapped his arm around her and held her to him.

“Shall we just stay out here the whole time,” she asked with a smile. He leaned down and kissed her, smiling against her mouth. He rested his forehead on hers and let out a small sigh. 

“I always feel better when you’re close to me like this,” he whispered. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She let out a small moan when his tongue flickered against her lips. 

“You sure you don’t want to go home,” she asked against his mouth. He laughed softly and kissed her again.

“Hey lovebirds.” Jughead reluctantly released her mouth and lifted his head.

“Hey Kevin,” he said with a smile.

“You enjoying the party?” he asked, leaning on the rail next to him.

“Well, we just got here and I’m a little pissed off at Veronica about this. She told me it was a small get together,” Betty huffed.

“Well, that’s Veronica for you, doesn’t really think past herself. Stay a bit and head out if you want. She probably won’t even notice,” Kevin said. “By the way, you guys look amazing together,” he said as he stepped back and took a picture of them. “I’ll send it to you Betty.”

“Thanks Kevin,” Betty said with a smile, still snuggled against Jughead. He put out his smoke and straightened off the rail.

“Well, may as well go mingle,” he said with a shrug. He ordered Hotdog to stay, knowing it was too crowded for the dog to do much good beside him. Kevin promised to watch him. Betty laced her fingers through his and they went back inside. They were barely in the door when someone turned on the music and loud heavy music slammed through the room. She felt Jughead jump and his muttered ‘fuck’ reached her ears, despite the noise. 

“Jesus Christ,” Betty snapped. It was immediately turned down but the damage was done, Jughead was frazzled.

“I’m fine,” he sighed when she turned to him. Betty tried to act like she wasn’t concerned and he could clearly see that she was and she knew this wasn’t going to go well. They mingled for a while, and Betty didn’t know if she had just never noticed things like this before or if this party was especially loud but there was constant sudden noises and bangs from various things and Jughead’s grip on her hand was sometimes painful. 

“Well, well, who’s this?” came a loud obnoxious voice. Betty sighed and turned to find Cheryl Blossom looking Jughead up and down. “Now Betty, where the hell did you find this hot piece of ass?” she asked, sidling up to Jughead and running her hand along his arm. Jughead stepped back and managed a small smile.

“His name is Jughead,” Betty said politely. “I met him while hiking.”

“Wow, I need to take up hiking,” Cheryl said, once against sidling up to Jughead. She got nudged from behind, and as was her way, she completely over exaggerated the impact and fell against Jughead, who stumbled in surprise, catching her and quickly pushing her back. “Well, he certainly is hard under all that clothing. You work out?” she asked, placing her hand on his chest. His eyes narrowed and he stepped back again.

“Do you mind?” Betty snapped, putting herself between Jughead and the crude redhead.

“Geez, Betty, relax, I know he’s yours,” Cheryl said with an eye roll. She sauntered off and Betty turned to Jughead.

“Wow,” he said with a shake of his head. “She’s a bit bold, isn’t she? Did she upset you?” he asked.

“Me? Well, yeah, but I’m more concerned about you. I know you don’t like to be touched without permission.”

“I’m fine,” he said quickly. Betty was getting frustrated. There were too many people and he was getting jostled everywhere they went and she could tell he was getting anxious. People were being loud and rude and after about the fifth time getting pushed, he looked like he wanted to hit someone.

“Hey guys, how are things?” Veronica asked, coming up to them carrying two beers. “Drink?” she asked Jughead, offering him one of the bottles.

“I don’t drink,” he said flatly.

“Oh, right. Not a good idea I guess, in case it makes you go nuts?”

“What the fuck Veronica!” Betty fumed. Jughead said nothing but Betty saw his fingers clench. She gently took his hand and laced her fingers through his, giving his hand a squeeze. Jughead noticed Veronica noticing and her eyes narrowed for a second before she plastered on a phony smile.

“Well, if you guys want more quiet, there is a movie playing in the back room. I don’t think anyone is there at the moment so feel free to go chill for a bit,” she said with a smile and walked off. Betty led him through the crowd and into the back room and V was right, nobody was in there. The movie was paused and she couldn’t tell what it was from the picture. She grabbed the remote and hit play and the room was filled with the loud sounds of gunfire and explosions and she almost jumped out of her skin. She frantically looked for the pause button and by the time she found it, Jughead was sitting on the chair, his hands over his ears, his leg bouncing. “God dammit,” she cried, kneeling in front of him.

“Jug?” she whispered, carefully touching his knee. He jerked and she quickly moved back. She felt tears sting her eyes and clenched her fist. “I knew we should have fucking stayed home,” she said furiously. He stood up, taking a deep breath. 

“I’m fine, I just need a smoke.”

“You’re not fucking fine. This god damned movie was like sticking you in the middle of fucking war and I’m pissed. I want to know who the fuck would do this.” Jughead looked at her and let out a laugh.

“I’ll give you a few guesses,” he said flatly. He headed back out and she followed him out to the terrace. Kevin was sitting on a lounge having a chat with someone on his phone and petting Hotdog who sat beside him. The dog looked up and immediately jumped up and walked over to Jughead, nudging his hand. Betty bit her lip when she noticed the dog realized Jughead was anxious.

“Everything alright?” Kevin asked in a hushed voice as he watched Jughead light a cigarette with shaking hands.

“We have to get out of here before he snaps,” Betty said with a sigh. “Keep him company, I’m going to find Veronica and maybe slap her for inviting us,” she huffed as she headed back inside. Betty spent a good ten minutes looking for her friend and she seemed to have vanished. She sighed and was heading back to the terrace when she heard Hotdog start barking and people shouting. She hurried and pushed her way through the crowd and gasped when she got outside. Jughead had Reggie Mantle pinned to the floor and was delivering punches to his face. 

“Jughead stop,” she yelled, rushing over. She was about to grab him and Hotdog pushed against her. Kevin, with no worry for himself, hurried behind Jughead and wrapped his arms around him from behind and trapped his arms to his sides and yanked back and they fell back, Jughead, his face furious, struggling to get free. 

“Jesus Christ, is that guy insane?” Reggie yelled, scrambling back and wiping at his bloody nose. 

“What the fuck happened?” Betty yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

“I made a joke and he fucking lost it on me,” Reggie fumed, holding his hand to his busted nose. Betty hurried over to Kevin and Jughead who were still on the floor, Jughead being held still by Kevin who had his arms pinned.

“Jug?” she said tearfully, carefully putting her hand on his knee. Hotdog got close but he made no warning noises. Jughead was shaking and his eyes were glazed with anger. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he snapped. “Let go of me,” he ordered to Kevin.

“Only if you promise to keep your fists to yourself,” Kevin said firmly.

“I’m good,” Jughead said, a little calmer. Kevin release his arms and they both scrambled to their feet. 

“Get him out of here,” she said to Kevin and turned to Jughead. “Go with him now,” she ordered. Jughead glared once more at Reggie on the floor and stormed out with Kevin.

“What the fuck is happening here?” Veronica yelled, finally appearing. 

“Betty’s boyfriend attacked Reggie,” someone said.

“What happened?” Betty asked Reggie as he slowly got to his feet. “What did you say to him? He was already on edge,” she said, her voice shaking.

“I just made a stupid joke about you and he literally fucking just snapped,” Reggie explained, wiping at his nose again.

“That’s just great Betty,” Veronica fumed. “This guy is crazy and you shouldn’t be dating him!”

“It was your god damned party that sent him over the edge and we wouldn’t even have been here if you hadn’t fucking lied about what kind of gathering this was,” Betty yelled.

“Betty, if this doesn’t prove you shouldn’t be fucking dating some loon with PTSD then I don’t know what will,” Veronica said angrily. 

“Wait, what?” Reggie said, suddenly frozen in shock. “He has PTSD?”

“Yes,” Betty cried. “He’s ex military and almost fucking died on a mission and he suffered severe trauma…” Reggie didn’t let her finish as he turned his anger toward Veronica.

“You told me to piss off a guy with fucking PTSD? Are you out of your fucking mind?” he roared. Betty stood in shock.

“What?” she asked in a horrified whisper.

“She told me that he had a problem with his temper and wanted to prove to you that he wasn’t safe and told me to try and piss him off so he’d start yelling and swearing. She never mentioned he might try and fucking kill me,” Reggie said furiously.

“Oh my God,” came a horrified whisper behind Betty. She turned and found Cheryl standing there, a look of guilt on her face. “I’m sorry Betty.”

“Why are you sorry?” Betty asked, clenching her fists, already knowing the answer.

“She told me to hit on him and make him uncomfortable. She also told me to turn on the music that first time and to pause the movie at that particular part. I had no idea what she was doing and I just thought she was being weird and trying to scare people,” Cheryl said in a whisper, a tear slipping from her eye. “I would never intentionally….” She stopped talking, looking completely horrified with herself. Betty turned slowly, her furious gaze on Veronica who stood, seeming unapologetic, her arms folded across her chest.

“Why would you do this?” she asked, her eyes filling with tears as she looked at her friend who seemed like a complete stranger to her.

“To prove to you that he’s dangerous and you shouldn’t be dating him,” Veronica said firmly. “Betty, the guy is crazy. He lives in the fucking woods and acts like a lunatic over the slightest thing and you’re basically his god damned babysitter.”

“What?”

“I watched you all night Betty. Every little thing had you making sure he was okay, holding his hand, calming him down, taking care of him like he’s some fucking infant and it’s bullshit. I don’t give a shit if he saved your life, he’s dangerous and you shouldn’t be with him. Is this the kind of life you want? Always having to make sure your guy isn’t going to fly off the handle? Are you even going to have a life with him or just going to sit around waiting for him to want a good lay so he comes out of the woods for a visit?” Veronica asked. Betty was so furious and shocked, she was shaking. She stepped closer to Veronica, her fists clenched, her eyes furious.

“You purposely set out to trigger someone with PTSD?” she asked in horror. The crowd had gone silent and everyone was looking at Veronica like she had grown two heads. “Are you insane? He could have…”

“What? Killed someone? I was trying to prove to you that you shouldn’t be with him and I think I did that,” Veronica said with a shrug. Betty shook her head, her tears spilling over.

“This isn’t even about me or Jughead at this point. You seriously, on purpose, actively tried to trigger a man with a mental illness? A man with severe PTSD? You used people to abuse Jughead?” Veronica swallowed and looked around, finally noticing how shocked everyone was. She clenched her jaw and lifted her chin in defiance.

“I wanted you to…” she never finished as Betty slapped her hard across the face.

“You sick vicious bitch,” Betty said furiously and slapped her again.

“Betty, I’m really sorry,” Reggie said, staring at the floor. “I honestly didn’t know and she talked shit about him and made him seem like an asshole.” Betty looked around and noticed a few people staring at the floor in guilt.

“I want you all to know that Jughead Jones is the most kind, brave and wonderful man I have ever met in my life. He went through something terrible and he almost died and he has to live with the horrifying memories of it every single day. He has never been anything but kind to me and unless provoked or triggered, he wouldn’t hurt a fucking fly and you should all be ashamed of yourselves!” She turned and looked at Veronica. “Don’t you EVER speak to me again,” she snapped and turned and walked out of the apartment.  
  
She found Jughead and Kevin leaning against the car outside, Kevin on his phone and Jughead chain smoking. He looked up when she came out and didn’t say anything. She unlocked the car and he immediately got in and slammed the door. Kevin pulled away and looked at her.

“Everything okay?” he asked softly. Betty shook her head and wiped her face.

“Veronica set it all up to trigger him,” she gasped, still horrified.

“What? What the fuck? Are you kidding?” 

“I wish I was,” Betty cried, wiping at her face.

“Jesus,” Kevin muttered. “I’m so sorry Betty.”

“How is he doing?” she asked, wiping her last tear off her face.

“He’s pissed. He didn’t say anything and smoked about 4 cigarettes. I didn’t know someone could smoke so much in such a short time,” he said with frown.

“Yeah, we need to find him a better outlet or he’ll get lung cancer,” she said with a sigh.

“Take him home and do whatever it is you do to calm him down,” Kevin said with a sigh. “I have a former friend to go verbally beat,” he said with an angry scowl. Betty gave him a hug and opened the back door for Hotdog to jump in and walked around and got into the car. Jughead looked straight ahead and said nothing and she drove quickly back to her place. When they got back to the apartment, Jughead went into the bedroom and she put her bag and keys away and followed him. She stopped in the doorway and watched as he grabbed his bag and started throwing his stuff into it.

“What…what are you doing?” she asked quietly.

“Leaving.”

“Why?” she whispered. He turned and looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“Seriously?” he asked and went back to throwing things in his bag.

“You’re just going to leave?” she asked tearfully. “She set you up Jughead. She did it all on purpose to try to prove I shouldn’t be with you and…”

“Well, she’s right,” he snapped, interrupting her.

“How the fuck is she right?” Betty asked angrily. She knew she probably shouldn’t lose her temper with him right now, but she was too upset and shaken to care.

“I don’t belong here Betty and I shouldn’t have come,” he muttered, brushing past her to get his toiletries from the bathroom. He came back out and threw them into the bag and lifted it to close it.

“So you’re just going to run away?” she asked. Jughead slammed the bag down on the bed and turned to her, his face furious.

“Run away? You’re seriously fucking saying that to me?”

“Well, isn’t that what you’re doing?” she asked around a sob.

“I don’t fucking run away. You think that’s what I’m doing? You think me going to live in the woods is running away?”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Betty cried. “You living in the woods is making a life for yourself and finding peace and calmness. You leaving here after a couple days because some bitch purposely set you off to try to prove some stupid fucking point is running away!”

“She’s right Betty!” Jughead yelled.

“No she isn’t!” Betty yelled back. 

“Are you yelling at me right now?” he asked, incredulous. She mistook his surprise and glared at him.

“Oh, what, I’m not allowed to yell at you? You told me not to walk on egg shells around you, so screw you if you think I’ll let you yell at me without yelling back!” Jughead was so surprised, he had no response for her. “And as for Veronica, she’s a bitch and put you into a situation that wouldn’t even happen in normal circumstances. Everything that happened tonight was planned and not something that would ever even happen.”

“How the hell do you know?” he asked, his hands on his hips. “All it took was a few loud noises and some shoving and a stupid asshole saying sick shit about you and I fucking lost it. You telling me life is all peaceful around you all the time? This is your life Betty. People and noise and people saying shit. I don’t belong here! You think I didn’t notice how you were on edge all night and making sure I was alright? Is that how you want to fucking live?”

“Yes! Because I care about you Jughead. I want you in my life and I know what I’m signing up for!” Jughead let out a laugh.

“You don’t know shit,” he snapped. “You don’t know anything about this and you have no fucking idea what you’re getting yourself in to.”

“We said today that we belonged to each other, and you promised that we would make this work,” she cried, her tears falling down her face again.

“Yeah, well, what the fuck did I know? This is my life Betty. Taking fucking meds or not, it just happens out of nowhere, especially if it’s been building. You have no idea how this can go and when the shit hits the fan, you’ll run like everyone does,” he said furiously.

“You don’t trust me to know how to handle this,” she yelled. “After everything we’ve been through already, you don’t trust me enough to believe that I can do this. You don’t trust that I’ll stay, even when I tell you that I’m committed to you.”

“Trust,” he said with a laugh. “No, you’re right. I don’t trust. I don’t fucking trust anybody.”

“You don’t trust me? You fucking choked me in your god damn sleep Jughead and I’m still here!” she yelled furiously.

“I don't know you well enough for that kind of trust, to think you’ll actually stick around,” he said. Betty stepped back, unable to keep the hurt off her face. She knew he was saying that on purpose, to push her away and it hurt enough to work and make her hurt him in return.

“Yeah, but you know me well enough to fuck me for hours on end,” she whispered. “I guess she was right. You come out of the woods when you need a good lay.” She knew she hurt him by the look on his face but her heart hurt just as much and she turned and walked away.

 

Jughead took a deep breath, feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He picked up his bag and headed for the front door. He needed to get away from here. Betty was sitting on the couch, her knees pulled up and her face buried in her arms resting on her knees. Her crying was muffled but he heard it and he steeled himself and walked to the door. His hand was on the knob but he couldn’t bring himself to turn it. He leaned his forehead against the door and took a deep breath.

Could he seriously walk away from her? She was right. He had hurt her in his sleep and she was still here. She held his hand when he was anxious. She distracted him when he felt panicked. She looked out for him and made sure he was okay and why did he have such a problem with that? Isn’t that what he wanted? Someone who cared enough to notice when he needed help? She had literally walked away from her best friend for him. She didn’t walk on egg shells around him like he first thought. She was just aware and alert to his needs. She knew what he needed when he needed it almost better than he did already. He turned to look at her. She had fought with him, yelling just as loud as him and she hadn’t been afraid. Even his father was sometimes afraid to yell when Jughead got angry but she had fired right back at him.

He leaned back against the door and dropped his bag on the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to walk away from her. He had made a promise and he loved her. Jughead kicked off his boots and slid his jacked off, dropping it on his bag. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. Betty lifted her head and looked at him in surprise. The pain in her eyes broke his heart because he had put it there. He wanted to reach for her but he was afraid to and after a few minutes, she got up and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. He turned on the small machine and lit a cigarette and smoked it. When he was done he lay down on the couch and tried to figure out if he should go to her or not.

 

Betty lay in bed not sleeping, her heart hurting more than she thought it could. She didn’t know if he was still out there but it was 2:00 in the morning and she didn’t hear anything and she figured he was either waiting for morning cause he didn’t want to drive all wound up or he was gone. She curled up and cried into her pillow. She had lost what she thought was one of her best friends tonight. Would she lose Jughead too?


	12. Truth Hurts, Truth Heals

Betty woke, confused and unsure of what was what. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:00 am and she sighed. The last time she had looked at the time during her sleepless tear filled night was 5:00 am and she was glad she at least had a little sleep. She lay there and suddenly realized why she had woken. She heard voices from the living room. Betty sat up and frowned. She got up and pulled on her robe and headed to the front room. She stopped short when she reached the end of the hall. Kevin was leaning against the counter in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee and Jughead stood by the island with his own cup. 

“Hey Betty,” Kevin said softly, giving her a soft smile. “I’m sorry, did we wake you?” Betty didn’t answer him, her eyes glued on Jughead. He was still here. He hadn’t left. He held her gaze, his face unreadable. She knew he could tell she had spent a lot of time crying because the remorse flickered across his face as he watched her. “I just came by to see if Jughead wanted to take a ride with me. There is something I wanted to show him,” Kevin explained, looking back and forth between the two. Betty knew he wasn’t an idiot and could feel the tension between them, and could obviously see that she had been crying a lot.

“Where….where do you want to take him?” Betty asked, tearing her gaze from Jughead and looking at Kevin. 

“Just a place, guy stuff,” he said with a smile. Betty raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, not exactly guy stuff in the grand sense of the word, but my stuff. I won’t keep him long, don’t worry. He said he would go with me.” Betty nodded and looked back at Jughead. Her heart was pounding and she was still shocked that he was still here. She thought for sure he had left. 

“Okay, well I’ll go wait by the truck, give you guys a minute,” Kevin said quietly and slipped out of the apartment. Jughead put his cup down and walked over to her. She couldn’t keep her chin from trembling.

“I thought you left,” she whispered. He gave her a gentle smile and brushed her hair off her forehead. 

“We’ll talk later, okay?” he spoke softly. She nodded, unable to speak without crying and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and left the apartment with Hotdog at his heels. She wiped at the tear that rolled down her face and took a deep shuddering breath. He was still here, there was still hope. Granted, the ‘talk’ he wanted to have could be him very well telling her it wouldn’t work, but she chose to believe he wasn’t going to leave her. She went and took a shower to make herself appear a little more human.

 

Jughead sat in the passenger seat of Kevin’s truck and listened while the man made small talk about various things in Riverdale that he figured Jughead would find interesting. He noticed they were leaving town and was starting to wonder just where the hell they were going. When Kevin turned off the main road and headed into the woods toward the river they had been traveling along he looked over at him.

“You’re not going to kill me and bury me out here, are you?” Jughead asked with a laugh.

“Nah, Betty would stop being my friend then,” Kevin said with a smile. He pulled over when they got close to the edge and they got out of the truck. Hotdog immediately went and started wading around in the shallow edge of the river. Kevin walked over to a large rock and sat down on it looking out over the water. Jughead sat next to him and looked over at him.

“So, why are we here?” he asked, looking back to the water and watching Hotdog play. 

“This is where I met Betty,” Kevin said with a small smile. “I was 14 years old and was sitting here and thinking about killing myself.” Jughead looked at him in surprise. “I had just been ‘outed’ by someone at school and the bullying was pretty bad. As supportive as my father was, the kids at school were vicious and mean. I didn’t want to live anymore, so I came down here and was sitting and trying to work up the courage to swim out to the middle and just let myself drown. I probably would have succeeded because I wasn’t a good swimmer at the time.”

“Betty found me sitting here crying on one of her nature hikes. She was a hiker even back then,” Kevin explained. “We went to the same school but I was a bit of a loner and she didn’t know me very well, but she saw me crying and came over to me and made me tell her what was wrong. She’s very determined when she wants something.” Jughead smiled. That did sound like Betty.

“Well, I ended up telling her everything because I couldn’t believe someone actually cared enough to want to know. When I told her I wanted to kill myself, she grabbed my hand and made me promise not to do it and that she would protect me. I laughed at her when she said that because what could this small slip of a girl do to protect me. She walked me home and promised she would be there the next day to walk to school with me. And she was, and every other day for the rest of the school year and the following years after that. She did exactly as she promised, she protected me from all the bullies. God, she was magnificent. The way she would stand up to them. She was fierce, and loyal and since the day we met has been the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“She is pretty amazing,” Jughead agreed quietly.

“Betty doesn’t do anything half way. She gives all or nothing and she’s about the most determined person I know. If she says she’s going to do something, she does it and she never ever gives up. When she came back after she went missing, it didn’t take two days and she was telling me and unfortunately Veronica, about you. I could tell already then that she was in love with you and it worried me at first, especially when she told us about the PTSD. See, my father, the sheriff, he has PTSD as well and I know how bad it can get and his isn’t even as bad as yours,” Kevin said quietly. Jughead looked at him in surprise again. He was starting to understand why Kevin was so comfortable around him. “Betty immediately started to question me about how I handle it and what things to watch for and how to defuse situations. She started to go to a PTSD family support group with me so she could learn about it and educate herself.”

“Really?” Jughead said, the surprise evident in his voice.

“Yeah, she did and she had no idea if she would ever see you again. But she had hope that you would keep your promise and she went with me, twice a week, to learn how to help you and herself.”

“She never told me that,” Jughead said quietly.

“No, I didn’t think she would. She was afraid you might think it was weird or overstepping,” Kevin said with a shrug. “Look, the reason I wanted to tell you all this is because after last night, knowing what I know about PTSD and how you are probably like my father and would tend to blame yourself for Veronica’s bullshit and want to leave and be all protective of Betty, I figured you could probably use a friend. By the way Betty looked this morning, you guys obviously fought and I’m going to assume it’s because you threw her some line about Veronica being right and Betty should just forget about you and this wasn’t the life for you and a whole lot of other bullshit and she ended up crying in bed while you sat in misery on the couch all night.”

“You’re pretty dead on with all that,” Jughead said with a sigh and laugh. “You sure you didn’t have the place bugged?”

“Let me just give you a word of advice Jughead. I know Betty and I know, if you push her away, she’s just going to come after you more determined than ever and she won’t ever give up until she has what she wants and what she wants is you. She loves you, that’s pretty obvious and if she tells you she can handle all this, then believe her. She knows what she’s getting into, and you won’t ever find a more loyal and amazing partner.”

“Did she tell you what I did to her? Out in the cabin?” 

“Some, but I know she wasn’t telling the whole truth, most likely to protect you so I wouldn’t think the worst of you.”

“I hurt her Kevin. She didn’t listen to the dog and she touched me while I was in the middle of a nightmare and I fucking held her down on the floor and was choking her. My dog had to throw himself against me to get me off of her.”

“Wow, that’s…that’s pretty bad,” Kevin said quietly. “What happened after that?” 

“She came and sat next to me outside on the porch while I smoked half a pack of cigarettes,” Jughead said with a sigh. “I was stunned. She wasn’t afraid of me, even after I did that to her.”

“Well, she probably was a little afraid but that tells me that she realized it wasn’t your fault and I’m guessing she learned from that mistake?”

“Yeah,” Jughead said quietly. “She took her cues from Hotdog after that and she helped me more than I’ve been willing to admit. She knows how to defuse me before I even realize I need defusing.”

“So between her and Hotdog, you have a pretty good team.”

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jughead laughed softly. “Did your dad ever do anything like that? Hurt you unintentionally.”

“Once, when I didn’t realize he was anxious and I came up behind him and grabbed his arm. He swung at me and I didn’t duck fast enough. It was a reflex on his part and I learned to always make my presence known. He got violent when he tried to deal with it with booze but he realized after a while that drinking only made it worse and thank God he found help after that. I help him too. I educated myself and I know how to deal with most of it. As for Betty, let her help you Jughead and stop feeling guilty about it. She made the decision to be in your life, knowing full well what being with you will be like and she still made the choice to stick by you. She deserves a chance to prove herself.”

“She already has," Jughead said quietly.

 

Betty had just finished drying her hair and adding a bit of makeup so she looked decent when there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and glared when she saw Reggie standing there. She started to close the door and he blocked it with his foot.

“What do you want, Reggie?” she asked angrily.

“Can I come in?” he asked quietly.

“Why?”

“I want to apologize, Betty,” Reggie said softly. 

“Noted,” Betty replied firmly and moved to close the door again. He didn’t let her close it.

“Please, Betty.” 

Betty sighed and stepped back to let him in. He walked into the kitchen and she closed the door and stood with her arms folded over her chest. Reggie looked like he wanted to run and hide as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Look, I’m really sorry about what I did last night. I shouldn’t have said what I said. It was a total dick move and I swear to you, I had no idea the guy had PTSD.”

“His name is Jughead and what the hell did you say to him anyway?” Betty asked angrily. Reggie looked at her in surprise.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No, he didn’t. He was furious and when we got back here we had a huge fight.”

“Why would you fight?” Reggie asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Because Reggie. Now he doesn’t want to be here and he doesn’t think I can handle being with him and he thinks I’m going to run when shit gets hard,” Betty said angrily. “I want to know what the hell you said to him.” Reggie swallowed and looked at the floor.

“I told him I was your first and asked if you were still a good lay.”

“What?” Betty gasped, taking a step back. Her eyes filled with tears and her fists clenched. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m an asshole and I didn’t know anything about the guy except that he was clearly in love with you, according to Veronica and it’s all I knew to say to piss him off.”

“Wow, Reg, of all the shit you could have said,” Betty said, wiping at the tears that ran down her face. “Funny isn’t it, I’m 25 and haven’t been with you in years and yet you’re still making me fucking cry.” 

“I’m sorry Betty, I never meant to hurt you.”

“We talking about last night, or when we were 17?” she asked with a harsh laugh.

“Both, I guess.” 

Betty sighed and rubbed her forehead. 

“I just don’t understand why you would let Veronica convince you to piss off the guy I’m with.”

“I’m sleeping with her,” he said bluntly. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Betty gasped. “But she’s with Archie.”

“Archie, who is New York for weeks at a time.”

“I can’t believe she would cheat on him,” Betty said in shock. Reggie laughed and ran a hand through his hair.

“Betty, do you remember why we broke up?”

“Veronica told me you cheated on me and when I asked you about it, you admitted it and we broke up.”

“You never asked who I cheated with.”

“Because I didn’t care, Reggie. It hurt enough that you cheated, I didn’t want to know who with.”

“It was Veronica.” Betty felt her heart twist and she felt her nails dig into her palms. She quickly clasped her hands together to stop herself.

“What?” she whispered.

“I cheated on you with Veronica. She told me that she told you and that you had forgiven her and I never bothered to confirm. After a while I realized she lied and you didn’t know at all but you seemed happy again and I didn’t want you to be hurt anymore, so I didn’t tell you.” Betty shook her head, unable to believe Veronica would do something like that.

“She would never do that,” Betty insisted, refusing to believe it. Reggie sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Yes she would Betty. It’s what she does. Have you forgotten how she went after Archie knowing how much you liked him? I mean, that ended up just making you realize you didn’t really want him to begin with but it didn’t stop there for her. Despite the fact that she literally has everything, she always wants what everyone else has. You’ve always been like competition for her. While she has to work hard and basically buy people, you don’t have to do any of that stuff. You are kind and compassionate and sweet and people just gravitate towards you. While you go out of your way to help people, she won’t do a thing for anyone unless it benefits her in some way. She’s selfish and cruel and she always has been, you’ve just been too blind to see it because you always believe the best of everyone.”

“This doesn’t make any sense, Reggie,” Betty said tearfully. “Veronica has always been there for me, no matter what.”

“Because if she isn’t, she would lose everything, just like she did last night.”

“What do you mean?”

“If Veronica ever did anything to you, who’s side do you think people in this town would be on? Yours, and she knows it. People don’t like her Betty, they tolerate her because of you. You’re basically her crutch.”

“I don’t believe you,” Betty whispered hoarsely, wiping angrily at her tears. 

“When you were missing, her biggest concern was that people weren’t going to hang around her anymore because you weren’t there. When you came back, she was relieved, not because she actually gave a shit about you, but because she could now relax again and not have to work for people’s approval. Betty was back, she was automatically at the top again.” Betty walked slowly to the table and sank into a chair. She felt like she was suffocating. 

“We’re 25 years old Reggie. What you are describing is juvenile and childish.”

“I’m just describing someone who has gotten through life by manipulating and using people to get what she wants.”

“Then why was she trying to get rid of Jughead? What did he ever do to her?”

“It wasn’t about Jughead, Betty. It was about you. She could see how much you cared about him and she was certain that you loved him enough to actually leave Riverdale and go live in the woods with him. Yes, she told me what actually happened to you. And if you leave, she’s done. Nobody in this town would give two shits about her and she knows it.”

“I just can’t believe this….” Betty cried. How had she been so blind? 

“Tell me how she’s been since you told her about Jughead,” Reggie said softly.

“I don’t know, she didn’t seem too keen on the idea. Constantly telling me to stop waiting for him, trying to set me up with guys but I thought she was just worried and her worry was valid to a point.”

“So valid that she purposely triggered Jughead to fly off the handle? Does that sound like someone with a valid point?”

“Why are you telling me all this?” Betty asked, trying to calm her breathing.

“Because last night was the last straw. I may be an asshole but I would never try to purposely trigger someone with PTSD. I mean, Jesus, he could have killed me. I shouldn’t have listened to her and I should have known, after everything she’s done that she was full of shit and you’d never date some horrible guy who wasn’t good for you.”

“Well, I have before,” she said with a glare in his direction. 

“Touché,” Reggie said softly. 

“Tell me Reggie, what exactly do you see in her?”

“Absolutely nothing but good sex,” he said, almost sounding ashamed of himself.

“Gross,” Betty muttered. She sucked in a deep breath and rubbed her temples trying to ease her furious headache. She looked at him and let out a sad laugh. “So even back then? When you cheated on me with her? That’s what it was? I wasn’t enough? Not that it matters at this point, but why do you keep going back to her?”

“You were fine Betty. The perfect girlfriend. But she was like the forbidden fruit and I was stupid and bored and fell for her seduction, despite how much I cared about you. ”

“Oh please,” Betty said with an eye roll. “Yeah, you cared so much you fell over with the weight of it and ended up landing between her legs. And she was already dating Archie then. What the fuck Reggie, do they have problems? How often has she cheated on him?”

“I’ve been her side piece for years for when she’s bored. I know she’s using me but I don’t care really. I don’t want any commitment and she’s easy. I’m an asshole Betty, I always have been and for what it’s worth, I did care about you, a lot,” Reggie said.

“But just not quite enough, huh?” she said with a laugh.

“You were too good for me anyway, Betty,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, story of my life,” Betty muttered. 

Betty heard the elevator and then there was a soft knock on the door and it swung open, Jughead and Kevin walking in. Jughead saw him and froze, his eyes narrowing, his fingers curling into a fist. He looked at Betty and saw her tear stained face and took a threatening step toward Reggie. Reggie lifted his hands and stepped back.

“I came to apologize,” he said quickly. Jughead looked at Betty and she nodded. “I’m sorry, Jughead, about last night. I crossed a line and I disrespected you and Betty and I’m truly sorry.” Jughead just stared at him a while and then gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. Reggie sent one last apologetic look to Betty and quickly left the apartment. Betty stood silently and watched Jughead and he held her gaze as Kevin looked back and forth between them.

“Well, I’m gonna head out and let you guys talk. I’ll see you soon,” he said. Jughead smiled at him and to Betty’s astonishment, they fist bumped and then Kevin was gone.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kevin do that,” she said quietly.

“I have that effect on people,” Jughead said with a wink. Betty let out a shaky smile that disappeared again quickly. He walked up to her and took her hand, leading her over to the couch. He sat her down and pulled the coffee table close and sat down in front of her, trapping her legs between his. He held her hands and realized she was shaking.

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.

“I’m scared, Juggie,” she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. “And I’m sorry about Reggie and what he said…” she trailed off, her eyes lowered in embarrassment.

“Stop, it’s fine. Yes, he was a fucking pig last night and got to me in a really bad moment, but I don’t need to know anything about him or your past relationships. It doesn’t matter, okay?” She nodded and tried to blink away her tears. “Why are you scared?” Jughead asked softly, his thumb stroking her hand.

“Because of last night. I’m scared you’re going to leave,” Betty said quietly, unsuccessfully trying to keep from crying. “I didn’t mean what I said Jug, I know you don’t come see me just for…”

“Betty stop,” Jughead insisted, squeezing her hands. “I know you didn’t mean it. We were angry and we hurt each other and we said really stupid shit. I just…I need to say something to you and I need you to listen, okay?” Betty nodded and watched his face as she waited. He took a deep breath and shifted his legs so they touched hers.

“I’m terrified, Betty. I have no idea how to do this and I have no idea how to ease any fear you might have about being with me. Everyone who’s ever been important to me has basically deserted me except for my father, my sister and few close friends. I certainly have no women left in my life that haven’t run the other way because I scare them and I thought I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life because who would want to be with me and put up with me. And then you came along. With your beautiful green eyes and bright smile and the first time you opened your eyes and looked at me, I was gone. You scared the shit out of me. I have never in my life wanted a woman so quickly the way I wanted you. In fact, women kind of scare me. I’ve never been any good with women and here I was, stuck in a small cabin with the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen and all I wanted to do was get to know you and kiss you. Like all over.”

“At first I thought it was because I’d been alone so long but I realized quickly that wasn’t the case. I had opportunity with women every time I went for supplies and I didn’t care about that or want that until you. You were so kind and gentle and sweet and your smile was like sunshine in my weary lonely life. That night, when I hurt you, I was so scared Betty. Scared that you were going to hate me and never look at me or smile at me again. I figured you’d be terrified of me and demand to be taken out of the woods as soon as possible and when I was sitting out on the porch alone, I hated myself. I hated myself so fucking much because I was certain it was all over with you before it even began. But then, not even ten minutes later, you came out and sat with me and let me know that it was okay. That was the moment that I fell in love with you. I was done. My heart was yours and even if you were going to go back to your life and forget all about me, my heart was going with you.” Betty started to tremble, her heart feeling like it was going to explode.

“I make love to you for hours on end because you’re so fucking beautiful and amazing and I just can’t seem to stop wanting you. You’re like air and I can’t breathe without you Betty,” he whispered hoarsely. Her chin trembled and tears fell from her eyes. “I’ve never loved anyone so much in my entire life, the way I love you.” Betty let out a sob. “I know this shit is going to get hard at times and I still have no idea how we’re going to move forward and figure this out, but I trust you. I trust you with my everything.” Betty started to sob and Jughead pulled her into his arms.

“I’m so sorry about what I said, Betts. I love you and I trust you and I want to be with you and if you’ll have me, I’d really like it if you still considered me yours.” She said nothing as she cried, only nodded against his chest. After a while she pulled back and studied his face.

“Last night you were ready to leave, what changed your mind?” she asked as he wiped her tears off her cheeks.

“You yelled at me,” he said with a smile. She looked confused.

“I’m sorry, but I was…”

“No, don’t be sorry. I deserved it and the fact that you actually yelled at me made me realize that I’d never find someone like you again and I better not fucking let you go.”

“You like that i yelled at you?” she asked, confused.

“Yes, because it makes me feel normal.”

“You are normal and you’re very confusing,” she said tearfully.

“I know,” he sighed. “I’ll explain some other time.”

“Juggie?”

“Yes, Betty?”

“I love you too,” she whispered, her eyes shining. 

“I know,” Jughead said with a smile. She let out a happy laugh.

“You make me crazy,” she said with a sigh.

“We’re a good match then,” he said with a wink. 

“Can we never fight like that again?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself closer.

“I can almost guarantee that we will, unfortunately,” Jughead said with a sigh.

“Then make me a promise,” Betty said, leaning back and cupping his face in her hands.

“Anything.”

“Never threaten to leave me again. Not for any reason.” Jughead sighed and leaned his forehead on hers.

“I can’t promise I won’t ever get mad and say things I don’t mean, Betty. My heart hurts already just thinking about how hard this might be at times but I need you to know. No matter what happens and how shitty I act or what things might come out of my mouth when I’m barely aware that I’m saying them, I need you to know that I love you with everything in me. That will always stay constant.” He lifted his head and framed her face, his eyes suddenly glittering with tears. “I promise you that. I love you more than life.”

“Okay,” Betty whispered tearfully. “I promise that I love you too.” Jughead leaned in and kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with all the love she felt in her heart. By the time he pulled away they were on the couch and she was straddling his lap. “Weren’t you on the coffee table?” she asked as she pressed kisses on his face.

“I moved,” he chuckled. “You were too busy sucking on my lip to notice.”

“It tastes good,” she said as she did it again. He pulled away and brushed the hair off her face. 

“When I came back with Kevin, you were upset. An apology from that guy wouldn’t make you cry. What happened?” Jughead asked softly. “Do I need to kick his ass again?” Betty shook her head and leaned against his chest. 

“He told me some things,” she whispered. 

“What kind of things?” he asked. Betty took a deep breath and told Jughead everything Reggie had said. By the time she was done, she was crying again.

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead said angrily. “What a colossal bitch.”

“Yeah, apparently I’m a little slow on the uptake. You had her figured out the minute you met her,” Betty sighed. 

“I just realized she didn’t like me, I had no idea there was a snake underneath the fake smile.”

“I just don’t know how I didn’t see all this. Am I that blind? I mean, we’ve been friends for years,” Betty said, wiping at her eyes. 

“You have a beautiful heart Betty and she never did anything visibly to hurt you, so how would you know? Although I have to say, I don’t know who this Archie guy is and this Reggie is a piece of shit but they are both fucking idiots. Why on earth would they let someone like you get away?” Jughead asked.

“Because I was meant for you,” Betty said softly. Jughead took her mouth in a desperate kiss and she whimpered into his mouth when his tongue stroked against hers, his fingers pressing into her waist, pulling her against him. 

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispered against her lips. “You are pure and good and…”

“So are you,” Betty whispered back, moving against him, aching for him. “Juggie, take me to bed,” she whimpered. Jughead groaned and held her to him, kissing her thoroughly for a few minutes before pulling back. 

“We need to do something first,” he said with a sigh. 

“It can’t wait?” she wondered, her mouth moving over his jawline.

“No,” he said quietly and she pulled back to look at him. He looked serious and she felt apprehensive.

“What?” Betty asked, frowning.

“Betty, we need to talk to you mom.”

“What? Why?”

“She needs to know about our relationship and what’s all happened,” Jughead said softly.

“Everything?” Betty asked, her eyes wide.

“Yes, everything.”

“But why? She won’t understand,” Betty said, shaking her head.

“You don’t know that. She’s your mother and at some point, I’m going to meet her and she needs to know. In case you ever need support or help,” he said quietly. Betty climbed off his lap and got up.

“God, I hate when you talk like that,” she said, feeling angry. “You keep painting this doom and gloom life like I’m going to be in constant danger and trouble.”

“I’m sorry Betty, I don’t mean to do that. I just want to be honest with the important people in your life. Your mom loves you and I kind of hope to get her approval.”

“Well fine, we can tell her. But first, I demand you take me to bed cause I’d kind of like to have you again, just in case she throws you off a cliff.” Jughead started laughing and came over to her.

“First we talk to mom. I don’t want to take you to bed all anxious about it and worried. I want to meet her, no matter what happens, so it’s off my chest and I can really concentrate on the ‘having of me’,” he said with a smirk.

“Alright,” Betty said with a sigh. “Let me see if she’s home and clean up my face. I probably look like shit. I’m about done with all this crying,” she muttered.

“You probably shouldn’t be with me then,” he sighed.

“Shut up Jughead,” Betty grumbled as she walked to the bathroom. He laughed after her. God, he loved her.

 

Jughead and Betty stood on the steps of her mother’s house, waiting for her to answer the door. She clung to Jughead’s hand and he squeezed it gently. She could tell he was nervous and he had every right to be. He was about to meet her mother. This was about as official as a couple can get. Once you get to the parents, it’s all in. Alice opened the door and looked at them in surprise. She noted the holding of hands and her gaze settled on Jughead. Betty had failed to mention she was bringing someone.

“Well, hello there,” she said with a smile. She turned to Betty with a questioning look. “Won’t you come in.” They followed her inside and got settled in the living room. “So, who’s this handsome fellow?” Alice asked, looking Jughead up and down.

“Mom, this is Jughead, we’re umm….dating?”

“You don’t sound sure,” Alice said with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s a bit long distance at the moment,” Jughead offered with a smile.

“I see. Jughead, is it? Is that a nickname?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“How did you meet? I mean, if you’re being introduced, this must be serious already and I haven’t heard a thing about you,” Alice commented with a pointed look at Betty.

“We…we met when I went hiking. When I got lost,” Betty said quietly. Alice furrowed her brow in confusion. “I didn’t tell the truth about what actually happened to me. Or rather, about who found me and took care of me,” Betty said softly. Jughead squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

“Please explain,” Alice requested. Betty took a deep breath and told her mother the truth. Alice sat quietly and didn’t interrupt as Betty told her everything, right down to the problem from the previous night. When she was finished, Alice just sat there for a while looking between the two of them. Jughead’s leg started bouncing and Betty gently placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed her thumb back and forth. Alice watched as her daughter effectively calmed him and he didn’t even appear to notice she was doing it.

“Can you excuse me for just a minute?” Alice asked as she got up. 

“Sure mom,” Betty said quietly. When she left the room she looked at Jughead. “What do you think? Can you read her at all? Does she like you?”

“She’s got a pretty impressive poker face,” Jughead said with a sigh. “I couldn’t tell.”

“Are you okay?” she asked, leaning into his side. 

“I’m alright. I think,” he said with a chuckle. Alice came back a few minutes later and sat down and straightened her clothes before giving them her full attention.

“So, let me see if I got this right. Jughead found you, not some hermit couple and he nursed you back to health and in the span of 17 days, you managed to fall in love with him, even after finding out he has moderate to severe PTSD and he choked you in his sleep, something that could have easily led him to killing you had the dog not been there,” Alice said, her voice not giving a clue as to what she was thinking. “He calls to check in and is now visiting and managed to get triggered by Veronica Lodge, who wow, turns out to be a waste of space, and beats up Reggie, who turned out cheated on you with Veronica, and you two had a huge fight last night, but you’ve decided to try and make this work, full well knowing the risks of doing so and you have no idea where you are going from here?”

“Yes,” Both Jughead and Betty said the word at the same time.

“Are you out of your fucking minds?” Alice asked calmly.

“Yes,” they said again.

“And you Jughead, do you have any concerned parents?”

“My father. He’s very concerned and already gave me shit but he supports whatever we decide.”

“And Betty, if I was completely against this idea?”

“I’m 25 mom, it wouldn’t make a difference. I love him and he wants to do this right so he insisted we tell you the truth.” Alice looked back to Jughead.

“You insisted?” 

“Yeah, I did. I’ve made Betty well aware of what she’s getting into and I’ve even attempted to make her chose better, made her try to see that a relationship with me won’t be easy. We’re still early into this and honestly, I have no idea what’s going to happen down the road, but I promise you, I love her and I would never hurt her intentionally. I’m taking my meds and I’m looking into therapy as well, if I decide to move from the woods.” Betty turned to him in surprise. 

“You’re thinking you might move?” she asked, her voice trembling.

“Well, I don’t know about you but I can’t live with a visit or two a month. I need to be near you.” Betty’s eyes filled with tears and she clutched his hand. He smiled and looked back to Alice. “I’ve been in town for a few days and I’ve noticed that Betty is always aware of how things affect me and quickly defuses the situation and at first I was wondering how she was doing that and today Kevin told me that she’s been going to a support group to learn about PTSD and I have to tell you, she helps me, a lot. More than I realized I even needed.”

“He told you?” Betty asked sheepishly.

“Yes and it made me realize just how committed you are and that you’re willing to do whatever it takes to help me and make it work.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you too,” Jughead whispered back.

“You do realize I’m still sitting here, right?” Alice asked with a sigh. They turned back to her. “Well, its pretty obvious that you two love each other and Jughead, you seem like a really great guy and if not for this little problem you literally seem like the perfect guy. Not that I’m saying the illness taints you in any way, but it’s a problem none the less.”

“Well, I wasn’t always a doing the right thing, but I’ve learned from my mistakes and almost dying kind of makes you re-evaluate things.”

“I’m sure,” Alice commented. “I’m going to be honest. Its very clear to me that my daughter means a lot to you, and that you love her very much, but this is not sitting well with me. In fact, it scares me. I mean, you’re sitting here and telling me that you choked her in your sleep. I don’t know how I’m supposed to sleep at night now, worrying about my daughter while she’s with you. How often does something like that happen?”

“As bad as that? Not a lot. I have nightmares sometimes, but my dog is very aware and if there’s a problem, he intervenes. Betty has learned to take her cues from him and it’s worked so far. If I’m going to be honest, when I’m with her, I’m more relaxed then when I’m not,” Jughead said quietly. Alice sighed and ran a hand over her face. Betty got up and went to sit by her, taking her hand.

“I know it’s scary mom, but if I’m being honest, I feel very safe when I’m with Jughead. He’s so wonderful and kind and protective of me. He would do anything for me and I know it hasn’t been very long but I love him so much and I trust him. I also trust Hotdog and he hasn’t let me down yet, except when I foolishly went against his warnings. What happened was completely my fault because I was an idiot and I promise I will never put myself in that situation again.” Alice nodded and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her close.

“Alright,” Alice said, pulling away and blinking back the moisture in her eyes. “I will support you and I will always be here and you call if you ever need anything, you hear?”

“Thanks mom,” Betty said with a smile. 

“And if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to those support classes with you for a bit, so I can learn a little more.”

“You would?” Betty asked in surprise.

“Yes, I would.” Betty hugged her again and Jughead smiled. The more support Betty had, the more she would be able to handle and he was thankful.

 

When they got back to the apartment, Betty was kissing Jughead before she even got the door closed. He groaned at her enthusiasm and fell back against the door with her, stroking his tongue over her lips. She was busy tugging on his shirt when there was a knock at the door.

“Dammit,” she sighed. “Who the hell is that?” She straightened her hair and stepped back while Jughead opened the door. “What the hell do you want?” she snapped at Veronica, who stood there as if all was right with the world. She glanced at Jughead, her distaste evident and Betty felt herself start to fume. “Do you mind waiting just a couple of minutes?” she asked with a plastered smile on her face. Veronica nodded and Betty closed the door, her hands clenched. Jughead watched her, noticing her fury.

“You okay?” he asked quietly. Betty held up her hand and walked into her bedroom. She picked up the trinket box that Veronica had given her once on her birthday and started to put in the gifts Veronica had given her over the years. All expensive pieces of jewelry that really had no sentimental value whatsoever. They didn’t mean anything, they weren’t special, they were just money. Betty remembered how she had gushed over them and Veronica’s shrug and whatever attitude as if she could have cared less what Betty actually thought. Betty realized now that it had taken no effort and thinking on Veronica’s part. Some of the pieces Betty never even wore because they simply weren’t her style and she realized, Veronica didn’t even know what her style was. She simply went and bought something expensive and gave it to her without any thought at all. She had no idea why she had never noticed before. Betty felt no attachment to anything Veronica had ever given her and she hadn’t noticed that either. They were just things and had they all disappeared, Betty wouldn’t have even noticed they were missing.

She threw all the pieces in the box and looked around to see if there was anything else. Shockingly there wasn’t. There was nothing in her apartment that was sentimentally attached to Veronica except for a picture on her dresser and that was only there because Kevin was in it and he looked hilarious. Betty took the picture out of the frame and tore off Veronica and threw it in the box as well and she headed back to the front door. She opened it to a scowling Veronica and shoved the box at her. The dark haired woman grabbed it in surprise.

“Here’s all the shit you’ve given me over the years while you were pretending to like me and fucking my boyfriend and using me for friends. I hope you choke on them.” Veronica gasped and Betty slammed the door in her face. She stood facing the door and clenching her fists, taking deep breaths to try and keep from losing it. Finding out her friend wasn’t really her friend and shutting the door in her face for the final time, despite the horrible things she had done, hurt more than she thought it would. 

She felt like throwing up and she bent over, her arms around her stomach taking deep breaths. She couldn’t stop the sobs that suddenly unleashed. Jughead’s arms come around her and he pulled her back against his chest as she sobbed. He turned her and she cried into his chest while he rubbed her back, whispering against her ear.

“It’s okay baby, it’s going to be okay.” He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, laying down on the bed with her and holding her close while she cried. 

“How…how did I….how did I not see it?” she sobbed, soaking his shirt with her tears.

“I don’t now love, but it’s not your fault,” Jughead said softly. She cried until she had no more tears left and she lay limply against him, shuddering and hiccupping. After a long while she got up and told Jughead she was taking a shower. She just needed to wash the nastiness of the day away. She stayed in there so long, the water went cold. She dried off and pulled on some pajama shorts and a tshirt and went back to the bedroom. Jughead was laying in bed in his pajama pants, reading a book.

“Hey,” he said softly, pulling back the blanket for her. She climbed in and cuddled into his side.

“What are you reading?”

“Your book,” he smiled, putting it back down on the bedside table. “You doing okay?” he asked softly, stroking her hair.

“Yeah, just needed to wash a few years of Veronica and Reggie off,” she said with a sigh.

“I wish I could erase them from your mind for you,” Jughead said gruffly, kissing the side of her head. Betty suddenly felt very tired and couldn’t seem to keep her eyes from closing. 

“Just hold me,” she whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

“As often and as long as possible,” Jughead said, pulling her tightly against him.

Betty woke sometime in the middle of the night, draped all over Jughead. He was sleeping peacefully and he felt warm and strong against her. The last couple of days had drained her and she had been so scared that she was losing him and he was still here, holding her. She watched him sleep for a while before lifting her hand to his face and tracing along his jaw. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss where her fingers stroked. Her hand moved slowly down his torso and she moved her mouth to his cheek and left a soft kiss there. When she moved and softly kissed his mouth, his eyes fluttered open and he held her gaze, the only light in the room coming from the street lights outside reflecting into the window.

“I love you,” she said softly, her lips brushing his as she spoke. Jughead shifted and rolled her slowly until he was braced on his elbow and leaning over her. 

“I love you,” he replied, his hand brushing slowly down her side.

“Kiss me,” Betty whispered, her hand sliding into his hair. Jughead lowered his head and kissed her, a deep drugging kiss that had her spinning and wanting more. His tongue slid in her mouth and she moaned, trying to get closer. After long sensual moments, his mouth moved down her neck, licking and kissing the skin until he reached the wild pulse and he latched on and sucked while his hand slipped under her shirt and moved up to cup her breast. 

Betty’s hands moved over his back and came around to slide up his stomach to his chest, reveling in the feel of his strong body. She moved up to cup his face and pulled his mouth back to hers, giving him a long thorough kiss. He pulled back and pulled her shirt over her head and dipped his head and kissed her chest, dragging his tongue along the curve of her breast. She felt his arousal press against her hip as he licked his tongue over her nipple before blowing gently on the puckered coral peak. 

“Jug,” she moaned, arching her back, lifting her breast to his mouth. He closed his mouth over her and suckled, his fingers sliding lightly along the waist band of her shorts. She moved restlessly, wanting him with a desperation she hadn’t felt before. “Jug, please,” she whimpered, lifting her hips to his touch. Jughead’s hand slipped into her shorts and groaned against her breast when he realized she wasn't wearing underwear. His fingers slid into her heat, finding her wet and warm. He lifted his head and came up to kiss her as he slowly circled her clit, making her squirm under his touch. Jughead lifted his head and watched her face as he stroked her, her eyes glazing with heat and need.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” Betty gripped his arm, pressing her head into the pillow as she lifted to his touch. He kissed her again, moving his mouth slowly down her body, making her shake and tremble with desire. His fingers slid inside her as he licked and sucked at her breasts before he moved down. His hand smoothed along the inside of her thigh, gently pushing it wide and she let out a sob of pleasure when his tongue ran over her. 

Betty felt the heat spread through her body, pooling under his tongue as he licked at her, his fingers moving slowly inside her. He was tender, slow, gentle and she cried out her frustration as he held her hips and didn’t let her move. “Juggie, please,” she begged, aching for release. His teeth raked gently over her clit and he started to suck and she fell apart, her orgasm slamming into her, leaving her gasping for breath as she tightened hard on his fingers. He kept going but she needed to feel him.

“Jug, please. I want you. I want to feel you inside me,” Betty pleaded, reaching down and tugging on his shoulders. He couldn’t deny her as he released her core and came up her body, and she reached with shaking hands to push his pajamas and boxers down his legs. She wrapped her hand around him and stroked while he kicked them off and then he was sliding into her, groaning as her tight heat surrounded him. He paused for a moment and braced on his forearms, smoothing the hair off her face and looking down at her. 

Jughead didn’t know if he would ever get used to the way she looked when she was wrapped around him and her face was glazed with desire. Her green eyes were wide, filled with need. For him. She loved him and he’d never felt more whole in his entire life. This beautiful woman loved and wanted him. He got to hold her and kiss her and make love to her and he couldn’t believe how blessed he was.

“I love you so much,” he whispered. “You don’t even know.”

“I love you too, Jug,” Betty said, her eyes getting wet with tears. He kissed her and started to move, the ache in his body demanding release. Betty wrapped her legs around him and wouldn’t let him go slow, her body rising and falling with his, her hands moving over him, pulling him closer. His kiss became wet, wild, his tongue tangling with hers as he thrust into her again and again. His hands moved over her, caressing her, cupping her breasts, his thumbs moving over the peaks and she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away, leaving her gasping as he dipped his head down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, his hand sneaking between them to stroke her. 

“Jug, I…” she gasped, feeling her release rushing up on her. Jughead lifted his head and watched her face.

“Come for me, love,” he groaned as he pushed harder, his hands pushing her legs further apart, sliding in so deep. Her head pushed back, her eyes glazing over as, a look of pure ecstasy coming over her face as she clenched hard on him, her body pulling him deeper.

“Fuck,” he groaned, feeling her pulse around him, so tight and wet. He held off, savoring the feel of her, as she fluttered around him and then he thrust hard, once and again and spilled inside her with a long groan and she dug her nails into his back, feeling his release as his body shuddered against hers, his breath coming in gasps against her neck. Jughead eased down on her, trying to keep his full weight off her but not wanting to move. She wrapped all around him and pulled him closer until he lay fully on her.

“I like the way you feel on me,” she whispered, her hands stroking down his back, smoothing gently over the scars. He used to stiffen when she touched him there but now her touch was like a healing salve and he craved it. After a while he finally eased to the side and she whispered she’d be back and quickly went to the bathroom. She was back in his arms only minutes later and he sighed in contentment.

“You make me happy,” he said softly. Betty smiled and kissed his chest, curling her leg over his.

“I hope I always do,” she said softly. “Your arms are my happy place. I could stay here forever.” He squeezed her and kissed her hair, never wanting the moment to end.

“Does Pop’s do breakfast?” he asked after a while. Betty laughed softly and gave him a squeeze.

“Yes, he does.”

“Good, let’s go there in the morning.”

“Okay and tomorrow I’m going to cook dinner for you,” Betty said with a smile. 

“I can’t wait,” Jughead said with a yawn, rolling so he was spooning her and she snuggled back against him. He was leaving again in a couple days and she didn’t know how long it would be till she saw him again, but she hoped it wasn’t too long. She lay awake a while, trying to figure out what they could do that would work for them both.


	13. Time To Go

Betty woke to Jughead placing soft kisses over the scar on her thigh. She touched his hair and he lifted his head and smiled at her.

“Whatcha doin’ down there?” she asked, biting her lip. He moved up and gave her a slow kiss before laying back on his pillow and pulling her close.

“I was just coming back from the bathroom and your leg was uncovered and I saw the scar and I remembered the night I found you and remembered how sick you were and how you almost….” He trailed off with a sigh. “If you had fallen anywhere else, I wouldn’t have found the love of my life,” he finished softly. Betty smiled and moved to settle on top of him. She stacked her hands on his chest and rested her chin on them, smiling down into his face.

“The love of your life, huh?” she asked.

“Absolutely,” Jughead said, sliding his hands down her back to rest on her backside.

“Have you had any other loves?” she asked curiously. Jughead smiled and shrugged.

“Not sure, to be honest,” he said with a laugh. “I had some girlfriends before I joined the military but I don’t know if I’d call them ‘loves’.”

“You didn’t love any of them?”

“If I did, it sure wasn’t like I love you, so I’m going to go with ‘no’.”

“So what made you date them?” Betty asked with a laugh.

“Cause I liked them and I wanted to have sex,” he said with a grin.

“God, you’re such a guy,” she said, smacking his shoulder.

“Well, why did you date that Reggie guy? Good job with him by the way,” Jughead said with a scowl.

“Well, I didn’t know he was pig,” Betty said, disgruntled. “He was nice and funny and really cute,” she threw back at him. 

“As cute as me?” he asked, pinching her side.

“Well, I saw a picture of you when you were 16 at your dads place and I would say no, definitely not as cute as you.”

“So, you’re saying that if I had been around at 16, you would have dated me if I’d have asked you out?” Jughead asked with a smile.

“Oh definitely,” Betty said with a smile. “There’s no way I could have resisted that beautiful face.”

“I was kind of a mess at 16,” he said with a laugh. “Not sure you would have liked me.”

“I read your journal, remember? I would have wanted to make all your pain go away.”

“How would you have done that?”

“By having sex with you of course,” she teased with a giggle.

“Oh, that would have definitely helped,” he said gruffly, lifting his head to kiss her. She ended up under him, her legs wrapped around him, her hands tugging on his hair. He pulled away and grinned. “I love how you respond to me.”

“You’re too cocky for your own good,” she sighed.

“Well, cocky is a good word,” he said with a wink, moving against her. Betty rolled her eyes and laughed, pushing him off her. He rolled and pulled the blanket over his face, apparently wanting to settle in again.

“Get up Jug, come shower with me,” she said as she got up, smiling at him over her shoulder.

“Well, I’m not going to say no to that,” he said as he hurried to follow her.

After a lusty and satisfying shower, Betty and Jughead headed to Pop’s to have breakfast. Rather than sit across from him, Betty sat down beside him and cuddled into his side when he rested his arm across the back of the booth seat. They ordered their food and sipped on coffee while waiting.

“So,” Betty began. “You’re leaving in a couple of days. Are we going to talk about what happens after that?” she asked quietly. “Now you’ve said you love me and you’re mine, so, how are you going to keep me from losing my mind with wondering when I’ll see you again?”

“I could give you a date of when you’ll see me again?” he suggested with a smile.

“Oh, do tell,” she said with a smile.

“December 15th,” Jughead said.

“That’s a month away,” she said with a frown. “I’m supposed to wait a month? Jug, I can’t,” she said, her eyes filling with tears.

“Well, what if I told you that you’ll see me for 2 weeks? All the way to New Years.”

“Really?” Betty asked in excitement. “You won’t get snowed in or anything?”

“Well, it’s possible, but I have skis for my ATV so that’s not a problem. The problem would be the road coming in and my truck. But here’s hoping that doesn’t happen,” he said with a smile.

“Well, it’s still a month away,” she said sadly. 

“I could call you half way,” Jughead suggested, giving her a squeeze.

“I guess that would help,” Betty said, trying to sound happier. 

“I’m sorry Betty,” he sighed. “It’s a little different living where I live then just living in some town 3 hours away. I have to make sure everything is going to be okay while I’m gone, I have to prepare things for a week, just so I can leave. The generators have to be working so they can go on once in while to make sure the cabin doesn’t go into a deep freeze, I have…” Betty put her hand over his mouth.

“You don’t have to explain, I understand. It just sucks. Do you always leave for Christmas?”

“No, I didn’t last year. My dad and sister came for a few days and I told my dad when he came to see me that I would come this year.”

“I’m sure he was happy to hear that,” Betty smiled.

“Well, I didn’t tell him that it was because there was a beautiful and amazing woman that I was going to be seeing as well and that she was the real reason I wanted to come for Christmas.” Betty leaned in and gave him a kiss and then another.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too Betts,” he said with a smile.

 

After they arrived back at Betty’s apartment, Jughead was just settling down on the couch to once again try to find something to watch when there was a knock at the door. Betty opened it to find a smiling Kevin.

“Hey, Kev, what’s up?” she asked as she let him in, looking at the bag in his hand.

“I brought video games,” he announced happily.

“Excuse me?” Betty huffed. “I have two days left with Jughead, you’re not sitting here playing video games.”

“Not just me, but also Jughead,” he informed her, walking into the living room. Jughead rested his forearms on his knees and grinned at Betty.

“I don’t think I’ve played a video game in like 9 years,” he said with a laugh.

“That’s what I figured,” Kevin said. “So, I’m here to entertain you.”

“Kevin, you are seriously not staying! There are much better things Jughead can be doing with his last 48 hours with me!” Betty said firmly.

“Like what? Have more sex? Like you guys haven’t been fucking like rabbits since he got here?” Kevin said with a smirk.

“No we haven’t! Thanks to Veronica, we missed a night,” Betty said with a scowl. Kevin turned to Jughead.

“Sex or video games?”

“Seriously man?” Jughead asked laughing. “Would you pick video games over sex?”

“Depends if the person is good in bed?” Kevin asked with a shrug. He turned to Betty. “Is he good in bed?”

“Yes, Kevin, he’s good in bed,” Betty said with a sigh. Kevin turned to Jughead.

“How good? I can’t take her word for it.”

“I’m not sleeping with you,” Jughead said, as he tried to bite back his laughter. 

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Kevin said with an exaggerated sigh.

“Jesus Christ Kevin,” Betty said, rolling her eyes. 

“One hour and I promise I’ll leave,” he said pleadingly. Betty threw her arms up in surrender and went into the kitchen. Jughead winked at her and she shook her head and rolled her eyes again. 

“So what are we playing. I don’t have much tolerance for anything violent,” Jughead said grabbing a controller. 

“Wrestling. Men rolling around on mats together,” Kevin said with a grin. Jughead laughed silently and shook his head.

Betty busied herself making snacks in the kitchen while they played. She smiled at their laughing and joking, realizing it had probably been too long since Jughead had done something like this. 

“So, did you ever call…” Jughead began.

“What the fuck?!” Kevin yelled, straightening up from his slouched position. “You cheating sack of shit,” he yelled.

“I’m not cheating,” Jughead laughed, leaning forward with purpose as he played with the controller.

“He cheats at poker too,” Betty said while she turned on the coffee maker.

“I do not cheat at poker,” Jughead insisted. “I beat you fair and square. You just really suck at it.”

“I do not suck at poker!”

“Yeah, you actually do,” Kevin said. “I’m going to go with Jughead on this one. We don’t need to cheat, you’re that bad.”

“Traitor,” Betty muttered with a scowl. They both laughed and she glared.

“Jughead, stop stealing my best friend away from me and Kevin stop trying to steal my boyfriend.”

“We can share,” Jughead said with a grin. Kevin placed his hand over his heart.

“Oh my god, like a threesome?”

“Christ, Jug, don’t encourage him,” Betty muttered. Jughead was too busy laughing to answer.

“So what were you asking?” Kevin asked once Jughead managed to get a hold of himself. 

“I asked if you’d called Joaquin?”

“Yeah, I did actually,” Kevin said smiling.

“It went well?”

“No, he said he wasn’t interested and hung up on me.”

“Oh, well sorry to hear that,” Jughead said slowly.

“Oh it’s alright, I fixed it.”

“How did you fix it?” Betty asked.

“I called him back.”

“That worked?” Jughead asked with a laugh.

“Not the first time.”

“How many times did you call him back?”

“Like 12 I think.” 

“Wow, persistent mother fucker,” Jughead remarked, sounding impressed. “So, how exactly did it turn out?”

“Well, I should probably tell you that he said the next time he sees you he’s kicking your ass for giving his number to a stranger and then he finally agreed to do a video chat.”

“How did you convince him? You know, besides being a pain in the ass?” Betty asked.

“I sent him a picture of my abs,” Kevin grinned.

“That worked?” Jughead asked with a raised eyebrow. Kevin lifted his shirt to show off his cut abdomen.

“Wow, impressive,” Jughead remarked.

“Wanna touch it?” Kevin asked.

“No,” Jughead said, once again in fits of laughter.

“Kevin, stop hitting on my boyfriend, oh my God!” Betty yelled.

“I’m kidding, relax blondie.”

He stayed most of the afternoon and Betty didn’t complain because she had never seen Jughead so relaxed and laugh so much. Finally he decided it was time to leave and gathered his things and put them back in the bag.

“Maybe I’ll come out to the cabin some time and fire your weapon,” Kevin said enthusiastically. 

“You’re talking about the rifle, right?” Jughead asked with a grin.

“Sure, whichever rifle you want.”

“Christ Kevin, stop being such a whore,” Betty said with a glare. Jughead and Kevin both started laughing and she sighed. 

“You guys are idiots.” Kevin grinned and turned to Jughead.

“I guess I won’t be seeing you anymore this time around, it’s been real man,” he said, lifting his fist for a bump.

“Yeah, it has, thank you,” Jughead said with a smile and to Kevin, and Betty’s surprise, pulled him in for a hug. 

“I’ll see you soon, man,” Kevin said. He gave Betty a hug and she smiled as he let himself out. She turned and looked at Jughead as he settled down on the couch. She was going to make dinner but decided she had something better to do. She walked slowly over to him and took the remote from his hand and slowly straddled his lap, her hands on his shoulders.

“Hey,” he said with a soft smile. “What you doing there baby?”

“I have a sudden mad urge to kiss you,” she said, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his mouth. “Make sure you still like me after all the bonding with my best gay.”

“I think he’s my best gay now,” Jughead teased, his hands settling on her hips. 

“You know he’s going to hit on you for the rest of your life now, right?”

“That’s alright, Joaquin does too,” he said with a chuckle.

“Oh my God, Jug, they’re going to tag team you!” Betty exclaimed. 

“Well, unless they are blonde, with stunning green eyes, and an incredible chest, I’m not interested.”

“You and your boobs,” Betty said with a giggle as his hand snuck up her shirt to cup one. She leaned in to kiss him, making it extra lusty and wet and he groaned when she slid her tongue in his mouth. 

“Mmmmmm, you taste so damn good all the time,” he groaned into her kiss and she smiled, biting his bottom lip. She moved against him, her hands tugging at his shirt until it was over his head. “Someone’s feeling frisky,” he chuckled as her mouth moved down and placed kisses all over his chest. He tangled his hand in her hair, tugging her head up gently and took her mouth again in an open mouth, wet, tongue filled kiss. He grabbed her shirt and leaned back to pull it off, his gaze settling on her black push up bra, blue eyes darkening with lust.

“Shit, tell me your panties match,” he growled, his mouth lowering to move over the swell the spilled out the top of the bra.

“Yes, they do,” she purred, moving against his growing arousal as his tongue ran along the edge of her bra. 

“You have a lot of matching sets,” he commented as he kissed his way up her neck. 

“Well, as soon as I came home I went shopping because if you came back, I didn’t want you pulling your sisters underwear off of me again,” she said laughing.

“I never thought I’d care so much about your underwear, but fuck me, you are hot as hell in all your sexy lingerie,” he growled, suddenly standing up with her still clinging to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled as he walked to the hall. He paused to hold her against the wall as he kissed her, rough and dirty, sucking on her tongue while his hands undid the button of her jeans. Betty moaned into his mouth, her own hands fumbling with his belt. He lost his grip a little and she slipped and he grabbed her, ending up stumbling back against the other wall, grunting at the impact. 

Betty slid down and started backing toward her room as she pushed his jeans down, her mouth attacking his, so turned on she felt like she was spiraling already. They made it to the door when Jughead finally got her zipper down and shoved his hand down the back of her jeans, under her panties, gripping her ass and squeezing, groaning into her mouth. She tripped on her jeans and stumbled, and he grabbed at her, almost pulling them both down in the process. They ended up against her dresser. 

“You’re so damn hot,” she gasped, leaning back to rake her eyes over his muscular body, stopping on his hard arousal straining against his jeans. She palmed at him, rubbing up and down as she pulled him close for another kiss. Jughead groaned and started backing her toward the bed, pushing down her jeans as he went. He managed to kick off his just as she tripped again and fell back on the bed, pulling him with her. He caught himself with his hands and reached down to yank her jeans off and then knelt between her legs and stared down at her in her black bra and panties.

“I think it’s you who’s so damn hot,” he growled. Betty grinned and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She lifted her foot and put it against his chest, dragging it slowly across the skin. 

“You like what you see, huh?” she asked with a sexy giggle. He smiled and leaned forward, her leg bending back until her knee was almost touching her chin. 

“You are a naughty little tease, you know that?” he asked gruffly. “I how am I supposed to go back to that fucking cabin all alone?”

“You could always stay here,” she suggested with a small smile.

“Don’t tempt me,” he growled. 

“I am tempting you,” she whispered, pushing with her foot so she had room to move her leg. He came down on top of her, his hand cradling her head, the other bracing on the bed. Betty shivered as his whole body brushed against hers, his arousal pressing directly on her heat. “Just think, Juggie, you could have me under you as often as you want,” she teased, dragging her nails lightly along his sides.

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a grin, brushing his mouth gently over hers, not quite kissing but just enough to drive her crazy. “So you’d never say no to me?”

“Well, okay, as often as I’d want,” she corrected, digging her nails in slightly. He let out a soft grunt and shrugged away from the sting.

“And how often would that be?” he asked, his mouth moving softly down her neck, licking and biting lightly.

“Probably as often as you’d want,” she said again, moving restlessly against him. He laughed softly.

“Maybe I’d be saying no to you?” he said against the swell of her breast. Betty dug her nails in again and he hissed in a breath and lifted his head. She moved her hands and pushed against his chest until he rolled off her onto his back and she scrambled to straddle him, shifting so he was pressed directly to her core. She moved her hips and smiled at his strangled groan.

“What was that?” she asked, pressing against him. Jughead looked at her, sitting on top of him, so damn beautiful, smiling down at him, he almost forgot to breathe. He lifted against her and smirked at the small moan that escaped her. He felt her heat through his boxers and swelled even harder. She leaned down and braced her hands on the bed, brushing her breasts over his chest, her mouth over his, her hips moving, cuddling him, stroking him.

“Betty,” he growled, his voice a clear warning to stop teasing him. She giggled against his ear and he grabbed her hips and forced her harder against him, dragging a ragged groan from her lips. Betty pulled away from his grip and with a smile, kissed her way down his body. God, he was beautiful. Strong and warm. Hard and smooth. She reached his stomach and watched as his muscles shivered when she licked her tongue over them. She reached his boxers and sat back and smiled at him as she slowly pulled them down. She looked down at him, hard and huge and smiled at the drop that formed for her. She ran her thumb over it and lifted it to her mouth, smiling as she licked it off. “Fucking hell,” he groaned. He didn’t know if he’d ever been this aroused. She was a vision, sitting in her lingerie and he was laying naked, completely at her mercy.

Betty wrapped her hand around him and he shuddered, swallowing as he watched her. She smiled at him, holding his gaze as she slowly lowered her head. He felt her tongue touch him and forgot to breathe. When her mouth wrapped around him he couldn’t stop the groan that left his lips as she grew bolder, tasting and licking and pulling him deep. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hands clenching in her hair. She used her hand with her mouth, moving over him, pulling him deep. When he looked down and saw her eyes looking at him as she dragged her tongue from base to tip, he felt himself start to spiral. Jughead quickly grabbed her and pulled her up. She moaned in protest, shaking her head at him.

“You never let me finish,” she complained, pulling away from him. He had no fight as she hurried back down, taking him in her mouth again. 

“Betty,” he growled. “I can’t hold it anymore,” he said, gasping for breath. She dug her nails into his hips and sucked him deep and he stiffened and let out a gutteral groan as he spilled into her mouth without warning. “Shit,” he gasped, his hand clenching in her hair, trying to pull her off as he came. She held fast, taking him deep as he finished and he lifted his hips, pushing deeper until he sank back into the sheets, gasping for breath.

She kept kissing him, her mouth moving over his stomach and up to his chest, her teeth sinking in lightly and he grabbed her and rolled her onto her back, settling between her thighs as he took her mouth in a thorough kiss. She was aroused and hot all over and she squirmed against him, trying to get closer. He braced on his hands and lifted his head, staring down at her. 

“Thanks for taking the edge off,” he said with a smirk. “Now I can take my time with you.” Betty bit her lip, her whole body trembling at his promise. He leaned over her, his thumb pushing up her chin and his mouth moving down her neck, sucking the skin where her pulse fluttered wildly. His mouth moved across her chest and his fingers pulled her bra down, her breasts spilling free. He teased her, his mouth moving slowly around the swell, his fingers brushing lightly, teasingly over the pebbled peaks until she was pulling his hair to get his mouth where she wanted it. Jughead laughed softly as his tongue raked over the nipple and she moaned and arched into him but he pulled back and blew on it, causing it to harden even more.

“Jughead,” she moaned restlessly. He ignored her and moved over to the other one, teasing it in much the same way. His hands ran up the sides of her legs and his arousal brushed against her panties, that she knew he could feel were soaking wet. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she pressed against him, desperate for relief. “Please,” she whimpered, her head pressing into the pillow. Jughead swirled his tongue around her nipple and sucked her into his mouth and her ragged groan made his arousal come back to life. He spent long moments moving back and forth until she was bucking urgently against him. “Juggie, I want….” Her voice trailed off and he lifted his head, leaned up over her, his mouth teasing hers, his tongue dipping between her lips. 

“What do you want, Betty,” he asked gruffly. “Tell me.” His hand moved down between her legs, moving her lace aside and stroking his fingers over her. "Damn, you're so fucking wet," he groaned. 

”I want….I need you to kiss me….” She whimpered. 

“Where?” he asked against her mouth.

“Here,” she whispered, as she lifted her hips and pressed into his fingers.

Jughead’s eyes darkened and he moved with her. “Please,” she begged. Jughead kissed her again and slowly moved down her body, his tongue dragging between her breast and down over her stomach. His hands pulled down her panties and hurriedly parted her thighs, trembling eagerly. He kissed each thigh and sucked on the skin in the crease where her leg met her torso and she lifted her hips, needing more. Jughead raked his tongue over her and Betty sobbed at the pleasure that raced through her. 

“You taste so good.” His words made her stomach clench and she felt her body begin to shake. His tongue swirled around her swollen nub and then moved down and pressed inside her. 

“Fuck,” she gasped, her hand clenching his hair. He groaned against her and did it again. He moved back to her clit and his fingers slid inside her, moving slowly in and out, curling while he sucked on her, and Betty didn’t even have time to prepare as she shattered in release. “Oh my God!” she cried out, bucking against him. Jughead worked her through it and then his tongue lazily started again. He smiled against her as she moaned and whimpered, her sounds arousing him to a fever pitch. He licked into her, groaning at the way she moved and writhed against his mouth. It didn’t take long and she fell apart again, her sobs of pleasure falling from her mouth. She shook as he slowly lapped at her and then he moved up her body, stopping at her breasts to tug the nipples into his mouth. She was trembling, moving against him and he reached down and stroked her again, his gaze holding hers as she gasped, lifting to him.

“Jug,” she whimpered, pulling him down and pressing her mouth to his, straining against him, both of them shaking and desperate and he parted her legs and brushed his arousal over her once, twice and then he thrust deep inside her. Betty’s head pressed back into the pillow and her nails dug into his arms, her legs coming up around his waist. Jughead took her lips, his tongue mimicking his body and thrusting into her mouth and she kissed him eagerly. She pulled away and looked at him wildly and he felt her body tighten.

“No,” he growled. “Don’t come yet,” he begged, slowly his movements and she whimpered in protest. “Not yet,” he whispered, slowly his movements to an agonizing lazy slow drag. 

“Dammit, Jug,” she moaned and bit his shoulder raking her nails over his back. Jughead grabbed her hands and held them over her head, lifting her chest to him and he covered her nipple and sucked and her eyes rolled back and she shuddered. He picked up the pace again and he couldn’t hold back, slamming into her again and again and he felt her begin to shake and tighten again and he lifted his head to watch her face. He moved his hand between them and stroked against her and she fell apart, her body clenching long and hard on him. Her face in the middle of orgasm and her body clenching on him triggered his own and he let out a long groan as his body stiffened, his release spilling into her, his whole body shuddering in pleasure. He collapsed on her, hoping he wasn’t crushing her because he couldn’t get his body to move. She had a death grip on him and he never wanted to move from that moment. They stayed wrapped up in each other for long moments until their bodies were calm and still.

“That was insane,” she finally whispered and realized her face was streaked with tears. Jughead rolled to the side and pulled her into his arms. 

“You’re amazing,” he said quietly, his hand getting lost in her hair as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I don’t want you to go,” she whimpered, hiding her face in his neck.

“I know baby,” he said, his voice soft and sad. “I’ll be back as soon as possible,” he promised.

“Are we ever going to figure this out?” she whispered. “We can’t do this forever.”

“I know and we will, I promise,” Jughead said firmly, lifting her head and kissing her softly. “I promise,” he said again, when he pulled back and held her gaze. She nodded and cuddled into him, holding tight like she never wanted to let go. 

They spent the following day locked in the apartment, cooking and loving and eating and loving again and didn’t get much sleep as day slipped into night, as they tried to get as much from each other as they could. All too soon, he was closing the door to the truck after letting Hotdog in and was leaning against the side with Betty in his arms. She was crying and he was stroking her hair. The air was chilly and she hadn't put on a jacket and she was wearing one of her short skirts that he liked. He opened the door and climbed in and pulled her onto his lap, and she laughed.

"The steering wheel is pressed into me," she said. "Kind of like that time you dropped me off."

“I’ll be back soon,” he whispered against her ear. 

“You’ll call in two weeks?”

“Yes, I will. I promise.”

“So, like December 1st?”

“Yes,” he said smiling. “Would you like an exact time?” he teased.

“Sure,” she said with a small laugh.

“How about, twelve noon exactly?”

“Okay,” she said with a smile. He wiped her tears and framed her face, lifting her head for a long, deep kiss.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” he whispered against her mouth.

“I’ll miss you too, Juggie,” she cried, hugging him close. Jughead framed her face with his hands, just spending a minute looking at her before resting his forehead to hers.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you too,” she whispered back, holding his wrists with her hands. He wrapped his arms around her again and hers went around his neck and they held each other for a few minutes and then she climbed off his lap and out of the truck. He closed the door and rolled the window down and she leaned in to give him one last kiss. “Please drive safe,” she said, wiping her face.

“I will,” he said smiling. 

“Bye Hotdog,” she said to the dog and he barked in response. She stepped back and after one last lingering look, Jughead drove away. She watched him drive down the street until he turned the corner and was gone. Betty rubbed her arms and sighed. She had spent the parts of the night where they weren’t making love just thinking and she had made a decision. Now, she just had to figure out how to work it out before he called.


	14. Making Plans

Jughead reached his cabin by nightfall and dropped his bag on the table and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Once again, his cabin was quiet and lonely and after spending the week loving and laughing, the stillness seemed suffocating. He went built a fire and sat on the couch and Hotdog jumped up next to him and rested his head in his lap with a whine.

“Yeah, buddy, I miss her too,” he said with a sigh. “So fucking much.” He looked around the small cabin that had been his safe place for 2 years and now he realized, she was his safe place. He scratched Hotdog behind the ears and stared at the fire for a while. “We may have to leave this place,” he muttered to the dog who just looked up at him with sad eyes. “I know, I know, it’s home, but damn, I can’t live without her and this is going to be a long fucking winter.” Jughead reached into his pocket and pulled out his ipod and scrolled through all the pics they had taken over the week and a few videos. He smiled at her happy laughing antics and wanted to just go back to his truck and head back to Riverdale.

Jughead clicked on a video he had taken just that morning as they had woken up. He had zoomed in on her face, tendrils of hair falling over her eyes and she had woken slowly as he recorded.

_“What are you doing?” she asked, her sleepy sexy voice so dam arousing._

_“Just making a video so I can wake up to your beautiful face every morning you’re not with me,”_ Jughead heard himself say behind the camera. The video zoomed in until he saw only her face.

_Okay, if you’ll be watching this every morning, let me make it good,” she giggled. _After a pause she continued, her face soft and beautiful._ “I love you Juggie and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can’t wait to be with you always. I love feeling your arms around me and your soft kisses and the way you make love to me. You are so strong and sexy and I just want to stay in your strong arms until forever.” _

She had pulled him towards her then taken the ipod and focused on their faces. Jughead smiled as he watched how he’d nuzzled her behind the ear before biting her earlobe. He looked happy and relaxed, more so than he’d looked in years. He was kissing her then and for a moment almost seemed like an outsider as he watched, his heart beating faster as she eagerly returned his kiss and then the ipod had dropped and the rest of the video was a shot of the ceiling with whimpers and giggles and a whispered “I love you” from Betty until she realized the recording was still going and she had stopped it. This beautiful woman loved him, and was willing to put up with him and he was still sitting here in the fucking woods. 

He had to figure out how to get the hell out of here but he knew he couldn’t live right in the middle of Riverdale. He had felt the anxiety the entire time he was there. Not enough to be a problem, except the one night with her vicious former friend, but it had been there, despite how happy he’d been. He needed to figure something out.

 

“So what brings you here, dear,” Alice said as she and Betty sat down at the table for a cup of tea. Jughead had been gone for 3 days already and she missed him so much, it physically hurt.

“I wanted to talk to you about something and show you something,” Betty said, opening her bag and reaching in. She pulled out a paper and slid it across the table to her mother. Alice picked it up and glanced at it.

“I don’t understand,” she said, looking confused.

“I want you to check into this and see if these people already found what they are looking for.” Alice looked back at the paper and read what it said and her eyes widened. She looked at Betty, her excitement evident.

“Do you think Jughead would go for this?” she asked.

“I’m hoping,” Betty said, chewing her lip. “I really think he would. I mean, he would, right?”

“Betty, I only spent a couple of hours with him, but that boy is so in love with you, it’s ridiculous. He will absolutely go for this and if he doesn’t, dump him.”

“Mom,” Betty sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Well, this would solve pretty much everything, right?”

“Almost, if he goes for it,” Betty said softly. Alice reached over and took her hand. 

“He will, Betty.”

“Okay, there is something else I wanted you to look at,” Betty said as she reached in her bag again. Alice stared down at the book Betty put in front of her.

“What’s this?”

“It’s Jughead’s journal. Now, I may be really overstepping here and I hope he forgives me for showing it to you, but I’d like you to read it mom, and tell me what you think.”

“Betty, I can’t read this…” Alice said slowly, even as she picked it up.

“Then just read the first few pages and tell me what you think about this,” she said, handing her another piece of paper. Alice looked at it and back to Betty.

“Are you sure about this?” Alice asked.

“Yes,” Betty said simply. “Also, I need to ask you something and you’re not going to like it but I have thought about this for a few days and I really need your support in this.” Alice nodded and waited for her to start talking.

 

Jughead came into the cabin after a day of stacking wood and threw another log on the fire. It was starting to get cold and he hoped the snow held off this year because there was no way he was missing going to see Betty for Christmas. He needed her. His anxiety had creeped up on him this morning and it hadn’t been this bad in a while. He found himself thinking about things he didn’t want to think about. His guilt started pressing in on him.

He sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair, hanging his head. His guilt over Sam sometimes came out of the oddest situations and now he found himself guilty that he was in love and living a life that seemed to be getting better and moving forward and his old guilt slammed into him that Sam wasn’t able to do any of that. He hadn’t been able to save him and he still felt guilty about it. As weird as it seemed, he even felt guilty that when he was with Betty, he didn’t think about these things and didn’t feel the guilt as much because she made him forget.

Jughead felt his leg twitch and start bouncing and clenched his hands. He didn’t deserve to be happy. Did he? He should be dead. He was dead. They fucking brought him back to life. He remembered waking up a week later and feeling like he had been hit by a truck. Everything had hurt and his back felt like it had been on fire. Sam had been gone. He had known he’d been gone before he’d been shot, but waking up in the hospital, his friends body already heading home, he had never felt more alone in his whole life. He had missed his funeral. Jughead leaned back and lay his head back on the couch and lit a cigarette. He took a long drag, willing the nicotine to calm his nerves.

Hotdog whined and licked his hand, letting him know he was there. Jughead knew already it was going to be a shitty night and he wasn’t going to sleep much. His head was pounding too. He hadn’t had a headache like this in a while. He got up and started to pace, not wanting to give in to the demons that would bother him for no other reason than to make him fucking miserable. They hadn’t bothered him the week in Riverdale. Was it because he was with her? Or because he had sensed them and had managed to push them down for a while? It was probably the later and now the anxiety was slamming into him at full force. The hopeless worthless feeling that just wouldn’t leave him alone. 

He walked into the bathroom to get a pain killer and looked at himself in the mirror. She loved his face she told him. He was handsome, strong and brave. He laughed. She didn’t know him when he let the darkness take over for days at a time. Did he ever want her to see that? She hadn’t yet. Would she run? His eyes simmered with anger and his fist slammed into the mirror on the wall.

 

Betty was sitting in a booth at Pop’s and looked over her list she had written and crossed off the things she had already done.

“Hey Betty.” She looked up and saw Reggie make his way toward her. He slid into the booth across from her without invitation and smiled at her.

“What do you want Reggie,” she said with a sigh. 

“Where’s the boyfriend?” he asked, taking one of her fries.

“He went home. Why do you care?”

“I don’t really, just thought you looked a little sad.”

“You care if I’m sad?” she asked laughing. Reggie leaned back and lay his arm across the back of the seat.

“You know, I meant what I said the other day Betty, I really didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, well you hurt him more, so…”

“I meant when we were 17.” Betty stared at him and let out a frustrated breath.

“Why the hell are you talking about shit that happened years ago?” she asked.

“I don’t know. I feel like you don’t believe me when I say I cared about you,” Reggie said with a shrug.

“Because you didn’t,” she snapped.

“I did Betty,” he said almost sadly. “I just…”

“Got bored with perfect little me? I wasn’t as seductive and sexy as Veronica? I wasn’t exciting enough? You know what? I don’t fucking care. Nothing you say will change the fact that you broke my heart and with my supposed best friend yet, so fuck you.”

“You still seem upset about it,” Reggie said, not trying to rub it in her face, but seemingly concerned by the fact.

“I’m not still upset by it Reggie. Jesus Christ, I got over your cheating ass years ago. What’s pissing me off is that you’re bringing all this bullshit up and I’m still a little raw over realizing one of my best friends wasn’t a friend at all and was the one you cheated with. What happened between us is dead and buried and I don’t even think about it, except lately cause you keep bringing it up.”

“Sorry, maybe it’s my own regrets I’m trying to face,” Reggie said with a sigh. Betty studied him a while and realized that Reggie actually seemed very unhappy and lost.

“Why do you do it, Reggie? Why would you spend years sleeping with a woman who cares nothing about you?” Reggie shrugged and ate some more fries.

“It’s easy,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t believe that. You’re just going to spend your life screwing Veronica and never find someone you could care about? Even love?”

“I did have someone,” he said quietly, his gaze not meeting hers. “Hence my years of constant regret,” he said with another shrug.

“For God’s sake Reggie, it’s time to get over it. Don’t even give me that shit that you’re still hung up on me because I don’t believe you. The Reggie I know would have tried to win me back at some point over the years if you really wanted me.”

“Would it have worked?”

“No.”

“Well, I guess I knew that,” he said with a laugh.

“Well, maybe if you stop sleeping with V, and look around, you could find someone.”

“You think I’ve only been tapping V?” he asked laughing.

“I suppose not, but maybe stop being a man whore and find someone to settle down with,” Betty said with an eyeroll.

“Got any suggestions?”

“Well how about Cheryl? Apparently Veronica has her doing her bidding as well.”

“Nah, as fiery as she looks, she’s boring in bed.”

“For God’s sake,” Betty muttered. “How about Val? Or Ethel? Or Josie?”

“Too clingy, too aloof, expects way too much,” Reggie checked off.

“For fucks sake, Reg, who haven’t you slept with?”

“Your mom,” he grinned. 

“You really are an asshole,” she said with a scowl, getting her things together to leave. She was about to get up when Veronica showed up. Betty was reaching the limits of her patience. The dark haired woman sat down beside Reggie, who slid away from her, a scowl on his face as well.

“Hello Veronica, how’s Archie these days?” Betty asked sweetly.

“He’s fine!” the woman snapped.

“Does he know that you’re a cheating, manipulative bitch?” 

“Probably, he cheats on me with his other girlfriend in New York,” Veronica snapped again. Betty sat back in surprise.

“Jesus, the people in this town are bullshit,” she muttered, moving to get up. Veronica reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

“Look, I don’t know what this idiot told you, but I can assure you that it was all lies,” she said hurriedly. “We’re best friends Betty, Reggie is a cheating loser!”

“Veronica can’t have an orgasm unless she’s on top,” Reggie offered with a smirk.

“Seriously Reggie,” Betty sighed. “Although she did tell me that once and it’s interesting how you would know that since she said only me and Archie are privy to that information.”

“Well, obviously Archie told him,” Veronica snapped, her eyes spitting angry fire.

“I really don’t give a shit about all this Veronica, even if Reggie is lying about everything you’ve done, which for the record, I choose to believe him, but you set up Jughead to have a PTSD breakdown at your fucking party on purpose and I’m sorry, that alone is unforgivable and I don’t want to have anything to do with you.”

“Betty, I was just worried about you,” Veronica said, her chin quivering. Her eyes were filled with tears and Betty studied her and realized that despite the tears, Veronica had a smug anger in her eyes. There was no remorse and there was no apology. She was faking.

“Tell me something Veronica. When I told you about Jughead and let you read his letter, were your tears as phony as these, or were they tears of jealousy because you will probably never find someone who will love you like that?”

“You smug little bitch,” Veronica said with a laugh, wiping her fake tears off her face. “You and your perfect little life. Always getting what you want, everyone always fawning around you, perfect little Betty who does no wrong.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Betty asked angrily. “My life is far from perfect and you literally can have anything you wanted.”

“Not in this god forsaken town,” Veronica said angrily. “I’ve never been liked since the day I got here.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t a bitch, people would like you. I liked you, because apparently I’m not a good judge of character but you had me fooled pretty good. When you treat people like dirt, they tend to not like you.”

“I never treated anyone badly,” Veronica insisted. “Have you ever seen me do that?”

“Yes, I have, but you always had an explanation, and I stupidly believed you and maybe Reggie was right, I choose to see the good in people and unfortunately, that got me here,” Betty said angrily. “I don’t want to hear any explanations Veronica, you hurt the man I love more than anything and I’ll never forget that and I meant what I said, I want nothing to do with you, now please leave.” Veronica got up in a huff and turned to glare at Reggie. 

“I’m done with you too,” she snapped and stalked off.

“Nice fuckin ya,” Reggie called after her with a laugh.

“Seriously?” Betty said with an angry glare.

“What? Don’t tell me you think I was being mean to her,” Reggie laughed. Betty just sighed and stood up. He stood with her and walked out to her car. “Look, Betty, I’m sorry. I’m sorry about all of this and I wish I could gave a reason that would make me seem like less of a douche but I can’t and I’m sorry for everything that has happened since. I talked to Kevin the other day and after he gave me a verbal shit kicking he told me how great of a guy Jughead actually is and I’m very sorry for my part in causing him pain or anxiety or whatever. I hope he knows what a great girl he has.”

“He does,” Betty said quietly.

“Well good then, I hope it all works out for you guys.” Reggie gave her one last smile and walked away.

 

Betty sat with Kevin in her living room and rolled her eyes at his grin as another text came through on his phone.

“Boy toy in Toledo?” she asked with a smirk.

“Yes, actually. Turns out he’s pretty great and he also thinks I’m pretty great too, so Jughead knows good people,” Kevin said with a smile.

“Cause he is good people,” Betty said with a smile.

“You miss him, huh?” Kevin asked gently.

“Yeah,” Betty sighed. “He’s been gone a week and I swear it’s like my soul is missing. Is it weird? To need someone this much? To want someone this much?”

“Well Betty, that’s exactly the shit I’m looking for, so no, it’s not weird.” He studied her for a while. “Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, it seems like a long time, 3 months is a long time, right?”

“Yeah, it is, but I fully believe it will all work out in the end.”

“You think your plan will work out? With those people?”

“I hope so, I have my mother looking into it,” Betty said with a hopeful smile. Kevin leaned over and hugged her. 

“You’re amazing, you know that? I love how you fight for what you want,” he said quietly. “You fight for yourself and for others and in the same way Jughead saved your life, you saved mine all those years ago.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me, do you?” Betty asked with a tearful laugh.

“No, I don’t jump the bones of people who save my life,” Kevin said, laughing with her. “Although if Joaquin saved my life….” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Betty said, smacking his arm. “I hope it works out with him,” she said smiling.

“Me too,” Kevin said with a small smile. “Well, I should go,” he said, getting up.

“Yes, don’t forget to come help me next Friday,” she reminded him.

“I’ll be here,” he said with a grin and left the apartment.

 

Betty opened the door a few days later to find her mother standing there. She had Jughead’s journal in her hands.

“Come in, mom,” she said with a smile. Alice walked into the apartment and settled down on the couch and Betty sat beside her. “So, what did you think?” Her mother handed the journal back to her.

“Betty, this is phenomenal. I didn’t mean to read it all but I couldn’t stop,” Alice said apologetically.

“I know mom,” Betty said quietly, staring down at the book.

“I mean, what he went through. His thoughts, his feelings. He’s a brilliant writer, Betty, absolutely brilliant.”

“I know mom, and he was already brilliant at 16.”

“Are you going to tell him? That you let me read it?” Alice asked, taking her hand.

“Yes, I will. He needs to know and I’m a little scared he’ll be angry.”

“Well, look at it this way. If he gets angry that I read it, then you’ll know what he thinks about what you showed me.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Betty sighed. “I just hope if he’s angry, he’ll forgive me,” she said, biting her lip.

“He loves you, Betty. He’ll forgive you.”

“You seem very sure,” Betty laughed. 

“I know these things,” Alice said with a smile. She studied her daughter for a while and tucked her hair behind her ear. “You really love this man, don’t you?” she asked with a gentle smile.

“I really do,” Betty said with trembling smile. 

“And you’re sure you want to go through with this?” 

“Yes, I do. I would do almost anything for him.”

“Almost?”

“Well, I don’t know if I’d commit murder,” Betty said laughing. 

“Good to know,” Alice said. “Although, I don’t know if I’d be sad if a certain Lodge bitch disappeared,” she muttered.

“Jesus mom, really?” Betty said with an eye roll.

“I’m kidding,” Alice laughed. “Maybe…” Betty laughed with her and Alice gave her a hug. “How about you make me some tea and we can go over your plans for next week.” Betty smiled and nodded happily.

 

Later that night, Betty gave FP a call, asking help with a small problem.

 

It was December first. He would hear her voice today. The depression had finally lifted a couple of days ago, the guilt and anxiety and today, he would hear her voice and it would soothe over the wound it had left. It had been bad this time around. Mixed in with the usual issues was the deep longing and missing her so much, it had made everything worse. He wondered if he begged her to come to him, if she would do it. He knew she would. Jughead sighed as he got his ATV ready. He would see her in two weeks, and he’d just have to suck it up. Maybe he would extend his visit for the holidays to three weeks. God, he hated this shit. The sweet misery of it all was going to kill him he decided.

He climbed into the side by side and Hotdog jumped in with him and they started out. The snow hadn’t started yet and for that he was thankful. His only hope was that it held off until after he left the woods for Christmas or only snowed a little. If he got snowed in while Betty was expecting him, he may end up just walking and then he’d probably die of the cold but there was no way he was going to disappoint her.

The ride to his truck took almost three hours and then he’d take the truck out to the road so he’d have some service. He wondered briefly if someone would be willing to lead a phone line 50 miles into the woods. He laughed at his own idiotic idea and sighed in relief when the last bend in the road came up. It was damn cold and he wanted to spend a good hour talking to her and then heading back to his fire and warm cabin.

Jughead came around the corner to where his truck was and stepped on the brake, bringing the ATV to a stop as he stared in shock. There, standing next to a car that he didn’t recognize, stood Betty. He decided he was hallucinating and drove forward slowly but she didn’t disappear. Hotdog started barking and jumped out of the rolling side by side and ran to Betty who laughed and bent down to give him a hug. Jughead stopped the turned off the ATV and climbed off, still not believing she was actually there but then she was running to him and she was in his arms and God, he held her so tight and he didn’t ever want to let her go.

Betty held on to him and she could feel him tremble slightly, his hand cradling her head against his neck. “How are you here?” he asked hoarsely as he pulled back to look at her.

“Your dad gave me directions,” she said with a laugh, her eyes filled with tears. 

“No, I mean, like how? Why? How?” he asked, seeming unable to comprehend what she was doing there. Betty stepped back and really looked at him and she noticed that he looked incredibly tired. He had circles under his eyes and he looked like he hadn’t smiled since he left her.

“Are you okay?” she whispered, her hands holding his face. “You look tired Juggie,” she said, brushing her thumbs across his cheeks. Jughead ignored her question and grabbed her face and gave her a searing kiss before hugging her close again, his face in her hair. He heard the car door close and looked up and saw Alice Cooper standing next to the vehicle. He pulled back and Betty smiled and took his hand and walked over to her mother.

“I’m not a fan of this idea, but there was no talking her out of it, so I’m here with a couple of demands,” Alice said firmly.

“I don’t understand,” Jughead said, looking between the two women. “What is she trying to talk you out of, Betty?” he asked as he watched Alice walk to the back of the car and opening the trunk. He watched in confusion as she pulled out and set down, three rather large bags, probably the size of hockey equipment bags. He looked back to Betty.

“I’m staying for a while,” Betty said with a smile. Jughead looked from her to the bags and back to her.

“How long is a while?” he asked, a slight tremble to his voice.

“Three months,” she said with a smile.

“What?” he gasped. He looked back to Alice. “Is she being serious?”

“Unfortunately,” the older woman sighed. “She has decided you shouldn’t be alone for the winter.” Jughead looked back at Betty and shook his head. He still thought he must be hallucinating. He hadn’t been sleeping well at all and this all had to be a dream.

“Why?” he whispered, pulling her close. “You’re really staying with me?” His eyes looked so hopeful and disbelieving and fearful that it wasn’t true all at the same time, she almost cried. 

“I’m staying Juggie because I can’t bear to be away from you,” she said, squeezing his hands. “I’m staying for three months and if everything goes the way I’ve planned, there will be something I will be needing to show you then,” she said happily. Jughead had no idea what she was talking about and he didn’t care. She was with him and staying for 3 months. He had no idea how it was all happening and he didn’t care. She was with him. Alice walked up to him and folded her arms across her chest. 

“I want her home for Christmas and for another visit at least once after that.” Jughead nodded quickly, agreeing to anything the woman would throw at him. “I also want a phone call every week.”

“Ma’am, it’s really far and…”

“I’m aware that you’d have to travel a few hours just to make the call, which is why Betty has a satellite phone and a cell booster and if those don’t work to help you make the call out, we’ll get you something better when you come for Christmas.” Jughead could only nod as he held firmly to Betty’s hand, seemingly afraid she would disappear. He stepped back as Alice pulled Betty to the side to say goodbye.

“You call me if you need anything, you hear me?” Alice said, her eyes filling with tears. 

“I promise, mom,” Betty said, her own tears falling. Her mother held her for a long time and then pulled back and turned to Jughead.

“Keep her safe,” she said firmly.

“With my life, ma’am,” he said with a quick nod. Alice gave Betty one last hug and then got into her car and pulled her car back onto the road and soon disappeared around the bend in the road. Jughead stepped close to Betty and took her face in his hands, his forehead dropping to hers. “I was so happy today because I would get to hear your voice and now you’re here. I feel like I’m dreaming,” he whispered. Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

“I promise this isn’t a dream, I’m here and I’m staying all winter. Now, can you please take me to our cabin?” she asked with a happy smile on her face. Jughead grinned and kissed her, now that her mother was gone, he gave her the deep, thorough kiss he wanted to give her. By the time he pulled away she was trembling and clinging to him. “Cabin, please,” she whispered, kissing him again. When he finally pulled away, he made quick work of putting her three bags in the side by side and tried to make room for Hotdog on the back since his spot was now taken.

“What on earth did you bring?” he asked with a laugh.

“Well, that last one there is just my lingerie alone, I mean, we’ll be spending a lot of time indoors,” she teased. Jughead gave her a look that had her blushing and giggling and he climbed into the seat and they headed back to the cabin. Betty told him about her last two weeks without him, with him laughing and smiling that Kevin and Joaquin and getting furious with Veronica and rolling his eyes at Reggie. 

“If we see him at Christmas, I’m punching his lights out,” he said with a glare. Betty grinned and took his hand.

“I love you, Jughead Jones.” 

“I love you too,” he said with a happy smile.

They got back to the cabin and Jughead unloaded her bags and carried them inside. She walked in and looked around happily. She had missed this little home so much and she knew she had made the right decision. She hoped her mother could make everything work for them for the surprise she had planned for him at the end of the three months and she hoped Jughead would agree. Once he got the bags inside and had closed the door, he walked over to the fireplace and tossed the embers and threw a log on them to build up the dying fire. Then he just stood and stared at her a minute, unable to believe she was there. He walked over and pulled her close, breathing her in. 

“Tell me again that I’m not dreaming,” he said against her ear. “Cause if I wake up and you’re not here, I may literally lose my shit.”

“I’m here,” Betty breathed, hugging him close. She pulled back and framed his face with her hands, studying him. “You haven’t been sleeping well,” she said softly, brushing her thumbs under his eyes.

“No, I haven’t,” Jughead said, his face losing some of his smile.

“You’re okay? You look so tired and worn out. Did anything happen while I was gone?”

“I had a bit of a rough time,” he said softly. “It’s been okay the last couple of days. Just haven’t caught up on my sleep yet.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Betty asked gently. 

“Not today,” Jughead said with a smile. “I have something much more satisfying to do.” He kissed her then and she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he did the same to her, kicking off their boots next. Betty let her hands tangle in his hair as she kissed him eagerly and lifted against him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“God, I missed you,” he growled, moving to the kitchen and setting her on the counter. She grabbed at his shirt and pulled it over his head and he did the same to her sweater, dropping it on the floor next to his.

“I missed _you_ ,” she moaned as his mouth travelled down her neck to her chest. Her hand shook as she undid his jeans and for a minute it was a desperate attempt to get undressed and trying to keep kissing all at the same time. 

“Bed Jug,” she whimpered when he raked his tongue over her nipple, when he finally had her naked. 

“Too damn far,” he muttered, his hands parting her thighs, and his fingers brushing over her. “So wet for me,” he growled, sliding his finger inside. Betty pulled his face up and kissed him long and dirty and then he was sliding inside her and they groaned together. He tried to set a gentle pace and she dug her fingers into his shoulders.

“Don’t be slow, we have 3 months to be slow,” she whimpered, straining against him. Jughead pushed her thighs further apart and moved hard and heavy inside her. All the loneliness and sadness vanishing as he felt her slick walls quiver around him. “I missed how good you feel,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and trying to get closer. 

“You have no idea baby, it’s all I dreamed about,” he gasped, his hand gripping her face and his mouth covering hers in a bruising kiss. It had only been two weeks but they were starved for each other, his hand moving down between them to stroke her because his body was already spiraling towards release. “Fuck, Betty, tell me you’re close,” he groaned, his body starting to stiffen.

“Yes, don’t stop,” she moaned, sliding her tongue across his lips and into his mouth. He pressed harder with his fingers and then just as his body let go, he felt her tighten on him and he spilled inside her with a harsh growl, her body pulling him deeper as she cried his name, coming hard with him. His hands dug into her hips as he thrust a few more times through their release and then she fell against him, her arms around his neck. “God, I missed your hands,” she muttered when she finally caught her breath.

“Just my hands?” he teased, kissing her shoulder. She leaned back and giggled when she realized they had sex on the kitchen counter.

“Jug, the bed is literally 10 feet away,” she said with a laugh.

“Like I said, too damn far,” he grinned. He reached behind her and grabbed a paper towel and moved away from her and gave her a gentle wipe and she flushed. He winked at her as he did the same to himself and picked her up off the counter. “Couch by fire to talk or bed for warmth?” he asked with a smile. 

“Bed,” she whispered, her body still tingling and alive and wanting more. His eyes darkened and he carried her over and followed her down into the sheets. They had all winter to talk, right now he needed to make love to her until all the demons that had been haunting him for two weeks had been banished from the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a few days off to catch up on life, be back soon :)


	15. Insecurities and Fears

When Betty woke in the middle of the night, she was alone in bed and it was freezing. She rolled over and saw Jughead trying to build up the fire which had gone down too low. Winter was definitely on its way and she couldn’t think of anything more romantic than cuddling in a cabin in front of a fire. Of course, she wasn’t an idiot, she knew it wouldn’t all be romance and snuggling but she would relish those times. He finally got the fire going and looked up and saw her watching him. He stood from his crouching position and came back to bed.

“I’m cold,” she shivered as he crawled back under the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his body heat immediately warming her. The fire was roaring now and bathed the room in a glow of light and she touched his face. “You still look so tired, Juggie,” she whispered, her hands smoothing the hair off his forehead.

“I’ll be okay in a few days,” he said with a soft smile.

“What happened,” she asked softly.

“I just missed you,” he said.

“Jughead, tell me the truth,” she whispered, her fingers tracing his lips.

“I had a bit of a bad week, a little more than a week,” he confessed. “My anxiety was really bad. Sometimes it’s just a bad dream, sometimes it’s a day or an afternoon of not quite being myself and sometimes, like the past week or so, it drags on for days.”

“Tell me what happens.”

“The anxiety I felt under the surface in Riverdale kind of plowed over me a couple days after I got home.” Betty pulled back a little in surprise.

“What? Jug, you were anxious in Riverdale? Like before what happened with Veronica? I mean, I did notice some things made you jumpy and anxious, but it seemed to be little instances that settled soon after.”

“It was there the whole time. You know the kind of anxiety that just kind of sits there. Doesn’t really cause a problem but it’s just enough to be annoying, to give you a bit of a stomach ache?” Jughead asked. Betty nodded and felt tears fill her eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said quietly, his eyes dropping for a moment. “I guess I get so used to it that I barely notice it, I don’t even think about it.”

“Do you feel it now?” Betty wanted to know, her hand cradling his cheek. He met her gaze and nodded slowly. 

“It’s okay hon, it’s not bad. The worst is way over. I was barely sleeping and thinking way too fucking much.”

“About what?” Jughead didn’t answer for a while, staring at the ceiling, his hand making slow circles on her back.

“Sam,” he said softly. “Guilt. Anger. Frustration.”

“What do you feel guilty and angry about?”

“That I’m alive and he isn’t. That I survived when I should be dead.” 

“Do you wish you were dead?” Betty asked sadly, her eyes again filling with tears.

“I used to,” Jughead said quietly. He shifted so they lay on their sides, pressed against each other.

“Why do you feel frustrated?”

“Because of the way I think when I feel like that,” Jughead said with a sigh.

“Is the guilt always the same?” Betty asked. “You feel guilty that you’re alive? Why do you suddenly feel that out of the blue?” She shivered as she asked the question and Jughead moved and pulled his shirt off, and the heat radiating off his skin was like a furnace. She snuggled as close as she could and warmed up again. Jughead ran the back of his fingers along her cheek, his face so serious, his eyes intense and dark.

“I was thinking about you and how much I loved you. Then I started thinking about how crazy it is that we fell in love so fast. That led to me thinking I wished I could tell Sam about it cause he had a girlfriend that he really loved. That led me to thinking how my life seemed to be getting better and I was happier than I’d been in a long time and then I started thinking how Sam’s life wasn’t getting better because he was dead and then I just started feeling guilty, and I was….” Betty could see he was getting worked up, his eyes misting with tears, his body tense and she touched her fingers to his mouth.

“Stop Jughead,” She whispered softly and he took a shuddering breath and pulled her closer. “And this lasts for days?” she asked.

“Well, that’s what kicked it off I guess. Then my brain just kind of goes on a really fucked up trip that I barely remember when it comes back.”

“So what do you do when you can’t sleep?” she asked.

“I pace, or just sit. Sometimes I try to write or read and sometimes I just smoke till I feel like an ashtray,” Jughead said with a sigh. Betty let out a laugh and he chuckled.

“Have you slept at all tonight?” Betty asked. “I know I fell asleep right after all our fun, but I have no idea if you did.”

“I haven’t yet, no. I was too busy watching you sleep and wondering if I was dreaming,” Jughead said with a smile. “I think I’ll probably sleep now.”

“Are you going to sleep well?” she wondered. 

“We’ll see,” he said softly. He pulled her as close as possible and she cuddled in under his chin and his heat quickly put her to sleep. Jughead held her close, still hardly believing she was here. There was nothing better than having Betty in his arms and he hoped and prayed that any episode over the next 3 months would be mild and few between. This last one had been bad and he was thankful it happened before she showed up. She wiggled against him in her sleep, trying to press even closer and he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

When Betty woke the next morning, she was alone. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair, looking around the small cabin. The fire was going and it was warmer than it had been in the middle of the night. Her bags sat on the table waiting to be unpacked. She looked at the bedside table and saw the journal that she had sent Jughead before he had come to Riverdale. There was a pen fastened to it and she smiled, knowing he had been writing. She refrained from snooping and got up to go to the bathroom.

She walked in and stopped short when she saw the mirror. Her heart hurt as she looked at the cracks in it and it was very clear the damage had been done by a fist. He had been here all alone and going through a terrible time and she wished so much that she could have been with him. Then again, it appeared it had made him angry and a little violent so perhaps it was good that she hadn’t been here. Betty sighed and did what she needed to do and left the bathroom. She was going to be with him for 3 months and hopefully beyond that if all worked out. What was she going to face and would she be able to handle it?

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed some milk and saw it was only half defrosted. She remembered Jughead saying he froze his milk and only defrosted it a litre at a time when he needed it. She put it back and grabbed the orange juice and set the coffee maker going. Once it started she went to her bags and opened the one with her clothing and found her pajama pants and pulled them on, opting to keep Jughead’s t-shirt on. Just as she was putting her hair up in a messy bun, Jughead came in the door. He had an armload of wood and smiled at her as he went and dropped it into the bin next to the fire place. Hotdog ambled in after him and Betty went to shut the door.

Jughead took his jacket off and threw it on the chair and walked over to her, picking her up in a bear hug. She grinned at him and he took her mouth in a hard, thorough kiss. By the time he pulled back she had melted against him.

“You look like you slept,” she said happily.

“I did sleep,” Jughead said with a smile. “Something about holding a beautiful woman in my arms that was just so comforting.”

“So any beautiful woman would do?” she teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing against him.

“Definitely not,” he said firmly, giving her a quick kiss. “You hungry?” he asked when he pulled back.

“I put the coffee on,” she said, stepping away from and over to the kitchen. “You want me to whip something up?” 

“No, you go sit on the couch, I’ll make breakfast,” Jughead said with a smile. “Bacon and eggs good?”

“Sounds perfect,” she said softly, giving him another squeeze. Jughead had breakfast ready in no time and brought her a plate with a cup of coffee. He brought his own and they settled on the couch to eat. 

“So,” Jughead said as he chewed a piece of bacon. “You sure you want to stay here? You couldn’t have a picked a more boring time to come stay. Not a whole lot to do in winter except carry wood and sit by the fire.”

“Well, that sounds perfect. The last couple of years I haven’t really had any vacation or time away from work, except when I got lost and I think it will be good to decompress.”

“Maybe we could visit the hot spring,” he said with a smile.

“Oh,” Betty perked up in excitement. “We can do that in winter?”

“Yeah, the water stays warm. I mean, it’s cold as fuck when undressing and getting out and re-dressing is almost not worth the hot water, but I’ve done it a couple times and it’s pretty great.” They finished their breakfast and Jughead carried the dishes to the sink and came back to the couch and sat down, pulling her next to him.

“You seem so reserved,” she said quietly. “I’m used to you teasing and smiling.”

“I’m okay, Betts. I’m just tired is all. I promise it will be okay in a few days. I just need to catch up on my sleep.” Betty leaned back and smiled gently at him, her fingers touching his cheek.

“Do you want to talk about the mirror?” she asked softly.

“I guess I’m going to need to replace that,” Jughead said with a sigh. He had a hard time meeting her eyes and when he attempted to look back at the fireplace she nudged his face back to hers, holding his gaze. “I got angry. I hated how I was feeling. I hated thinking that if you saw me that way you might leave me and I punched the mirror,” he admitted.

“You think I’m going to leave you?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Betty, you haven’t even seen me at my worst. I can slip into these states of depression for days, sometimes a few weeks, and I just….” Jughead trailed off and sighed. “I’m scared Betty. I’m scared you’re going to leave,” he admitted. Betty shifted and moved to sit in his lap and he hugged her close.

“I won’t leave Juggie,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I know it’s going to be hard and I know I might have to step back sometimes and give you some space and maybe give myself some space, but I promise Jug, I won’t leave. I know we talked about this back in Riverdale, when I asked you to trust me.”

“I know,” Jughead said sadly. “I guess I’m feeling sorry for myself.” Betty moved again and straddled his lap and took his face in her hands.

“Trust me,” she said softly, holding his gaze. She felt his stare right into her soul. Intense, searching, like he was trying to read her every secret. “I know this is still new Jughead, and I know we haven’t known each other for very long. All I know is that I love you and I want to be with you and I’ve gone to those support meetings and I have an outline of what I can expect and if I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t be here. I need you to trust me.”

“What if I disappoint you?” he asked, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“Then we’ll work through it,” she said softly. Jughead touched her face and tugged her head down to rest her forehead on his.

“I know this has been a bit of a whirlwind and things have been going really well. We have really great sex and get along so great, I swear it’s like we’re absolutely perfect for each other and I guess I’m worried that once the initial need for each other and amazing beginning of the relationship dies down, you’ll feel…..you’ll realize maybe you don’t want to do this.” Betty pulled back again, still holding his face.

“Jughead, we have yelled at each other, hurt each other, we’ve had the nightmare incident, we’ve been separated, had our parents tell us we’re fucking idiots, ive lost a supposed best friend; we’ve had a lot of shit happen in a very short amount of time. I think if I didn’t want to do this, I’d be gone already,” Betty insisted.

“But doesn’t that worry you? In such a short time, all that happened?”

“No, because while all this was happening, I was falling more and more in love with you,” she said softly. 

“I still don’t know why you love me,” he said quietly. Betty sighed. She realized he was still having his doubts and his anxiety was still lingering and she didn’t know what she could say to make him feel better and less anxious. 

“Jughead, why do you love me?” she asked quietly. “I want you to tell me what made you fall in love with me and why you love me. Is it because I’m not afraid of you? Because I treat you normal?”

“What? No, that’s not why I love you. Well, of course it’s part of the reason but those two reasons go together with the fact that I love you because you have the most beautiful heart of anyone I’ve ever met. You don’t judge me, you don’t hold things against me when I cross the line, you understand me, you seem to know me better than I know myself for some strange reason. When I told you that I gave you my heart the night you came to sit with me outside after I hurt you? That was the final glue for me. It had only been a few days but I swear I started falling in love with you the day you opened your eyes. Everything about you. The way you laughed, the way you smiled, the way your nose crinkles when you laugh, the way you twirl your hair when you’re thinking, the way you bite your lip, the way you giggle, the way your eyes spark like green fire when you’re mad or frustrated, the way you kept peeking at me and watching me when you thought I didn’t notice, the way you held my hand when I was having a hard time, the way you listened when I told you about what happened to me, the way you devoured the journal of a sad 16 year old boy, the way you said my name, the way you teased me, the way you….” Betty put a hand over his mouth and stopped his words.

“Okay, I get it,” she whispered with a blush.

“I love everything about you. Even the way you yell at me because you’re not a coward or a pushover and you won’t take crap from anyone, even me. You are strong and beautiful and ive never met anyone like you in my life. And yes, you treat me normal and you don’t walk on egg shells around me and I don’t have to pretend to be something I’m not, I need that in my life and I’m so thankful that you aren’t afraid of me.” Betty had tears in her eyes when he finished.

“What if I told you that I was afraid. That night when you hurt me and I came out to sit with you. I was afraid Jughead and sometimes things make me flinch inwardly and I worry but it’s not your fault and all I want to do is help you survive it. That night, in Riverdale, when you were going to leave, what made you stay? The fact that I treated you normal? That I yelled back at you? What if I hadn’t Jughead? What if I’d cowered away from you and acted afraid? Would you have left?”

“I don’t know,” he said quietly. “I think I would have because I’d have thought it was best, but I don’t know how far I’d have gotten. I might have managed to stay away from you for a while, but now that I’ve had you in my life, I don’t know if I can manage without you. These past couple of weeks were the loneliest days of my life. It was like someone had snuffed out the sun and I don’t think I can live without my heart anymore. I think losing you would break me,” Jughead admitted. “I never needed you before, but I need you now because I’m so fucking in love with you, I can’t breathe unless you’re breathing with me.”

“Are you saying this because you love me for all the things about me that don’t have to do with helping you?”

“It has nothing to do with you helping me, it simply has to do with the fact that I’m in love with you and I want you with me. Please don't think I'm using you as some sort of crutch because that's not it at all. Of course you helping me will always be intertwined because loving you and you loving me gives me hope and the strength to get through the struggle. Like now I have a reason to care and not just let myself waste away out here in these god forsaken woods. You are light and love and the most beautiful person I’ve ever known and I don’t know what I’d do without you. I guess that’s why I’m scared, because to be this consumed by love for someone, what if I become not good enough because of what I’m dealing with?

“So you see all these wonderful qualities about me, physical and non physical, yet you can’t see these things about yourself? Why is it so hard for you to see how wonderful you are, despite the fact that you have a mental illness?”

“Do you see wonderful qualities about yourself?” Jughead asked in return. “When Reggie cheated on you when you were 17, who did you blame, him or yourself?”

“Well, him, but…” Betty trailed off, her eyes lowering.

“You blamed him but you also blamed yourself, didn’t you? You decided you weren’t good enough, that there was something lacking and that’s why he did that. It probably killed your self-esteem even though it was simply because the guy was a pig.”

“That’s true,” she said, her chin quivering. “It took me a few years in therapy to finally be able to tell myself that I wasn’t the problem. See, this right here is one of the reasons why I love you. You make me feel like I could do anything, that I have value, that I matter. You have the most beautiful soul of anyone I’ve ever met and even though it’s tortured and you’ve gone through so much, and even though you have this thing that sends you to places you wish you didn’t go, that makes you react and do things that you regret when you gain control, you are still the most amazing man I’ve ever met, Jughead. You are kind and sweet and funny and you take such good care of me. I love you, I love everything about you and I’m here for you and I’m not going anywhere because my heart is in so deep already, I wouldn’t even know how to get it back. I’m in this Jughead and I need you to trust me.” Jughead framed her face in his hands, his eyes misty with emotion and she could see the fight within himself. “None of it is your fault Juggie,” she whispered. “You lived through something awful and it will haunt you the rest of your life and that’s okay and it’s okay that you react to it and sometimes lose yourself to it and it’s not your fault.”

“I hate that I have this Betty. I fucking hate it and there isn’t anything I can do about it,” Jughead said brokenly.

“You can take your meds, you can maybe one day do therapy, you can let me help you and you can stop blaming yourself that you have an illness because it’s not your fault Jughead,” she whispered. 

“If I hadn’t gone over there, if I hadn’t stolen that damn car and gotten in trouble and ended up…”

“It’s not your fault Jughead,” she insisted, cutting him off. “It’s not your fault you were ambushed, it’s not your fault Sam was shot, it’s not your fault that you almost died and it’s not your fault that this tragedy left you with scars and wounds that will probably bother you for the rest of your life.”

“Betty….”

“It’s not your fault Jughead,” she insisted, holding his gaze. His eyes were filled with tears and he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her so close she could barely breathe. She felt him tremble, his tears wetting her neck as he held her and she held him close, letting him feel whatever he needed to feel. He pulled back after a while and she wiped his face gently and smiled, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you,” she whispered against his mouth. He pulled back and held her gaze for a few moments and then cupped her face.

“I trust you,” he whispered. Betty smiled and let him pull her in for another kiss. It was slow and gentle and went on for so long, by the time he pulled back, her lips were numb. “And I love you too.” She lay her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence for a while, just holding each other. After a while, Betty sat up and gave him another soft kiss and moved to get off his lap. He didn’t let her. “Where you going?” he grumbled.

“I thought I’d get started on unpacking. If you have room for all my stuff,” she said with a laugh. He helped her off his lap and stood with her and went over to the table. She opened the first bag and he looked in with a puzzled expression.

“What the hell is all that?” he asked in surprise, looking at the various bottles and things.

“This is all the things that make me smell good and look pretty,” she said with a smile. 

“You smell good and look pretty regardless,” Jughead informed her. She reached into the bag and pulled out the square air cleaner he had used to smoke in her apartment. 

“So you don’t have to go outside when it’s cold,” she said with a smile. Jughead smiled and took it from her, placing it on the table.

“Okay, you good here? I’m gonna head out and check the generators and I have to check the ATV cause its been losing a little too much oil lately when I’m running it. 

“Okay,” Betty said quietly and he got himself dressed again and left the cabin. Betty watched him light a cigarette on his way off the porch and she let out a sigh. She loved him so much and it hurt her heart how his anxiety made him so vulnerable and self-deprecating. She really had no way of knowing if she got through the deep wound inside himself and although he said he trusted her, she wondered if he trusted himself to keep believing that. She realized she had a lot to prove and only her living with him through one of these depressive states would really show them both what was going to happen and how they would both handle it.

She put all her things away, finding room in his armoire to hang things and found two empty drawers in his dresser. Jughead really didn’t have a lot of clothes and once hers were all in there, everything was full. Betty had brought extra sheets as well. Not that she minded his, but he only seemed to have a couple sheets and pillow cases and she wanted to brighten up the bed a little. Jughead was in and out all day, not really saying much and he seemed as reserved as he’d been in the morning. To make herself busy she made some pasta for dinner and they ate in silence while he played around with a compass that appeared to be broken.

“This damn thing never works and I have no idea how to fix it,” he muttered. 

“Do you learn about these things in boy scouts?” Betty asked.

“I fucking hated boy scouts,” Jughead said with a sigh. “Although I probably should have put more effort in during the short time I was involved. If not for what I learned in the military and what Sam taught me, I’d have died out here already,” he said with a harsh laugh. Betty didn’t say anything, unsure of how to respond. He seemed tense and agitated and she knew it was the anxiety and they had had a long talk already about it and she decided to just let him work through it. “The food was amazing Betts, thank you,” he said quietly as he got up from the table. He went back outside and lit a cigarette and she started to clean up the dishes. 

When she was finished she went to the book shelf and found herself a book and then stripped down to her underwear and pulled on one of his t-shirts and went to lay on the bed to read. It was getting dark already when Jughead finally came back in. After getting undressed he went over to the fireplace and built up the fire and sat on his haunches in front of it, staring into the flames for a while. She watched him and he turned his head and caught her gaze. Jughead got up slowly and walked over to the bed. She felt the bed dip as he knelt with one knee before lowering himself on top of her, his eyes burning into hers.

“I seem to remember a night that started just like this,” she whispered, dropping her book off the edge of the bed, her body heat rising as his entire body settled on hers. He said nothing as he dipped his head and took her mouth in a deep kiss. Her arms immediately went around him and she pressed against him, her hands sliding up into his hair, her mouth opening for his tongue. She whimpered as it swept inside, tangling with hers, tasting, taking, tormenting. His hands brushed down her body, sliding under the t-shirt to touch her skin.

Betty moved her hands down his back and tugged on his shirt and he broke to kiss to move back and helped her pull it off. He took her mouth again and she sensed a desperation in him that was beyond what she had sensed before. His body was tight and coiled with tension and she realized he needed release. As if sensing her thoughts he moved against her, letting her feel his need. His mouth left hers and moved down her neck, kissing and licking her skin, his teeth biting the skin, latching on to her pulse point and sucking till the skin bruised.

“I need you,” he whispered hoarsely against her neck, his hands moving up her sides, pulling her shirt with them. She lifted her arms and he pulled it off, taking in her bare chest. He lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as she moaned and arched up against him. His hand moved down between her legs and found her panties warm and damp with arousal, his groan at his find vibrating against her breast. He hooked his fingers in the elastic and pulled them down her legs, and tossing them aside, his mouth coming back to hers as his fingers moved back between her legs.

“Fuck,” he groaned as he found her slick and hot, his fingers sliding through the moisture and slipping inside her, his thumb finding her clit, pressing against it. “I need you,” he whispered again, his hand moving to his jeans, fumbling with the belt and undoing his pants. Betty was trembling, feeling his urgency and his need as she helped him and pushed down his jeans. She spread her legs further, pulling him to her and his arousal brushed over her. His hands slid down her arms to her hands and he pulled them up over her head, threading his fingers through hers and his eyes locked with hers as he thrust into her.

He pressed his mouth to hers again, catching her cry of pleasure as he moved inside her. It wasn’t slow, and it wasn’t fast either, it was steady, strong and deep and she lifted her legs to wrap around him as he pressed into her. Her breath hitched and gasped out of her when he lifted his head and stared down at her, his hands gripping hers tightly as he watched her face. Betty felt the fire race through her veins, the urgency picking up speed and she found herself desperate to get release, to bring _him_ release. She tightened her legs, straining against him, lifting her head and swiping her tongue across his mouth. He growled and took control, sliding his tongue into her mouth, angling his head to go deeper. The kiss turned ravenous, erotic, wet. He let go of one of her hands and moved his down to her thigh, gripping her leg and pulling it away from his waist, pressing it wide and opening her up further, sliding in deeper.

Betty felt her body start to shake, the intensity of his kiss and movements sending her to the edge faster than usual. She whimpered, her free hand moving to his hair, gripping it as she kissed him. Jughead’s thrust picked up speed and his hand moved between them, stroking over her and Betty felt herself tighten with pleasure.

“Come baby, come….come,” he gasped against her mouth. 

“Come with me,” she pleaded, wrapping her leg back around him. His thrust got choppy and his fingers rubbed quickly against her and she fell apart, a loud cry falling from her lips and echoing around the room and she felt him stiffen and shudder, his hand gripping the sheets as he spilled inside her, the clenching of her body pulling his release from him. He growled against her mouth and thrust almost violently into her as he spent himself until he had nothing left to give. Jughead collapsed on top of her, his breathing harsh against her neck, his body trembling.

Betty held him close, her own body coming down from her intense release, trying to catch her breath, her heart hammering in her chest. She felt him relax and melt into her, the wild tension in his body gone. 

“I’m sorry,” he suddenly whispered when he could finally speak.

“What for?” she whispered back, stroking her hand down his back.

“This, I was too rough,” he said quietly, his lips pressing gently to her neck.

“No, you weren’t,” Betty insisted. “That was the best 10 minutes I’ve experienced in forever.” Jughead went still and then she felt it bubble up inside him as he laughed softly against her ear, the husky note making her shiver. He slowly rolled to the side and laughed some more when he realized his jeans were still on his legs. He kicked them off and lay on his side, pulling her to face him and pressing her close. “You needed that,” she commented with a smile.

“I needed you,” he answered, his fingers lacing through hers between them. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I just showed up out of the blue then, huh?” she teased.

“I just….i don’t want you to think I just wanted….”

“Jughead, please stop,” Betty pleaded, touching her hand to his mouth. “I’m well aware that sex is an amazing stress release, it’s perfectly fine.”

“I didn’t just need release, I needed to be connected to you, to feel you, to be a part of you,” he said softly, his thumb brushing against her cheek as he cupped her face.

“I love you,” Betty said, leaning in to give him a gentle kiss. 

“I love you too Betty, so much,” he replied, pulling her even closer. “And I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Me too,” she whispered. He rolled onto his back and she rested against him, her head on his shoulder, her hand making small circles on his chest.

“What are we doing tomorrow?” she asked curiously.

“Whatever you want,” Jughead chuckled. “I did everything I needed to do to get ready for the winter. Fixed the ATV, generators are good. I’m all set, so let the snuggling and making love by the fire place begin.” Betty giggled and looked at him.

“Well, sounds like you have it all planned out,” she laughed.

“Well, before you showed up it was going to be reading and writing but I’d much rather snuggle and do other fun stuff,” he smiled.

“Fun stuff?” She rolled her eyes. “You have such a way with words.”

“Thank you,” Jughead laughed, giving her a squeeze.

“So what are we doing for Christmas then?”

“Well, my dad doesn’t care what day I come and I have a feeling your mother will be more wanting you there on the date so we’ll go to Riverdale for Christmas and then head to Toledo after that?”

“How long will we be gone, you think?”

“Probably a week, maybe a little more. I guess it all depends on how long we want to stay at each place,” Jughead explained. Betty nodded and smiled.

“So, have you talked to your father lately? Does he know you’re bringing me home?”

“I actually haven’t told him. I called him after I got back from Riverdale and basically just said I’d see him at Christmas, so that should be a fun surprise. My sister will be a little astonished.”

“Oh! I get to meet your sister?” Betty asked in excitement. 

“Yeah,” Jughead smiled.

“Will she like me, you think?” Betty asked, biting her lip.

“She’ll love you,” he assured her with a soft smile. Betty returned his smile and snuggled close. She couldn’t wait to go home with him as his girlfriend and she was excited to meet his sister. Was she like her brother, she wondered. She felt herself falling asleep and quickly excused herself to run to the bathroom. When she was finished she pulled on some underwear and his t-shirt again and climbed back into bed where he was waiting having pulled on some pajama pants. He tucked her against him, spooning her and pulled the blanket up over them, cocooning her with his warmth and she fell asleep, thinking he was better than a furnace.


	16. Confessions and Apologies

A few days later, it started to snow. Betty had to admit, it was absolutely beautiful as it fell in large wet flakes around the cabin. She stood on the porch, bundled in her boots and jacket and watched it settle and slowly turn the ground white. Jughead came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

“Hey you,” he said against her ear, leaving a soft kiss there.

“Hi,” Betty smiled, leaning into him. “The snow looks so much more beautiful here than it does in Riverdale.”

“That’s because there are no people, houses and cars to ruin it with pollution and what not. It won’t be disturbed here.”

“It’s so quiet,” she said in a whisper, almost afraid to disturb the peaceful atmosphere. They stood in silence for a while, just watching the woods turn into a winter wonderland. Things were going good and Jughead was feeling a lot better, the anxiety slowly moving back again and she found him smiling and teasing more and more. They went back inside after a while and Betty shrugged out of her boots and jacket and went to the bookshelf to grab a book.

“You can grab another journal if you want,” Jughead said as he got out of his own gear. She looked at them and picked the one that was next to the first one he had let her read. She held it gently and sighed. She needed to tell him what she had done before they went home for Christmas.

“Jug, I need to tell you something,” she said softly, and he looked at her with a furrowed brow when he noticed the slight tremor in her voice. He came over to her and took her hand, leading her to the couch and they sat facing each other. She held the journal against her chest and took a deep breath.

“What is it?” he asked, trying to sound like he wasn’t suddenly worried.

“I…um…well, I did something and I’m scared if I tell you you’ll get angry at me and I’m just trying to mentally prepare myself to have you mad at me,” Betty said, chewing her lip and looking down to the floor.

“Well, you’re making a little nervous, so just tell me,” Jughead said quietly.

“I let my mom read your journal,” she blurted before she could think of an excuse to not tell him. Jughead sat back in surprise. She waited for the anger and he just kind of furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Why would you do that?” he asked, clearly confused and almost unsure of how he should react.

“I had this….ok, I may have overstepped but I wanted her opinion,” Betty said nervously.

“Opinion on what? My level of crazy?” 

“Jesus, Jughead, no!” Betty said, frowning at him. “Why would you even say that? I don’t think you’re any level of crazy,” she snapped. 

“Sorry, I have a habit of shitting on myself. So why exactly would you let her read it? That was very private Betty and I gave it to you because I trusted you,” he said harshly.

“I know, I know,” Betty said quietly, taking his hand. “It wasn’t about what you wrote really. Well it was, but it was more about how you wrote it and that’s why I let her read it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Jughead, your writing is brilliant. From what you wrote when you were 16 to what you’re writing now. You’re a phenomenal writer and I wanted to see if she thought the same,” Betty explained.

“Okay, well thank you, I guess but I don’t understand why you need your mom to see what kind of writer I am,” Jughead said, frowning.

“I…man…I just…” Betty was suddenly very nervous and scared about what she wanted to say next. She got a little teary eyed in her fear and he frowned and shook his head, not understanding. “She made a copy of the first few pages and she wants to show someone she knows in publishing,” Betty said, watching his face. Jughead’s eyes narrowed and he sat back, putting distance between them.

“Betty, that’s my personal shit and the only reason I gave it to you is because I trusted you enough and I wanted you to know what I went through, so you could understand why I am the way I am. It wasn’t meant for anyone else and certainly no fucking publisher!” Jughead fumed, standing up and starting to pace.

“I’m…I’m sorry Jughead,” She said tearfully, standing and wringing her hands together. “I just thought it was so amazing and that you might be interested in publishing some of your journals, any of them and maybe share some of your life, your story.”

“I don’t want to share my story!” he snapped.

“Even if it could help someone? If someone who has gone through something similar…”

“Betty, stop,” Jughead said angrily. “I’m not interested and that you even did that shit without asking me is not okay.”

“I know,” She whispered, lowering her eyes to the floor. “I’m sorry Jughead. I guess I just wanted everyone to know how amazing your writing is.” Jughead just glared and grabbed his coat and boots and angrily put them on and left the cabin, slamming the door behind him.

“God dammit,” she let out on a sob, sitting on the couch and covering her face with her hands. She had really fucked up this time and she wasn’t sure how to undo it. After a while she got up and wiped her face, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing the sat phone off the counter and dialed her mother’s number. She answered after the third ring.

“Hey mom,” Betty said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. There was a bit of static on the line but the call was mostly clear.

“Betty, hi. I wasn’t expecting a call until next week. Is everything alright?” she asked hurriedly. 

“Yeah, yes, everything is fine. It’s just….Mom I told him about giving you his journal and wanting to show it to a publisher and he’s really angry. I don’t want you to do it,” Betty quickly explained.

“Well, I kind of already sent the email to my friend, honey. He emailed me a few hours ago and said he was going to read it right away. There isn’t anything I can do about it. Of course if Jughead wants no part of this, that’s his choice and I’m really sorry he’s so upset.”

“I know mom, thank you though. I’ll just tell him the news then.”

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Alice asked quietly, her voice laced with worry.

“I’ll be okay mom, I’ll talk to you soon, okay?”

“Alright Betty, take care now.” 

Betty disconnected the call and put the phone down and went back to the couch. She grabbed the journal she had taken earlier and put it back on the shelf. She just didn’t feel right reading it now. She went to the window and saw Jughead was pacing around in the snow, smoking a cigarette. Hotdog was sitting and looked bored and Betty was grateful she hadn’t triggered any anxiety. He was just furious at her. She went back to the couch and waited for him to come in. 

Jughead stayed out longer than she expected and was about to go out after him when he opened the door and came inside. She stood quickly and clenched her hands as she watched him undress. He looked over at her and saw immediately what she was doing and frowned.

“Don’t do that,” he said harsher than he intended. Betty quickly unclenched and clasped her hands together.

“I called my mom Jughead. I told her not to show her friend but she already emailed it and there was nothing she could do,” Betty said, her eyes filling with tears. “I’m so sorry. I should have asked you first.” Jughead said nothing and went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He drank half of it and put it back in the fridge. She stood nervously and watched him and he walked over to her, stopping a foot away and just looked at her for a while.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again, fidgeting under his gaze. Jughead sighed and grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the couch and sat down, pulling her onto his lap. He didn’t say anything for a while, just watched the fire and held her close and she lay her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. A while later he moved her arm and ran his hand down it to hold her hand. He uncurled her fingers and brushed his thumb over her palms.

“I don’t want to ever be the reason you do this,” he said softly, lacing his fingers through hers.

“I’m sorry about what I did, Jug,” Betty said against his neck. 

“You should have asked me Betty,” he said, his voice still irritated and clipped. 

“I know and I feel terrible. They were your most private thoughts and I had no right to do what I did.”

“No, you didn’t.” Betty let out a little sigh. He wasn’t going to just roll over and forgive her and she didn’t blame him. She had betrayed his trust and she felt awful. After a while she couldn’t take his silence.

“How mad at me are you?” she whispered, wiping at her eyes.

“Oh probably a good 7 on a scale of 1 to needing to go shoot at my target for an entire day.”

“I don’t know if that’s bad,” she said hesitantly.

“Well, it’s not good! I’m pissed off and it bothers me that other people that I don’t know are reading my stuff and I’m trying to figure out why you’d think it was okay to do that without asking me,” he said slowly.

“I don’t know. I guess I just love your writing so much and suddenly I just saw you as this amazing successful author who's words would help and inspire people. I write for a living. I’m a journalist and I was just blown away by your journals, even when you were 16. I guess I just felt it was a gift that should be shared with the world.”

“Wow, that’s quite the review,” he said with a chuckle. Betty moved and looked at him, her eyes still glassy with tears.

“I’m really sorry Jughead,” she said, her chin trembling.

“I know,” he said with a small smile. They were quiet for a while and Betty settled back against his shoulder. “So what did your mom think?” he asked suddenly. She smiled against his neck and he gave her a squeeze.

“She thought your writing was fantastic and she’s extremely critical when it comes to that, so if you can impress her, you’re doing good,” Betty said with a smile.

“I’m sorry I got so angry at you,” he said softly.

“You don’t have to be sorry Jughead, I was wrong and you were right to get angry,” Betty insisted. Jughead didn’t say anything and just held her close. “Are you still going to bring me to Riverdale for Christmas?” she asked.

“If I don’t, you mother will come down here and shoot me. I’m pretty certain of that,” Jughead said with a chuckle.

“Are you still mad?” Betty asked after a while.

“Yes, but I’ll get over it,” he assured her.

“May I kiss you?” she asked softly, brushing her lips against his jawline. Jughead pulled his head back and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you serious?” he asked with a laugh. Betty wasn’t sure what he meant and lost her smile and chewed her lip nervously. “Betty, you don’t ever need to ask me that. Ever. You can kiss me whenever you want,” he insisted. A slow smile crept across her face. “In fact, if I’m ever angry at you, feel free to just kiss me and we can forget all about why I’m angry and just go straight to the make up sex because that’s the best kind of sex.”

“Oh yeah?” she asked with a giggle, moving to straddle his lap. He nodded with a smirk and she pressed close and kissed him and despite that fact that she had pissed him off, he returned her kiss eagerly and soon his hands were ridding her of her clothes and only a short time later she realized he was right. Make up sex was definitely the best kind. Hot, fast, and completely satisfying.

 

On the 20th of December, they packed a couple of bags and got ready to head to Riverdale. Betty had been in the cabin for 20 days with Jughead and for the most part it had been wonderful. He still didn’t want to talk about giving his journal to her mother and she respected him enough to not talk about it. He had some days where he felt anxious and he chose to spend those days out of the cabin doing God knows what, or reading without speaking and she let him have his space. 

They had had a fight on one particular day when she was cramping and moody and he was moody himself. She had asked a question and he had snapped his reply and she had told him to chill the fuck out. They had proceeded to yell at each other about things that weren’t important and it had ended with her yelling at him that he was being an asshole and he had stormed out of the cabin. He didn’t speak to her for two days and slept on the couch and she refused to apologize. Hotdog had eventually brought them together because he had climbed into bed and Betty had snuggled up with him and Jughead had glared at the dog and ordered him off the bed.

“Don’t yell at Hotdog,” Betty had grumbled at him. 

“Yeah, well he’s in my spot,” he had grumbled back, climbing into the bed next to her.

“Well, I thought you preferred the couch,” she muttered. They had lain beside each other in silence until he sighed and rolled to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry for being an asshole,” he whispered.

“I’m sorry for calling you one,” she whispered back. “And I can’t believe you’re jealous of a dog," she giggled and once again, the make-up sex had been mind blowing.

The next day they set out and thankfully this winter had been mild so far and there wasn’t too much snow and the road out to the highway was easy to travel. Betty was nervous to go back home, even for just a few days. She had left her apartment in the care of her mother who kept things running and bills paid and her car was parked at Kevin’s with permission to use it if he needed. They would stay at her place and head to her mother’s when it was time for the Christmas celebrations. She was worried that Jughead was going to be anxious and did her best to keep him distracted but he still got a little more quiet than usual, the closer they got.

“Are you going to be alright?” she asked softly, taking his hand. He turned to smile at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine Betts, please don’t worry. I may have to do this one day soon anyway, right? If I want to be with you?” 

“Jug, I would never force you to live somewhere that caused you to have anxiety every day, and you are with me; it’s no longer ‘if you want to be with me’, this is a done deal and I’m not about to let you get away.” Betty insisted.

“So, you’re going to stay at the cabin forever then?” he asked with a chuckle, already knowing the answer.

“Well no, but there are other options and we’ll find one,” Betty said softly. She had already put something in motion but she refused to say anything about it until she knew if it was going to work out or not. He just smiled and kept driving. “I love you,” she said softly, giving his hand a squeeze.

“I love you too,” he replied, lifting her hand to his mouth and placing a gentle kiss on it. Once they got to Riverdale and back at Betty’s place, she called her mom to let her know they had arrived and then sent Kevin a text and was shocked to find he was actually in Toledo for the holidays. She smiled as obviously things were going well with Joaquin. She made him promise that they would visit when she got there with Jughead.

“So, Kevin is in Toledo for Christmas,” she said with a laugh as she put her phone down.

“Nice,” Jughead smiled. “Glad it worked out for them.” He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering his head and kissing the side of her neck. “Wanna go see if your bed is still comfortable?” he asked with a grin. Betty turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“You didn’t want to go to Pop’s first?” she teased.

“I’m hungry for a different meal,” he said with a smirk, starting to walk her down the hall.

“Horndog,” she giggled as he picked her up and bit at her ear. 

“You know it baby,” he retorted and proceeded to show her just how much of a horndog he was.

 

Christmas Eve, Jughead and Betty arrived at Alice’s house with their bags in tow. They would be spending the night so they could spend Christmas Day together before they headed off to Toledo. Betty could tell Jughead was nervous and squeezed his hand reassuringly. So far their couple of days in Riverdale had been good. He seemed relaxed and comfortable and they spent some time shopping and had gone to Pop’s three times already. Betty was thankful they hadn’t run into Veronica or Reggie anywhere, having no desire whatsoever to see either of them.

“How are things going?” Alice asked when they were all settled in the living room and sipping on coffee with pumpkin pie. They had had an amazing dinner of roast beef and mashed potatoes with glazed carrots and salad and Jughead had eaten like a man starved. 

“Really good,” Betty said smiling. “I’ve really been enjoying my time out in the woods. The vacation I never knew I needed and being with Jughead makes it extra wonderful.”

“I’m sure,” Alice said simply, her eyes moving to rest on him as he ate his pie. He seemed nervous at being the focus of her attention so she looked back to Betty. She put down her coffee and picked a fuzz of her skirt and cleared her throat, looking back to Jughead. “So, I guess you know that I’ve read your journal, Jughead.” 

“Mom…” Betty started, looking quickly at Jughead and noticing the slight clench of his jaw. 

“Yes, I’m aware,” he said slowly. Betty put her hand on his leg and rubbed gently and he visibly relaxed.

“I know neither of you wanted me to bring this up and this whole thing caused a fight between the two of you, but Jughead I just wanted you to know that I thought your writing was wonderful.”

“Thank you.”

“It was heartbreaking to read what you went through, but you wrote it in such a way, I was drawn in with the first sentence and didn’t put the journal down until I was finished,” Alice said with a gentle smile. Jughead said nothing, just sipped his coffee.

“So, anyway…” Betty began.

“My friend in publishing thought it was amazing as well,” Alice said, talking right over Betty. Betty sat back in surprise and glanced at Jughead who lifted his head and looked at the older woman. “In fact, he told me that he needed more than the few pages he got. He told me he wanted everything you had ever written.” Betty took his hand and squeezed as he sat, mulling over what Alice was telling him.

“Are you serious?” Betty asked in pleased surprise.

“Yes, in fact he thinks your work could be a best seller,” Alice said, picking up her coffee to take a sip.

“I’m not interested,” Jughead said quietly, looking into his cup. Alice opened her mouth to say more but Betty quickly shook her head and she closed it again. She didn’t bring it up again and they spent the evening talking about what was going on in Riverdale and then Betty and Jughead went to her old room for bed. Jughead smiled as he took in her room. All pastels and prettiness. It was exactly how he would have imagined her room would be. Betty closed the blinds and turned the blankets down for bed.

“Your room is nice,” he said with a small laugh. “Suits you.”

“Don’t make fun of me,” she said, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed and caught it and fell back on the bed. 

“I wasn’t,” he insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her down on top of him. She giggled and he lifted his head and gave her a quick kiss. “So,” he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Wanna get lucky in your old bedroom?”

“Absolutely not,” she laughed, climbing off of him and grabbing her bag and headed for the bathroom. A while later she came out in pajama shorts and a tank top and hopped into bed where he had already made himself comfortable, stripped down to his boxers, laying back against the pillow with his hands tucked behind his head.

“So, why exactly don’t you want to get lucky in your old bed?” he asked with a laugh as she climbed in and cuddled close.

“It’s tarnished,” she said with a sigh. He nudged her chin up and looked at her in confusion.

“What the hell does that mean?” he asked.

“Nothing,” she muttered and lowered her head again and closed her eyes. Jughead rolled and loomed over her.

“Tell me,” he insisted. 

“Jug,” she sighed, her face red.

“Ahhh,” Jughead voiced in understanding. “You and the ex?” Betty blushed red and turned her face into his chest in embarrassment. “Stop it,” Jughead said with quiet laugh. “Betty it was years ago and he was your boyfriend, I mean, honestly, this means we have to do it,” he said with a smirk.

“Why is that?” she asked with a raised eyebrow.

“To fix the tarnish and drive all yuck from the room,” he said with a wink.

“All the yuck?” she asked, trying to muffle her laughter so her mother wouldn’t hear. 

“Absolutely,” he insisted and disappeared under the covers. Her giggles were soon replaced by moans and Jughead truly did drive all the yuck from the room.

 

The next day they woke and gathered around the tree and exchanged gifts. Betty felt a little sad that it was just the three of them. Only a couple of years ago it had been her father and Polly with her husband and the twins. Her brother hadn’t been coming for years and kept to himself mostly. She had tried having a relationship when he had appeared in their lives but once school was over and she headed into the work force, he had backed off and after trying unsuccessfully to include him in her life, she had let him have his peace.

She was thrilled with the beautiful earrings her mother got her and Jughead was surprised with the new journal that Alice gave him. His thank you was heartfelt and genuine. Betty gave Jughead a watch that she had ordered before she had left and it was delivered to her mothers. 

“Wow, this is amazing,” he said, looking it over. 

“It was designed by an ex Navy Seal and it has a working compass,” she said with a smile. Jughead grinned and gave her a hug. He turned it over and saw the inscription and he swallowed as he read the three words.

_Shooter. Warrior. Survivor._

“Thank you,” he said softly, his eyes misting over a little. He handed her a small box and smiled slightly. “Mine isn’t quite as fancy,” he murmured. Betty smiled and quickly unwrapped it. Inside the small box was a silver chain with a pink polished stone hanging from it.

“Juggie, this is beautiful,” she said in awe as she lifted it from the box.

“The stone is from the creek by the cabin. I had it made while I was here in fall,” he said, his face slightly flushed. He helped her fasten it around her neck and even Alice gushed over it.

“Thank you, it’s perfect,” Betty whispered as she hugged him. 

They spent the rest of the day eating and laughing and as much as Alice wanted to bring up Jughead’s journal, Betty wouldn’t allow it. When they left the following morning, Jughead went to put their bags and Hotdog in the truck and Betty hugged her mother goodbye.

“We’ll be back next month,” she promised with a smile.

“Betty, please try and talk to him about publishing. It would be an amazing opportunity for him and honestly, his work could help so many people,” Alice pleaded.

“I know mom but I won’t say anything right now. I know it’s probably on his brain and I know how stubborn he is, but he needs to make this decision without a push from me, so I’m just going to let him think about it, okay?” Alice nodded and hugged her once more.

 

The drive to Toledo was long and Betty noticed the closer they got, the more anxious Jughead looked. It was worse than when they went to Riverdale and she wondered why. This was his home and the people he loved, he should be more comfortable here than anywhere. They got there mid-afternoon and when they pulled onto FP’s driveway, Jughead stopped the engine and took a deep breath.

“So, your dad has no idea I’m coming?” Betty asked, chewing her lip. Jughead shook his head and she took a deep breath. “Is that why you’re so nervous?” she asked quietly.

“No, no, I’m ok. I kind of like surprising him,” Jughead said with a small smile. She took his head and squeezed, leaning over to give him a kiss. He moved with her when she tried to pull back, his mouth lingering on hers. “I love you,” he murmured against her lips, his hand touching her cheek.

“I love you too,” Betty replied with a smile. She kissed him again and they got out of the truck and walked up to the front door with Hotdog at their heels. When FP opened the door at their knock, he looked at Betty in surprise.

“Well, hi,” he said, his brow furrowed. “Miss Cooper, it’s nice to see you again. I didn’t realize you were coming.” He fixed his confused gaze on Jughead who just gave him a smile. 

“Is that Jay?” Came a feminine voice behind FP and a young woman appeared next to him. You didn’t have to tell Betty that this was Jughead’s sister. She had the same striking features and blue eyes that he did. She was beautiful. She looked at them in surprise as her eyes went from Jughead to Betty, and down to their clasped hands and then back to Jughead.

“Hey JB,” Jughead said softly. “This is my girlfriend, Betty.” The girl looked back to Betty, her smile slowly fading and her eyes narrowing. Betty instinctively moved closer to Jughead, and gripped his hand. She suddenly felt extremely unwelcome.


	17. Taking the Blame

FP smiled and stepped back and they made their way inside. Betty didn’t let go on Jughead’s hand, feeling his sister stare holes into her. She sent her a slight smile and the girl turned away and went into the kitchen.

“Why don’t you guys take your bags to your room Jughead and head back down here to the living room,” FP suggested with a motion up the stairs. He took their jackets and they slipped their boots off and headed upstairs. Jughead’s room was the last on the right at the top of the stairs and Betty smiled as she looked around. It was simple, uncluttered and had a book shelf filled with books. He set the bags on the bed and turned to her, noticing her apprehensive look.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, walking over to her.

“I’m a little nervous,” she said with a sigh. “And I’m fairly certain your sister doesn’t like me,” she said chewing her lip.

“She doesn’t know you to not like you and when she does, she’ll love you,” Jughead assured her.

“I don’t know, she looked kind of angry,” Betty sighed. Jughead wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“My sister has had to deal with a lot Betts, and I promise you, it has absolutely nothing to do with you. In fact, I dare say, if she’s angry right now, it’s me she’s pissed off at and not you,” he said regretfully.

“But why?” 

“A conversation for another day,” Jughead said softly.

“You know, you can’t keep saying that about things and then hoping I’ll forget, you know,” she said with a frown. Jughead laughed. 

“Ahhhh you figured me out,” he said with a smirk. 

“I figured you out pretty quick,” Betty said with a smirk of her own. Jughead dipped his head and kissed her and she pressed close and just lost herself in the kiss for a few moments and let it soothe her. “You’re such a great kisser,” she said with a shaky sigh when he pulled away. He grinned and kissed her again. She was tugging on his hair by the time he pulled away again. “Can we just stay up here?” she whispered against his mouth.

“I would love to, but I don’t know how much my dad would appreciate us having a quickie while he’s waiting,” Jughead chuckled. 

“Okay, can I just stay up here?” she asked. He stopped back and put his hands on her shoulders, giving them a squeeze.

“I promise it will be alright,” he said gently. “Just hang on to me,” he said with a wink and took her hand. She took a deep breath, gave him another soft kiss and they headed back downstairs. They settled in the living room and FP brought coffee and a tray of cookies.

“So,” Jellybean said with a bright smile as she settled on the couch. A smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You look happy,” she said pointedly as she looked at Jughead. Betty lowered the cookie she had just bitten into and turned her head slowly, looking from the young woman to Jughead. She saw him clench his jaw and she put a hand on his thigh, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“I am,” Jughead said quietly, holding his sister's gaze.

“Well, that’s great,” she said brightly. Betty heard the sarcasm she tried to hide and the quick flash of anger.

“You don’t want Jughead to be happy?” she couldn’t help but asking in confusion before she thought better of it. “He’s doing really well,” Betty said with a shaky smile.

“You don’t know anything about my brother,” the young woman retorted.

“Jelly!” FP snapped.

“Well she doesn’t! How long have you even known him?” she asked harshly, glaring at Betty. 

“Knock it off JB,” Jughead said angrily. Betty put her cup of coffee on the coaster, afraid she would spill it with her shaking hand. She had no idea what was going on but the tension between Jughead and his sister was thick and she was somehow caught right in the middle.

“I…umm….where is the washroom?” Betty asked with a choked voice. She felt a little nauseated and stood quickly.

“I’ll show you,” Jug said as he stood with her.

“Just tell me where it is,” she said in a whisper. He told her and Betty hurried from the room. She heard the yelling even in the closed bathroom.

“What the fuck, JB,” Jughead fumed. “Can you please be nice for God’s sake?”

“Who is she? Where the hell did you get a girlfriend?” she asked loudly.

“I found her,” Jughead snapped. If she hadn’t been so anxious and worried, Betty would have laughed at his reply.

“You found her?”

“Yes, I found her. Now either be nice or…”

“Or what, Jughead?”

“We’ll leave!”

“Yeah, well, it wouldn’t be the first fucking time,” came the furious reply and a few seconds later Betty heard a door slam. She waited a few more minutes and left the bathroom and walked back into the living room. Jughead sat on the couch, his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. FP wasn’t there and Betty went and sat next to Jughead.

“What just happened here?” she asked nervously. Jughead sighed and lifted his head, running a hand over his face.

“She’s pissed off at me,” he said quietly.

“Why?”

“I broke my promise to her to stay alone and miserable with her for the rest of our lives,” he said with a sad laugh.

“Why on earth would you make such a promise? Does she want to be alone and miserable for the rest of her life? I don’t understand.” Jughead smiled at her and took her hand.

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” he said quietly and Betty knew not to push. Jughead talked about things when he was good and ready to talk about things.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come,” she said with a sigh. “I don’t think they like that I’m here.” Jughead turned to her and pulled her into his side.

“I need you here Betty. Okay? I want you with me. I don’t want to do these things without you anymore. We’re together now and we do things together and I don’t really care what they think.”

“Jughead, they are your family, I don’t want to cause a problem. I can just call up Kevin and go hang with him and….”

“Jesus, Betty stop! You are not a problem, okay? My dad is perfectly fine with you being here, he’s just surprised and JB’s issue is with me, not with you. It will sort itself out, okay?” Jughead spoke harshly. Betty nodded and lay her head on his shoulder. “You want to go to my dad’s bar later? Maybe we could meet Kevin and Joaquin there for drinks?” he asked after a while. Betty sat up and smiled.

“That sounds like fun,” she said happily. “Let’s do that!” FP came inside right then and Bettys sat back quickly and sent him a tentative smile.

“Where’s JB?” Jughead asked.

“The garage,” his dad said, heading to the kitchen. Jughead turned to Betty.

“I’m going to go talk to her. Will you be alright?” he asked softly. She nodded and he got up and left the house. Betty stood and slowly walked into the kitchen and saw that FP was making sandwiches as it was nearing dinner.

“Hi Miss Cooper,” he said with a warm smile.

“Please, call me Betty,” she insisted. “Would you like some help?” 

“Sure Betty. You can slice that loaf of bread if you like? My kids always like the unsliced kind when they were younger. The bread didn’t dry out as quick.” Betty smiled and started slicing. “I’m sorry about JB. She doesn’t mean to come across that way, she’s just going through some things and it’s hard on her around Christmas.”

“It’s okay. It seems to be more between her and Jughead. I’m awkwardly caught in the middle, I guess.” 

“Jughead hasn’t told you anything about her?” he asked curiously.

“No, he hasn’t. I’ve never really asked though,” Betty said with a shrug. 

“How are things? He come and see you last month?”

“Yeah he did. It was really wonderful and thank you for bringing him his package. I didn’t know if you would or not.” FP looked at her for a minute and then turned back to slicing cheese.

“So, I guess things are pretty serious? If he’s bringing you home for Christmas? He told you I was kind of against the idea of you two?” FP asked quietly.

“He told me you yelled at him,” Betty said with a smile. “But we’re trying to make it work. I’m actually staying with him at the cabin until the end of the February,” she told him.

“Really?” he asked in surprise. “That’s working out for you two? So confined in the winter?”

“So far. I mean, of course we have our moments and disagreements, but we’re learning to live together,” Betty said with a small laugh.

“So, what happens after the three months? He comes and tries to live with you?”

“No, not exactly. I’ve looked into something that might work for us but I haven’t heard yet if it will work out, so I’m keeping mum on it for the moment.”

“Well, if it will be good for Jughead and for the both of you, then I hope it works out for you,” FP said with a smile. “I can see how much you two love each other and I’m assuming you’ve already said as much to each other?” he noted. Betty flushed and nodded. “You’re good for him, I can see it. He seems more relaxed than I’ve seen in a long time and I really hope this works out for you guys. Just remember, what he has and what he deals with, it will always be there Betty. You can’t cure him.”

“I know, Mr. Jones and I’m not trying to cure him. But I am trying to learn and educate myself and so far I’m doing alright.”

“That’s good, that’s good,” he said with a nod of his head. “And no matter what’s transpired earlier and how friendly or unfriendly JB may seem, you are always welcome in this house.”

“Thank you,” Betty whispered. They finished making a simple meal of sandwiches and heated soup and FP went to get his kids. When they came inside, Jughead looked annoyed and Jellybean still looked angry. Betty sighed and smiled worriedly at Jughead. “Everything okay?” she whispered when he was beside her.

“It will be,” was all he said. They sat down at the table to eat and after a few minutes of mindless chitchat that was mostly FP telling Jughead how the bars were doing, JB turned to look at Betty.

“So, Betty, what do you do?” JB asked. Betty put down her spoon and smiled.

“I’m a journalist.” The young woman raised an eyebrow and looked at Jughead.

“Seriously?” she asked harshly.

“Is that….bad?” Betty asked quietly.

“Well what do you think?” JB asked pointedly. “My brother, the war hero, back from the dead. That’s a pretty good story.”

“Jellybean,” Jughead said, his teeth clenched, his angry gaze on his sister, the warning in his voice clear. Betty put her hand over his on the table almost without thinking and smiled almost timidly at the angry woman.

“I would never tell his story without his consent. I’m not interested at all in telling his story. In fact, if he told you how we met, when he brought me home, I made up a story about a hermit couple who found me and I kept him completely out of it.”

“That’s because you don’t know that whole story,” JB snapped. “If you get him to tell you everything eventually, I’m pretty sure you’ll run with it. You journalists are all the same!” Betty sat back in surprise, tears pricking her eyes.

“Jesus Christ JB, stop!” Jughead roared, his face red with anger, his fist slamming on the table. “She isn’t like that!” Betty stood on shaky legs and moved away from the table.

“Excuse me,” she whispered and all but ran from the room. Jughead was furious. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” he all but shouted. “I just told you about her in the garage and how wonderful she is. Why are you so god damned angry? She did nothing wrong here!”

“I….i don’t know,” JB said, her chin trembling. “I’m just….I don’t know,” she ended in a whisper.

“Well, before this weekend is over, you better fucking apologize. I don’t give a fuck how angry you still are with me or how much it still fucking hurts, but you will not treat her that way!”

“I’m not……yeah okay,” she said, staring at the plate. FP sat and took it all in and pushed his chair back.

“You’ve been missing therapy JB,” he said pointedly. Jughead sat back and stared at his sister. “Why aren’t you going?”

“Because it isn’t helping,” she said angrily, shoving her soup away and watching as it splashed onto the table. “It doesn’t help. Jughead you told me it would help me feel again and i don’t fucking feel anything! I’m still sad, I’m still angry. I’m so angry I can’t even cry like the shrink says I need to. I need to cry. Like that’s going to cure me,” she said with a bitter laugh.

“JB,” Jughead said with a sad sigh. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what else to do or say.”

“I don’t either,” she whispered and left the room. Jughead looked at his father.

“I don’t know how to help her and this shit is all my fault!”

“It’s not your fault Jughead,” FP said with a sigh. Jughead said nothing and got up and left the room. He went upstairs to his old room and found Betty sitting on the edge of the bed, clenching her hands and tears rolling down her face. He closed the door and hurried over, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands, brushing his thumbs over her fingers and gently loosening them.

“Please don’t,” he begged, taking in the red marks of tortured skin that she had managed not to break. “I’m so sorry Betty. Please believe me when I say this isn’t about you. Please.”

“Well, I don’t know what it’s about and I’m not going to ask you to reveal your sisters issue, but honestly Jughead, if she’s going to rail at me for the rest of this visit, I’m just going to stay here in your room.”

“Can I stay here with you?” he asked with a smile, pulling her hands to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on her fingers. 

“Well, it is your bedroom,” she said, returning his smile with a shaky one of her own. He stood and walked over to the dresser and picked up a laptop. 

“Want to watch a movie?” he asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Sure,” Betty said, getting up and grabbing her bag. She opened it and pulled out her pajamas and changed while he booted it up and did the same. He pulled back the covers on the bed and they got in and snuggled against the headboard in the middle.

“Will your dad be mad that we’re staying up here?” she asked with a sigh. “I feel like I’m ruining your holiday because I’m here.”

“No, he won’t mind and you’re not. This pretty much happens every year. Jellybean flips out about something and we all go our separate ways until we cool off then we do the celebration thing.” Betty saved her questions and figured eventually she would know what the problem was. Right at the moment, Jughead’s sister wasn’t leaving a very good impression.

“What time are we supposed to meet up with your friend and Kevin?” she asked, looking at the time and noting it was almost 7:00.

“Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. They changed it to tomorrow night, if that’s alright. Joaquin had to work so he’d be behind the bar and not able to join us and we figured tomorrow would work better. So, what do you want to watch?”

“It doesn’t matter, as long as I get to cuddle with you,” she said with a smile, cuddling close. He picked an old Hitchcock movie and if she was going to be honest, Betty wasn’t paying any attention. The day had taken a lot out of her and laying in Jughead’s childhood bed, with his arm around her was doing things to her. His hand was brushing up and down her arm and she began to wonder what it would have felt like to be in his arms and bed when she was younger. What it would have felt like to be with him her first time. She turned her head and studied his profile, the beautiful lines of his face. He was so handsome, it was hard to imagine someone hadn’t snagged him before she did in his younger years.

“Watch the movie,” he said with a smile, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“I don’t want to,” she whispered. Jughead looked at her and put the laptop on the bedside table and scooted them down so they were laying facing each other. His hand moved along her hip and rested on her waist. She touched his face, tracing his lips with her finger.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked softly.

“I was thinking about what it would have been like to know you at 16,” she confessed. Jughead smiled and pulled her against him.

“I wasn’t a happy kid at 16. Sad, lonely, a bit of a weirdo. I liked to hang out by myself, I didn’t like people, girls terrified me and all I did was write sad poetry.”

“I would have loved you so much,” she whispered. A smile twitched on his lip as he brushed a blonde curl off her cheek.

“How do you know?”

“Because I would have been drawn to you because of your quiet sadness. I would have wanted to help you, to be your friend and once I got to know you, I would have loved you, just like I do now.” Jughead’s hand slipped under her tank top and caressed her skin. Betty pushed closer and he could see the need in her eyes. “I want to feel your lips against mine,” she whispered, her mouth inching closer as she spoke. Jughead leaned in and gently brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back and gazed at her. She rested her hand on his neck, her thumb brushing over his jawline. Betty pushed against him gently and he rolled onto his back and she settled over him, her lips moving gently over his face, brushing against his lips teasingly, over and over, her eyes heavy with love and need.

“I’m sorry about today,” Jughead said gruffly, his fingers moving her hair back off her face, his hands cupping her head and pulling her close for a deeper kiss.

“Maybe tomorrow will be better,” she whispered when he pulled back for air. She moved in for another kiss and whimpered when his tongue brushed lightly against her lips, soft and warm. Moving against him, she let him take control of the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth, rubbing against hers in a lazy, thorough kiss, his hands gripping her backside and pressing her against his growing arousal. He was about the pull Betty’s shirt off when there was a soft knock at the door. He sighed in frustration and pulled back.

“Yes?” he called out, his hand in Betty’s hair as she buried her face against his neck, trying to steady her breathing.

“It’s me,” JB called timidly through the door. Betty sat up and Jughead muttered a curse as he adjusted his pajama pants.

“I’m in no condition to answer the door,” he muttered and Betty bit back a laugh and climbed off of him. She straightened her clothes and walked to the door and opened it. JB seemed surprised that it was her and glanced past her at Jughead sitting up on the bed, a blanket over his lap and back to Betty’s flushed face.

“Uh…sorry. I didn’t mean to inturrupt. I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk,” she said, lowering her eyes to the floor.

“It’s okay,” Betty said softly. Her heart going out to the young woman.

“Well, it’s really not, but thank you for saying it,” JB said, shuffling back and forth between her feet. She lifted her eyes and Betty couldn’t help but notice the pain and torment in them and she wondered just what was bothering this beautiful young woman. “Well, goodnight,” she whispered and quickly turned and headed back down the hall. Betty slowly closed the door and went back to the bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling.

“Is she alright?” Betty asked softly.

“Depends what your definition of alright is,” Jughead said. Betty looked at him and frowned.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not really something I want to talk about right now,” he said. “And if I’m going to be honest, even though I know what part of the problem is, there is something deeper there that’s bothering her and she has yet to share that with me, so I’m kind of clueless.”

“She seems so sad,” Betty whispered, curling into him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“Yeah, neither of us are good at coping sometimes. It takes time.” Betty nodded and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling incredibly tired. The romantic moment from earlier was gone and neither of them cared, both lost in their own thoughts.

 

Jughead felt like he was suffocating. Like he was drowning and he was desperately trying to claw his way to the surface and he couldn’t seem to get there. He could see Sam, the lifeless vacant stare of his eyes, the blood, the noise all around them.

“No, no, no,” he pleaded, clawing at his friend. “I need you to come back. You have to come back. I promised I’d keep you safe. I promised!” He held up his hands and they were covered in blood. His blood, Sam’s blood. And the anger. There was so much pain and anger. The fists pummeling his chest. The furious tear filled eyes. 

“You promised, you promised!” He could hear the tormented cries all around him and he held his head.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he cried out. 

“Jughead!” He heard the urgent, but gentle pull of a familiar voice and the bark of a dog and his brain tried to focus, tried to get through the mess. “It’s okay, Jughead, just try to breathe.” The barking stopped and turned into a dog whimpering and a hand very carefully touched his leg. He jerked and it was gone and he missed it instantly, wanting to feel the warmth, the comfort. He slowly managed to get a breath and he reached out with his hand and it was immediately grasped by a warm familiar touch. “You’re okay, love. You’re okay.” Betty was there. Everything was always okay when she was there. 

Jughead took some gasping breaths and came fully awake, realizing he was in his own room and he was okay. He was drenched in sweat and he could feel his body trembling as he focused his eyes. Betty sat next to him, holding his hand, her eyes filled with relieved tears.

“You’re okay,” she whispered again. Jughead turned his head and found his dad and his sister standing at the foot of the bed. FP took a relieved breath and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes on Betty. JB was staring at him in horror, her face streaked with tears, a sob bubbling in her throat.

“JB,” he managed to speak, struggling to sit up. She shook her head and backed up away from him. 

“I did this,” she whispered, turning and running from the room.

“No, wait!” Jughead called and then winced at his headache and fell back on the bed. “How long?” he asked.

“About 15 minutes,” Betty said softly, still clinging to his hand, her other hand rubbing his leg. “You doing okay?” He nodded, even though the anxiety still clawed at him. He slowly sat up and swung his legs off the bed, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

“I need to see my sister.”

“No, I’ll make sure she’s okay. Why don’t you take a shower and go outside for a smoke with your dad. You need to calm your nerves.”

“She was crying, Betty. She hasn’t cried since….” Jughead trailed off, lowering his head in his hands. 

“I’ll go talk to her. Please just go get yourself calm,” she pleaded. Jughead nodded and got up and went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. He pulled on some clothes and grabbed his smokes and headed downstairs. Betty went into the hallway and went to the door she figured was probably JB’s since it had a pink unicorn sticker on it. She knocked softly and was answered with a tearful ‘go away.’

Betty was never one to give up and she slowly opened the door and saw the young woman curled up on her bed, hugging a pillow. She stepped into the room and slowly walked over to the bed.

“Are you okay?” she asked softly, resting her hand gently on her back. JB didn’t answer, only shook her head. After a while JB slowly sat up and wiped at her face. “I know you don’t like me very much, but I can sit and listen if you need to get something off your chest,” Betty said gently.

“I don’t ‘not’ like you,” JB whispered, crossing her legs and staring at her hands in her lap. “I just….I guess I was surprised when I saw you and when I saw right away how happy my brother seemed, I just….i got angry.”

“Why? Do you not want him to be happy?” Betty asked as she sat beside her.

“I do want him to be happy. I guess maybe I’m jealous that he’s happy.”

“I don’t understand. I know there is something between you two that’s upsetting you both and I feel caught in the middle and if I knew how to maybe help, or if it’s something I’m doing?” Betty asked, chewing her lip nervously. Jellybean pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees and stared off into space, her eyes again filling with tears.

“Did he tell you that Sam was my boyfriend?” she asked in a broken whisper.

“No, I…..oh JB, I’m so sorry,” Betty said hoarsely, things suddenly becoming a little clearer. JB’s eyes went vacant, almost as if she was shifting to a different time as the memories flooded her mind.

“I met him when I was 18. He and Jughead came stateside for 3 months for some training on new equipment or something, I didn’t really pay that much attention. He brought him home one weekend and I fell in love immediately. Jughead of course was like ‘no, absolutely not’ but it was a force bigger than us, you know?”

“Yeah, I do actually,” Betty whispered as she took her hand.

“He was so beautiful and sweet and kind. He was so smart too. I could sit and listen to him talk about boring things like plants all day long. He had the most infectious smile and this laugh that just boomed out of him and you couldn’t help but giggle along, even if you didn’t know what the joke was. We spent every minute we could together. We fell in love hard and fast and for a year and a half he was my entire life. Every chance he got he would fly home, even if he could only stay a couple of days. We would skype and write and email and message and it was perfect, even if he wasn’t here with me. The last time I saw…I saw him….” JB’s voice broke and she lowered her forehead to her hands and took a deep shuddering breath. “I told Jughead to take care of him for me. To bring him back to me and he promised that he would….” Betty felt the tears welling in her own eyes and slip down her face as the young woman struggled for control. She could feel her agony and the pain the losing someone you loved could bring and she also sensed the anger. Anger at her brother for breaking his promise.

“When I heard the news that he had…that he had died….” JB’s voice broke, a sob coming out, tears falling down her face. “It was like the world stopped. I couldn’t breathe, I thought to myself, no, it had to be a mistake, Jughead had promised to bring him home. I was still trying to process when a minute later they told us that Jughead was seriously wounded and…..and we should prepare ourselves because they were pretty sure he wasn’t going to make it.” She took deep gulping breaths as all the pain from that day seemed to rush over her once more. Betty didn’t speak, just gripped her hand, her own tears flowing down her face faster than she could wipe them.

“I had just been told the love of my life was dead and that I had to prepare to lose my brother as well and I just, I swear it’s like I turned to stone. I refused to believe it. When they finally told us a week later that Jughead was no longer extremely critical and that he would probably pull through, I felt nothing. I was numb. I couldn’t even bring myself to be happy. He was in the hospital for weeks and I never…I never….” Jellybean wrapped her arms around her middle and bent over, the tears she had been holding in finally finding a crack and spilling out of her. “I never went to see him Betty. Not once.”

“I’m sure he understood,” Betty whispered.

“And when he came home, when I saw him for the first time in months. God, I barely recognized him. He was thin and pale and his eyes. The look in his eyes when he saw me. He was broken inside and I’ll never forget the haunted look in his eyes. The sorrow and the anguish and you know what I did? I started yelling at him. I hit him and I yelled and I hit him again and he just stood there,” JB all but wailed as she rocked back and forth. “He stood there and took it and he let me rage and I told him I hated him. I told my brother, who had lost his best friend and already blamed himself, that I hated him and the look in his eyes…..” Jellybean shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m the reason he’s like this,” she said, her voice torn and filled with sorrow. Betty frowned in confusion.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I spent an entire month raging at him. Every chance I got, I yelled, I screamed, reminding him that he had promised and all he would ever say is that he was sorry and it made me so angry and about a month and a half after he got home, he started reacting to noises and having nightmares and lashing out when someone woke him and….” 

“Wait, Jellybean, do you think you’re the reason your brother has PTSD?” Betty asked in horror, realizing suddenly why the girl was so tormented and riddled with guilt.

“It’s my….it’s my fault….my fault that he’s sick,” she sobbed, barely able to get the words out.

“Oh my god,” Betty whispered, pulling the girl into her arms. “No, no. JB, you’re not the reason. You’re not the reason Jughead has this,” Betty cried, trying to soothe the sobbing woman.

“Jelly?” Betty lifted her head and looked to the door and knew by the horrified expression on Jughead’s face that he had heard his sister’s words. He came over to the bed and Betty stood and let him sit and he grabbed his sister by her arms and gave her a little shake. “No. No! You did not do this to me,” he said, his own tears spilling over. 

“I’m so sorry Jughead,” the young woman sobbed as she fell against him. His arms went around her and Betty quietly walked to the door, wiping her face. FP stood in the hall, his eyes glassy with tears as he looked at her. She tried to smile but couldn’t quite managed, her hands shaking and her heart hammering. She knew he had heard as well as he was working hard not to cry, his throat working as he swallowed.

“Would you maybe like a cup of tea,” he asked quietly. 

“Sure, that sounds good,” Betty whispered, wiping at her face once again. She glanced at Jughead and his sister, embracing and crying and she followed FP down the stairs and into the kitchen. He said nothing as he made the tea and she sat at the table, wiping her eyes as she waited. She couldn’t seem to quit crying, unable to fathom the pain Jellybean had been through. The man she loved and her brother and then piling guilt on top of that. It was no wonder she was so angry.

“You alright?” FP asked gently as he set the cup down in front of her. She nodded and smiled shakily and took a sip of the sweet tea.

“Thank you, this is really good,” she said softly.

“Thank you Betty,” FP said quietly, staring into his own cup of tea. She looked at him in confusion.

“What for?”

“For loving my son. For taking care of him, in spite of all the stuff that goes down and happens, even knowing what your life will be like with him, how hard it will be sometimes, you still love him and take care of him and I can’t thank you enough. I had my reservations but seeing you two together, it’s almost like you’re one person. You move when he moves and vise versa and I don’t think you guys even realize you’re doing it. When he gets slightly agitated, you just lay your hand on him and he seems to immediately calm down and I don’t think you even realize that you’re doing it when you do it and I don’t think he does either. In such a short time, you’ve become pretty in tune with each other and its quite remarkable actually. Obviously there are times when not even a touch will help but you seem to know when those times come as well,” FP spoke softly.

“I do what I can.”

“You don’t know Betty, how much you help. Tonight, during this nightmare, I watched you and you were so careful and you took your cues from Hotdog and you waited and knew exactly when it was okay to touch him and how to be cautious and you knew he needed you when he started feeling around for an anchor. And this thing with JB, it’s been simmering for so long and of course neither Jughead nor I knew that she felt the way she felt but even about Sam. She has never talked about him or that whole time. I haven’t seen her cry. Even though it was her anger at Jughead’s happiness with you that finally broke her, it opened everything up and now she can start to heal.”

“Maybe now they can both start to heal when it comes to the guilt,” Betty said softly. “I realize now that his guilt wasn’t just about Sam but about JB as well. He feels guilty that he broke her promise. Maybe if they can forgive each other, they can move past this and concentrate on healing that part of their hearts.”

“Welcome to my family, Betty,” FP said, his eyes glittering with tears.

“I…thank you,” she whispered, blinking to keep from once again crying. FP told her stories about Jughead when he was younger and stories about him with Sam and Jellybean and she laughed at the antics they pulled. When she was finally done her tea, she noticed that it was four in the morning and she stood and put her cup in the sink.

“I’m going to head back to bed. Thank you for the tea and the chat, FP,” she said with a smile. He surprised her by giving her a warm hug and she went back to Jughead’s room. She paused at JB’s door and saw that she had fallen asleep against Jughead who was leaning against her headboard as he sprawled on the bed. He was sleeping as well. Betty smiled and went to his room and climbed into bed. She felt in then, the hope in the air. A healing had begun tonight and she couldn’t be more thankful.

A while later, after she had drifted off to sleep, she felt the bed dip as Jughead got under the covers with her. She opened her eyes and noticed his were red rimmed and tired. Easing over, she wrapped her arm around his middle and cuddled into him and he turned and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him so tight, she could almost not breathe. She felt his tears on her neck and she just held him while he cried. She turned her head and kissed his cheek, tasting the salty wetness on her lips

“I’ve never cried so much in my entire life than I have since meeting you,” he said with a laugh and a shudder.

“Crying is good for you,” she whispered against the corner of his mouth, placing a soft kiss there. 

“You’re good for me,” he whispered back, lifting his head and staring down at her. 

“Is she okay?” Betty asked sadly.

“She will be, I think. We’ll talk more tomorrow. That release exhausted her and she basically just cried and mumbled a few things and fell asleep. I still can’t believe she thinks that she’s the one responsible for my PTSD. God, I never had a fucking clue. I just let her rage at me when I came back home because I figured I deserved it and she needed an outlet. As much as it hurt, I never held it against her. It was just bad timing that my episodes started soon after she finally calmed a little.”

“You look so tired,” Betty whispered. "It’s basically morning and you’ve hardly slept.”

“I’ll sleep back at the cabin. January is the most boring month,” he said with a sigh.

“Well, it used to be,” she said with a smile, her hand brushing his hair off his forehead.

“I love you,” Jughead said softly, his eyes tired and still sad.

“Why don’t we get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings,” she suggested, snuggling into him. He lowered his head and kissed her softly and then kissed her again.

“I’m going to need you to continue what you started last night,” he said with a small needy smile. “How about tonight, after we meet with Kevin and Joaquin, you and I check into a hotel and have a night to ourselves?” 

“Well, that sounds like a really good plan, but I kind of told your dad that we’d invited Kev and his new boyfriend over tomorrow night for a poker game.”

“You suck at poker,” he said with a chuckle. 

“Well, then I’ll be the dealer,” she smiled, tucking her head under his chin and settling in to sleep.

“Alright fine but I don’t care where we are tomorrow when we finally get to be alone, we’re going to finish what you started.”

“Okay,” she whispered with a soft sight and then she was asleep. Jughead held her close, breathing her in and let his eyes drift shut. Who knew that finding a half dead hiker near his cabin would change their lives so drastically. She was a gift and he didn’t intend to let her go.


	18. A Good Day

The need to go to the bathroom woke Betty around noon and as she hurried to take care of her needs she knew that everyone was still sleeping, the house quiet and still. It had been a long night and everyone had fallen into an exhausted sleep around dawn. When she was finished she went back to Jughead’s room and locked the door before she climbed back into bed. Jughead lay on his back, the blanket down around his waist and his arm up by his head. She read the words he had inked down his side “ _For those I love, I will sacrifice..._ He had sacrificed so much, almost his very life. Her fingers traced the letters and when she lifted her gaze to his face, she found him awake, his eyes watching her.

“Hi,” she whispered. 

“Hey you,” he murmured, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, lifting his head and giving her a soft kiss.

“Did you sleep well?” she asked when he pulled away.

“Some, I woke a few times,” Jughead said with a sigh. Betty smoothed a hand over his torso and laced her fingers through his on the hand resting on his stomach.

“How about the anxiety? Still hanging around? Your nightmare was pretty intense last night,” she said softly.

“It’s not bad, I can deal,” he said with a soft smile. He stared at her then, his look so intense she started to blush.

“What?” she whispered.

“Thank you Betty, for what you did last night.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Betty said hesitantly. 

“You did so much, simply by being here. It may not seem like it to you because the welcome wasn’t very nice but it resulted in the dam breaking, so to speak, and even though she was so hostile towards you when you got here, you went to my sister and you offered a shoulder to cry on and that speaks volumes about you and its one of the reasons I’m so in love with you. You are the best person I know, Betty.” 

Betty felt tears fill her eyes and spill over, his words seeping into her heart and warming her very soul. He wrapped his arms around her and held her so close while she cried. All the emotional anxiety of the previous 24 hours releasing out of her as his embrace filled her up with love.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I love you so much.” Betty wound her arms around his neck and pressed as close as she could and it simply wasn’t enough. She kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek, his mouth. His hand slid into her hair and he held her still as he kissed her gently. Leaving her lips for a few moments to kiss the tears on her cheeks, but he couldn’t kiss them fast enough as they kept coming. She moved her head, locking his lips with hers again. She was crying and gulping for air but she didn’t want him to stop kissing her, like he was breathing life into her. His tongue smoothed across her lips and she opened to him, letting it slide in to stroke against hers and she tasted her salty tears on it.

Jughead kissed her slowly, thoroughly, calming her and steadying her world once again. It may have seemed to everyone that she was his anchor, but he was hers, in every way. Her hands slid into his hair, and he moved and settled over her and she moaned into his mouth, her body immediately cuddling his, pressing against him, aching for him.

“Jug,” she whimpered, pressing against him, his arousal hard and heavy against her. “I need you,” she gasped against his mouth before sliding her tongue into his once more. He pulled back long enough to pull her tank top off, his hands shaking as they made quick work of it before moving down to rid them both of their bottoms. He kept his mouth pressed on hers to muffle their groans as he slid against her, finding her warm and wet with need. Their bodies came together, aroused and desperate, his hard length sliding into her, their hands clenched together on the pillow next to her head.

Jughead pulled back, his eyes locking with hers as they moved together, the green in hers darkening with every thrust of his body, the tears still coming slowly, her love and need for him shining brightly for him to see, to absorb. He kissed her again, small slow gentle kisses, whispering against her lips.

“I love you.” Tongue flicking against her. “You belong to me.” His breath mingling with hers. “You give me strength.” His teeth grazing her bottom lip.

“I love you Jug,” she whispered back, biting her lip to keep from crying out as her body moved toward release. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he groaned at the feel of her skin pressed all around him. Betty whimpered softly, mesmerized by the love and heat she saw in his stormy blue eyes, the feel of him inside her making her tremble, the pleasure spreading to every part of her. It was slow, sensual, eyes locked, bodies rising and falling, breath mingling. It was love, rooted deep in hope and healing.

“Betty…” Jughead’s hoarse whimper against her skin as his head dropped to her neck unraveled her as his body started to shake, his release starting. He wanted to move his hand between them but she shook her head, lacing her fingers tightly with his, feeling her body come undone without the extra stimulation. He took her mouth in a desperate kiss as they fell apart together, their groans muffled as his tongue slid against hers. They stayed locked together, slowly coming down, their breathing returning to normal, his face buried in her neck, her hand clenched in his hair. A long while later he lifted his head and looked at her.

“I couldn’t wait till this evening,” she whispered with a blush. Jughead chuckled softly, resting his forehead on hers.

“I’m not complaining,” he whispered back. Betty lifted her hands and rested them on his cheeks.

“You believe me right? That I love you? Do you have any doubts Jug? Is there any part of you that’s anxious and worries that it might not be true?” she asked, her chin trembling. Jughead immediately shook his head.

“No,” he said softly. “I have no doubts that you love me. I wonder why sometimes,” he added with a chuckle. “But I know that you love me.” Betty smiled and let out a tearful giggle.

“I sometimes wonder why I love you too. You’re a huge pain in the ass,” she teased. Jughead grinned and rolled them so she was on top and gave her a playful slap on the backside.

“Be nice,” he murmured, nipping at her chin. He pressed his head into the pillow and nudged her chin up with his thumb. “Do you ever doubt that I love you?” he asked, throwing her question back at her. She bit her lip and smiled, shaking her head.

“I know you love me,” she whispered happily. She snuggled into him and sighed in contentment. “Can we just stay here all day? Do you think your dad and sister would mind?”

“They probably would,” Jughead sighed. “But I think we can stay a little while longer before they come looking for us. I doubt they are awake yet.”

“Can you kiss me again?” Betty asked softly, brushing her mouth against his. Jughead rolled so she was on her back and he rested on his elbow, smiling down at her.

“You never need to ask me that,” he said with a heated look. “I could kiss you all day, every day.” She smiled and lifted her head slightly and brushed her mouth across his. 

“I like the way you taste,” she whispered and he let out a small groan, catching her bottom lip with his teeth and tugging gently.

“You drive me crazy, you know that?” he asked, his tongue running along her lip. She grabbed his face and pulled him closer, pressing her mouth to his and wrapped all around him when he kissed her deeply, thoroughly, his tongue sliding into her mouth and taking her breath. She whimpered and suddenly he found himself braced over her, once again settled between her thighs and he groaned and pulled away. He wanted nothing more than to drive into her again but he wanted to wait, to take his time, to make her fall apart over and over and this wasn’t the place to do that.

“Juggie,” she whimpered, trying to get him closer and he shook his head, taking her hands and holding them above her head. He teased her by lowering his head and brushing his mouth over her nipples, smirking against them when they hardened against his lips.

“No more,” he said as he lifted his head and smirked at her. She frowned at him and wiggled against him. “Not until I can take my time and I don’t have to worry about all the noise you’ll be making while I make you beg.”

“Oh God,” she whimpered, his words making her shudder in excitement.

“Oh, you’ll be saying that too,” Jughead promised as he nipped at her ear, and dragged his tongue down her neck. “While I make you come again, and again, and again….”

“Fuck, Jughead,” she moaned, suddenly wanting all of that right then and there. He grinned at her and rolled onto his back, tucking his hands behind his head.

“You’re such an ass,” she sighed, pressing her thighs together to squelch her arousal. 

“I love you too,” he retorted with a laugh. Betty rolled into him and bit his rib and he laughed and shrugged way, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her over him and attacking her own ribs with his fingers. Her laughter echoed around the room as she tried to get away from his tickles.

“Hey you two, day’s wasting away, get your asses out of bed and stop making so much noise,” FP’s voice sounded through the locked door and Betty flushed and then burst into a fit of giggles as Jughead tickled her again. Once he was done she lay gasping for breath and grinning and he lay over her, smiling down at her.

“I guess we should get up,” she said with a sigh. His smile slowly faded and he looked at her with an intensity that made her shiver.

“Thank you Betts, for this, for letting me love you, for letting me laugh, for laughing with me. Last night was horrible and you always make things better.”

“You’re welcome,” she whispered almost shyly and he kissed her softly. A kiss that held a promise of wonderful things to come. 

They got out of bed and Betty was thankful for the tiny shower in the tiny attached bathroom so they didn’t have to leave the room before they got cleaned up. After they got dressed, they headed downstairs hand in hand with Hotdog at their heels and found FP in the kitchen and Jellybean curled up on the couch, flipping through the TV and looking still tired and worn out. Betty released Jughead’s hand and motioned to his sister while she carried on to the kitchen. It was 2:00 in the afternoon already and unsure of what everyone would be wanting to eat, FP decided everyone would probably like some pizza and was just finishing up calling in an order. 

Jughead went over to the sofa and sat down beside Jellybean and took the remote and turned the TV off. She frowned at him and he smiled and took her hand.

“You doing okay?” he asked quietly. She shrugged and moved so she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. “Sleep any?” 

“Some,” she replied, her voice sounding hoarse and tired.

“Jughead, you wanna go get the pizza with Jellybean?” FP asked. “Thought you guys might like some alone time.” 

“What do you say, sis?” Jughead asked with a smile. 

“I guess,” she mumbled and went to get her coat. Soon enough they were in the truck and heading uptown.

“You want to talk about last night?” Jughead asked quietly, taking her hand. She just shrugged and stared out the window as they drove. He sighed and pulled the truck over to the side of the road and put it in park. “JB, look at me,” he insisted. She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. “You need to know that this is not your fault. I don’t have PTSD because of you.”

“I didn’t even come see you in the hospital Jay, you were there for weeks,” she said, her tears spilling over. “I was horrible.”

“No you weren’t. You were in pain and you didn’t know how to deal with it. If I’m going to be honest, I didn’t want you to come to hospital because I didn’t know if I could handle seeing you because I was riddled with guilt over Sam dying,” Jughead admitted sadly.

“And then you came home and I made it worse.” Jughead brushed a hair off her face and smiled gently.

“It didn’t help, but it’s not the cause of anything. You were hurting Jelly and I didn’t blame you or hold it against you at all. I was responsible for Sam and I let you down.” 

“You were hurting too Jughead and I should have been there for you. I should have helped you and instead I yelled and screamed and hit you and you had just been through so much. I just feel really ashamed of myself,” Jellybean cried quietly, covering her face with her hands. “And it’s not your fault he died Jughead. You both had a job to do and you were doing your job, it just went really badly I guess. You weren’t responsible for him dying and I realized that a while ago already, I was just too angry to admit it.”

“Well, I hope one day I can bring myself to feel the same way,” Jughead said softly. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to let go of the guilt.” 

“Betty can help you,” Jellybean said softly. Jughead looked at her and smiled.

“You like her?”

“From what I’ve seen and experience in the last 24 hours, yes, I like her a lot. And I really am sorry I was such a bitch at first. I just….I guess I was jealous that you were moving on with your life and that you’re so obviously happy. I can tell how much you two love each other and it just broke my heart a little,” she whispered, looking down at her lap.

“I’m sorry JB, I really am. I’m as surprised as you are by her sudden appearance in my life, but I fell for her almost instantly and she gets me, you know? She helps me more than I can even tell you, despite all the shit she has seen, she still loves me.”

“What do you mean? How much has she seen?” she asked. Jughead let out a laugh and looked out the windshield and proceeded to tell his sister about the last few months of his life.

“Gosh,” she whispered when he was finished. “She didn’t run away?”

“No, she didn’t run away,” Jughead said with a happy sigh.

“Then she’s definitely a keeper,” Jellybean said with a smile. “Maybe I’ll find someone like that one day.” Jughead smiled at her, realizing she didn’t even understand the significance of her statement. She was looking forward to a future, to moving on and that spoke volumes to him about how much the previous night had done for her. “And who is this Veronica bitch. Like what the fuck?!”

“Language,” Jughead chided with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

“God, Jughead, I’m almost 22, I can swear if I want.”

“You’ll always be my kid sister,” he grinned, tugging on her hair. She leaned over and gave him a hug and he held her, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m sorry Jay,” she whispered. “For everything.”

“I’m sorry too,” he whispered back. They sat like that for a while until she leaned back and wiped her face.

“Well, I guess we better get that pizza,” she said with a laugh. He smiled and waited for her to buckle up again and pulled back onto the road.

 

Back at the Jones house, Betty was getting herself a second helping of Pizza when Jellybean approached her.

“Hi,” she said almost shyly.

“Hi Jellybean, how are you doing?” Betty asked with a gentle smile.

“I was wondering if we could go to my room and talk?” she asked quietly.

“Sure, absolutely,” Betty said as she grabbed a soda from the table. They took their food and headed up the stairs and she shot a smile to Jughead who winked at her in return causing her to blush slightly and feel warm all over. They got to JB’s room and sat down on the bed and Betty took a bite of her pizza while she waited for the young woman to speak. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Jellybean finally put down her plate and sighed.

“I’m really sorry Betty, about how I acted yesterday. I was childish and angry and I should have never treated you that way.”

“I forgive you,” Betty said softly.

“Thank you for not saying that it was okay,” JB said with a small sad laugh. Betty took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’m really happy for you and Jughead. I can see how much you love him and he really loves you and it’s really amazing that he found someone who will stick by him, even though….”

“Even though he’s got PTSD?” Betty offered when Jellybean’s voice trailed off. “Honestly, your brother is the sweetest, most amazing guy I’ve ever met. He really is. His illness doesn’t change who he is on the inside and he’s really wonderful.”

“I hope I can find that one day,” Jellybean said, her eyes misting over. “I just miss Sam so much still. I really loved him,” she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek.

“I’m so sorry,” Betty said sadly, wrapping her arms around the girl and hugging her tightly.

“You’re really nice,” JB said after a while as she pulled back and wiped her face.

“Thank you,” Betty smiled. 

“So, you really love my stupid brother, huh?” JB asked with a laugh.

“I do.”

“Yeah, he’s a really great guy and he didn’t deserve all that happened. He should have finished his service and come home and live his life happy, being the big author he always wanted to be, live in some cottage on the beach somewhere where he could be as grumpy as he wanted to be without annoying me,” she said with a laugh. Betty went still and her eyes widened.

“What did you say?” she asked. Jellybean raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know….what did I say?”

“Jughead wanted to be an author? He wanted to write for a living?”

“Yeah…he never told you that? He’s been writing practically his whole life. His laptop in his room is full of stories and all those journals at the cabin. He loves to write, always lost in his own head. All he ever wanted in life was to get published. That was his dream.” 

“Wow,” Betty said slowly. Jellybean was looking at her in confusion and Betty sighed and proceeded to tell her what had transpired with his journal. By the time she was finished, Jughead’s sister was staring at her with wide eyes.

“He let you read his journal? He really must love you a lot.”

“Yes, but then I fucked it all up by betraying his trust and he said 'no' to publishing,” Betty groaned. 

“Well, you’re right, you fucked up because that wasn’t a good decision, but you’re telling me that some publisher wants to see his work and he said ‘no’?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m telling you.”

“Well, Betty, he said ‘no’ to publishing his journals. He has plenty more he could show to see if they are interested,” Jellybean insisted. 

“I’m afraid to bring it up. He got really upset with me about all that.”

“Well, ease in I guess. He’s 26. He has his whole life ahead of him and it’s what he’s always wanted to do. Don’t let him squash this opportunity,” JB said. Betty nodded as she chewed her lip. She was determined to give Jughead what he’d always wanted.

 

That evening, there was a knock on the door and when Jughead opened it, they were invaded by Kevin and Joaquin. FP and Jellybean stood with surprised looks on their faces as Kevin picked up Jughead in a bear hug and walked him over to Betty before dropping him and picking up Betty and twirling her around. She laughed and hugged him back. Hotdog perked up where he was sitting and barked at Kevin and got rewarded with a good rub.

“I’m so confused right now,” Jellybean said, looking at the humorous scene. “Not counting Betty obviously, but Jughead literally does not like to be touched and he just let this new guy carry him across the living room. And he laughed while he was being carried.” 

“FP, Jellybean, this is my best friend Kevin. He and Jughead have gotten to know each other really well, hence the weird ‘bro’ stuff,” Betty explained with a laugh.

“I don’t do ‘bro’ stuff,” Kevin insisted. “I just find Jughead really hot and touch him as often as I can.” FP and Jellybean were rendered speechless as they watched Jughead burst into laughter and give Kevin a good natured shove.

“You know Jughead isn’t gay, right?” FP asked, shaking Kevin’s hand. Kevin turned in dramatic fashion, his hand clutching his heart.

“Jughead promised to give me a call if he and Betty don’t work out,” he pouted.

“I’ll never live that down, will I?” Jughead asked with a shake of his head. Joaquin smirked and threw an arm around Jughead’s shoulder. 

“Sorry Kev, I’ve been trying since we were 14. He’s straight as an arrow,” he said laughing. He turned to Betty and held out his hand. “Joaquin.”

“I’m Betty,” she said softly. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” the man said with a wink.

“I’m seriously so confused,” Jellybean said again. Betty smiled and pulled her aside and gave the full story of Kevin and Jughead while the men went to set up the poker game. “I guess I’m just shocked,” JB said after a while. “I haven’t seen my brother this happy and smiling and laughing so much in years. I don’t know what to make of it. You did this Betty. You have literally changed my brother’s life,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Betty swallowed around the lump in her throat and watched Jughead as he joked around with the guys. 

“Will you excuse me for a bit,” she said to JB and walked over to Jughead. “Can I borrow you for a moment?” she asked softly, taking his hand. He nodded and followed as she led him down the hall to the washroom. Once inside, she closed the door and grabbed his face and pulled him down for a thorough hungry kiss. 

“Mmmmmm,” he groaned into her mouth, his arms immediately coming around her and pulling her against him. She kissed him eagerly and he fell back against the door, his hands sliding to her backside and hauling her against him harder, his brain forgetting they had company and he thought only of her and her mouth. By the time she pulled away he was ready to rip her clothes off. “Damn, what the hell was that for?” he asked with a groan as she moved against his growing arousal.

“I really really wanted to kiss you,” she whispered against his mouth. “and you said I could kiss you whenever I wanted.”

“Trying to remind me that I’m not gay?” he asked with a grin. She giggled and slapped his shoulder.

“No jackass, you just turn me on,” she said with a sultry smile. He growled and pulled her close again, his mouth covering hers and his tongue sliding into her mouth. He lifted her against him and backed her toward the counter, sitting her on the edge, pulling her against his arousal. “Oh God, Jug, we have friends waiting,” she moaned when his mouth moved down her neck and sucked on her skin.

“You started it,” he muttered, his hand slipping under her shirt and moving up to cup her breast.

“I know,” she gasped when his hand slipped under the lace and lightly pinched her nipple. “Jug, we need to stop,” she moaned when his tongue slid along her skin, back to her mouth. Her next words came out as a whimper as he kissed her again, his hips pressing against hers, heightening her arousal. “We need to stop,” she insisted, even as she kissed him back. He shuddered and groaned and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and taking deep breaths.

“Next time you feel like kissing the breath out of me, please make sure we’re alone,” he growled and she giggled and bit his lip. “Betty….” His voice held a warning and she grinned and did it again. “Jesus,” he muttered. “You’re a naughty little shit.” She smiled and lifted her hands and framed his face and he smiled back at her.

“I love you,” she said softly. She kissed him again and this time it was slow and gentle and filled with love. He held her tightly as the slow lazy kiss consumed them, not with eager lust but with burning love.

“I love you too,” he said when he pulled back. He gave her one last quick kiss and helped her off the counter, straightening her clothes. She giggled when he took a few deep breaths to get his body under control. He glared at her and she bit her lip to stifle her laughter and he shook his head and laughed and they left the bathroom. Everyone stared at them when they returned, the poker game all set up and waiting. 

“Are we supposed to pretend like you two didn’t just have a massive makeout?” Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. Betty cleared her throat and smoothed her hair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said with a blush. 

“Jughead’s messed hair, you’re all red, both your lips look bee stung,” Joaquin offered.

“Okay, everyone shut up and lets play poker,” FP said with a laugh. They settled around the table and Betty decided to just be the dealer.

“You’re all right,” she said with a sigh. “I really do suck at poker.” She dealt the cards and the game got under way. Turns out, Jellybean was a shark. It didn’t take long and she was being accused of cheating.

“Leave her alone you guys, you’re just pressed cause you’re getting your asses handed to you by a beautiful young woman,” Betty said with a smirk.

“No, her being a woman has nothing to do with it. I just refuse to believe someone is this lucky,” Joaquin said with a laugh.

“It’s not luck,” Jughead smiled, the pride all over his face. “She’s been a poker ace since we were kids. Girl’s got skills.”

“By the way, Jug,” Joaquin said as he threw some chips in the pot. “If you ever give my number to a stranger again, I’ll kick your ass.” Kevin grinned and said nothing as he added his bet to the middle.

“Well, it seems to have worked out alright,” Jughead said with a laugh.

“That’s beside the point. This annoying pain in the ass called me like 15 times in 4 days. I was about to get a restraining order.”

“Wait, I’m confused,” Jellybean said for the third time that evening. Betty burst out laughing and Kevin winked at her.

“Jughead gave Kevin my phone number,” Joaquin explained. “He proceeded to call me repeatedly, even though I said I wasn’t interested.”

“Why didn’t you block his number,” she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes, well I’m slow and didn’t think of that,” the man said with a sigh. 

“So, then how are you two dating now?” she asked.

“He sent me a picture of his abs and I decided it was worth a shot.”

“Seriously, Joaquin,” Jellybean said with a laugh. “You’re that shallow?”

“Yes, and?” he asked. Jellybean turned to Kevin.

“Well, they must be nice,” she said. Kevin grinned and lifted his shirt.

“Wow,” Jellybean breathed. “Can I touch it?” she asked, even as she reached over and ran her hand over the rippled planes.

“See, Jughead. Your sister wants to touch them, why don’t you?” Kevin asked with a hurt look even as his eyes twinkled with laughter.

“Give it up Keller, it ain’t gonna happen,” Jughead laughed.

“Seriously though,” Joaquin said. “He was just very persistent and I decided that I’d talk to him and see if I’d like him. Besides, Jughead gave him my number so I knew he couldn’t be a loser.”

“Why do you say that?” Betty asked.

“Because, I've known Jughead my whole life and I trust him with my life and I knew he wouldn’t just be giving my number to some idiot,” Joaquin said with a shrug. “And also, well, yeah, his abs.” Kevin lifted his shirt again to emphasize his point and everyone started to laugh.

“Now, if only I could get a feel from Jughead,” Kevin sighed.

“I feel like I’m watching the twilight zone,” FP muttered, looking in bewilderment at everyone around the table. 

“I’m only teasing, Mr. Jones,” Kevin said with a smile. “I like bugging Jughead mostly because it annoys Betty,” he added with a laugh. Betty rolled her eyes and threw a chip at him.

“I’m dealing you shit cards from now on,” she promised. She turned to smile at Jughead. “And aces for you baby,” she said with a grin. He winked and pulled her to him and gave her a thorough kiss, right in front of everyone. 

“Gross,” Jellybean muttered as she made a face.

“Really?” Jughead scoffed. “Do you know how many times I had to watch you and Sam suck face?” Jellybean froze and the table went silent and Kevin, who didn’t know what was happening looked around in confusion. “I’m…I’m sorry JB, that just came…” Jughead stuttered.

“It’s ok,” she said softly, giving him a shaky smile. “You’re right, we did suck face in front of you a lot.” He made an apologetic face and squeezed her hand.

“Who’s Sam?” Kevin asked in confusion.

“He was my boyfriend,” Jellybean said with a smile. “He died when he and Jughead got ambushed on a mission.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Kevin said quickly, flushing red.

“It’s okay,” Jellybean said softly. She took a breath and smiled. “So anyway, you two worked out alright then, even though Kevin was a bit of a stalker?” she asked. 

“Yeah, turned out he was alright,” Joaquin said softly, smiling over at him. Kevin winked and squeezed his hand. Jellybean smiled and looked down at her cards. Betty didn’t miss the sadness in her eyes. 

“You know what, you guys? I think I’m done with all the testosterone for now. Jellybean, how about me and you go to your room and do some girl talk or our nails or something,” she suggested with a smile. JB lifted her head and smiled in agreement.

“Aww, don’t leave us ladies,” FP said with a sigh. “We’ll girl it up for you.”

“No, you guys do your bro thing, we’ll go talk about you,” Betty said with a smile as she pushed away from the table. Jughead pulled her down for a kiss and she and Jellybean headed up the stairs.

“So you two seem like you’re good friends,” FP said to Kevin and Jughead. “I only say that because it’s a little odd seeing my son open up to anyone so quickly.”

“He helped me with some things when I was in Riverdale,” Jughead said, getting up to grab a soda from the fridge.

“What kinds of things?” FP asked curiously as he took over the dealer job.

“He needed a little help in realizing that Betty was good for him,” Kevin said with a smile.

“I knew she was good for me, I just was…”

“He was scared she was going to take off on him.”

“Do you mind?” Jughead asked with a sigh. He looked back to FP. “I was scared she was going to take off on me and at the same time, I didn’t want to subject her to a life of misery with me, basically.”

“Well, then I’m super happy you could talk some sense into him Kevin,” FP said with a smile. “You’re not worried about his condition? It didn’t bother you that your best friend was dating a guy with PTSD?”

“At first I was nervous, because I know what it can be like. My father has it. But she’s very proactive in learning how to deal and I could see how much Jughead cared about her and I guess I just saw that they would be good for each other,” he said with a shrug.

“He’s got a good heart and he’s been taking care of Betty for me all these years, so I decided he was good people,” Jughead said with a smile.

“More like she’s been taking care of me,” Kevin laughed.

“Well, maybe I should thank her then,” Joaquin said quietly.

“So this is going well? You two?” FP asked, motioning between the two men.

“Yeah, it’s going well,” Joaquin said with a slight blush.

“The distance isn’t an issue?” Jughead asked.

“Kind of but I guess we’ll figure it out eventually. What about you and Betty? I know she’s staying with you now but what happens after the 3 months? You going to Riverdale?” 

“She has a plan and I have no idea what it is but knowing her, it will probably work for both of us because she has told me she wouldn’t ever make me live in Riverdale, even though I said I’d try, so honestly, I have no clue but I trust her.”

FP smiled and dealt the cards. It seemed his children were finally on their way to being happy and whole.

 

“So what do you do, JB? Like for work and hobbies and things,” Betty asked as she watched the girl put a french manicure on her nails. She wasn’t one for putting on nail polish and had picked the style because it was natural and pretty. She also figured Jughead would like it. 

“I work as a tutor at the moment and I’m working on becoming a teacher,” Jellybean said with a smile.

“That’s really wonderful,” Betty smiled.

“I’ve always wanted to be a teacher. Sam always told me I’d be wonderful at it. He thought maybe after he left the military we could go to one of those places overseas where they need teachers,” JB said quietly as she finished up Betty’s nails.

“I’m sorry you won’t be able to do that with him,” Betty said softly.

“Maybe I’ll do it anyway,” the girl said with a shrug. “You know, if my annoying brother lets me.” Betty smiled and gave her knee a squeeze.

“He’s just over protective. I’m sure he’d be so supportive and proud if you did that.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” JB said. “So, you like?” she asked, finishing up the manicure.

“It’s beautiful,” Betty smiled. “If you ever want a second career choice, you’d definitely be good at this.”

“I’m really glad my brother found you,” Jellybean said softly.

“I’m glad he found me too,” Betty replied. JB surprised her by leaning over and hugging her.

“Can you do me a favor?” she asked when she pulled back.

“What would you like?”

“Can you please get him out of those fucking woods, I really miss him a lot,” Betty stared at her and started to laugh. 

“I’m working on it,” she said with a happy smile. “Wanna go see what the guys are doing?”

“Sure, why not. I’m hungry.”

 

They found the guys lounging in the living room watching a hockey game and Betty walked over to sit by Jughead and he took her hand and tugged her down onto his lap.

“I missed you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I wasn’t gone that long,” she whispered back. He gave her a soft kiss and she snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Who’s winning?”

“Fuck if I know,” he said with a laugh. “My minds not really on the game.”

“Where is your mind at?”

“The bathroom, a couple hours ago,” he said with a wink. Betty flush and let out a soft giggle.

“Hey lovebirds, when are you two heading home,” Kevin asked from where he was perched on the other couch. Joaquin was sprawled along it with his feet in Kevin’s lap and Betty bit back a smile at their cuteness.

“I was thinking tomorrow?” Jughead suggested.

“Already?” Jellybean asked in surprise. “But you just got here yesterday.”

“I know, but…”

“We can stay another day,” Betty said quickly, talking over him. She looked at Jughead and shrugged. “You need more sister and dad time,” she said softly.

“Alright," Jughead said with a shrug of his own. 

By the time they got to bed that night, Betty was exhausted. It was 2:00 in the morning and her sleeping pattern was all out of wack. She curled into Jughead and rested her head on his shoulder.

“You know, we could have left first thing in the morning and I’d be making you beg in our little cabin by the night,” he teased against her hair.

“One more day isn’t going to kill you,” she said with a smirk.

“It might,” he sighed. She grinned into his neck and kissed his skin.

“Just imagine all the build up when you finally get to make me beg,” she teased. He groaned and rolled over and moved her so they were spooning. She wiggled her backside against his groin and he gripped her hips.

“Stop it,” he hissed. “Or I’ll make sure everything in this house knows how loud you can get.” Betty giggled and she felt his lips on her ear. “Today was a good day,” he said with a happy sigh.

“Yeah, it was,” she agreed, pulling his arms more tightly around her. “And one more day and then we’ll head home.”

“I just can’t wait to be alone with you again,” he murmured. “I miss peace and quiet.”

“I know you do, Jug. We’ll be home soon.”

“I like how you call our cabin _home_ ,” he said sleepily.

“Anywhere you are is home,” she whispered. He responded with a soft kiss on her temple and she closed her eyes and fell asleep, feeling safe and warm and loved.

 

They stayed one more day and by the end of it, Betty felt completely like she was part of the family. The morning they left she got hugs from both FP and Jellybean who cried and didn’t let go for a long time.

“We’ll be back soon, I promise,” Betty said tearfully. The young woman nodded and was soon in Jughead’s arms. Betty wiped her eyes and waited until they were finished and then they got into the truck and were on their way. Betty sat against Jughead on the bench seat and Hotdog took the window. She waited while Jughead pulled himself together and then smiled when he wrapped his arm around her and hauled her into his side.

“So, Betts, when the hell are you going to tell me what you have planned?”

“Soon, hon, I promise,” she said with a smile. “For now, let’s go home. There is a cabin with a warm fire and a warm bed waiting for us.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Jughead sighed and turned the truck towards the woods and the little cabin waiting for them.


	19. Make Me Beg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, mostly smut

After stopping for lunch and to pick up a few supplies, Jughead and Betty finally arrived home around 4:30 in the afternoon. It was quite cold and Betty wasn’t happy about having to spend another 2 to 3 hours on a side by side. They pulled out their winter gear and got bundled up to keep out the cold. Jughead smiled at her as he tied the scarf around her head so only her eyes peeked out. 

“Not sure I’ve ever seen anything so cute,” he said with a grin as he tied up his own.

“I hate this damn cold and I hate that the cabin is so damn far. It’s nice in the summer, but this really sucks. How do you do this all the time?”

“Grudgingly,” he admitted. They packed up the ATV and he locked up and squared away the truck and they headed out. There wasn’t that much snow in the thick of the woods and the drive wasn’t slowed down and they made it to the cabin in under 3 hours. It was dark and 7:30 by the time they got there and Jughead sent her inside and unloaded by himself because he knew she was freezing. By the time he got into the cabin, she wasn’t any warmer because the place was freezing.

“I’ll get a fire going,” he said quickly, heading over the fire place. It took a while but soon there was a roaring fire going and Betty shrugged off the rest of her winter gear and squatted down in front of it, trying to warm up. “Hey, why don’t you go warm up in a hot shower and by the time you get out, it should be warmed up in here. The hot water is working and shouldn’t take too long to come through the pipes.” 

“Okay,” she said with a shiver and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “This is better,” she whispered. His lips grazed her cheek and she turned her head and kissed him. Jughead took her face in his hands and returned her kiss, slowly and gently. “I’m so happy to be home with you,” she whispered when he pulled away and took a breath, resting his forehead on hers.

“Me too,” he murmured. Betty lifted her hands and wrapped them around his wrists, looking into his eyes.

“It’s hard for me to imagine you coming home all by yourself and being here all alone,” she said sadly.

“Well, I’m not alone this time and maybe not ever again,” Jughead said hopefully. Betty smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“You really trust me with my solution? Even if you have to leave here?”

“Well, we can always come back and visit if we miss it. I do trust you because I know you’re doing whatever will work for both of us and I’m assuming you found a happy medium.”

“I hope so,” she breathed.

“No hints?” he asked with a smile. She shook her head and gave him another kiss.

“Not until I know it’s a done deal. I don’t want to get your hopes up only to dash them if it falls through.

“How about a hint,” he pressed.

“Okay – it will be perfect for 9 months of the year.”

“Ummmm ok, what about the other 3 months?” 

“Well, we’ll always have this cabin, like you said,” she laughed.

“Interesting,” he said as he studied her face. She just grinned at him and he laughed, giving her a tight hug. 

“I’m hungry. Do we still have that sandwich from lunch?” she asked as she pulled away. Jughead went to dig it out and they shared it and a bottle of water to stave off the hunger that was starting.

“Now, I’ll go for that shower,” she said with a grin and headed into the bathroom. The water got warm really fast and Betty took a long shower, a plan forming in her head that had her body humming. She ached for him and they hadn’t made love since the morning three full days ago and yes that wasn’t exactly a long stretch, but there had been plenty of teasing and kisses and looks since then and she couldn’t forget his promise out of her head. She got out of the shower and combed and dried her hair a little so it wasn’t a wet mess and slipped into the terry cloth robe on the back of the door and left the bathroom.

“Your turn,” she said brightly as she walked over to the bed. Jughead smiled at her and walked slowly over to her. “Oh no you don’t,” she laughed, holding out her hand and stopping him a foot from her. “This is off limits until you shower,” she said coyly. He sighed and stepped back. “Take your time,” she teased. The look on his face suggested she was crazy for even thinking he was going to take his time. As soon as he disappeared into the bathroom, Betty sprang into action.

When Jughead came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist, he froze and stared, his entire body reacting to the vision before him.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed. Betty stood by the fireplace, her elbow resting on the mantel, her hand playing with her hair, a seductive yet shy look on her face. She was dressed in red lingerie that had his body hardening in a rush. Some kind of barely there ruffled lacy bra and panty and he could hardly breathe when he looked at her. He walked over to her, honestly wondering how his legs were holding him up because they had turned to jello. He stopped in front of her and she straightened and stood with her hands at her sides, her toes curling into the rug at their feet, blushing and smiling shyly at him. “What’s all this?” he asked hoarsely, barely able to speak.

“You promised to make me beg,” she said biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

“Christ, Betty,” he groaned. He lifted his hand and touched the red strap of her bra, running his finger down the length of it until he reached the swell of her breast.

“Do you like it?” she asked softly, settling her hand on his bare chest, finding the pounding heart beat beneath the skin.

“Seriously?” Jughead asked shakily. “I’m so hard right now I could drill concrete and you’re asking if I like it?” Betty giggled and bit her lip, the seductive smile back on her face. She ran her hand down his torso and brushed it over the front of his towel and felt that he was indeed, very hard.

“I can see that you are,” she said softly, pressing her hand harder against him. Jughead grabbed her arms almost as if to anchor himself and let out a groan. Betty grinned and slid a finger inside the edge of the towel and gave a slight tug and it fell away. She looked down and felt the clench between her legs. She slowly dragged her eyes along the length of his body, stopping for a moment and biting her lip at his arousal and continued up his muscular torso until she met his gaze. 

“You enjoy that?” he smirked. 

“You have no idea,” she smirked back, as she dragged her nails along his thigh and slowly up to his stomach, purposely staying away from the place that was aching for her. She stepped closer, her hand running along his abdomen, her mouth pressing a soft kiss to his jawline. Her hand kept brushing against his erection as she moved her mouth down his neck and her teeth bit at his chest. His breath hitched and she smiled against his skin, her mouth slowly moving back up to his mouth. Jughead lifted his hands and framed her face and took her mouth in a searing kiss. He stroked his tongue against her lips and she opened for him as it slid inside, rubbing against hers. Her hand moved to wrap around him and he groaned into her mouth, his hand sliding into her hair, angling her head and kissing her hungrily.

She stroked him as his hand moved slowly down her body, gliding gently over her curves. His fingers danced along the edge of the lacy panty, sliding under the elastic, teasing her skin. He made slow circles just above where she was burning for his touch and she moved her hips, a small whimper escaping her mouth. 

“Did you want something?” he asked gruffly, his mouth teasing hers, nipping at her bottom lip. His fingers slowly came up again, making small circles on her stomach, around her belly button.

“Jug,” she moaned, moving her body closer to his, feeling her whole body flush as their skin rubbed together from top to bottom. He flattened the palm of his hand on her stomach and slid it down, slipping under the lace material, slowly inching toward her aching center. She rested her forehead on his chest and drew in a ragged breath as his fingers slid into her folds, her hips moving toward his touch as she clutched his upper arm, unable to stop the whimper that escaped her, her hand tightening around him.

“So wet for me,” he murmured, his fingers circling her clit before moving down and sliding inside her. Her nails dug into his skin and her breath came out in gasp as he pressed deep. “I bet you taste good,” he whispered against her ear, his tongue tracing along the shell. He pulled his hand away and she gasped in disappointment, and then she felt her face flush red when he lifted his hand and licked her arousal off his fingers. His eyes were dark, filled with need and lust and he grasped her chin and tugged on it, opening her mouth as he covered it with his own, his tongue thrusting inside. She tasted herself and her hands slid into his hair, her body pressing into his. She felt his arousal pressed against her stomach and she moved against him.

“I bet you taste good too,” she breathed when he pulled back. She held his gaze and slowly sank down to her knees. Betty ran her fingers along his cock, smiling up at him as her thumb swept over the velvety tip, picking up the drop forming and bringing it to her mouth to taste. “I was right,” she said, her voice sultry and soft. Jughead groaned as she leaned in and ran her tongue from base to tip. She teased him, swirling her tongue around the tip, placing soft kisses up and down the length, wrapping her hand around it and stroking slowly, her tongue driving him crazy.

“Dammit, Betts,” he groaned, moving his hips, wanting more but she wouldn’t give it to him, grinning up while she nipped and licked at him. “I thought I was supposed to be making _you_ beg,” he growled, glaring down at her.

“Is that what you’re doing, Jug? Are you begging?” she asked, flicking her tongue over the tip. 

“Betty…” his soft growl made her entire body ache, the need in his voice arousing her to fever pitch. 

“Beg,” she whispered, holding his gaze, sucking on the tip before letting it sit against her lips.

“Shit, Betty…” Jughead groaned, his hand sliding into her hair. She swept her tongue over him again and he bucked against her. “Please,” he strangled out and she smiled and then her mouth slid over him, taking him deep inside.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, his hand tightening in her hair as she pulled back and then pulled him in again. Her hand wrapped around the base and she held him steady as she bobbed her head up and down, taking him deep each time and slowly pulling back. He looked down and watched her tongue and lips wrap around him and he almost came then and there. “Betty,” he groaned when she applied more suction, his knees almost buckling. She ran her hand up his torso and slowly raked her nails back down and grabbed his hip while she worked him. He felt his body start to tighten and he moved with her mouth and then let out a disappointed growl when she suddenly pulled her mouth off and smiled slyly up at him.

“Did you want to come?” she asked, even as she flushed at her own boldness. The fact that she could say something so naughty and blush at the same time made him so hard he thought he was going to explode. She slowly moved her hand up and down, enjoying the feel of his smooth steel in her grip. She licked over him again while she waited and he shuddered, the ache and need to release causing his body to tense.

“Yes,” he managed to choke out when she curled her tongue around the tip. She slid her mouth over him again and gripped his hips with her hands as she moved her mouth up and down, moaning around him when she felt his body stiffen, knowing he was going to release, a secret thrill going through her that she could make him lose control. She dug her nails into him and pulled him deep and he let out a guttural groan as he suddenly orgasmed, unable to even give her a warning. “Fuck,” he gasped, his hands gripping her hair as she pulled everything from him, not releasing until he was done. “Holy shit,” he groaned, barely able to stand. Betty grinned up at him, still leaving soft kisses on his spent flesh. Jughead slowly lowered down in front of her, and she smiled at him as he tried to catch his breath.

“How was that?” she whispered with a naughty grin.

“Incredible,” he sighed, his hand moving to touch her face. “You are incredible and now I can concentrate on you,” he said with a wink. She bit her lip and felt her heart going a mile a minute. She was already so turned on from going down on him, she could barely stand it. She leaned in and kissed him, pressing her body against his, shivering at the feel of their skin pressing together. Jughead’s tongue ran along her lip and she opened to him, moaning as he pressed inside, licking into the dark corners of her mouth. They sank back onto the pillows and blanket she had put on the floor and his mouth moved down her neck, sucking lightly at the wild pulse he found.

His hand moved down her body, gently stroking her curves, lightly dragging his fingers as he went. He moved and settled over her, framing her head in his hands. He smiled and placed soft kisses to her mouth until she was chasing his mouth to get a more thorough kiss. He pulled back and she frowned at him.

“Stop teasing,” she whimpered.

“Baby girl, I haven’t even started teasing,” he said with a wink. She drew in a shaky breath and felt the excitement race through her body. He gave her another soft kiss as he moved slightly against her. “Do you remember our first time?” he asked softly.

“How could I forget?” she whispered.

“Rememeber how we _kissed_ each other?” 

“Yes,” she whimpered.

“I want to _kiss_ you again, all over,” he whispered, his mouth trailing down her neck to her chest where he placed soft kisses. He lifted up again and lowered his head and gave her a lingering, lazy kiss, his tongue rubbing against hers until she was pressing eagerly against him. He was naked and the feel of his once again hard erection pressing against her thin lace made her crazy. His mouth moved down her neck to her chest and his tongue trailed the edge of the lace that covered her breasts and she tugged on his hair, arching into his mouth. He grinned against her skin and slowly lowered the straps of her bra, pulling them down her arms. He moved over the lace and bit lightly at her nipple, feeling it harden beneath the lace.

“Jug,” she moaned, already desperate for him and he just laughed softly and moved to the other one and bit at it as well. She took matters into her own hands and arched her back, reaching behind her and undoing the clasp. He didn’t let her pull the bra off and grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

“Stop it,” he chided, his smirk making her ache and she bucked against him.

“Jughead!” she gasped when he bit at her again. 

“What did I say?” he asked, his mouth moving to suck at her neck. The way he was teasing her body, moving slowly against her, biting and licking at her skin, she didn’t know how much she could take without losing her mind. “Tell me,” he demanded against her ear.

“You said…. You said you’d make me beg,” she moaned as his teeth sank into her earlobe. 

“And?”

“That I’d come again and again…”

“And again,” he finished for her. He lowered his head and licked at the curve of her breast where the bra still loosely lay and he took it with his teeth and pulled it down and it fell to the side and his tongue followed the swell of her breast, licking along the crease beneath, making circles around the nipples but never touching them.

“Oh my God, Jug!” she cried out, trying to get his mouth to go where she wanted it. He flicked his tongue over it so lightly, she thought she imagined it. Then she felt his breath blow over it and it hardened to the point of hurting, the skin pinched and aching. She couldn’t contain the ragged moan that fell from her lips as his tongue, warm and wet soothed over the tight skin, his groan mingling with hers as he started to suck. “Fuck,” she breathed in relief, wondering how he managed to make her feel half delirious with desire.

His hand moved down her leg, taking in her curves and coming up the inside, teasing her knee and slowly dragging along her inner thigh. Betty moved restlessly, trying to get more and his smirked against her skin as he dragged his mouth across her chest to the other breast where he once again drove her out of her mind. He tugged on her nipple as he released it with a wet pop and she groaned at the feel of it. He lifted up suddenly and knelt between her thighs, sitting on his heels. He ran his hands gently down her sides and settled on her waist, his thumbs stroking her stomach as he smiled at her.

Betty looked down and the sight of his nakedness, his hard cock standing at attention made the heat pool quickly between her thighs. “Like what you see?” he asked with a wink, and she flushed at her blatant perusal of his body. She could see the drop forming once again and she shivered, knowing he was once again desperate for her. 

“I need you to touch me, Jug,” she pleaded, her hand moving to grab his. She lifted it and placed it between her legs and he groaned when he felt her heat through the lace. He hooked his fingers into the elastic and tugged, pulling the panties slowly down her legs and tossing them aside. His hands slid along her inner thighs and slowly pushed them open and she lay aroused and exposed. The firelight made her body glow and he could see her glisten between her legs. 

Jughead leaned down and she felt his breath blow over her once again and she took a deep breath to try and calm her racing heart, knowing her body was already weeping for him. She felt his kiss on her thigh, his tongue along the crease where her leg met her torso, a kiss on top of her center, another lick on the other crease, a kiss on her hip.

“Jug, please,” she moaned, barely able to take the torture. His teeth bit into her thigh and she jumped her hand finding his hair and giving a sharp tug. He sat back up and raised an eyebrow. “God dammit,” she gasped. “Stop it!” 

“What was that?” he asked with a smirk, his finger running right along the edge of her core.

“I need you to touch me!” she demanded, glaring at him. 

“Bossy,” he said with a grin.

“Aching,” she whimpered back. His fingers slid into her folds and she let out a gasp of pleasure and he groaned.

“Fuck! You’re so wet,” he murmured, gently circling her clit that was already swollen with need. He held her gaze as he slid two fingers inside her and she lifted to him, needing him deeper. He pulled his hand away and lifted his fingers to his mouth like he had done earlier and sucked them clean and she shuddered at the hunger that suddenly filled his eyes. He bent down and there was no teasing now as she felt his tongue drag heavily through her folds. 

“Yes,” she breathed, her hips bucking up to his mouth and he flattened his hand across her stomach, holding her down as he licked into her, her folds coated with wet silk. When his tongue sank inside her, she cried out, her hands clutching the blanket beneath her. He latched his mouth over her as he slowly pressed his tongue in and out and soon she was trying to strain against him but he held her hips down and when she felt herself start to shake and lose control he suddenly eased back and his mouth moved to her thigh, licking and biting and she lay gasping for breath, hanging right on the edge.

“Jug,” she gasped, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He smiled against her inner thigh, his fingers moving to stroke slowly over her. She tried to lift to them but he held her fast with his hand and then his fingers slowly slid inside her, pulling out and then pushing back in. “Please,” she whimpered, the begging coming in desperation for release. He brought his mouth back and flicked his tongue against her clit and she clenched her hand in his hair and he pulled it away, lacing his fingers through it as he circled gently, her moans and pleas echoing around the cabin. “Please, Jug,” she begged again and he laughed softly, biting the edge of the lip and tugging gently. 

“God, you’re so wet,” he groaned again, her body dripping for him and he flicked against her again, tasting and feasting and finally he applied pressure to her clit that made her hips shoot up and when he latched on and sucked, the tension snapped and a long cry fell from her lips, her back bowing as her orgasm slammed into her, her walls tightening harshly on his fingers and he lapped up the release that coated his tongue, groaning at the taste of her. 

Betty tried to catch her breath and pull him up but he pushed her hands away and rested his hands on her inner thighs, pushing them wide. She whimpered, barely able to think as his tongue once again swept over her sensitive flesh. His hand moved up and cupped her breasts, his thumbs sweeping over her nipples and she clasped his hands, holding on to them as he once again began to lick into her. This time he wasn’t slow and teasing but rough and eager, and she quickly raced to the edge and then to her frustration, just as she was about to release, he pulled away and she cried out, her core lifting, trying to follow her mouth. He came up over her, his fingers sliding in slowly, careful to not send her over the edge as he teased. The look in his eyes made her burn and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath as he kept her right on the edge for the second time.

“Do you want to come?” he asked, throwing her question back at her, pressing deep and stilling his fingers. 

“Yes,” she moaned, her nails digging into his arm that was braced beside her.

“Say please,” he smirked, slowly curling his fingers.

“Please, please,” she sobbed, her entire body trembling.

“Good girl,” he growled and lowered his mouth once again and he swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking harshly on it. She fell apart in a mess of sobs and groans, twisting into him, her head pressing back into the pillow as the band snapped and all the pleasure exploded between her legs. He worked her through it and then came up over her and she gasped in delight when she felt him thrust into her, burying himself right to the hilt and groaning when he felt her still tightening around him. He stayed still for a while until she started to wiggle against him, desperate for friction.

“Juggie, move!” she demanded in frustration. Jughead slowly lifted up and gripping her hips and keeping himself anchored inside her, he sat back on his heels and pulled her so her backside rested on his thighs, his cock still buried as deep as he could go.

“Did you think I was done making you beg?” he asked with an arrogant sexy smirk.

“Oh Christ,” she moaned. “Jug, I can’t,” she insisted, her body sensitive and spent and weak and all she wanted was for him to thrust hard and fast until they fell apart together. The way he had her connected to him and laying over his thighs, her back and head on the blanket, her legs wide and knees pushed back. She flushed as she realized her vulnerable splayed open position, and he had a full view of their connection, of her center that was swollen and red from his ministrations. He looked down and she saw him swallow at the sight of himself buried inside her, her open like a flower. He lifted his hand and licked his thumb and then brought it down and pressed it on her clit and slowly started to rub, circling and pressing against her.

“Fuck,” she gasped, the feeling so intense, she didn’t know if she could take it. She was full of him, stretched wide, but he stayed still as he slowly stimulated her clit. She tried to wiggle but he held her still with his free hand and watched as her body clutched at him, desperate for movement and she started to gasp. “Please move,” she begged. He held her gaze and kept up his torture, not moving, just buried deep as he rubbed her. She could tell he was fighting for control, wanting to start to move but he was determined to make her lose her mind.

“I need you to come like this,” he said hoarsely, barely able to control himself. “I need to feel you tighten on my cock.” She let out a weak groan at his words, her entire body tense and clenched in arousal and desperation. He kept up his pressure and she felt it build slowly and she barely had the strength to try to wiggle. He held her gaze, watching the heat fill her face as the pleasure built. The flush moving up her body. He could feel it then, her body slowly start to tighten and her gasps coming in short order, her nails digging into his knee as she tried to anchor herself. He pressed harder with his thumb and her mouth fell open and her eyes rolled back before closing and then he felt her clench as a long cry fell from her mouth as her body pulled at him. He almost spilled right then as she tightened like a vise around him, her release coating him as he pressed in.

“Fuck,” he whispered, staying completely still to feel her body clutch at him as she shook and cried out in ecstasy. She grabbed at his hand that was still stimulating her and pulled it away, unable to stand the pressure on her clit anymore. He shifted and slowly lay over her, bracing on his elbow and waiting until she could regain her breath, pressing soft kisses on her face, his breathing becoming as harsh as her own because now it was his body that was screaming for release.

“One more time love,” he whispered against her mouth. She shook her head, her eyes wide and glazed. 

“I can’t,” she whimpered, her body completely spent. 

“You can,” he murmured. He pulled out slowly, the slickness from her orgasm making the slide back in effortless. “Please,” he whispered. “Come one more time with me.” He framed her face with his hands and took her mouth in a gentle kiss, taking care to not overwhelm her already over stimulated body. She kissed him back, and despite her protest, her body starting to move with him. “You good?” he asked with a moan as he pressed deeper into her. She nodded, her arms coming around him, pulling him close as she lifted to him. She had no idea where her body found the strength and the will to chase another orgasm but soon enough she felt the familiar tingling and warmth start to build slowly and it was so intense, she didn’t know if she could handle it. 

“Jug,” she gasped, her eyes wide, her nails digging into his back. He sensed her struggle and smoothed his hands over her, trying to calm her hyper sensitive body as he thrust harder and deeper, desperate now to find release in her. He felt her hold back, struggling to hold on to her wits and he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, trying to calm her with his touch. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you Betts,” he promised against her mouth. She couldn’t even pull her legs up to wrap around him and they fell wide as he thrust into her, over and over. He could feel his body rushing to release and he reached down and touched her, being gentle when he felt her wince. “Once more love, please, come with me,” he pleaded, wanting more than anything to fall apart with her. 

Her breath was coming in gulps, her eyes glazed and somehow her body managed to find the strength to release and Betty wilted into the blanket as an orgasm so intense ripped through her, she felt like her mind separated from her body. She sobbed out his name, barely able to breathe as she felt him thrust and stiffen and pour himself into her, her name falling from his lips as he buried his face in her neck, his body jerking repeatedly against hers as she tried desperately to catch her breath. He fell against her and she managed to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. 

“Breathe,” she heard him whisper into her ear. “Breathe baby.” She realized she was taking gulps of air and tried to calm down, to get air to her brain and it took a few moments before she managed to take a full, calming breath.

They didn’t move for a long time, and after a while he slowly lifted off her, feeling bad when he saw her wince as he pulled out and moved to the side. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, wiping the tears off her face.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, his eyes filled with concern now that his brain was back. She nodded and managed a shaky smile. “Was it too much?” he asked, his thumb soothing her cheek.

“Almost,” she said, her voice trembling. “But it was the most amazing experience of my life.” 

“I wanted to make you fall apart in every way,” Jughead said with a smile.

“Oh there are probably more ways,” she said with an exhausted giggle. 

“God, you drive me insane, you know that? I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve never wanted to make someone fall apart so much that she loses her head like I want to with you.”

“I’m glad for that,” Betty whispered, her fingers touching his lips. “I can’t imagine you doing that with anybody else.”

“Never have and I never will,” he assured her, pulling her even closer.

“I’m hungry,” she said after a while as she yawned.

“What would you like?” Jughead asked as he sat up.

“An orange?” 

“Coming right up,” he said as he stood. He didn’t bother pulling on any clothes or the towel as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed two oranges and peeled them. She admired his physique as he walked back and handed her the orange. Before she had a chance to sit up, he grabbed the towel he had been wearing earlier and wiped her gently between the legs. She flushed and he winked at her to soothe her embarrassment. She sat up slowly, wincing at the ache between her legs and crossed her legs and pulled apart the orange and popped a piece in her mouth. She watched him eat his and after a while had worked up enough courage to ask him what she had been dying to ask him since she had talked to his sister.

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to be an author?” Jughead looked at her in surprise and then raised an eyebrow.

“I suppose my sister opened her big mouth,” he said with a laugh. She shrugged and smiled at him.

“You really always wanted to be a writer? Do you still?” Jughead was quiet for a while as he ate his fruit and let out a sigh.

“Yeah, it’s all I ever wanted to do. I love writing, it calms me down and as far as still wanting to be a writer? Or get published? I don’t know. I don’t know if I could put myself out there like that now.”

“Jug,” Betty said gently, reaching over and touching his arm. “Don’t let your anxiety hold you back from pursuing your dreams. It doesn’t have to be your inner thoughts or your journals. The man my mom knows literally said he would like to read anything you write. Write a story or just whatever. It doesn’t have to be about you at all. Just, don’t let this opportunity slip away.”

“But my writing is always about me. I’m in everything I write and as much as I’d love for it to be all I do in life, I’m terrified of sharing it,” he admitted with a sigh.

“You shouldn’t be,” Betty insisted. “Promise me you’ll think about this,” she begged softly. He studied her and nodded slowly.

“Okay, I’ll think about it,” he promised. She smiled and bit into a piece of orange and a little juice dribbled down her chin and before she had a chance to wipe it, he leaned over and licked it up with his tongue and finished with a wet kiss on her mouth. She sighed as she immediately leaned into him. 

“My mind and body are screaming ‘ _no, no more sex, I ache everywhere_ ’ but my inner whore is screaming for more,” she sighed. Jughead leaned back and stared at her and then burst out laughing.

“You have an inner whore?” he asked when he managed to talk.

“Doesn’t everyone?” she asked, her eyes twinkling with laughter and lust as she finished off her orange. His eyes grew dark as he watched her tongue lick over her lips and then he was pushing her back on the pillows.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he said gruffly, his mouth taking hers in a deep, hot kiss. Well, he tried to be, but she wouldn’t let him and soon she had her face pressed into the pillow as he parted her and slid into her from behind, her needy whimpers and moans echoed around the small cabin.

 

Two weeks later, Betty called Alice to check in and was told that her plan was working out and she and Jughead were needed to make the final arrangements. When Betty hung up, she took a deep breath and turned to Jughead who lounged on the couch, reading a book.

“Hey Jug,” she started as she walked over and stood next to him. “Do you think we’d be able to go to Riverdale in a couple days?” He looked up at her in surprise, lowering his book.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, his brow furrowed.

“Yes, I’m just needed for something. Well, we both are.”

“I don’t understand,” he said. Betty sat down on the edge beside him and smiled, resting her hand on his stomach.

“Okay, you know that plan I had? Where we could be together but I could still work and do life and you would be comfortable and not be living right in town?”

“Yes….”

“Well, the plan I put in motion needs our attention,” she said with a smile. “We need to go to Riverdale.” 

“Okay,” he said simply.

“Okay?” 

“Okay.” Betty smiled in excitement and leaned in to hug him tight.

“I love you Jughead,” she said as she pressed kisses all over his face.

“Prove it,” he said with a wink. She straddled his lap and leaned down to kiss him. “I love you too,” he said when she pulled away. His hands were already working their way under her shirt and she grinned.

“We sure have had a lot of sex lately,” she said with a giggle.

“I told you January was very boring here in the cabin. There is nothing else to do.”

“What did you do before I got here?” she asked laughing.

“Had sex with myself,” he teased. She smacked his shoulder.

“You’re such a weirdo,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, but you like me,” he murmured, his lips pressing kisses on her neck.

“Yeah, I do,” she sighed, tilting her head to give him better access. They didn’t say much for a long while after that.

 

A few days later, a half hour outside of Riverdale, Betty asked Jughead to pull into a driveway that disappeared into the woods. He pulled in and stopped the truck, looking down where the road disappeared into the trees. He turned to look at her and she smiled at him.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Keep going,” was all she said and he started again, following the gravel into the trees. The driveway was at least a mile long, trees looming over them and finally they pulled into a clearing and Jughead looked around in surprise. It was beautiful. A two story cabin stood against the trees and there was a barn and a few smaller buildings, some fencing with horses and through the trees he saw a body of water which he assumed was a small lake.

“You can park in front of the house,” she said softly. Jughead parked the truck and they got out, Hotdog slowly walking around, sniffing the air and making sure all was alright. 

“So, what is this place?” he asked, studying her. Betty smiled and took his hand and led him up the stairs to the porch and knocked on the door. It was opened by a lovely older couple with gray hair and welcoming smiles.

“You must be Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones,” the woman said enthusiastically. Jughead raised an eyebrow and Betty nodded.

“Yes, that’s us,” she replied. 

“Please, come in,” the lady exclaimed as her and the man stepped back. Betty felt Jughead grip her hand and she knew he was nervous and she felt bad for the secret and surprise but she knew he would be made to feel welcome. She smiled at him and nodded and he followed her inside. 

The cabin was beautiful. Rustic but modern, with an enormous stone fireplace on one wall where the sitting area was set up and a kitchen and dining area on the other. There were doors behind the backless stairs that rose up the middle of the room to a large open to below balcony that Jughead guessed probably held the bedrooms. The couple ushered them to the couch and they sat down on opposite couches from each other and he waited to see what was going on.

“So,” the man started, his smile as warm as the woman’s. “Betty put in an application to the ad we had posted in the paper in Riverdale. I can tell by your expression, Mr. Jones, that you are unaware of what’s going on here?”

“Yeah, I honestly have no idea,” he admitted, glancing at Betty who just sat smiling.

“Why don’t you explain it to him,” she suggested, running her thumb over his hand that was clinging to hers.

“Well, Jughead,” the woman began. “This place is our Vacation home and we call it Sunrise Ranch. Mostly because the sun rises over the lake and the view from the master suite is quite spectacular. We stay here for three months of the year, December through February because we grew up in the area and we love a white Christmas. The rest of the year, we live in Florida. Every year, when we aren’t here, we look for renters or vacationers to stay here on a monthly term. We don’t charge vacation rent fees, in fact, most people think we are crazy and figure we could get three times as much but we keep the rent normal because we have some conditions. Whoever stays here is in charge of the utilities, they have to fix anything that breaks at their own cost, they have to cover insurance and they have to take care of the horses and the barn. And of course the upkeep of the cabin as well.”

“Okay….” Jughead said slowly, looking over at Betty. 

“Over the last couple of years, we’ve actually had trouble filling the months with renters, I guess the economy and all and we actually have nobody yet for the upcoming year. But, Betty here, and please forgive her if it wasn’t her place, she has told us that you require seclusion and quiet and a stress free environment and can’t live in town, so she has applied to stay here indefinitely, taking full responsibility for the place while we are in Florida. Of course you would have to leave for the three months when we come for winter but she assures us you two have a place you can go to while we’re here. We have gone over the information she has given us and we would be thrilled to rent this place out to you guys, but she has informed me that the final decision is yours. She also assures me that you’re good at fixing things and would do well running the place as you have a lot of practice living off grid. This will be slightly easier than that, so I’d be thrilled if you’d be the handyman around here.”

“Wow,” Jughead said slowly, barely able to take it all in. 

“If it helps with the decision making any,” the man spoke up. “We have 160 acres here and I actually have a target shooting range set up about a mile into the trees down the south path. She told me that you like to fire rifles. I’m ex military myself. Marines.”

“Special Ops sniper,” Jughead said quietly, his respect for the man showing in his eyes.

“Impressive,” the man said with a smile. Jughead turned to Betty and she took a deep breath.

“What do you think?” she asked quietly, biting her lip.

“Can we afford it?” he asked. “I have money but my monthly payments aren’t that much and its fine for living in the middle of nowhere living off the land but this, this seems like more than I can handle.”

“Well, we would do it together and there might be a job opportunity for you if you want it,” she added.

“What kind of job?” he asked, feeling rather nervous at the thought.

“Writing,” she said with a smile. “My mother wants to offer you a column in The Riverdale Register every week and you’ll get some extra cash from that. The rent here is more than my apartment, but with what you add, we can afford it and the utilities.”

“Your mom is offering me a job?” he asked in surprise.

“A small one,” Betty chuckled. “But she really does love your writing Jug and she wants people to read whatever you choose to write about. So what do you say?”

“You can take a week to think about it, if you want,” the woman said. “But we will need to know by the end of the month. We have to get this place squared away or we’ll have to wait before we head back to Florida.”

“We’re a mile off the highway, you have so much land to roam. You can fire your rifles. You’ll be completely secluded and you can write your column right here and I’ll be able to go on with work and whatever else I need to do in Riverdale, but I’d be coming home to you every day. And no more separations for weeks on end,” Betty said, gripping his hand nervously, hoping he would say yes.

“You would move here? Give up your apartment and leave town to move out here?” he asked, studying her eyes.

“Of course I would. I want to be with you Jughead and I can’t live where we are now because I need to work and this is the only solution besides you living with me, something I know won’t work.” Jughead smiled and let out a breath.

“Okay,” he said softly.

“Really?” she asked, her eyes filling with happy tears.

“Really,” he insisted, his smile growing on his face. “This is actually perfect and I feel like I’m dreaming. I’m a little further from my father but I didn’t see him all that much anyway and I want to be with you and I realize my cabin isn’t realistic for us, so yes, I would love to live here with you,” he said happily. Betty squealed in delight and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

“Oh my, this is a happy moment,” the woman said, clapping her hands together. 

“Would you like me to show you around the place?” the man asked as he stood.

“I’d love to see it,” Jughead said with a smile, taking the man’s outstretched hand. They headed outside and by the time they were done with the tour, Jughead was in love with the place. They were invited in for tea and gladly excepted.

“Can you give us a minute,” Jughead asked, his eyes not leaving Betty’s face. 

“We’ll be right inside,” the woman said with a knowing smile. When they were alone, he turned to Betty and wrapped his arms around her. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” he asked softly. She smiled at him and hugged him back. “I mean, this place is perfect, I can’t even wrap my head around it. How did you find this?”

“They have an ad in the paper every year for vacationers and this year, I figured I’d hog the place,” she said with a laugh. 

“Thank you,” he said, his face serious and his eyes filled with love.

“I love you,” she whispered. “And I was ready to just move to the middle of nowhere to be with you and I figured this was better,” she said with a giggle. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her face and pouring his very heart into the kiss. When he pulled away she drew in a shaky breath and stepped back.

“Let’s go have tea,” she said softly, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs and into the cabin that would be their home in a month’s time. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but it was a start and they would be together and for now, it was enough.


	20. Fight and Compromise

It was June and summer was approaching at Sunrise Ranch and it was beautiful. It was also what Jughead and Betty now called home and in truth, it had taken a while to get to that point.

The move took a week and the help of Kevin, Joaquin and FP and 4 ATV’s. Jughead took all his personal belongings, and the generators. He left the furniture and appliances and whatever tools he figures should stay and they boarded the place up until and _if_ they returned. Betty had gone back with him when it was all done and stood in the silent, near empty cabin as he took it all in. She had given him time and could see that he was anxious and apprehensive about leaving and she felt a twinge of guilt that she was the cause. That he was leaving his little paradise behind for her. He insisted it was time and after they had double checked and locked everything up, they had left the little cabin behind.

Despite the seclusion and peace of the ranch, it had been hard for Jughead to adjust. Even though there was relative quiet, he still had to get used to new sounds and sights and the first month was harder than he’d expected. He had frequent sleepless nights and nightmares and Betty would find him pacing around the main floor of the cabin with Hotdog pacing next to him. Sometimes she could help soothe his anxiety and sometimes she just waited it out as he neither cared for her touch or her words when she made the attempt.

The adjustment was hard for her as well. It was one thing to be camped out in a cabin on a vacation of sorts, but quite another to go to work and carry on with life, but now coming home to a man at the end of every day. A man struggling to find his bearings. It was an adjustment for both of them. This was no longer trying to figure things out and being so in love that they felt like they could do anything. This was life now, things were figured out and reality set in. 

After the first couple of months to adjust, they fell into an easy routine and things seemed to calm. Betty brought up the subject of therapy a couple of times and although he wasn’t opposed to it and actually in favor of it, he still wasn’t ready to start and she was careful not to pressure him into it. She knew that Jughead was an intensely private person and he didn’t like the idea of talking out his feelings with a stranger but he knew that it would help and therefore was always giving it careful consideration.

He wrote for the Register and though it wasn’t a huge contribution, people liked his column. Writing about all sorts of things and Betty found that he had a sense of humor, as a lot of what he wrote made people laugh. They were stories about life and sometimes, to get used to being around people, he’d go in search of something to write and would interview people on certain events.

Spring had been pretty mild and easy. They had laughed and loved and he was easing into his new life and was enjoying the ranch immensely. He was quite taken with the horses and found working with them calming and therapeutic. 

Now, they were here. Betty wasn’t really sure what had caused the anxiety and depression this time. Whether it was something tangible or whether it just appeared out of nowhere, it didn’t really matter, it just sent him spinning. The moodiness began and then he sort of retreated within himself, not speaking, leaving the cabin for hours on end. Hotdog was on high alert and she stepped back and didn’t try to interfere or talk Jughead down. He stayed on the couch and she missed him terribly and it was hard to watch him walk the line of darkness and she was unable to help him. Now he was gone.

He had left in the morning three days earlier with Hotdog in his truck and he hadn’t been back and the first night she was worried and scared and trying to call his phone and text but it would go straight to voicemail. Yesterday she had stepped over into panic and had called everyone she could think of and nobody knew where he was. Then she had called FP. After crying and freaking out for a few minutes he had demanded she calm down and talk properly so he could understand her. When she told him that Jughead had disappeared, he had just sighed.

“He does that sometimes. He’ll be back, don’t worry. He just needs time to himself,” he assured her.

“So he just leaves? Without saying a word to me? I understand needing time alone, but Jesus Christ, he should tell me! I’ve been going out of my mind!” Betty yelled.

“I’m sorry, Betty,” FP said quietly, the remorse in his voice obvious.

“How long should I expect him to be gone?” she asked tearfully.

“I don’t know, the longest I’ve known him to disappear was a week but that was just once. Any other time after that was just a few days, 3 at the most.” After she had hung up, she had cried herself to sleep. 

Now she stood in the kitchen, the end of the third day and his truck suddenly pulled into the clearing and parked in front of the house. She stood with her hands clenched as he came slowly up the steps and let himself into the cabin. He looked like hell, like he hadn’t slept or showered and his eyes were exhausted and red rimmed. She was so happy and so furious at the same time, that she felt nauseous. He closed the door and came to a stop when he saw her standing there and she saw the immediate regret in his face. All the papers and books and support groups would have said to remain calm and not make the problem worse but Betty felt such a tremendous amount of relief that as soon as it washed over her and the agony left, she felt infuriated that he had made her feel it to begin with.

“Where the fuck have you been?” she yelled furiously. He seemed taken aback by her outburst and didn’t say anything for a moment and she started again. “Do you have any idea what I’ve been through the last few days? DO YOU?” she shouted. Jughead had the decency to look remorseful.

“I’m sorry, Betts,” he said quietly. “I just needed some time to myself.”

“And you couldn’t tell me that? You couldn’t just tell me that you needed to leave for three days and you just fuck off somewhere without a thought of how worried and scared I would be?”

“I – I guess I didn’t think…” he said, stepping towards her. She took a step back, wanting to throw something at him and was thankful she wasn’t near the island where some bowls sat that she figured would probably fly well.

“You didn’t think, Jughead? You didn’t think about the woman you love? The woman who loves you? I never crossed your mind for even a second?? Did you check your god damned phone?”

“I’m….look, I’m….” he began.

“What? You’re sorry?” she asked angrily, tears spilling over. “No! What you are, is an asshole!” she yelled. His eyes narrowed at her insult and she could see he was getting angry himself. Betty really hadn’t meant to call him that but her anger and relief was such an odd mixture, she felt a little crazed.

“Look, I’m sorry Betty. I really am. Obviously I fucked up, but when my mind feels like it’s my own worst enemy, all I want to do is find somewhere quiet where nobody can find me. I’ve been doing this by myself for a long time and I just didn’t think. I don’t know what I was thinking except escape,” he tried to explain.

“Jughead, you just left. You left for 3 days and I was terrified,” she cried, wiping angrily at her face. “I don’t care how long you’ve been doing this shit alone, we’ve been together for over half a year and the fact that you didn’t even think how this would affect me is so hurtful, I can barely breathe I’m so furious.”

“I’m sorry!” he yelled.

“That’s not good enough!” she yelled back. “You cannot do this. Not ever!! I was ready to call the state police and put out a search party for God’s sake. I mean, what if we’d have children? How the fuck do I explain when their father just disappears for days on end without even a word!” She had no idea why she even said that but his eyes widened and then he let out a laugh and she didn’t know what to make of that.

“Well, don’t worry about that. I have no plans on fathering any children,” he snapped. That took the wind right out of her sails and she stared at him in surprise. “Guess you weren’t expecting to hear that, were you?” he asked as he kicked his boots off and threw his wallet and keys on the table by the door. Betty forgot all about why they were fighting as her brain zeroed in on what he’d said. He wasn’t going to father any children. Jughead didn’t want kids.

“You don’t….you don’t want kids?” she asked quietly, her voice suddenly gone.

“No, I don’t,” he said firmly, as he walked toward the stairs to the bedrooms. He paused and looked at her, seeing the shock on her face. “I guess you should have asked me that before you fell in love with me, huh?” he muttered and headed up the stairs. Betty didn’t know what to make of what had just transpired and in truth she couldn’t even really process. All she could think about was that he was home and he was okay and she wanted to run after him and throw herself in his arms but she held back. They had hurt each other and she didn’t know how to proceed.

She heard the shower running and went into the kitchen and made him something to eat, not knowing when he had eaten last. By the way Hotdog was going at his food dish, she figured they hadn’t eaten all day at least. She wiped her face and put the sandwich and fruit on a plate and carried it upstairs. He was in the bedroom getting dressed and seemed surprised to see her when she appeared.

“I thought you might be hungry,” she whispered as she put the plate down on the dresser, not meeting his gaze. She left quickly and headed back downstairs. She made some calls that he was home and alright and then went to watch some TV.

He didn’t come downstairs again and when it was dark outside and she got tired she head up to bed. He wasn’t in the master bedroom. She frowned and turned back into the hall and saw that the door to the guestroom was ajar and she went to it, slowly pushing it open. He lay on the bed with his back to the door and the pain she felt in her chest made her eyes fill with tears again. She was angry but she had missed him so much and she hadn’t slept without him in months and the last 2 nights had been agony and the fact that there was going to be a third was heartbreaking to her. She turned slowly and walked back to the master bedroom and stripped down and pulled on his t-shirt and curled up in bed. It was going to be a restless night again, but at least he was home.

A couple of hours later, while she was still trying to fall asleep, she heard the door open and heard his footsteps on the hardwood as he made his way to the bed. She didn’t move and he slowly and gently got into bed beside her and lay quietly, not touching her. His scent, the warmth radiating off of him immediately flooded her senses and she couldn’t stop the sob that fell from her lips. Jughead moved suddenly, wrapping his arms around her and hauling her to him and holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wept.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so fucking sorry.” Betty didn’t stop crying for a while, the feel of his arms around her so wonderful, that her tears were part happiness, part relief and part exhaustion from what had transpired. “I don’t deserve you,” he said against her ear, the regret clear in his voice.

“No, you don’t,” she agreed with a hiccup and a shudder as she tried to calm herself.

“I’m sorry, Betty. I keep hurting you,” he said sadly.

“Leaving without telling me didn’t hurt me, it scared me Jughead. Us screaming at each other is what hurt me.”

“Yes, well one caused the other,” he muttered. Betty pressed against him, having missed the feel of him against her, his warm body cradling her. As angry as she was, he was all she wanted.

“Do you want to talk about it? Where did you go?” she asked as she sniffed and wiped at her face.

“I don’t know. I kind of just drove around and pulled over at night to sleep some. I don’t even know how to explain it. I’m not sure what caused my mind to go dark this time, it just settled over me and the more I tried to fight it, the worse it got. It gets so bad that all I feel is anger and guilt and hopelessness and I just needed to get away. I get scared that I might do something that I’ll regret.” Betty leaned back and looked at him properly for the first time. He looked beaten down and exhausted but his eyes were clear and she knew the worst had passed.

“Why don’t you tell me when this happens? Maybe I could help?” she whispered. “I see you getting moody and quiet and I give you space but I wish you would tell me if you feel yourself giving in to the depression and anxiety.”

“My mind just gets twisted up and I feel like….i don’t know….i just…” he couldn’t seem to get the words out and she touched his face. “I hate myself,” he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Please don’t hate yourself,” Betty pleaded. 

“I feel like a monster sometimes. Like it’s lurking just beneath the surface just waiting to rear its ugly head and it’s fucking up my life,” he said hoarsely. “I…Betty, this is why I don’t want to have children. I’m so sorry for saying that, but I just can’t imagine bringing a child into this. It terrifies me. What if I hurt it? I couldn’t live with myself,” he said brokenly. “I just can’t.”

“Stop, Juggie, we don’t have to talk about that right now,” she insisted. He looked at her, his eyes pained and filled with sorrow.

“I don’t want children Betty. Ever. I’m so sorry I’ve never mentioned that but I don’t think I’ll ever change my mind,” he said sadly. He studied her face, saw the sadness in her eyes as well and took a shuddering breath. “You deserve some…”

“I swear to God Jughead,” Betty snapped, talking over him. “If you say I deserve someone better then you, I might slap you.”

“Do you want children?” he asked pointedly.

“Yes,” she replied.

“And I don’t. Betty, I don’t want to take that away from you,” he said, his jaw clenched, his eyes clouding.

“Jughead, do you really think I’m going to pick being able to have children over being with you?” she asked.

“You might one day,” he said quietly. Betty touched his face and smoothed her thumb over his brow, trying to soothe the worry and fear away.

“You still think something will make me leave you,” she whispered sadly. “I love you Jughead.”

“I know,” he said quietly. “I guess the fear will never go away.” He laced his fingers through hers and pulled them up to kiss them. “I’m sorry for disappearing Betty. I just didn’t know what to do with myself and it was a shit move and I’m so so sorry.”

“Jug,” Betty began softly. “I really want you to try therapy. I know you know that it would be good for you. You can see how much it helps me and your sister and I really think you need to give it a try.”

“Okay,” he said quietly.

“Do you mean it? You need to do this for you, not just because I want you to.”

“I mean it. I’ll do it for us,” he promised. 

“Your life has changed a lot since meeting me,” she whispered, after they lay looking at each other in silence for a while.

“For the better,” Jughead insisted, taking her hand and stroking his fingers over it lightly.

“Sometimes I feel like I make things worse,” she admitted, her chin trembling, willing herself not to cry. 

“You make things so much better, I’m just really slow on the uptake in adjusting the way I do things so I don’t hurt you,” Jughead said with a sigh, pulling her closer. “I get it so wrong sometimes, Betty and I’m so sorry. The things I deal with are no excuse for me to be an asshole and I’m doing my very best to remember this isn’t just about me anymore.”

“I missed you,” she whispered. He rested his forehead against hers and let out a long shaky breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said again. “Please forgive me.”

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry I called you an asshole” she said with a sigh.

“I deserved it,” he insisted and she replied by giving him a gentle kiss, sighing into his mouth at the wonderful feel of his lips on hers once again. He pulled back and studied her a while.

“Betts, about having kids…” he began. Betty put her hand over his mouth and shook her head.

“No,” she said, her voice cracking a little. “We’re not talking about this anymore. We haven’t even been together a year and while in my mind, you are it for me and this is forever for me, I know that you love me but I don’t know where you are long term so I’m just telling you now, I want you forever and if you ever change your mind, then let me know, but until then, we don’t talk about it. Okay?” He could see the pain in her eyes and he swallowed around the lump in his throat and he just nodded and she smiled and gave him a soft kiss and rolled so she was facing away from him, and settled back against him, his arms around her, his body spooning her.

“I love you Betty, and you’re definitely it for me. If we don’t survive, I’m going back to the woods and I’m just going to die alone,” he whispered.

“I love you too, Jughead and you won’t ever need to do that,” she answered back softly. Jughead lay awake a while, just enjoying having her in his arms again. He felt like a complete jerk. He kept hurting her and this time it was a hurt that wasn’t going to go away. He didn’t deserve her and she kept choosing him over things that she wanted and he didn’t know how to deal with that. She had adjusted her entire life to fit into his and his issues and now he was taking something from her that he knew she wanted. Jughead was terrified at the thought of having kids. He knew already that Betty would be a fabulous mother but if he couldn’t be present, and in his right mind 100% of the time, he just didn’t want it.

He tried to roll onto his back, away from her to mope but she wasn’t having it and held tightly to his arm around her middle, wiggling back against him. He gritted his teeth at how she was affecting his body. He had been gone for three days and had been moody and depressed for a few days before that and he hadn’t touched her in over a week and now that the darkness was receding, all he wanted to do was touch her everywhere, but it felt wrong to even think that way right now, not after he’d been such an ass.  


She had other ideas. He had noticed since being with her that Betty never let issues or fights get in the way of what she wanted when it came to sex. Not only did they seem to have an insatiable need for each other, they both liked to relieve stress and frustration with a good romp and neither of them minded in the least when the other initiated. She took his hand and brought it to her breast and he heard her little hitch in breath as he squeezed gently. She turned quickly and pressed her mouth to his and soon it was shaking hands pulling off clothes, mouths licking and biting at skin, moans and gasps and sinking into wet silky heat. It was hurried and frenzied and desperate and they fell apart in minutes, wrapped all around each other.

“Fuck, that felt good,” he gasped as he rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

“You ever leave me again without telling me, I’ll cut you off for a year!” she said, her anger still evident in her voice.

“Well, that’s a fate worse than death,” he grumbled. “Trust me, I won’t be making that mistake again.”

“Good,” she breathed and cuddled herself against him and finally fell into a deep restful sleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. No, he didn’t deserve her, but he was incredibly blessed to have her and he was going to make sure he kept her.

 

A couple of weeks later, Jughead sat with Kevin on the dock by the lake, attempting to catch a fish. Neither were very good at doing that and it was mostly drinking non-alcoholic beer for Jughead and real beer for Kevin.

“How can you drink that shit?” Kevin asked as he took a swig of his.

“Kevin, alcohol free or not, sometimes a man just needs a beer,” Jughead sighed.

“I hear ya.”

“So how are things with you? You and Joaquin still doing alright?”

“Yeah, we’re good. The long distance thing is a bit of a pain in the ass but I’ve been thinking lately that I might make the move to Toledo,” Kevin said with a shrug.

“Really? You’d move? I don’t know how Betty would feel about that,” Jughead said with a raised eyebrow.

“She’d be fine,” Kevin laughed. “She has you to take care of her.”

“Yeah, she does,” Jughead said with a smile. Kevin studied him for a minute before pulling in his line and tossing it out again.

“She told me you don’t want to have kids.” 

“She send you here to change my mind?” Jughead asked.

“No, of course not. She wouldn’t do that and _she’s_ not going to try and change your mind either. I’m just bringing it up because you’re probably riddled with guilt about it and are trying to not feel like a douche,” Kevin said with a tilt of his head. Jughead rolled his eyes and sighed.

“It’s fucking ridiculous how perceptive you are when it comes to my shit,” he muttered.

“She knows it too Jughead and I think she’d feel better if you just stopped feeling that way and moved on. She loves you man, and she’s not ever going to pick having kids over being with you.”

“Yeah, that’s what she said and it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

“Well, get over it. Also, if you ever leave without saying anything again and my best friend has a panic attack, I’m going to royally kick your ass and _that_ , is a promise,” Kevin said firmly.

“Noted.”

“Now, why don’t you crack another one of those nasty fake beers and let’s catch us some fish.”

They caught nothing but weeds and an old boot, but it was a good time anyway.

 

~~ _time jump_ ~~

 

Jughead wandered around the cabin that he and Betty had lived in for a year and a half and it felt completely empty without her and he missed her so much it hurt. She had gone to stay with her mother for a few days and while he had done the same, gone to spend time with his father a few times, it was the first time she had needed the break and now that she was gone, he felt more alone than he’d ever felt in his life and he wondered if this was how she felt when he would leave. He didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all.

Jughead had started therapy a month after his disappearing act the previous year and while at first he was apprehensive and closed off, he started to enjoy the sessions and he was doing well. They had also started therapy together as they lived and grew with each other and it was a tremendous help when the strain of the PTSD on their relationship was sometimes almost too much. They realized that sometimes, taking time away from each other was a good thing. Twice since he had left for three days without telling her, Jughead had gone to spend time with his father without her. She didn’t mind because she used those days to relax and just be still and reboot.

The therapy was a huge help with his depression and anxiety and the difference was palpable. He no longer retreated into himself for days on end, but when he felt it creep up on him, he either talked to Betty or he booked extra sessions with the therapist. It didn’t make it 100% better, but he could deal and Betty could help him through it without feeling like she was a hindrance. Did they still fight? Quite frequently as they were both stubborn and set in their ways but it was usually what normal couples would fight about and rarely caused by his illness. Betty still tread cautiously when she noticed Hotdog was more alert than other days, but she had an easier time of it now. Yes, things had been going amazingly well and they were more in love than ever but now, life threw them a curveball they weren’t expecting. Sunrise Ranch was going up for sale. He remembered her panic a month earlier.

“It’s going up for sale, Jug,” Betty said, her eyes filling with tears. “What are we going to do?” 

“Why are they selling it?” Jughead asked with a frown, his panic setting in a little as well. There wasn’t any other place like this and the cabin just wasn’t an option. They had spent a month there last winter when the owners of the ranch came for the holidays and the rest they had spent between FP and Alice’s home, but to move back out there, neither would even consider it at this point.

“They are getting too old to make the trip up here and the cold doesn’t do them any good and none of their kids want the place so they are selling it. She told me it will be going on the market after Christmas so that gives us almost 5 months. She also said we have first dibs and can make an offer before they list it if we want.”

“We can’t afford this,” Jughead said with a sigh. “Even with me writing more for the Register now and working almost full time, there is no way we can afford this.”

“Maybe we could borrow a down payment from your dad or my mom?” Betty suggested as she sat down on the couch, wringing her hands together.

“Betty, I’m almost 28. I’m not asking my father for money. I should be able to provide for you already, for God’s sake!”

“That’s just your pride talking Jughead. You are providing. We both are. This is just a little more than what we can swing without a good and solid down payment,” Betty insisted.

“Yes, it is my pride talking,” Jughead said with a laugh. “No, absolutely not. I’m not asking him for money.”

They had squabbled about it a few times over the last month and last week when he had brought it up and suggested they could just move to the cabin when it sold for a while until they found something better, she had been pale and anxious and while she shook her head, she didn’t put up much of a fight about the whole thing, which was odd. She was scared, he understood because so was he. The only option that would be available for them was to move into Riverdale and they both knew he wouldn’t be any good at that and he’d have to get used to things all over again and while he assured her it would probably be easier this time because he was in town a lot and therapy was helping him handle his stress, she was adamant about not making him live in town.

For the few days that followed, she had been quiet and lost in her own thoughts. Sometimes he would catch her tearing up and she wasn’t sleeping well but she kept insisting she was fine. Jughead was the master at insisting things were fine and he knew she was lying. Two days ago she had told him she needed some time to herself and just needed to get away and she had packed a bag and gone to her mother’s. He was worried and a little scared because as much as they loved each other, that nagging fear was always in the back of his mind that someday she may decide she wanted something better.

She hated it when he thought like that and in truth, so did he, but he just couldn’t help it. She was like air to him and he didn’t think he’d ever survive without her now. He wandered over to the couch and spotted the book of poetry that she had been reading lately. In fact, she was always carrying it around, holding it to her chest and looking like she wanted to cry. He let out a breath and picked it up off the end table and flipped through it. A paper fell out and landed at his feet and he bent down to pick it up and saw it was photo paper and he turned it over and froze. 

Jughead’s heart started to race and the hand holding the picture started to shake and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. His eyes moved over it and although there was nothing he could make out yet, his gut formed a vicious knot of anxiety that he hadn’t felt in a while. It wasn’t just the sale of the house that had her anxious and scared. His gaze settled on the words at the bottom of the picture.

_Cooper-Jones, 7 weeks_

It was a sonogram.

Betty was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys :( i'll be sad to bring this to an end :(


	21. Time for Changes

Jughead knocked on the Cooper door and waited as he attempted to calm his racing heart. Finding the picture had been like getting hit by a truck and he was still reeling. He had sank down on the couch just staring at it for a while and it took only a few minutes for him to realize what he had to do and all his anxiety and doubts and fears all seemed to accumulate and forced his hand in a way that had never happened. He had been mulling over and trying to figure shit out for months now and in that moment, he knew exactly what he had to do and he needed to get it done. Alice opened the door and seemed surprised to see him and then she gave him a sad smile and stepped back to let him in.

“Where is she?” he asked softly.

“She’s taking a nap which I insisted on. She hasn’t been sleeping. Would you like some coffee?” she asked. Jughead looked toward the stairs and then followed the older woman to the kitchen. She had a pot of coffee already brewing and poured him a cup and he sat down at the island to drink it. 

“She doing okay?” he asked, staring into his cup.

“Not really,” Alice said quietly. “Why are you here? Isn’t the rule to give the other space when you need it?” Jughead reached into his pocket and pulled out the sonogram and pushed it towards hers. “Oh,” she breathed.

“I guess you know then?”

“Yes, she told me,” Alice said with a nod. “She’s really upset Jughead and she doesn’t know what to do. She thinks you’re going to leave her.”

“What?” Jughead gasped, completely shocked. “Why would she think that?”

“Well, you don’t want kids,” she reminded him quietly. Jughead sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

“Christ,” he muttered, lowering his head to the counter top. He let out a long sigh and lifted up again. “Im afraid she’s the one who’s going to leave me,” he said in a strangled voice.

“Why would you assume that?” Alice asked, sounding surprised. “Betty loves you.”

“Yes, but she’s pregnant, I told her I didn’t want kids and she ran away.”

“She didn’t run away Jughead, she needed space and time to think,” Alice said. “God, you two need to get your shit together and start trusting the other that you’re both in this no matter what.”

Jughead didn’t say anything for a while and chewed his lip as he thought.

“I need your help. Everything is falling apart and I need to fix this and I need your help,” he said suddenly, looking at her with pleading eyes.

“What do you need?” she asked, sounding surprised but willing to help.

 

After talking with Alice and making plans, Jughead climbed the stairs to Betty’s old bedroom and slowly opened the door. She was sleeping still and he quietly closed the door and walked over to the bed and lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She woke with a start and stared at him in surprise. Her eyes were red rimmed and exhausted and he wanted to kick himself. 

“Jug?” she breathed, almost like it didn’t quite register to her that he was there.

“Hi baby,” he whispered softly, brushing her hair off her face.

“What are….what are you doing here?”

“I missed you,” Jughead said gently, his thumb brushing against her cheek. “Are you okay?” Betty’s eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently. 

“I’m scared,” she whimpered, her chin trembling.

“I found the picture,” he said softly. 

“What picture?” she asked, confused, not yet understanding. Jughead pulled it from his pocket and held it up. Betty’s eyes widened and a sob fell from her lips. She looked from the picture to him, her eyes filled with apprehension.

“I’m sorry Jug, I didn’t mean to get pregnant,” she cried out with a sob.

“Jesus Christ,” Jughead said hoarsely. He pulled her closer and shook his head. 

“It was an accident,” she sobbed.

“Stop! God, Betty stop,” he gasped, his eyes filling with tears. “I feel like a fucking asshole,” he whispered, burying his face in her hair. “Please don’t say you’re sorry. Please baby. You don’t have to apologize and I’m so fucking sorry if I made you feel like you need to do that.” She sobbed against him and his heart broke at her pain and he couldn’t stop the tears that ran down his cheeks. “Please don’t cry. It’s okay, I promise you it’s okay.”

“I switched birth control,” she was still trying to explain in between hiccups. “And I guess my body had to adjust and….”

“Betty please stop,” Jughead whispered, pressing kisses to her face, attempting to calm her. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he murmured over and over. She pulled back and studied his face, her tears coming at a rapid pace.

“I’m scared you’re going to leave,” she sobbed again. 

“Fucking hell,” Jughead said gruffly, pulling her closer, as if trying to absorb her. “I’m not leaving Betty, I swear to God and my family and my very life, I’m not leaving you,” he said firmly. She seemed to finally understand what he was trying to say and she pulled back and looked at him. 

“But you don’t want babies,” she whispered sadly.

“You’re right, I didn’t want any, but I want yours Betty. I want yours.” His hand moved down her side and slid in between them and rested against her still flat stomach. “I want this.”

“I don’t understand,” she whispered again. “Why do you suddenly want this?”

“Hell if I know,” Jughead said, sounding as confused as she did. “I saw the picture and I swear to God, I’ve never been so scared in my entire life, Betty. I wanted kids when I was younger and then when all this happened and my PTSD took over my life I decided there was no way I’m ever having kids….but when I saw that picture Betts, I suddenly realized I’ve never wanted anything more than to have this baby with you.” Her chin trembled as she let what he was saying sink it. “I’m so sorry Betty, that you thought you couldn’t tell me or you thought I would leave. I’m so so sorry, you don’t even know. When I saw that picture, and it hit me that I was going to be a father, I felt this intense fear and awe and joy all at the same time and I swear I almost threw up and the first thing I thought was that you would be the one leaving and I jumped in my truck to get to you because I needed you to know that I want this and as scared as I am about all this, I want this, I swear to you sweetheart, I want this.”

“Because you don’t want me to leave?” 

“No, because I want to know what it will look like, whether it will be a boy or a girl, whether it will look like you or me. I want to hear it cry and laugh, watch it learn to walk, taste its first lemon. I want to hold it and teach it things and….”

“Jug?”

“What?”

“Stop calling our baby ‘it’.” He smiled at her, brushing the tears off her face.

“Our baby,” he whispered, sounding in awe of it. “God, we made a baby? 2 years ago I found you almost dead and never in my wildest dreams did I think I was going to end up here. This can’t be real. Is this real?”

“Juggie?”

“Yes Betty?”

“We’re going to have a baby,” she whispered. His mouth suddenly covered hers and she whimpered at the hunger she felt in his kiss. He didn’t pull away until she was breathless and clinging to him. He covered her face with kisses, whispering how much he loved her.

“I’m scared,” she said, her voice trembling. He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

“Me too,” he replied, his hands gripping her waist, his breathing harsh. Her hands came up and framed his beautiful face and she let her gaze wander over it.

“Are you sure Jug?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” he said with a smile. He kissed her again and she wrapped herself all around him.

“I missed you,” she whispered against his mouth. “I don’t like being away from you.”

“I’m sorry that you thought you needed to be,” he whispered back. “How long have you known?” he asked, his hand once again moving over her stomach.

“Two weeks,” she said with a sigh. “I’m sorry I was so afraid to tell you. I was just so shocked and scared.”

“So, you’re 7 weeks?”

“Well, 8 now. I went to the doctor last week and that’s where I got the picture.”

“I should have been there,” Jughead said, the regret in his voice clear.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” she said, lowering her eyes. Jughead sighed and pulled her close.

“Okay, we need to stop apologizing to each other,” he said. “We both screwed up, well mostly me, but it’s going to be alright.” She cuddled in to him for a while as he stroked her back. “How did you figure you were pregnant?” he asked softly.

“I had a headache for like two weeks straight and I thought it was the stress of the ranch going up for sale and then my boobs started getting really sore and then I realized I missed a period. Although when I switched birth control, the doctor said my cycle may be wonky a couple of months, but it all just seemed odd and then when I started feeling nauseous I got really nervous and took a test.”

“That should have been a happy moment,” he whispered, a regretful sigh leaving his lips.

“It is now,” Betty said softly. “What are we going to do about where we live?” she asked after a while. “Jug, we can’t have a baby in the little cabin in the middle of nowhere.” Jughead eased her back and shook his head at her.

“No, you’re not going to worry about this at all. I’m going to take care of us and I’m going to take care of where we live. You did this last time and now it’s my turn, okay?” She nodded and smiled. She realized she trusted him completely and she felt the worry roll off her and relief settle in its place.

“I love you Jughead,” she said softly. 

“I love you too,” he said with a happy smile. He gave her a few gentle kisses until she held his head to hers and pressed her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth and licked with his own across hers. Her heart immediately started to race and she sighed into his mouth, moving restlessly, craving his touch. She clutched his face in her hands, kissing him deeply, sliding her tongue against his. She had missed his kisses, his touch, his everything in the last couple of weeks. 

He pulled back and his hand moved to her shirt, pulling it up and exposing her stomach which still looked completely normal. He lowered his head and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth skin. Her eyes filled with tears and she couldn’t believe they were here. She had been so afraid and now he was kissing the very thing that had brought so much anxiety. His mouth moved slowly over her skin and after a few whispers of ‘I love you’ where their child was growing, he came back up and gave her another slow kiss and then rolled her so her back was against his chest and she was snuggled against him.

“Sleep now, love,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

“You’ll stay with me?” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, hugging her closer.

An hour later, Alice quietly knocked and when there was no answer she cautiously opened the door and found Jughead and Betty, pressed together, fast asleep. Jughead’s hand lay gently over her stomach and her hand laying on top of his. There was intimacy and love and she smiled and quietly closed the door. They were going to be fine.

 

A week later, Betty woke up to find Jughead already out of bed and getting dressed. 

“Where are you going?” she asked. “You never get out of bed before I do.”

“I have a meeting with you mom about some work, she could only set it up for this morning,” he said with a smile, leaning down to give her a lingering kiss. He bent down and left a kiss on her stomach as well, something he had been doing every morning and evening since he found out she was pregnant and it warmed her heart right to the middle. "I should be back in a couple of hours and you have the day off, so make sure you rest.”

“I’m not going to break, Jug,” she said with a laugh. “Stop trying to force me to stay in bed for the next 7 months.” He sighed and gave her another kiss, his hand gently caressing her belly. 

“I’m just worried something will…” Betty cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth.

“Stop,” she said gently. “We worry enough about other things. I’m strong and healthy and the baby is fine, okay?”

“Okay,” he smiled and kissed her once more and headed downstairs.

“Hurry back you sexy beast,” she called after him. 

“You know it,” he replied, his laughter reaching back to her.

 

Jughead sat at Alice’s table and looked at the man sitting across from him. He was anxious and could feel his leg starting to bounce and he suddenly wished he had brought Betty with him, but he wanted to do this on his own. He needed to do this on his own. He lowered his hand to hang at his side and Hotdog immediately padded over and stood next to him and Jughead rested his hand on his head.

“So, Alice told me that you asked for this meeting?” the man said with a smile. “I’m William Grady, the man she emailed sections of your journal to almost two years ago.” Alice sat beside him and watched Jughead closely. She could see he was nervous and got up to make some tea.

“Yes, I need to speak with you,” Jughead said with a nod. “And I’d like to say thank you for coming out here from New York. Mrs. Cooper told you that I wouldn’t do well coming to the city.”

“Yes, she told me and I understand perfectly, and you’re welcome. So what can I do for you?”

“Are you still interested in my work?” Jughead asked nervously, his hand that wasn’t hanging on to Hotdog curling into a fist on his thigh. “In publishing my journal?”

“Well, yes, I’m very interested. I’ve had the pieces Alice sent me in my brief case this whole time and I don’t know if she told you but I pester her every month to see if you’ve changed your mind.”

“No, she didn’t tell me but she also knew I wasn’t interested and didn’t want to be pushed,” Jughead explained.

“Understandable,” the man said, sitting back in his chair. “So, why now? Why do you want to publish?”

“Honestly? I need the money,” Jughead said with a sigh. “And I have been thinking about it for a while, I just got the push I needed, I guess.”

“What push was that?”

“I’m going to be a father. My girlfriend and I have a beautiful place and it’s going up for sale soon and we don’t want to leave. I need a down payment for a mortgage.”

“Well, that’s as good a reason as any, I guess. What is it you’d like me to look at? Some of your earlier work? I know you don’t want to share your journals about your service and…”

“What if I did? If I was to submit work that doesn’t happen to be a journal, what are the chances I’ll get published?”

“Well, I’d have to read it and of course show some other people and then we’d have to…”

“What about the journals,” Jughead interrupted. “If I decided to publish what you wanted the last time, is that already a done deal?” William seemed surprise and nodded.

“Well yes, I shared them at the firm and I was told to ‘find and sign’, our way of catching the good one, you know? Your writing is brilliant Jughead and not only that, the content of the journals is amazing. To publish something from someone who has suffered through combat and almost getting killed and the recovery, how it’s affected your life. To get the inner most thoughts, not just some based on reality fiction, that’s publishing gold. Best seller for sure.” Jughead picked up the bag he brought along, dropped it on the table. 

“And there would be an advance? Enough for a down payment? I understand money would come as it sells, but I need something up front and I need it soon.”

“Well, of course there would be an advance. The size depends on the amount of content,” William said. Jughead unzipped the bag and pulled out a stack of journals.

“How many do you want?” he asked, putting them in front of the man. He gaped in surprise, looking like he had just struck gold. Alice came back with the tea and stared in shock at the books.

“Jughead, are you sure?” she asked quickly, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his arm. Jughead let out a breath and smiled at her.

“I need to take care of my family, Alice. I’ve been thinking about this for the past year and I do want to publish. It’s all I’ve ever wanted and I can’t let my anxiety hold me back anymore. Betty has read all these and she thinks they would help people. People who’ve seen combat, who suffer from PTSD and maybe publishing this, sharing my story will help me as well. If I know I’m helping people, I think it would help me in some way.”

“Alright, Mr. Jones, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to make a call about this and see what I can do here,” William said as he stood and pulled out his phone. He went outside on the porch and Alice took Jughead’s hand.

“I’m proud of you Jughead,” she said with a smile. “I know this is a huge deal to you and not something that’s easily done.”

“Like I said, I need to take care of my family,” Jughead said with a smile. A few minutes later William came back in and sat down at the table.

“Okay, my higher ups want to see the journals and they can probably have something for you to look over and agree on within a couple of weeks, if that works for you,” he said with a smile.

“Okay, anything you have for me you can send to Alice. She’s going to represent me,” Jughead said with a nod. 

“I…..oh..” Alice said in surprise, her hand on her chest. Jughead clasped her hand that lay on the table and looked at her hopefully.

“Please?” he asked quietly. “I have no idea how to do this.”

“I would be honored Jughead,” she said with a smile, her lip quivering a little. She turned back to William and Jughead sat back while they talked business.

 

Two weeks later, Alice called Jughead and asked him to come see her, she had the papers from the publisher. He got there and she had papers spread out on the table and she was smiling.

“So, I guess it’s a good deal?” he asked with a smile as he sat down.

“Yes, a very good deal. They would like to start with the journal right before you joined the military and they will be releasing a journal every six months, and with the eight journals that is 4 years of steady releases. They would also like, and this is up to you, any journals you wish to share as you keep writing your journey on life with PTSD. So this is literally an on going deal well into the future. And unless the journals are a miserable flop on the sales end, and I have to say, they won’t be, you’re set for a while. You have complete control over how they edit the content and final say in all final product, also, you can absolutely publish under a different name and stay anonymous.”

“Wow,” Jughead sat back in surprise. “I figured it would be good, but I didn’t figure it would be this good. What kind of advance are we talking?” Alice ruffled through some papers and came up with the one for him to sign and accept the deal. The advance amount was included. Jughead looked at it and his eyes widened.

“Holy shit,” he breathed. “Seriously?”

“Enough for a down payment?” Alice asked with a smile.

“At least 25%,” he breathed, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Well, we can go the lawyer now and make sure these are all done properly and you can sign and we’ll send them off and William told me as soon as they get them, the cheque will be overnighted to you.” Jughead could only nod as he looked at the papers. He got up quickly and headed for the door. 

“Be right back,” he muttered and let himself out. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag, trying to ease his tremors. He was nervous and elated and slightly scared and he needed to get a hold of himself. His inner most thoughts were going out into the world now and while he was choosing to not use his name on these particular works, it was still a little hair raising that people were going to read his journey. Alice joined him and stood next to him with her hand on his back while he finished his smoke and he smiled at her.

“Betty will be so proud of you,” she said softly. “This is all she’s ever wanted for you. To be successful and have your childhood dream come true. I’m proud of you as well Jughead and I couldn’t ask for a better man for my daughter.” Jughead nodded, unable to speak. He surprised her by wrapping her in a long hug, his eyes glassy with wetness when he pulled away. 

“Why don’t we head over to the lawyers office and get this stuff all done so you can get that advance and surprise our Betty.”

“My Betty,” he said gruffly, unable to help himself.

“Yes,” she laughed. “Your Betty.”

 

Betty came home from work three days later and found Jughead leaning against the kitchen island, his jeans slung low on his hips, his shirt unbuttoned and hanging open giving her a delicious view of his torso, his ankles crossed, eating an apple with a smile on his face. She stopped and raised an eyebrow, feeling a little flustered at his heated gaze and the ache in her belly roared to life.

“Why do you have a shit eating grin on your face?” she asked, resting her hands on her hips. “And why do you always look so damn hot? Seriously, it should be illegal. How’s a woman supposed to concentrate around you for god’s sake?” she muttered, sounding rather disgruntled. Jughead laughed softly and she sighed. “Laughing like that doesn’t help.”

“Horny?” he teased.

“Yes,” came the saucy reply. “What you gonna do about it?”

“Come here,” he said softly, throwing his unfinished apple in the garbage behind him. She bit her lip and walked over and he spread his legs and pulled her between them. Betty rested her hands on his bare chest and slid them up and around his neck, pulling herself against him. “Hi,” he murmured, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. He tasted like tobacco and apples and it aroused her even more.

“Hi,” she breathed when he pulled back. His hand moved down and caressed her belly that was getting slightly round and he bend down and give it a soft kiss. She touched his hair, smiling at his sweetness.

“How’s the bun today?” he asked.

“Good, the nausea I think is finally settling. Its less and less every day and I feel thankful that I didn’t throw up a lot. The doctor says I’m having what some call, an easy pregnancy,” Betty explained.

“That’s good,” he murmured as his mouth moved up and ghosted over her breast. Even through the clothes she felt her skin shiver and she drew in a hitched breath. She let out a squeal when he grabbed her under her back side and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. The light dress she was wearing made it easy for his hands to smooth along her legs. “I have something for you,” he said with a grin as he walked toward the living room. 

“Oh yeah,” she asked teasingly as she tilted her head so he had easier access to her neck with his mouth. 

“Mmmhmmm,” he breathed against her skin, his tongue licking up the side to her ear. 

“Is it big and hard?” she asked with a giggle.

“Oh, it’s definitely big,” he said, his teeth biting into her earlobe then moving to give her a lusty kiss. He lowered her to the couch and stood up with a grin. She frowned up at him and raised an eyebrow when he backed away.

“You know, I require your participation in the activity I have in mind,” she said with a grumble. He winked and walked to the fireplace mantel and picked up an envelope and brought it back to her and dropped it in her lap. She frowned and picked it up, seeing it was a registered overnight FedEx envelope. “What is this?” she asked.

“Open it and see,” he said softly. Betty opened it and pulled out another sealed envelope. She read the stamp in the corner.

_The offices of McKinnley Publishing, New York_

She looked up at him in surprise. He smiled and motioned with his head for her to continue. Betty opened the envelope and pulled the papers and glanced over what was written. A copy of a signed publishing contract for 8 journals and subsequent journals to come. Attached to the back of the papers was a substantial advance payment.

“Jesus,” she gasped as she looked at it. She looked at him in shock, shaking her head and not understanding. Jughead crouched down in front of her and took her hands.

“I told you I was going to take care of our living situation and I was going to take care of you and the baby. I’ve been sneaking around with your mom on this and I’ve decided to publish my journals. This advance is enough for a substantial down payment on this place and I’ve already talked to the bank and as soon as I bring in the cheque and the contracts to prove I have a publishing deal, the place is ours.”

“Jug,” she gasped, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to absorb what he was telling her. “You’re publishing your journals?” she asked tearfully. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but I was determined to do this for us on my own. Well ok, your mom helped a lot, but I wanted to surprise you,” he smiled.

“We don’t have to move? This beautiful place will really be ours?”

“Yes, I’ve talked to the owners and it won’t be going up for sale after all. They won’t even get a realtor, we’re just using our lawyers,” Jughead explained. Betty let out a happy sob and threw her arms around him and the force of it sent him falling back and he held on to her so she landed on him and didn’t hurt herself. He let out a grunt as he hit the floor then she was kissing him all over his face. 

“I love you so much,” she gushed as she kissed every inch of his face. He laughed and grabbed her face with his hands to hold her still and stared up into her eyes.

“I love you too and I would do anything for you. Even leave my comfort zone to make sure you’re taken care of. That we’re taken care of.”

“You’re okay with publishing your stuff? I really don’t want you to if…”

“It’s done,” he interrupted with a smile. “I thought about it a while before my hand was forced by the fact that we need a place like now and I just went ahead and did it. I’m getting used to the idea and we need the money and you’re right, the journals will probably help a lot of people.”

“Yes they will!” she said happily. “I can’t believe you did this. I can’t believe how huge this cheque is! Oh my God! Can we buy a new bed with some of it? Are we giving it all as a down payment? Wait, it’s your money, I shouldn’t assume…”

“Stop,” Jughead said laughing and she closed her mouth. “The bank doesn’t require all of it and we can buy any bed you want, as long as you’re in it with me at the end of the day. And it’s our money because if it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t even have it.” She grabbed his face and kissed him again, a lusty sexy kiss that had him growling into her mouth and his hand moving to her buttons.

“Can you take me to bed?” she asked just as the door bell rang. “Well, fuck, who’s that?” she grumbled. Jughead started to laugh and helped them both up off the floor. 

“We can have sex later. Your mother is here to celebrate with us and I think she brought someone along,” he said with a smile. Betty hurried to the door and opened it and squealed in excitement. Her mother stood there with Joaquin and Kevin who she had only seen a couple of times since he had moved to Toledo six months earlier. She threw her arms around him and he laughed and twirled her around as they stepped into the house.

“How’s my knocked up best friend?” he asked with a happy smile.

“I’m so good! How are you guys?” she exclaimed.

“Doing just great,” Kevin said before he put her down and turned his attention to Jughead.

“So, you had to break my heart and get her pregnant, huh? Mr. I Don’t Want Kids. Just slipping in a pregnancy to seal the deal with her and let me know i’ve lost you forever?”

“Yes, that’s exactly how it went down,” Jughead said with a laugh and gave Kevin a hug.

“Congratulations man, on everything. Nobody deserves it more,” Kevin said when he pulled back. “And I mean that.”

“Thank you,” Jughead said with a smile. The guys settled in the living room and Betty went into the kitchen with her mother to make snacks.

“Thank you mom, for helping Jughead do this. I know it was probably hard for him.”

“He actually did most on his own and he did very well with it. You should be so proud of him Betty, he’s come a long way since you met him and he told me how much you’ve changed his life.” Betty nodded, unable to speak, her eyes filled with tears. “I’m proud of you as well,” Alice said softly. “There aren’t many women who would have stood by him in all his struggles and refuse to allow him to push you away and your reward is an amazing man, coming baby and a wonderful place to call home. The world is a better place with you in it Betty and I’m so incredibly proud to be your mother.” 

Betty couldn’t stop the tears at that point and Alice wrapped her arms around her and held her while she cried. Jughead got up and came over to the kitchen, and stood behind Betty.

“She okay?” he asked softly, his hand moving to her hair.

“Yes she is,” Alice said, stepping back and turning Betty to Jughead who wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Betty sighed and snuggled into his embrace, suddenly wishing they were alone so she could show him how much she loved him.

“I love you,” she whispered and he leaned down and rested his cheek on hers.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, his thumb caressing her cheek. “You okay?”

“I’m perfect,” she said softly. Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek. He knew she hated the word perfect and felt overjoyed that they were at a place where she felt perfect, because to him, she was. She moved back and brushed the hair off his forehead. “I’m okay Jug, go back to the men folk,” she said with a smile as she wiped her eyes. He gave her a soft kiss and went back to the living room.

“So, what brings you two to Riverdale?” Jughead asked a while later as they all sat around with coffee and sweet snacks. “I know you didn’t come just to say congratulations on signing a book deal and being pregnant.”

“You don’t think I’d make the 5 hour trip just for that?” Kevin asked with a laugh.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Betty said from her spot in Jughead’s lap. Kevin shrugged and grinned.

“Yeah, you’re right, that’s shit for the phone.”

“So why are you here?” she asked.

“Well, Jug,” Joaquin started. “Your dad is actually looking to expand again. He’s got us sighting locations for a new bar right here in Riverdale.”

“Are you serious?” Jughead asked in surprise.

“Yup. If it works out, and he can find a suitable place and get the permits, then I’d relocate here to run it.”

“Really?” Betty asked in excitement at the prospect of having Kevin close to home again.

“It’s still a good year or so away from even being complete, if we can even find something suitable, but yes, that’s what he’s aiming for.”

“Well, that’s amazing,” Jughead said in excitement. “Maybe he’ll come around more then.”

“Oh, that’s probably why he’s doing it,” Joaquin said with a smile.

“Also, I think he knows how much I miss you Jughead,” Kevin smirked. Betty rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a whore,” she sighed. “Stop trying to get in his pants.” All the guys burst out laughing and Alice just looked confused.

“I don’t understand,” she said, looking from Kevin to Jughead. “Are you bi-sexual?” This only made everyone laugh harder.

“I swear, this shit will never end,” Betty said with a sigh. “Jughead, you need to wear a sign that says. ‘I’m straight and Kevin just likes to piss off my girlfriend’.”

“Oh, I see,” Alice said with a laugh.

“Seriously though,” Kevin said with a smile. “Congrats on the baby. I know it’s probably scary but I think both of you will be amazing parents. And Jug, I hope it doesn’t freak you out too much. If you love that kid even half as much as you love Betty, it’ll be the luckiest kid on the planet.” Jughead gave Betty a squeeze and she laid her head on his shoulder.

“Thanks Kevin,” he said softly. “We’ll be expecting you to babysit a lot,” he added with a laugh.

“Any time,” Kevin said happily. Betty felt Jughead’s hand rest on her stomach and she put her own on top of it. This little baby already had so much love from the most wonderful family, she knew everything would be okay.

 

“Hey sexy, do you want to go shoot some targets with me?” Jughead asked Betty a couple of weeks later. “I think this may be the last nice day of fall and I’d love to spent it with my lady and my rifle.”

“Your two greatest loves?” she asked with a laugh as she put her book down and got up off the couch. 

“My two greatest loves are you and the nugget inside you,” Jughead said with a smile as he unlocked his weapons case. “The rifle doesn’t even come close.” Betty wrapped her arms around him from behind and gave him a squeeze.

“You’re the sweetest man,” she sighed as she leaned her cheek against his back. He turned and gave her hug and a kiss.

“Why don’t you pack some snacks and a blanket and we’ll head out,” he smiled. 

Soon, they were on the side by side, driving at a slow pace down the path to Jughead’s shooting spot. Hotdog chose to run along side since it wasn’t very fast. Unlike the long hike back at the other cabin, they arrived in short order and Betty lay the blanket on the ground and sat down to watch Jughead set up. She looked around and sighed happily. It was such a beautiful place and she couldn’t believe that it was theirs. The small lake glistened in the sunlight and the trees and flowers surrounding it was beautiful. Once Jughead was set up, he lay down and took a few shots. He used a silencer because he didn’t want it too loud for the baby which Betty thought was the cutest thing. She watched him shoot for a while, declining to take a turn.

“My baby bump is getting a little rounder now,” she explained. “Its uncomfortable to lay on it on a hard surface, it has no give,” she laughed. Jughead sat up and pushed himself over and rested on his elbow as he sprawled next to her. She lay back and smiled up at him as his hand moved over her stomach. She bit her lip when he unbuttoned her dress until her stomach was bare. “You’re lucky it’s still warm enough for a dress,” she giggled.

“Mmmmm,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her stomach. “It’s kind of crazy to me,” he said softly.

“What’s that?” Betty asked, running her fingers through his hair.

“This used to terrify me and now it’s the most amazing thing to me and I can’t wait to meet the little person growing in here,” he said as he kissed her skin again. Her breath hitched when his mouth moved up and kissed between her breasts and higher to her neck while his hand moved up her leg.

“Why Mr. Jones, are you getting frisky with me outdoors again?” she asked with a giggle. He nipped at her chin and lifted his head to grin down at her. 

“Well, I remember the last couple of times we did this and both times were pretty fucking fantastic,” he said slyly. She blushed, remembering their romps against the wood pile and the hot spring. His hand finished unbuttoning her dress and he pushed it aside and let his eyes roam over her, taking in her curves and smooth skin. The swell of her belly fascinated him and he bent down once again to move his mouth over it. He smiled when she shifted restlessly, her breathing speeding up a bit. Jughead lifted back up and let his hand run up the inside of her leg. He watched her face as he brushed his fingers lightly between her legs. 

“Something wrong?” he teased. “You seem a little short of breath.” He ducked his head to kiss her and she whimpered into his mouth as his tongue slid past her lips and his fingertips made slow lazy circles over the lace that covered her heat. His kiss was lazy and unhurried, his fingers teasing and circling and Betty moved her hips in impatience at his teasing. 

“Jug,” she moaned when his lips left hers and moved down her neck.

“Hmmmm?” 

“Stop teasing me,” she pleaded. He latched onto her skin and sucked and she bucked against his fingers in reaction, her hand gripping his arm. His hand slowly slid under the lace and his fingers dipped into her folds and he groaned against her neck when he found her silky and wet. He kept teasing, lightly circling but barely touching her clit and she gasped, trying to get more friction.

“Jug, what….what are you….” She couldn’t seem to form a thought in her frustration. He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes heated and dark.

“What am I?" he asked gruffly. “Hungry.” 

“Oh god,” she whimpered as he moved down between her legs and hooked his fingers in her panties and slowly pulled them off. He smiled at her as he pushed her legs apart.

“You mind if we have some fun in nature?” he asked with a wink. 

“No,” she breathed as he bent down to her. She forgot to breath for a second when his tongue stroked over her. 

“So hungry,” he murmured as he licked again. His words and his mouth made her burn and she lifted to him, her hands grasping at the blanket beneath them. Jughead brought his hand to her and slowly slid two fingers inside her and she moaned as the heat started to spread through her. His tongue started to circle and lap at her clit and Betty moved a hand to his hair, holding him to her as she moved her hips with his mouth. 

“I’m gonna come Juggie,” she groaned and he started to push his fingers in and out, picking up speed as he licked at her. She could feel the tightening and the ache accumulate beneath his mouth and when he latched on and started to suck she cried out as he pulled the orgasm from her, groaning against her as her release flooded his mouth. “Oh my god,” she gasped as she shook under his tongue and fingers. He wanted to keep going but she grabbed at his shoulders and pulled on him.

“We’ll do it again,” she gasped. “Please, I want you inside me,” Betty pleaded. Jughead lifted up and his hand quickly went to his jeans, unbuttoning them and shoving them and his boxers down his legs. She didn’t wait for him to kick them off and dragged him over her, lifting to him and brushing over his cock that was already weeping for her. He wasted no time and slid inside her until he was buried to the hilt, both letting out long groans at the feel of the slide.

“Shit, you feel good,” he growled against her mouth as she kissed him, her tongue sliding against his. His hand moved to her chest and he pulled the lace down, freeing a breast and bent to take a nipple in his mouth and suckled while he pushed into her with slow, deep thrusts. 

“Faster,” she whimpered as she wrapped her legs around him. Jughead took her mouth in a wet lusty kiss as he picked up the pace, thrusting into her again and again. She went wild beneath him, writhing against him, her kiss dirty and raw and he growled into her mouth, his body responding and already threatening to finish. She pushed against him suddenly and he found himself on his back as she climbed on top of him and sank down over him

“Fuck,” he growled as she rode him hard and fast, not letting him slow it down. “Baby, I’m about to come here, I can’t hold it,” he gasped, his fingers digging into her hips. He moved one hand between them and stroked her clit, hurrying her along. She held his gaze as she moved and the heat and lust in her eyes sent him over the edge and he held her to him as he thrust up and released almost violently into her, unable to control himself. He felt her clench right after and she cried his name as she shook on top of him, her body pulling the rest of his orgasm from him. Betty wilted down into him as her body trembled and shuddered in the aftermath. 

“Fucking hell,” he whispered, trying to catch his breath, trying to calm his heartrate. 

“Sorry, I really needed that,” she sighed into his neck.

“Sweetheart, I’m not complaining,” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. “At least it won’t take too long to get dressed,” he joked, noting that they were both still wearing their clothes except for her underwear. She giggled into his skin and he felt her press a kiss there. They lay for a long while, just breathing each other in until he slowly rolled her and helped adjust her clothes, pulling her panties on again and buttoning up her dress. He adjusted his clothes and smiled down at her, resting on his elbow once again.

“You’re so beautiful,” he smiled, brushing the hair off her forehead.

“So are you,” she replied, placing a hand on his chest. He studied her for a while and then gave her a soft kiss. He lifted back up and his face looked serious.

“What?” she asked with a smile, her hand moving to his face.

“Do you know how much I love you?” he asked. She bit her lip and nodded. “I’m trying to remember what my life was like before you came along and all I can remember is noise and loneliness. I know that sounds weird as I was living in seclusion but I just remember always being on edge, always lonely, always listening to the sounds around me. A lot of the noise triggering anxiety and sleepless nights. Even when I would sleep sometimes, all I heard was noise,” Jughead said softly. “When I’m with you Betty, all the noise stops. I see and hear only you and you’ve completely changed my life and I don’t know what I would do now without you.” Betty felt the tears fill her eyes and her heart felt like it was going to burst with love for this beautiful man.

“I love you Jughead,” she whispered. “You changed my life too.” Jughead gave her a soft kiss and that led to a few more. He finally pulled back and reached over to where his ammunition bag sat and rummaged around in it for a second and then lay back down beside her. 

“I’m sorry for all the horrible things that have happened since we’ve been together and I wish I could say it will be smooth sailing from here on out, but what I can promise is that I will love you forever and I will love this baby forever and I promise to take care of you both until I’m old and gray and I will do my very best to not disappoint you. I just don’t ever want to lose you and I’m sorry about the pain I caused about having babies but I hope you know that I’m so incredibly excited for this sweet little one. In fact, I’m so excited, I had a little something made.” Jughead held up a miniature pair of dog tags hanging on a chain. 

Betty let out a tearful laugh as she looked at them. And then she forgot to breathe all together. There, hanging between the dog tags hung a ring that sparkled as the sunlight caught the diamond that was peeking between the tags. Her gaze flew to his in shock.

“Jug?” she gasped, lifting a trembling hand to part the tags to see if she wasn’t seeing things. There it hung, a beautiful square cut platinum diamond ring. She started to cry and he opened the chain and slid the tags and ring off and held it up in front of her.

“I would be so incredibly honored, Betty, if you would marry me and become my wife,” Jughead said softly. She started to cry and could only nod as he took her shaking hand and slid the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. “Your mom told me your size,” he said with a smile as she stared in awe at it.

“You and my mother do a lot of sneaking around,” she muttered around her hiccups. 

“Yes, but the good kind, not the gross creepy kind,” he teased. He laced his fingers through hers and they stared at the ring and he felt his heart become whole. All the cracks and brokenness seemed to mend as he realized that this woman was going to pledge herself to him and him alone.

“That’s a really amazing ring,” Betty whispered, her eyes still spilling tears.

“For a really amazing woman,” Jughead said with a happy smile. He put the tags back on the chain and she took it and looked at it. One tag said Cooper and one said Jones.

“This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” she said with a happy, tearful laugh. “And let me just say the words to make sure you know and don’t get confused; I would be honored, more than honored, to be your wife. I caught myself a real life hero,” she whispered.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” he said with a laugh. She took his face in her hands and give him a soft, gentle kiss before pulling back.

“Don’t sell yourself short, Shooter, you’re a hero in every way.”

His smile seeped right into her soul and as his mouth met hers in a kiss filled with love and hope, she knew deep inside, that everything was going to be alright.

fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this brings Shooter to a close....for now :) This has been an incredible journey writing this story and I thank you all so much for the support and comments and especially to MotherMaple for letting me know that I was doing PTSD justice. Your comments kept me writing....as did everyone elses. There will be coda's at some point, but for now, this is the end and I think you for being here with me throughout this rollercoaster :)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at lazydaizies


End file.
